Le Serment Inviolable
by kumakoto
Summary: Au milieu d'une rafle à Beauxbâtons, Ron rencontre Hermione. Mais voilà, ils se voient forcé de s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre à tout jamais par le Serment Inviolable pour survivre. Et cela en plein milieu d'une guerre où Harry Potter n'est qu'une légende, un mince espoirs qui fait vivre la Résistance.
1. Chapter 1

« Hey Ronnie, tu pourrais pas avancer plus vite ? »

« Ouais, ouais… »

En coinçant ma baguette magique entre ses dents, moi Ron Weasley commençait sérieusement à me demander pourquoi j'avais accepté la mission. Voilà des heures que je rampais à quatre pattes dans cet interminable tunnel boueux. La chaleur y était étouffante, ça sentait les caniveaux, mes muscles souffraient le martyre à chaque malheureux centimètre gagnés, et pour couronner le tout Owen ne cessait de se plaindre. D'ailleurs au départ, Owen ne devait pas venir avec moi, mais il avait encore fait son numéro de charme aux autres et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ça avait fonctionné. Résultat, nous voilà tous les deux à patauger dans la vase. Si des vies n'étaient pas en jeu, j'aurais mille fois préféré danser la valse avec un scrout à pétard !

« On en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda soudain Owen dans un bâillement. »

« Aucune idée, je ne vois pas à plus d'un mètre. Mais si tu trouves que je vais trop lentement, tu n'as qu'à passer devant, ajoutais-je en grommelant. »

« Oh tu me blesses très cher ! Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas éclairer le chemin Ronnie… soupira Owen d'une voix faussement dramatique. »

« A oui, c'est vrai, désolé vieux, répondis-je en retenant un rire. »

Owen était comme ça, il trouvait toujours prétexte à plaisanter dans les situations les moins drôle. C'était une des choses que j'appréciais et qui faisait de lui mon meilleur ami. Pourtant aussi bien physiquement que dans nos personnalités nous sommes radicalement différents : je suis roux aux yeux bleu, il est brun noire; je suis maladroit et timide tandis que lui extraverti et confiant. Par contre nous avons la même volonté de vaincre et c'est surement cela qui nous a mener ici.

« C'est Français sont cinglés, des catacombes et maintenant ce tunnel de l'enfer ! Grognais-je en extirpant une fois de plus son pied de la glaise non sans un répugnant bruit de succion. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, opina Owen. Pourtant la copine de ton frère dit tous le temps que c'est un endroit charmant mais … Eh ! sa serait pas une trappe ! »

J'avais fait l'erreur de me retourner pour voire où en était Owen, du coup mon l'épaule percuta ladite trappe dans un bruit sourd. Je grimaçai et lâchai un juron qui résonna dans l'obscurité. Quand la douleur s'estompa je posai une main sur l'obstacle devant moi et attrapa la baguette d'entre mes dents de l'autre.

« Oui, c'est bien une trappe, constatais-je. elle n'est pas scellée par la magie je crois, on a du bol ! »

« A mon avis c'est surtout que personne pensait que deux gars serraient assez marteau pour se trainer dans la boue jusqu'ici. »

« Il y juste sur sorte de serrure, soufflais-je en pointant l'extrémité de ma baguette dessus. ça à l'aire rouillé, un bon coup de pied peut-être ? Recule-toi. »

Owen s'exécuta et j'envoyai avec force son pied contre le panneau de bois, la propulsant dans la salle de l'autre côté. Nous nous s'extirpèrent du tunnel avec difficulté. La lumière était aveuglante si bien que je n'avais d'autre choix que de plisser les yeux. L'endroit semblait immense. Le sol était fait d'un marbre blanc éclatant qui contrastait grandement avec nos habits rendus poisseux par notre expédition. Partout autour de nous était exposées de hautes étagères en bois clairs remplis d'ouvrage divers. La pièce était éclairée en partie par les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers l'immense baie vitré en face, mais surtout par ces lustres en cristal qui pendant au plafond.

« Waouh ! ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une bibliothèque, chuchota Owen. »

Contrairement à Owen, je ne trouvais pas cet endroit à mon goût. C'était trop luxueux, trop grand, trop propre, je ne se sentais pas à ma place. Soudain quelqu'un apparut au bout de l'allée. Par réflexe je sortis ma baguette tandis qu'Owen recula d'un pas. C'était une fille, aux cheveux bruns en bataille qui tenait sous son bras un énorme bouquin. Elle portait une jupe bleue ciel et un chemisier léger assortit. Quand je vis au niveau de sa poitrine un blason représentant deux baguettes croisées qui lançaient trois étoiles chacune, je sus que l'on était au bon endroit.

Pendant que la fille nous fixait sans bouger, Owen se pencha vers moi :

« Je commence à prendre goût à cette mission… Hey salut belle française ! fanfaronna-t-il ensuite en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton dortoir si… »

Je vis avec stupeur la fille l'arrêter net dans son laïus en lui mettant d'un geste vif sa baguette sous la gorge. Owen resta soufflé et sa voix mourut dans des murmures incompréhensibles.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure en regardant dans ma direction. Vous n'êtes certainement pas de beauxbâton ! »

Son regard était strict, sévère, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la tenue légère et inoffensive qu'elle portait. Owen n'en menait pas large et n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce. Je n'étais pas mieux, quelque chose en cette fille me clouait étrangement sur place. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me dégonfler. Si j'étais là c'était pour leur prouver à tous que j'étais capable d'intégrer l'Ordre. Je me devais de venir à bout de cette mission, des vies en dépendaient. J'inspirai profondément et dit :

« Peut importer qui nous sommes, il faut évacuer l'école tout de suite. Une rafle est prévue à l'aube. »

Les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent d'effroi, et sous le choc, sa baguette tomba par terre et roula sur le sol jusqu'à moi.


	2. Dans les jardins de Beauxbâtons

Tandis que je ramassai puis tendais à la fille sa baguette, celle-ci me dévisageait toujours soupçonneuse. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait dans le fin fond de mes yeux si je disais la vérité ou non. La dureté de son regard me mettait mal à l'aise. Je sentais même mes oreillers chauffer. Mais je ne me résolvais pas pour autant à lâcher ses prunelles marron, pour lui prouver que je ne mentais pas. Au bout de dix longues secondes durant lesquelles ni elle ni moi n'avions cligné des yeux, elle saisit enfin sa baguette et se tourna vers Owen :

Expliquez-moi exactement ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

J'ouvris la bouche mais Owen me prit de vitesse.

Il y a des infiltrés au ministère, expliqua-t-il. Ils ont intercepté un ordre de mission dans lequel il était question d'une Rafle visant à capturer fils et fille d'Aurors ainsi que nés-Moldus de l'école de sorcellerie française…

Oh non … S'ils peuvent attaquer l'école c'est qu'ils ont fait tomber l'Elysée…

L'Ely… quoi ? l'interrompis-je.

L'Elysée, répéta-t-elle. C'est un peu comme le Ministère : les départements sont cachés sous terre et on y accède par les bouches de métro. Bon sang, quand je pense qu'on a quitté l'Angleterre pour être en sécurité…

Ah, tu es anglaise ! C'est pour ça que l'on comprend ce que tu racontes, fit Owen en hochant la tête.

Même si vous dîtes vrai, continu-t-elle sans faire attention à sa remarque, comment deux adolescents couverts de boue sont censés évacuer une école de quatre-cent élève à eux tout seuls ?

Un sarcasme. A voir son air hautain, son visage réprobateur et ses bras serrés sur sa poitrine, j'étais persuadé que c'était une habitude chez elle. Le genre de fille agaçante qui ont malheureusement, et dans ce cas si, toujours raison. Mais cette fois-ci j'en savais plus qu'Owen et je peux enfin prouver que je ne suis pas un meuble.

Si on est couvert de boue c'est parce qu'il fallait être discret. D'ailleurs je tien à dire que vos catacombes sont dans un sale état ! on y est entré par la colline juste derrière l'école. Personne ne devait voir que nous entrions car nous aurons seulement quelques minutes pour évacuer tout le monde. Si tout s'est bien passé pour les autres, des portoloins ont été largué depuis le ciel dans le jardin de l'école ils sont programmés pour partir juste avant l'aube.

La fille jette un regard furtif à sa montre puis lève à nouveau les yeux vers moi. Elle avait ce regard paniqué et carrément contagieux qui me fait deviner en un instant ce qui va suivre :

Le soleil se lève dans moins d'une heure !

J'essayai de ne pas paniquer. Raté. J'essayai au moins de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué. Je ne n'étais pas bon non plus à ce jeu-là. Finalement je devais avoir l'air proprement terrifié par toutes les responsabilités à présent sur mon dos quand je demandai à toute vitesse :

Où sont les dortoirs ?

Premier étage, la grande porte à deux battants sur la droite, me répond la fille sans me regarder et en posant à la hâte son livre sur l'étagère. Moi je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir madame Maxime !

Et sans un mot de plus elle détala de la bibliothèque nous plantant Owen et moi. Tous les deux on s'entre regarda et d'un commun accord tout à fait silencieux, on suivit sa route non sans laisser l'empreinte de nos pas derrière nous. Quand on sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, la fille nous avait déjà devancés car il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle dans le couloir. D'ailleurs quel couloir ! J'étais sensé avoir des choses bien plus importante en tête que ce stupide couloir mais il était trop impressionnant pour que mes yeux ne s'attardent pas dessus pendant ma course folle. Des fenêtres gigantesques de partout, un sol de pierre poli horriblement glissant, des statues de verre de chaque côté, des lustres surdimensionnés, des peintures colorées… c'était tellement différent de Poudlard… après cinq minutes de course effrénée dans ce couloir interminable, on se retrouvât au pied d'un grand escalier à la rambarde dorée.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'un escalator apparaisse, fait Owen à bout de souffle tandis que l'on grimpait les marches quatre à quatre.

Même si j'avais su ce qu'était cet « escalador », j'étais trop essoufflé pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Arrivé en haute de l'escalier, j'appuis mes mains sur mes genoux et respire avec force. En face de nous : la fameuse grande porte au deux battant. Owen s'approcha mais recula soudainement dans une exclamation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

Il pivota sa tête vers moi et je remarquai aussitôt que son visage était un peu pâle. Owen pointe ensuite son doigt en direction de la porte avant de murmurer :

Je crois que… ça a bougé…

Etonné, je m'approchai donc à mon tour de la porte pour la regarder de plus prés. Elle est faite dans une sorte de bois sombre avec des dessins en relief sculptés dessus. On aurait dit une forêt avec des ronces qui semblaient sceller les deux battants de la porte. Quand je plissai les yeux et m'approchai encore, je pu cette fois voir nettement que oui, les ronces glissaient sur le bois et le feuillage des arbres en arrière-plan était secoué par un vent inexistant. J'eu soudain une envie irrépressible de toucher la porte. C'était… étrange. Alors j'avançai mes doigts, et dès l'instant où ils se posent sur le bois des lettres apparaissent. J'ai à peine le temps de poser les yeux dessus que déjà Owen lit à voix haute :

« Les Fleurs du Mal »? comment ça peut être écrit ici ? je veux dire, on est en train de l'étudier en cours alors…j'arrive pas à croire que ce vieux Charles Baudelaire me suive jusqu'ici…

A l'instant où Owen prononça ces derniers mots, il y eut comme un déclic. Les ronces s'écartèrent des battant et la porte s'entrebâilla. Alors il ne suffisait pas de donner un mot de passe pour entrer ? La fille de tout à l'heure s'était bien gardée de nous prévenir… les français sont tellement compliqué ! La pièce dans laquelle nous entrons précipitamment et une fois de plus immense mais dans une quasi obscurité. Des chandeliers flottaient silencieusement dans les airs, dévoilant une pièce à la tapisserie dorée et ainsi qu'une multitude de fauteuils assortis. Des livres avaient été délaissés sur certaine tables par leur propriétaire ou bien des parchemins à moitié rédigés. Vu les grande fenêtres, cette pièce devait être très lumineuse la journée. Tellement différent de la salle commune que j'ai connu… Au fond j'aperçu deux portes. Visiblement Owen les avait remarqués en même temps que moi, car il se dirigea vers celle le plus à gauche, l'ouvrit puis dit tout en me faisant un clin d'œil :

J'espère que c'est le dortoir des filles.

J'émis une sorte de grognement puis poussai violement l'autre porte. Il faisait sombre, j'allumai ma baguette d'un lumos. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide : comme par hasard c'était le dortoir des garçons. Puis je me mis à crier en même temps que l'urgence de la situation me revenait en tête :

Réveillez-vous ! il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite !

Des visages ensommeillés émergèrent des lits. Certain me dévisageait à la fois perplexe et furieux de les avoir réveillé alors que d'autres se contentaient de grogner et de mettre leur oreiller sur leur visage pour se cacher de la lumière de ma baguette qui brillait dans la pièce obscure comme un soleil miniature.

Ils vont arriver si vous vous ne vous dépêcher pas ! je braillais à nouveau. Les mangemorts arrivent !

Ne pas parler un mot de français ne m'aidait pas franchement. Mais petit à petit ils semblaient se rendre compte que j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Pendant que les occupants de la pièce se levaient difficilement de leur lit, je fis un rapide demi-tour pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Je ne savais pas comment il s'y était pris, mais Owen avait déjà rassemblé toute les filles de beauxbâton ici. Toutes avaient l'air assez pâle et anxieux. Elles chuchotaient entre elles et seraient entre leur doigt fin sur leur baguette. Les garçons que j'avais réveillés ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre tout aussi déboussolés. Il nous fallut cinq longues minutes pour leur faire comprendre la gravité de la situation et leur expliquer le plan. Owen et son français approximatif avait bien aidé. Finalement je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepté, avec mauvaise grâce certes, de l'emmener avec moi.

C'est en courant à travers ce véritable palais que nous amenèrent tous les élèves de l'école dans le hall : une autre pièce démesuré et bourrée de sculptures en tout genre. Seul moi et Owen avions une tenue « convenable », car tous étaient en pyjamas et robe de chambre. Puis soudain une immense femme fit son apparition. Elle s'avança droit sur moi avant de s'arrête à quelques centimètres pour m'inspecter des pieds à la tête.

Vous êtes de l'Ordre c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix abrupte.

J'hochai frénétiquement la tête. Elle connaissait l'Ordre, ça allait faciliter les choses.

Je suis la directrice de Beauxbâton et j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part des détails.

J'inspirai à fond et expliqua une fois de plus :

Selon nos sources l'école est en grand danger. Une rafle va avoir lieu à l'aube. Nous sommes ici pour évacuer l'école. Des porteloins vous attendent dans le jardin ils partiront dans…

Je jetais un regard à ma montre.

… dix minutes. Il faudra sortir au dernier moment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Très bien, merci jeune homme. A présent je vous prie de m'excuser je dois m'occuper de mes élèves.

La directrice s'éloigna et moi je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil un peu à l'écart. Pour 'instant la mission se passe plutôt bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre dix petites minutes. Owen discutait avec des professeurs un peu plus loin. Il agissait tellement naturellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était à sa place ici et personne ne semblait saisir sa véritable nature. Soudain alors que j'observais la foule d'élèves paniqué autour de moi, je sentis comme un malaise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose manquait. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la directrice qui faisait trois têtes de plus que tout le monde, je compris ce qu'il manquait. La fille. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait chercher la directrice, hors la directrice était là mais pas elle… sans plus attendre je quittai la pièce en courant sans que personne ne me prête la moindre attention.

Dix minutes, j'avais moins de dix minutes pour trouver cette maudite fille qui manquait à l'appel pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Une fois de plus je me retrouvai à courir comme un dératé dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Certaine peintures semblaient même se moquer de moi alors que je passais devant elles, boueux, essoufflé comme pas permis et dégoulinant de sueur. Au détour d'un couloir, je percutai quelqu'un. Nos fronts se heurtèrent avec tellement de violence que le choc m'étourdit et me fit tomber à la renverse. Mon dos percute le sol dur dans un bruit de craquement. C'était toujours les yeux fermés que je sentis quelque chose me tomber dessus pour m'écraser l'estomac. Je réprimai avec difficulté une terrible nausée et ouvris les yeux. Coup de chance (ou pas) c'était la fille que je cherchais, seul problème : elle m'était tombé dessus dans une position plutôt compromettante surtout vu sa tenue légère. Ses yeux chocolat devaient être à moins de deux centimètres des miens, ses deux mains étaient appuyées sur mon torse et je sentais même son souffle tiède caresser mon visage. Son expression était un parfait mixte entre surprise et malaise. Cette soudaine proximité fit immédiatement rougir la pointe de mes oreilles. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un mouvement pour me dégager de cette position hautement inconfortable car une douleur fulgurante me prit à la cheville. Le cri de douleur que je poussai fit bondir la fille loin de moi tandis que j'empoignais la boule de poil roux qui avait jugé bon de planter ses griffes profondément dans ma chair. La fille se précipita pour récupérer le monstre qui visiblement lui appartenait avant de me lancer un regard assassin.

Tu ne sais pas que courir dans les couloirs est interdit ? lâcha-t-elle en serrant la bête entre ses bras. Tu m'as presque assommé et tu aurais pu blesser Pattenrond !

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Je cours la chercher, son chat m'attaque et elle trouve le moyen de me critiquer !

Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de courir si tu n'étais pas partis je ne sais pas où, répliquais-je. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu trafiquais ? je te rappelle que les porteloins vont partir d'une minute à l'autre !

J'ai fait ce que j'ai dit, répondit-elle sur la défensive. Je suis allé chercher madame Maxime, mais en revenant je me suis souvenu de Pattenrond. Tu comprends je ne pouvais pas le laisser ici…

Bon sang on dirait Ginny et Coq… qu'est-ce que les filles ont avec les animaux ? Je soupire d'impatience :

Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant… Hey ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pieds nus ? sérieusement tu étais déjà pied nu dans la bibliothèque ?

Le visage de la fille se colora un peu tandis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure l'air gêné.

Je vais lire un peu quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, marmonna-t-elle. Bon on y va maintenant ? je croyais qu'on était pressés !

Je hoche la tête et nous faisons chemin inverses. J'étais étonné de voir la fille courir aussi vite que moi alors qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussure et que le sol devait être congelé. Quand on débarqua dans le hall tous les deux au bord de la crise cardiaque, il ne reste plus qu'Owen. Quand il me vit il sourit, un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il remarqua la fille à côté de moi.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là Ronnie ? les portoloins sont en train de…

Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter la suite. J'empoignai le bras de la fille, ouvris le porte qui conduisait vers le jardin et me mis à courir, la trainant sans ménagement derrière moi. J'aurais aimé être polie mais le temps pressait et je me devais de réussir cette satanée mission. Le froid nous mordait le visage. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez derrière la colline, ils allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je courrai si vite que j'avais l'impression de voler au-dessus de l'herbe parfaitement coupée sous mes pieds. Tout atour des groupes d'étudiant disparaissent, emmenés au loin par les portoloins. Je regardais partout autour de moi, cherchant un groupe qui n'était pas encore partit. Je dévale un escalier de pierre, saute par-dessus un bassin, les mains serré tel un étau autour du poignet frêle de cette fille qui semble faire tout pour que je plante la mission. Tous s'étaient évaporés. Il ne restai que ce groupe de quatre élèves à une vingtaine de mètre qui nous regardait courir comme des fou vers eux. Ces quelques mètres me semblaient être un immense fossé infranchissable. Soudain je sentis la fille se détacher de mon emprise. Je la vis coincer sa baguette entre ses dents comme je l'avais fait plus tôt dans le tunnel puis piquer un sprint phénoménal. Elle se jette à terre et au moment où ses doigt allait toucher la vieille botte qui servait de porteloin elle s'évapora, la laissant seule au milieu de l'herbe.

Merde ! jurais-je en la rejoignant.

J'aidai la fille à se relever tandis que Owen nous rejoignais, essoufflé et paniqué.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse. Ronnie qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Laisser moi ici, fit la fille en époussetant sa jupe parsemée de brindille. Je vais me débrouiller.

Non, fis-je catégorique. Les Mangemorts vont arriver et ils ne t'épargneront certainement pas.

Comme pour appuyer mes propos il y eut un craquement lointain signifiant que le bouclier qui protégeait l'école se désagrégeait autour de nous. Owen me lança un regard effrayé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi, la dernière fois c'était cette fameuse nuit… je compris alors que tout reposait sur moi. Il fallait que je prenne une décision. Maintenant.

Elle vient avec nous, dis-je très vite pour ne pas avoir le temps de regretter.

La fille vrilla ses yeux vers moi, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Owen :

QUOI ?

Ecoute on n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter là… commençais-je.

Mais… mais… balbutia Owen. On ne peut pas tu le sais bien ! Je suis d'accord, cette fille est jolie et a l'air sympas mais on ne peut pas l'amener, c'est bien trop risqué !

Alors quoi ? fais-je avec mauvaise humeur. On ne peut pas l'abandonner ici, aussi agaçante soit-elle, elle ne mérite pas de se faire torturé. Et tu te souviens de ce qu'ils m'ont dit ? « évacuer TOUTE l'école » ! je n'ai pas le choix Owen !

Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec Owen, mais c'était à moi qu'avait été confié la mission, si ça plantait c'est moi qu'on accuserait.

On ne peut pas l'amener là-bas, s'entêta Owen en commençant à faire les cent pas. imagine qu'elle est…

Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! l'interrompit la fille avec fureur. Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire confiance, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre ma famille en danger, c'était hors de question. Il fallait que je sois sûr, sûr qu'elle ne nous trahirait pas, qu'elle ne dirait rien. Mais comment… une idée folle me traversa l'esprit. C'était une idée dingue, il fallait que je l'oublie au plus vite. Mais l'air autour de moi devenait irrespirable tellement il était chargé de tension. Les Mangemort pouvaient transplaner ici même n'importe quand. Alors je saisis cette unique option que mon cerveau fatigué avait dégoté. J'attrapai la main de la fille et quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche je savais que j'allais le regretter :

Je sais comment je peux être sûr. On va le faire, c'est la seul solution : on va faire le Serment Inviolable.


	3. chez les Porter

Owen et la fille me regardent la bouche ouverte ce qui leur donne un air particulièrement stupide. Je rirais bien si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Mais à la place mon visage est figé dans une expression sérieuse et déterminé qui n'est pas vraiment naturelle chez moi. Mon idée est plutôt débile je le sais, mais je ne vois aucune autre échappatoire. C'est la fille qui se reprend en premier : elle fait un pas vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

Tu sais que faire un serment inviolable là toute de suite est non seulement totalement irresponsable mais aussi très dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête sans hésiter car oui je le sais. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette fois où papa à sermonné Fred et George pendant des heures pour avoir essayé d'en faire un avec moi.

Très bien on le fait.

Au début je crois halluciner, mais ce sont bien ces lèvres qui bougent en même temps que j'entends cette réponse impossible.

Quoi ? fait Owen en même temps que moi.

Sérieusement je pensais devoir tenter la convaincre pendant des siècles avant qu'elle ne comprenne mon point de vu. Mais elle semble tout ce qu'il a plus décidé. Décidément cette fille m'étonne de minute en minute… voyant mon trouble elle fait un pas de plus vers moi et me saisit le poignet. Sa main est glaciale, je ne peux retenir un frisson.

J'ai retourné toutes les possibilités que j'avais et la tienne semble être la seule qui me permettrait de sortir vivante d'ici, explique-t-elle. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me faire confiance, c'est tout à fait légitime. Je veux dire, on s'est rencontré il y a moins de trente minutes… Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, alors je suis prête à le faire si cela peut te rassurer. Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers Owen.

Dans la pénombre encore présente, je vois sans surprise Owen grimacer. On dirait que les choses vont se compliquer…

Hum… hésite Owen. C'est-à-dire que… je n'ai pas de baguette.

La fille hausse les sourcils, étonnée.

Tu l'as faite tomber ? tu l'as perdu ? je veux bien te prêter la mienne juste pour cette fois vu qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps de la chercher…

Non, non tu n'as pas compris, coupe Owen. Je n'ai pas de baguette et je n'en aurais jamais. Disosns que je suis ce que vous appelez un Moldus.

Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillent de stupeur, mais quand elles les tournent ensuite vers moi ils lancent des éclairs. Elle dégage violement sa main de la mienne pour frapper de son poing minuscule mon torse avec rage.

Toi ! tu… tu m'as fait briser le secret contre mon gré ! crache-t-elle bouillonnante de colère. C'est un moldu et tu m'a rien dit ! ils ne doivent rien savoir, c'est une des lois les plus importante du monde de la magique !

Telle une furie elle continue de tenter de me faire mal, mais Owen s'interpose entre nous et lui attrape fermement les bras pour l'empêchant de me frapper à nouveau.

Calme-toi, ordonne-t-il d'une voix ferme ce qui la calme aussitôt. Je suis au courant depuis longtemps et vu le bazar dans votre monde je ne pense pas que quiconque en tiendra rigueur et t'enfermera à azkapan.

Azkanban … rectifie machinalement la fille. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment personne ne devrait faire attention à ce genre de délits… enfin j'espère…

Owen lui tapote l'épaule puis se retire d'entre nous deux à présent que la fille à arrêter de me frapper et semble s'être plus ou moins calmée. Mais elle n'arrête pas pour autant de me jeter des regards noirs et a de nouveau les bras serré contre sa poitrine. Je sens qu'elle et moi n'allons pas être très bon amis…

Bon, reprenons depuis le début ! fais joyeusement Owen pour tenter de briser la tension grandissante entre nous deux. Je suis Owen Porter, moldu. Le roux à qui tu en veux à mort c'est Ronald Weasley, traitre à son sang il paraît. Et toi tu es…

Hermione Granger, répond-elle entre ses lèvres comme si chaque moi lui coutait, sang-mêlé.

Parfait, elle n'est pas née moldue ça nous évite des ennuis supplémentaires.

Très bien maintenant que les présentations sont terminées on peut commencer pour de bon ? je grogne. Je vais le faire, Owen sera le témoin, même s'il n'est pas sorcier ça devrait marcher.

La dénommé Hermione attrape à nouveau ma main de mauvaise grâce tandis que je sors ma propre baguette. Le soleil est presque entièrement lever et de faibles rayons éclairent déjà le jardin français pour l'instant encore silencieux.

Je serre mes doigts sur ceux d'Hermione, puis pointe ma baguette sur nos deux mains liées. Je n'ai pas encore prononcé un mot qu'une étrange chaleur se répand à travers mon bras. Pour cacher mon trouble, je m'éclaircie la gorge puis dit d'une voix solennelle :

Hermione Granger, t'engages-tu à ne jamais me trahir ?

Oui, répond-elle sans hésiter.

Une mince flamme sort de ma baguette et vient s'enrouler autour de nos mains jointes tel un ruban chauffé à blanc. Et là je sens quelque chose s'ouvrir en moi, quelque chose de fort et d'inexplicable. D'un seul coup j'ai une foi inébranlable en Hermione Granger, cette fille qui tremble de froid devant moi, qui me fixe si intensément et dont la main est unis à la mienne. Quelque chose viens de nous lier à jamais, à la vie à la mort et pourtant je me sens parfaitement calme et apaisé. Malgré ça, j'ai le sentiment que l'accord n'est pas loyal, il est incomplet. On ne peut pas faire promettre, sans promettre à son tour. Je prends donc une inspiration et ajoute :

Quant à moi Ronald Weasley, je m'engage te protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

A côté, Owen pousse une exclamation de surprise qu'il tente de dissimuler dans une quinte toux. Quant à Hermione, son visage passe par toutes les couleurs. Elle essaye de retirer sa main mais je ne la laisse pas faire. Je ne la relâche qu'une foi que le deuxième ruban s'y enroule laissant une son empreinte dans nos chaires. Soudain une dizaine de Mangemorts apparaissent tout autour de nous. Mon corps réagit instinctivement : j'attrape l'épaule d'Owen et attire Hermione contre moi, le jardin français et sa pelouse parfaite vacille pour finalement s'estomper totalement. Mes pieds percutent le sol si fort que nous tombons tous les trois. Je me relève tout pantelant tandis qu'Hermione et Owen font de même, désorienté. Je vérifie que mon corps est en entier et que je ne me suis pas désartibulé cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas encore dix-sept an et donc pas de permis officiel de transplanage. Chose que je vais m'abstenir de dire à Hermione vu son obsession certaine pour les règles. Mais vu le regard qu'elle me lance, elle a doit s'en douter. A moins que ça soit à cause du serment… Je grimace et par à la recherche du nounours. Nous l'avions déposé à notre arrivée et il est notre billet de retour pour le Royaume-Uni. Nous somme sur une colline rocailleuse avec quelque arbre sec ici et là. De là où on est on peut voir en contre-bas Beauxbâtons les Mangemorts doivent surement être en train de fouiller les lieux, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il n'y a plus personne. Et à ce moment, j'espère bien que l'on sera loin d'ici. J'escalade une petite pente le souffle court. Mes mains trainent dans la poussière et mes muscles sont crispé et fatigués. Quand je récupère l'ourson dans le creux d'un arbre mort, la voix d'Hermione me fait sursauter. Je ne l'ais même pas entendu me suivre.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je devine de quoi elle parle mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je préfère jouer les innocents.

Fait quoi ? fais-je en me tournant l'ours en peluche rapiécé entre les mains.

Elle roule des yeux et soupire d'impatience. Et son maudit miaule comme pour l'approuver.

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu as juré de me protéger pendant le serment inviolable ?

Je passe devant elle, sans la regarder, incapable de soutenir son regard, puis commence à redescendre la pente avec prudence, Hermione sur mes talons.

Je l'ai fait parce que c'était injuste et rabaissant pour toi si tu es la seule à promettre quelque chose. Surtout que ce dans quoi on t'embarque risque d'être bien plus dangereux que ta vie d'étudiante française ici. C'est donnant donnant : tu ne me trahis pas et je te protège. N'est-ce pas là un accord équitable ?

Hermione ouvre la bouche comme pour me répondre quelque chose, mais est coupée par Owen qui nous rejoint en bas de la pente.

Alors vous avez la bête ? demande-t-il.

Je lui tends le nounours et il pose sa main dessus. Hermione fait de même. Au bout de quelque seconde à peine, un tourbillon nous emporte loin du paysage français.

Cette fois notre atterrissage se déroule en douceur mais autour de nous c'est la tempête. Un vent glacial s'engouffre dans nos vêtements et nous frigorifie en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch. Le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel encombré de nuage noirâtre. La pluie qui s'abat soudain sur nous comme pour « fêter » notre arrivée, nous oblige à courir jusque sous le porche. Bienvenue en Angleterre ! Pendant que nous dégoulinons sur le paillasson et que le chat toujours dans les bras de sa maitresse miaule à la mort, je frappe trois coups contre le bois de la porte. Derrière une voix s'élève :

Qui est là ?

C'est Ron.

Si tu es bel et bien Ron donne la bonne réponse : qu'est-ce qu'il t'effraie le plus ?

Les araignées, répondis-je le plus bas possible.

La porte s'ouvre immédiatement et on me tire à l'intérieur. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'emmètre un mouvement que maman me serre contre elle, si fort que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je me rends compte à ce moment-là combien elle a eu peur que je ne revienne pas. Par-dessus l'épaule de maman, j'aperçois la mère d'Owen qui s'avance vers son fils et lui offre à son tour une étreinte silencieuse. Un craquement suivit d'un cri me fait sursauter. Je me détache de ma mère à la recherche de son origine et voit avec horreur que Rémus a poussé Hermione contre la vielle commode à vaisselle et tien la pointe de baguette contre sa gorge. Hermione a l'air terrifié et n'ose pas faire un mouvement. Son chat crache puis saute de ses bras avant de se faufiler à toute vitesse entre mes jambes.

Qui es-tu ? lui demande Rémus menaçant alors que tout le monde se fige dans la pièce.

Je vois Hermione trembler d'ici. Puis d'un seul coup ma main me brûle et je pousse un petit cri de surprise mêlé à douleur que personne ne remarque vu la complexité de la situation. C'est là que je les vois : les cicatrices dans ma chair laissées par les rubans de feu du Serment Inviolable. Mes propres paroles me revienne en tête : « je m'engage te protéger quoi qu'il arrive ». Je bondis littéralement sur Rémus et l'écarte d'Hermione de toute mes forces. Etonné il se laisse faire mais me regarde incrédules.

Elle n'est pas un danger, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le convaincre.

Rémus me dévisage comme si j'étais fou.

Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire-ça ? demande-t-il tout en surveillant Hermione, immobile, du coin de l'œil.

Elle…

Hermione ?

Nous nous tournons tous à l'unisson pour voir Fleur et Bill finirent de descendre l'escalier. Fleur pousse sans ménagement toute personne sur son passage pour aller enlacer chaleureusement Hermione pâle et un peu perdue. Celle-ci lui rend maladroitement son étreinte avant de regarder alternativement Fleur et mon frère puis son regarde s'éclaire sous la compréhension. En revanche moi et sans doute toutes les autres personnes de la pièce…

Je ne comprends pas, fait soudain Owen brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Comment vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?

Fleur relâche enfin Hermione pour dire sous le ton de l'évidence :

J'ai fait mes études à l'académie de Beauxbâtons je vous rappelle. Et on m'a désigné pour être la tutrice d'Hermione à son arrivée. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de travail n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Tu as appris le français en seulement deux mois, et quelques années plus tard on t'a nommé préfète !

Hermione lui fait un timide sourire tout en hochant la tête. Moi je me tourne vers Lupin.

est-ce que ça vous suffit comme preuve ?

Il ne répond rien et se laisse tomber sur le canapé en grommelant des paroles incompréhensible. Je préfère encore que ça soit lui qui soit de garde aujourd'hui, car si ça avait été fol-œil, Hermione ne s'en serait pas tirer juste avec une trace rouge sur la gorge.

Hermione innocenté, l'atmosphère devint beaucoup plus détendue. Maman s'enquit de savoir si Hermione a faim, pendant que la Nathalie, la mère d'Owen, commence à l'engueuler parce qu'il m'a suivi dans cette périeuse mission. Mon père discute à voix basse avec Lupin. Tandis que Bill et Fleur parlent à une Hermione qui reprenait petit à petit des couleurs. Puis mon Owen commence à raconter comment s'est passé la mission. Pendant que tout le monde l'écoute attentivement, pendu à ses lèvres, je prends la fuite. Je monte les escaliers en silence, traverse le couloir puis entre dans la salle de bain. S'il y a bien un inconvénient dans cette maison c'est la salle de bain. Il y en a qu'une et elle est microscopique. Différent produit moldu que je n'ose même pas toucher sont en équilibre sur le vieux lavabo, tandis qu'une pile précaire de serviette s'entasse sur une petite chaise qui fait office de table. Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai vraiment une sale mine. Déjà la pluie a foncé mes cheveux et ils ont l'air brun et sale. J'ai des cernes violette sous les yeux, ultime trace de toutes ses nuits blanches que j'ai passé à retourner dans ma tête encore et encore les détails du plan de la mission. J'ai aussi pas mal de griffures et de saletés incrustées dans le visage. Je me déshabille lentement, parce que chacun de mes muscles me fait souffrir. Puis me glisse sous la douche et tente de ne pas penser à ce qui se dit en bas. Mais c'est peine perdu. Owen est mon ami mais il est franc, il va leur dire comment je n'ai pas pu amener Hermione au portoloin à temps, il va leur parler du serment inviolable et mon père va m'arracher la tête pour avoir été aussi irresponsable. En bref pour tous je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur.

Une fois sortis de la douche, j'ai à peine le temps d'enfiler un pantalon qu'on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

Ronald ? tu je peux entrer ?

Oui c'est bon.

Hermione entre en silence et referme la porte derrière elle.

Ta mère m'a dit que tu devais me donner des vêtements parce que les mien ne sont hum… pas vraiment adaptés au climat. J'avais oublié combien il faisait froid ici, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire mélancolique.

En effet on ne peut dire que l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons soit adapté au climat frigorifique de l'Angleterre. Le tissu de sa jupe semble extrêmement fin et il en va de même pour son chemisier. Qui plus est, après avoir couru et s'être prit la pluie, l'ensemble est dans un sale état. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses jambes, fine et blafarde.

Hey ! fait Hermione me sortant de me ma torpeur. Tu peux éviter de me fixer comme ça ?

Ah ? hum… désolé ! je marmonne en rougissant de honte. Oui donc tu voulais des fringues, c'est ça ? il doit bien y avoir quelques trucs à Ginny dans le coin…

Je farfouille dans l'unique petite armoire de la pièce et lui tend un vieux jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt qui n'allait plus à ma sœur depuis des années.

Hermione me remercie, puis me demande si Ginny est ma sœur.

Ouai Ginny est ma petite sœur. J'imagine que tu as deviné que Bill est aussi mon frère… il y a aussi Charlie, il n'est pas ici car il s'occupe de dragon en Roumanie. Sans oublier Fred et George qui doivent être encore en train de dormir à cette heure-ci.

Je ne parle même pas de Percy, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie et de toute manière Hermione se satisfait de ma réponse.

Et toi ta famille ? je demande, désinvolte.

Au moment où je vois les yeux de mon interlocutrice s'emplir de tristesse, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être fait une grosse bourde. Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obliger de répondre mais elle se ressaisie et me devance :

J'ai juste mes parents, et ils sont restés en France. Ça vaut mieux de toute manière, ils vont me manquer mais si je rentre ou les amène, cela les mettrait en danger… tu sais j'ai quitté l'Angleterre quand j'avais onze ans, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ?

Je m'appuis contre le lavabo tandis qu'Hermione s'assois sur la chaise aux serviettes.

Quel est le dernier évènement donc tu as eu connaissance ? je lui demande.

La mort de Dumbledore, murmure Hermione. C'était quelques jours avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard, un aurore est venu me prévenir que dorénavant l'Angleterre n'était plus sûre pour moi et mes parents. Alors on est partis, laissant tout derrière nous, pour rejoindre la France qui, à ce moment-là, échappait au conflit.

Je baisse les yeux sur le parquet. Ce que je vais lui dire n'a rien de vraiment réjouissant.

Ici c'est le régime de la terreur. Les nées moldus se cachent, ainsi que les anciennes personne trop proche de Dumbledore. Tous les jours des gens disparaissent mystérieusement, enlevées ou assassinées. Le Ministère est entièrement contrôlé par tu-sais-qui personne ne le voit, mais tout le monde sait qu'il est là et tire les ficelles. La rafle de ce soir est un parfait exemple, il y en a déjà eu une à Poudlard, la seule et unique année où j'y étais, il y a cinq ans.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de repousser les images qui me reviennent en tête. Mais impossible d'oublier ce que j'ai vu cette nuit de noël. Une nuit aux apparences calme qui se transforme soudain en un véritable cauchemar auquel j'assistais, éveillé. Des hommes en noir qui débarquent dans le dortoir, qui nous tirent avec violence hors de nos lits et nous alignent, pieds nu, terrifié, et en larme dans la grande salle dont l'atmosphère joyeuse du festin de la veille s'était dissipé. Je me souviens parfaitement du bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient sur les dalles de pierre, alors qu'ils passaient entre les rangs, vérifiant chaque visage, chaque identité. Je me souviens aussi des visages, ceux de mes amis, qu'ils menottaient et emmenaient. Mais surtout de ceux, les nés-moldu, qui avait fait l'erreur de venir malgré tout et qu'ils tuèrent sans pitié devant les enfants que nous étions. Oui, le gamin de onze ans que j'étais, n'avais jamais oublié ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire tout ça à Hermione. En fait, je ne pouvais le dire à personne.


	4. Sur la balançoire

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, une lumière grisâtre filtre par la fenêtre. Je suis empêtré dans mes couvertures et bourré de courbatures. J'emploi un effort surhumain pour me redresser sur mon lit sur lequel je m'étais effondré comme une pierre. Pendant que je reprends mes esprits, je me rappelle la conversation que j'ai eue avec Hermione dans la salle de bain. Je lui aie parlé de l'Ordre, des valeurs que nous défendions, des risques d'en faire partis, des sacrifices… Et elle a dit oui. Pas un oui automatique, un oui réfléchit et franc. Elle m'a parlé de ses parents qui seront plus en sécurité sans elle, du fait qu'elle n'ait personne d'autre sur qui compter, qu'elle voudrait se rattraper de sa lâcheté d'avoir fui l'Angleterre. Durant ce long monologue où je l'ai écouté débiter sans broncher, elle a trituré sa main droite, celle avec les cicatrices blanches du Serment qui je porte moi aussi. Le Serment Inviolable. Les deux mots qui depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, résonne dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'était une erreur ou pas. Finalement je sors de mon lit pas encore sûr que je vais survivre à ce qui m'attend en bas. C'est tel un zombie que je commence à descendre l'escalier menant au salon. C'est une de mes pièces favorite : elle est colorée, pleine de bibelots et appareils moldus dont seul Owen, Nathalie et mon père connaissent l'utilité. Il y aussi l'énorme canapé et ses multiples plaids dépareillés et aux coussins moelleux. Sans oublier la cheminé de pierre où sont venu s'ajouté aux photos des Porter celles des Weasley. En fait, cette maison me rappelle la mienne, le Terrier. Celle qui avait été mon foyer pendant douze années, avant de brûler, juste sous nos yeux. Je secoue la tête pour dissiper ce mauvais souvenir et descend les dernières marches. Nathalie, pelotonner dans le canapé et une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, m'accueille avec un sourire :

Bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle.

Elle ressemble tellement à Owen que s'en est troublant : même yeux, même cheveux, même regard profond. En revanche, elle est calme, prévenante, et douce. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'Owen en profite un peu en n'en faisant toujours qu'à sa tête.

Ça peut aller, je réponds en baillant. Owen est là ?

Oh je crois qu'il est allé faire un tour…

Hum il doit être là-bas à tous les coups… je rejoins la cuisine où ma mère s'affaire déjà pour le diner. La vieille pendule indique que j'ai dormis douze heures d'affilée. Une douce odeur de sirop d'érable me fait saliver, je pique deux pancakes de l'assiette abandonnée sur le plan de travail. Comme par hasard ma mère se retourne juste à ce moment-là et je l'entends crier dans mon dos alors que je prends la fuite avec mon butin :

Ronald ! ce n'est pas encore l'heure du repas !

Je traverse le salon comme un coup de vent et me retrouve dehors en un rien de temps. Nous somme début novembre et il fait déjà terriblement froid, les feuilles jaunies sont déjà tombées des arbres pour geler au sol. N'étant qu'en tee-shirt, je grelote en faisant le tour de la grange. En réalité la maison des Porter est une sorte de ferme. Nous nous avions des gnomes dans le jardin, ici il y a des poules et des lapins qui sont vraiment plus inoffensifs.

Je trouve Owen exactement là où je pensais qu'il était : derrière la grange. C'est ici qu'il vient pour se changer les idées. Il lance sa vieille balle orange à travers un cerceau accroché au mur. Je n'ai jamais compris comment un sport avec une seule balle et où l'on garde les deux pieds aux sols peut-être amusant, mais Owen lui ne s'en lasse pas. Quand il m'entend approcher, il se retourne et me lance la balle.

Hey Ronnie ! bien dormi ?

Je lance le ballon dans le cerceau avant de répondre :

Ça peut aller, et toi ? tu n'es pas allé au lycée j'imagine ?

Nope, comment j'aurais pu aller me concentrer sur des équations après la nuit qu'on vient de passer ? un tunnel dégueu, une école de magiciens bourg', des jolies françaises, et des vilains Mangemorts, que demander de plus ?

Tu faisais moins le fier quand on était là-bas ! riais-je.

D'un mouvement exagéré de la tête, Owen écarte une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Il faut dire que « l'incident Hermione », a plutôt chamboulé nos plans !

Ah ah oui en effet…

Il y a ensuite un silence gêné pendant lequel Owen fait rebondir son ballon sur le sol et moi je me surprends à contempler les nuages. Finalement c'est Owen qui prend l'initiative de parler du sujet épineux :

Je ne leur ais pas dit tu sais.

De… quoi ?

Le serment Inviolable, je ne l'ait dit à personne.

Un immense poids semble s'envoler de mes épaules. J'évite donc le sermon de papa et les regards lourds de reproche pour quelques temps.

Sur le coup je me suis demandé ce qui t'avais traversé l'esprit pour faire un truc pareil. Mais à la réflexion, ça te ressemble assez en fait.

Comment ça ? je m'étonne.

Owen lance le ballon à travers le cerceau dans un geste souple.

Ronnie le loyal, Ronnie le courageux, celui qui ne peux s'empêcher de défendre tout le monde. C'est une des choses que je t'envie tu sais... ça et…

Owen laisse sa phrase en suspend mais je devine la suite. La magie. Il ne l'a jamais dit à voix haute mais je vois son regard quand des étincelles jaillissent de ma baguette, quand je fais voler des objets où les rares fois où j'ai le droit de monter sur un balais. Quand nous avions onze ans, je l'ai surprit une nuit en train d'essayer de murmurer des formules ma baguette dans les mains alors qu'il pensait que je dormais. J'ai toujours trouvé ça normal d'être un sorcier, et jusqu'à ce jour-là je n'avais jamais pensé à ce que cela pouvait faire de ne pas en être un.

Tu n'as rien à m'envier, dis-je brusquement pour couper court à un nouveau silence gênant. Toutes les filles de ta classe craquent pour toi !

C'est vrai ça ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! fait Owen avec un sourire goguenard. En parlant de fille, Hermy te cherche.

Hermy. Le mot résonne étrangement dans ma tête. Pourtant je devrais être habitué, Owen à la fâcheuse habitude de donner des surnoms à tout le monde…

Où est-t-elle ?

Oh je crois qu'elle est partit par-là, fait-il en m'indiquant la direction du menton. Je lui aie fait visiter la maison, puis elle a dit qu'elle voulait marcher seule un moment.

Tu lui as parlé de Ginny ? dis-je, inquiet.

Elle vient d'entrer dans l'Ordre, j'ai pas envie de la faire flipper tout de suite, répondit simplement Owen.

Merci.

Il hoche la tête et je m'éloigne d'un pas trainant. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas fait venir pour m'engueuler car même si dans la salle de bain on a une conversation plutôt polie, j'ai bien l'impression que c'était une exception. Une bourrasque glaciale m'arrache quelques frissons supplémentaires tandis que je cherche Hermione du regard. Je l'aperçois tout au bout du jardin, assise sur la balançoire là où moi et Owen avions l'habitude de jouer plus jeune. Ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens même elle ne semble pas y prêter attention, elle a les yeux fixé droit devant elle. Autour de son cou est nouée une lourde écharpe rouge et or. Oui, si Hermione avait été à Poudlard c'est surement à Griffondor qu'elle aurait été envoyée. C'est vrai, la nuit dernière elle ne s'est pas mise à pleurer comme l'aurait fait une fille normale vue la situation, elle a couru à travers toute l'école pieds nus et à accepter de faire un Serment Inviolable avec un inconnu, c'est plutôt courageux. Je m'assois sur la balançoire à côté de la sienne. Elle ne tourne pas la tête mais dit :

Où sommes-nous exactement ?

Pas loin d'un petit village au nord de Bristol, chez les Porter, la famille à Owen, répondis-je Personne ne sait qu'on est ici. Et personne ne viendra nous chercher ici.

Si je te demande pourquoi toi et ta famille habiter chez des moldus tu ne mes répondra pas n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pivote la tête vers moi et me dévisage de ses grands yeux marrons. Non je ne peux pas lui dire, enfin pas dans les détails.

une nuit, pendant les vacances de noël, des mangemorts ont attaqué ma famille, parce que mon père était proche de Dumbledore, dis-je d'une voix sombre. on a dût fuir et en transplanant on a atterrit au beau milieu du salon des Owen. Certains d'entre nous étaient blessés…

Je pense à Ginny et ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir.

… Nathalie nous a soignés dans la plus grande sérénité et sans nous poser la moindre question. Le secret était révélé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Puis elle a proposé que nous restions cachés ici. Nous n'avions aucune autre endroit où aller alors on a accepté. Depuis je suis plus jamais retourné à Poudlard ni aucun de mes frère et sœur. Je n'ai même pas finis ma première année…

Du coin de l'œil je vois Hermione qui me regarde d'un air peiné. Je n'aime pas parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là d'habitude, mais là, même s'il manque des détails, c'est sorti tout seul. Peut-être est-ce parce que je sais qu'Hermione ne pourra jamais me trahir. Puis elle regarde à nouveau devant elle, les petites maisons au loin de nos voisins moldus qui mènent une vie paisible loin de nos conflits.

Il y a un sortilège fidélita autour de la maison je présume. Est-ce que vous sortez souvent ?

Owen continue d'aller au lycée, répondis-je. Même s'il seiche un jour sur trois. Mon père s'est dégoté un travail moldu à la marie. Parfois, moi et mes frères on va faire des courses avec maman, mais oui, on évite de sortir. Les autres personnes de l'Ordre transplanent directement devant la maison. En fait, la ferme des Porter est devenue le quartier général.

Alors vous n'allez plus du tout en cours ?

Non, mais tu sais tout ceux de l'Ordre sont des Aurores, ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses.

Hermione cogite ces paroles en silence, peu convaincu sans doute. Une fille qui traine à 6h du mat' seule dans une bibliothèque aime surement beaucoup l'école !

Tu étais à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? fait soudain Hermione. Ta mère m'a prêté cette écharpe, je me suis dit que ça devait être la tienne…

Non je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, je réplique d'une voix amer.

Ah ? fait Hermione un peu chamboulé par mon brusque changement de ton. Alors où étais-tu ?

Serpentard, je lâche dans un murmure.

Hermione me dévisage en silence. Ses yeux parcours mon visage à la recherche de la preuve que je mens. Mais elle ne risque pas de trouver quoi que ce soit, car c'est la triste vérité.

Non… chuchote-t-elle. Tu… Owen a dit que tu étais un sang pur mais… tu ne peux pas…

Toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor et c'était mon rêve d'y aller. Mais mon entrée en première année correspondait à l'année du retour de tu-sais-qui. A Poudlard, les règles ont changé : il n'y a plus de répartition tout le monde est envoyé d'office à Serpentard.

Je vois les lèvres d'Hermione trembler et le froid n'y est pour rien j'en suis sûr.

Je ne savais pas… dit-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible. Tout… tout à tellement changé depuis que je suis partis je…

Tu n'y peux rien, je lâche en me levant brusquement. Personne n'y peux rien.

Je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'éloigner. Je lui en aie déjà trop dit. Je ne peux pas continuer de parler de mes sentiments, des horreurs de ma vie, à une fille que je connais à peine. Derrière j'entends l'entends la balançoire grincer et Hermione crier à travers le vent :

Ronald attend ! répond juste à une dernière question, s'il te plait !

Je m'arrête de marcher sans pour autant me retourner.

Est-ce que… est-ce que Harry Potter existe vraiment ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je fais volte-face. Hermione est là, debout devant moi, son visage est rougit de froid, mais son regard est résolu. Alors je me dis que peut-être, peut-être, je me suis trouvé une alliée.


	5. Dans le placard sous l'escalier

Les jours suivants la discussion sur les balançoires avec Hermione, je les passe à l'éviter. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est juste qu'après notre discussion j'ai eu soudain peur d'impliquer Hermione dans mes histoires. Je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas, le problème est autre part. Non seulement dès l'instant où je lui ferais part de mes hypothèses je la mettrais en danger. Mais en plus Hermione m'a tout l'air du genre de fille qui analyse tout et si jamais elle m'annonce que j'ai faux sur toute la ligne à propos d'Harry Potter, ce sont tous mes espoirs qui s'effondrent. Alors je reste là, à la regarder de loin. Je fus étonné de voir comment, très rapidement, ma famille l'a adopté. Ma mère lui demande sans cesse si elle a faim comme elle le fait d'habitude avec mes frères et moi. Fred et George lui posent des questions sur les françaises et quand Fleur est à la maison elles discutent toutes les deux dans un français incompréhensible. D'ailleurs une fois je les aie surprises en train de se disputer dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas bien compris mais je crois que c'était quelque chose en rapport avec les parents d'Hermione. Mais ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins ce fut le rapprochement entre Hermione et Owen. Owen a du succès avec les filles depuis toujours, mais je ne sais pas… Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'Hermione tombe si vite sous son charme naturel. Et puis étrangement ça m'agace, j'ai ce sentiment que le Serment Inviolable nous liait avec Hermione d'une certaine façon… Enfin je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même puisque c'est moi qui l'évite et par des moyens parfois ridicules. C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas franchement facile d'éviter quelqu'un qui vit sous le même toit. D'ailleurs en ce moment même je l'observe elle et Owen depuis la cuisine. Ils sont sur le canapé dos à moi et ont une discussion animé. Owen bouge ses bras dans tous les sens pour je ne sais quelle raison et lui offre un sourire franc que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis des siècles. Et pour la première fois, j'entends Hermione rire. C'est peut-être un détail mais j'aime bien son rire il est léger, claire et adorable. J'ai l'impression que je ne regarde pas la même fille que celle qui me cognait dans les jardins de Beauxbâtons. La voix de ma mère qui s'élève derrière moi me fait sursauter :

Tu sais Ron, Hermione est une fille bien je n'en doute pas, mais qu'est-ce qui te pousse à lui faire tant confiance ?

Je cache discrètement les cicatrices de ma main droite sous la manche de mon pull puis me tourne vers ma mère qui regarde en direction du canapé où Owen et Hermione discutent toujours.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ron, dit ma mère d'une voix étrangement inquiète. Je n'ai rien contre Hermione, mais tu l'as défendu avec tant de conviction quand Rémus s'en ait prit à elle quand vous êtes revenue de France que je me pose des questions…

Je sens la pointe de mes oreilles chauffer et ne pouvant parler du Serment je commence à bredouiller des paroles incompréhensible pour finalement être sauvé par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte.

Ça doit être ton père ! fait ma mère en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée. Ron tu veux bien mettre la table ?

Je m'exécute en grognant tandis qu'elle aide mon père à retirer son manteau trempé par la pluie qui n'a pas cessé depuis notre retour. Contrairement à la mère d'Owen qui est professeur dans l'école maternelle du village, mon père rentre manger le midi avec nous. Fred et George descendent à grand bruit l'étage pendant qu'Owen et Hermione se mettent à table à leur tour.

Pendant le repas je ne prends part à aucune discussion. Je me contente de manger en silence toute en ruminant mes idées noires. Personne n'a reparlé de la mission et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Ais-je réussis à leurs yeux ? Ou au contraire n'ai-je pas du tout été à la hauteur ?

Fred, fait maman en apportant le dessert, tu pourras monter le déjeuner à ta sœur ?

Quoi ? s'indigne George. Mais maman c'est à mon tour !

Sentant une nouvelle chamaille, ma mère met directement fin au débat :

Et bien aller y tous les deux, si ça vous chante ! je ne pense pas que ça gênera Ginny.

Sans attendre, Fred attrape l'assiette qu'on avait laissée de côté et grimpe quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier suivit de George qui claironne :

Ginny ! C'est l'heure de la bouff' !

J'ai beau avoir le nez dans mon assiette, je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi. Elle doit se douter qu'il y a un problème avec Ginny qu'elle n'a bien évidemment pas pu encore rencontrer alors qu'elle vit aussi ici. J'entends presque son cerveau vibrer d'interrogations depuis ma chaise. Elle veut savoir ce qui se trame, que ça soit pour Ginny ou pour Harry Potter. Sans réfléchir je prends une part de tarte, me lève et quitte la table pour sortir dehors sous les yeux étonnée de tous.

Je marche sous la bruine jusqu'au poulailler et m'assois sur l'abreuvoir vide. J'y reste un moment, à regarder les poules picorer comme si c'est la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Les minutes passent sans que j'arrive à prendre une décision. Est-ce bon d'impliquer Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle me croira ? Dans mon dilemme, je me rends compte que des bottes sont plantées juste devant moi. Je lève les yeux et voit Hermione, un manteau bien trop grand pour elle sur le dos, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et ces hideuse bottes en caoutchouc aux pieds.

Toi… Fait-elle d'une voix mauvaise. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter deux minutes de me fuir comme la peste ?

Oh alors elle a vu clair dans mon jeu… mais elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de m'expliquer et enchaine :

On discute de choses importantes, tu me laisses sous-entendre que tu sais des choses sur Harry Potter et puis tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Comme si je n'existais pas ! j'ai essayé de faire parler Owen mais visiblement il ne sait rien, alors explique moi ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête pour que tu refuses de me parler !

Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler avec Owen ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup je me sens un peu mieux. Malheureusement j'ai Hermione à calmer avant de pouvoir me réjouir de quoi que ce soit, car vu la couleur écarlate de son visage elle semble sur le point d'exploser. Alors je lui sors cette phrase que mon esprit ressasse encore et encore depuis des jours.

C'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans mes affaires…

Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! réplique Hermione, visiblement outrée. Je suis déjà impliquée Ronald ! et ce depuis que tu m'as ramené ici !

Sous le coup de l'énervement, la voix d'Hermione monte dans les aigues provoquant la fuite des poules vers le fond du poulailler. Mais d'un coup la tension accumulée fait monter mon adrénaline et je réplique d'une voix aussi forte qu'elle :

Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! je beugle. Je sais que j'aurais dut te ramener à temps à ce foutu porteloin ! tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas déjà suffisamment de t'imposer ça ? de t'éloigner de ta famille ? de t'obliger à rentrer dans la résistance ?

Hermione fait un geste brusque de la main. Au début je crois qu'elle va me gifler, mais elle me la met juste sous le nez.

Tu vois ces cicatrices ? je ne peux pas te trahir. Mais il y a autre chose : je ne VEUX pas te trahir. Peu importe comment je me suis retrouvé ici, ce qui compte c'est ce que je veux faire à présent. Alors tu as intérêt à me raconter tout ce que tu sais sur Harry Potter !

Elle a exactement le même regard sévère que le jour où je l'ais rencontrer. Je plus me dérober elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche :

Hey ! vous ne pouvez pas vous taire deux minutes vous deux ?

Ginny. Quand je reconnais sa voix mon estomac se noue. Je me tourne, et la voit s'approcher lentement de nous, à cause de ses béquilles. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais mon regard se porte ensuite sur Hermione, pour voir sa réaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus à chaque pas supplémentaire de Ginny. Hermione déglutit quand l'atroce cicatrice sur la joue de Ginny devint visible. Je vois aussi ses main commencer à trembler quand elle voit les brûlures qui on déformé la chaire des jambes de ma sœur. Pour moi Ginny reste la plus belle fille du monde. Elle a tout d'une Weasley, le teint clair, des cheveux roux flamboyant et cette éclat rieur au fond de ses yeux qui, grâce à Merlin, n'a jamais disparut malgré les épreuves. J'avais peur de voir du dégout dans le regard d'Hermione, ou de la pitié. Mais je n'y vois que de la peine et de l'horreur.

Ginny ! qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ? je la réprimande. tu n'es pas censé sortir de ton lit tu vas te blesser !

Oh ça va, grommèle-t-elle. Et puis c'est de votre faute, ma fenêtre est juste au-dessus j'en avais marre de vous entendre crier. Sans oublier que je m'ennuis comme un rat mort là-haut…

Je soupir d'exaspération parce qu'elle n'a pas tort : si je passais mes journées enfermé dans une chambre je saisirais n'importe quelle occasion pour en sortir.

Et maman ne t'a rien dit ? je demande.

Tout le monde est sorti, m'apprend elle. Je crois qu'ils sont allés faire des courses.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Hermione.

alors c'est toi la française ? bon sang comme si Fleurk ne suffisait pas…

Je sens qu'Hermione est toujours un peu bouleversée par l'arrivée de Ginny qui se comporte bien trop normalement. Mais quand elle lui répond-elle la regarde elle, pas ses cicatrices :

j'étais à Beauxbâtons, mais je suis cent pour cent anglaise. Tu dois être Ginny ? enchanté, je suis Hermione Granger.

Hermione a le tact de ne pas tendre la main pour se présenter comme bon nombre de personne l'avait fait avant elle. Elle a dut remarquer combien Ginny se cramponnait à ses béquilles. Alors elle s'approche et lui fait une bise sur chaque joue.

Tu as quand même gardé quelque truc Français, rit Ginny. Bon et maintenant si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ?

Je m'apprête à sortir un mensonge, mais Hermione est trop rapide.

Ronald s'apprêtait ENFIN à me parler d'Harry Potter à vrai dire.

Je m'attends à ce qui Ginny hallucine, mais au lieu de ça un immense sourire barre son visage.

Hum, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute tous les trois. Allons dans le salon, on se gèle ici.

Avec ses béquilles, Ginny claudique à nos côtés jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignions dans un parfait silence la chaleur du salon. On s'assoit tous les trois sur le canapé mais Ginny avec plus de lenteur. Et c'est Hermione qui parle la première :

Très bien, maintenant tu vas répondre à ma question : est-ce que Harry Potter existe vraiment ?

J'inspire profondément puis lâche :

Oui, il existe.

J'en étais sûr, fait Hermione un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Tout le monde dit que ce n'est qu'une légende faite pour remonter le moral en ces temps de guerre, pour donner de l'espoir au gens. Mais moi j'ai l'intime conviction que cet Harry Potter existe.

Quoi même en France son nom est connu ? l'interroge Ginny.

Bien sûr, à mon entrée à Beauxbâtons, le mythe était sur toute les lèvres : un bébé qui survit au sortilège de la mort avec comme seul blessure une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et qui anéantit pendant un temps le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais le président magique a vite fait taire les rumeurs comme quoi la légende était vraie, en indiquant qu'aucune famille sorcière de répondait au nom de Potter.

Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire le contraire ? je demande.

Une sortie scolaire à la bibliothèque nationale de Paris, répond Hermione. Il y a une section magique dans les sous-sols, mais moi je me suis éclipsée pour aller dans les sections moldus. Alors j'ai farfouillé dans les registres internationale, et devinez ce que j'ai trouvé : une famille Potter ! mais ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille c'est dans un premier temps le nom du village où il habite : Gidroc's Hollow.

Jamais entendu parler, fait Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est normal ce village n'existe pas ! exulte Hermione. C'est un dérivé du célèbre « Godric's hollow » inventé pour tromper les moldus. Et vous savez comme moi que c'est un village semi-magique… mais ce n'est pas tout, il y avait aussi une photocopie des actes de décès du couple Potter et leur mort est datée du 31 octobre, exactement le jour où vous-savez-qui a disparu pendant plusieurs année ! sans oublier cet acte de naissance sans nom… Et puis plus rien à propos de cet enfant, comme s'il c'était évaporé… ça fait trop de coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ? à mon avis pour je ne sais quel raison ils ont voulu faire disparaitre l'existence des Potter, mais ils ont oublié de modifier les registres de moldus.

Je reste souffler devant tant d'informations. Moi qui pensait qu'Hermione allait contredire ma thèse… au contraire elle lui donne plus de sens !

Waaa alors je ne suis pas cinglée, murmure Ginny.

Comment ça ? m'étonnais-je. Toi aussi tu pensais qu'Harry Potter existait ?

Evidemment ! Et je crois que c'est pour les même raisons que toi. Maman, papa, et tous les autres de l'Ordre… Ils pensent qu'on ne les écoute pas, mais plusieurs fois je suis certaine de les avoir entendus murmurer « Potter ». On ne parle pas d'une légende à voix basse c'est ridicule !

Oui mais alors pourquoi cacher son existence ? j'ajoute perplexe.

Alors là je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupir Hermione.

A peine a-t-elle achevé sa phrase qu'un bruit de transplanage venant de dehors nous fait sursauter.

Oh non ! panique Ginny. Si maman me trouve ici elle va m'écorcher vive !

Sans plus attendre je l'attrape par sous les genoux et les aisselles et la porte jusqu'à la cachette la plus proche : le placard sous l'escalier. Hermione nous suit, ses béquilles à la main. Sauf que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre bien trop vite et nous sommes obligés de nous réfugions tous les trois dans le microscopique placard. Malgrés l'obscurité totale je dépose délicatement Ginny sur le sol.

Lumos, murmure Hermione.

Sa baguette s'illumine et je me rends compte à quel point on est serré les uns contre les autres. Les marches de l'escalier au-dessus de nos têtes ne nous permettant pas de nous tenir debout, nous sommes réduits en position assise au milieu de la poussière. Les jambes fragiles de Ginny sont sur les miennes tandis que les cheveux indomptables d'Hermione me chatouillent la nuque.

Ce n'est pas maman et les autres, fait Ginny à voix basse l'oreille plaquée contre la porte. Je crois que ce sont Remus et fol-œil.

Je plaque à mon tour ma tête contre la porte pour constater qu'en effet elle a raison. Ginny extirpe avec difficulté deux objets de couleur chair et me tend l'un d'eux.

Des oreilles à rallonges ?

Ginny met son doigt sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer de me taire avant de répondre à voix basse:

Tu crois franchement que Fred et George ne venait dans ma chambre que pour m'apporter de la nourriture ?

J'hoche la tête et fait passer l'extrémité du fil beige sous la porte avant puis tiens l'autre bout prés de mon oreille. Hermione se contorsionne pour s'approcher à son tour et je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Automatiquement, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans ce placard. La voix qui nous parvient est à présent claire et grave :

… Ils ont dû sortir, on repassera plus tard, fait fol-œil de son ton bourru habituel.

Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? fait Remus. De le faire cette nuit ?

Tu te souviens de la dernière chose qu'a dit Dumbledore non ? « protégez le garçon » ! s'ils mettent la main dessus, ils comprendront qu'il est un danger. Et ils l'anéantiront.

Mais pourquoi ce soir ? pourquoi aller ce soir au Ministère ? c'est de la pure folie ! s'exclame Lupin.

Parce qu'il ne faut pas attendre justement, le seigneur des ténèbres n'attend personne, lui. Alors nous non-plus.

La discussion ne semble pas terminée, mais les voix s'estompent. Je devine qu'ils sont partit voyant que personne n'était là. J'ouvre la porte du placard d'un coup de pied et aide Ginny à sortir.

Oh bon sang ! s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'Hermione lui tends ses béquilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Une nouvelle mission, dis-je d'une voix un peu lointaine car je suis encore sous le choc. Et ça ne fait que confirmer ce que nous pensions : Harry Potter existe bel et bien et pour une raison qui m'échappe il est au Ministère…

C'est impossible, chuchote Hermione en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. S'ils ont Potter et qu'il est un danger, vous-savez-qui l'aurait déjà tué.

Mon cerveau à beau fonctionné à cent à l'heure à cet instant je ne trouve rien à répondre à ceci. A cours d'argument je me tourne vers Ginny.

Viens, je te remonte dans ta chambre.

En montant les escaliers, je jette un regard vers Hermione. Elle s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé et fixe la table plongée dans ses pensées. Je dépose ma sœur délicatement sur le lit. Elle me fixe intensément.

Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises hein ?

Je luis sourit faiblement. Elle me connait mieux que personne.

Tu t'inquiètes trop.

Quand je sors de la chambre, Hermione est appuyé contre le mur et me regarde avec insistance.

Ses blessures… murmure-t-elle, c'était le jour où les Mangemorts ont attaqué ta famille n'est-ce pas ?

Nos regards se croisent et j'ai l'impression de voir pour la première fois les yeux d'Hermione. Ses yeux ne sont pas de couleurs homogènes mais de marrons différent, allant du presque noir au dorée. Ou peut-être est-ce la lumière tamisé du couleur qui me donne cette impression. Ils semblent sans fond, plein de secret. Alors que nous nous connaissons depuis peu de temps, j'ai déjà l'impression qu'Hermione me connais par cœur. En revanche moi je ne sais presque rien d'elle. Un peu déconcerté par cette prise de conscience, j'en oublie presque de répondre à sa question. Alors j'hoche lentement la tête puis souffle :

Merci, de ne pas t'être moqué ou de l'avoir regardé comme un monstre. Elle ne le montre pas, mais Ginny est très sensible, elle le sent quand les gens ont pitié d'elle où la juge.

Peu importe ce que les gens disent, fait Hermione, Ginny est magnifique, et c'est ta sœur, jamais je n'oserai juger quelqu'un qui a tant souffert et qui se montre si courageuse.

Je la remercie d'un second hochement de tête puis commence à me diriger vers ma chambre, mais Hermione m'attrape subitement le poignet.

N'y va pas, murmure-t-elle. Ne va pas au Ministère, je sais que tu veux y aller, mais c'est trop dangereux.

Je lâche un soupir. Elle et ma sœur vont certainement être amie, elles partagent déjà un point commun : la perspicacité.

Je n'irais pas, ça serait vraiment trop idiot, dis-je sans me tourner vers elle.

Elle me lâche le poignet et je pénètre dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte lentement et sans plus attendre je jette une poignée de fringue dans mon sac à dos. J'ajoute un peu de nourriture, quelques gadget de mes frères et ferme le sac d'un coup sec.

Hermione ne le sais pas encore, mais je suis un idiot. Et cette nuit, j'irais au Ministère.


	6. Dans les couloirs du Ministère

La nuit tombe brutalement sur la ferme des Porter. Le vent se met à souffler plus fort. Il s'infiltre par les interstices de la vieille fenêtre de la chambre qu'Owen et moi patagons. Je suis dans une totale obscurité, et guette derrière la vitre froide le moindre mouvement dehors. Mon sac à dos est sur mes genoux et ma baguette serrée dans ma main. J'attends depuis maintenant une heure, imperturbable. Soudain, alors que mes yeux commencent à me piquer, je vois des formes floues sortirent de la maison. Je crois reconnaitre mon père, Remus, Fol-œil et Kingley. Plus de doute possible, une mission est prévue pour ce soir. A l'instant où ils transplanent, je me lève d'un bond et rejoins la porte. J'ai à peine la main sur la poignée que j'entends Owen se redresser sur son lit dans un crincement de ressort.

Tu fais le mur Ronnie ? demande-t-il d'une voix en ensommeillée. Une fille peut-être ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour imaginer le sourire qui barre son visage.

Hum non, je réponds. Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air.

Rooo moi qui croyais que mon Roux de meilleur ami s'était décoincé et avait une fille en vue !

Je me retiens difficilement d'éclater de rire tout en ouvrant la porte. Combien de fois déjà Owen m'a présenté à des filles moldue de sa classe ? J'ai perdu le compte depuis le temps…

Désolé de te décevoir Owen, mais je reste un cas désespéré ! aller bonne nuit…

Attend !

Je me stoppe net. Sa voix a perdu ses accents comiques et est devenue brusquement sérieuse.

Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hermy ? Pendant plusieurs jours vous ne vous êtes même pas adressé la parole. Et tout à l'heure à table, elle n'arrêtait pas de te jeter des regards en coin…

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de me regarder ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué. Est-ce qu'elle a deviné ce que j'ais en tête ? Mais dans tous les cas, pourquoi ça intéresse autant Owen ?

Je lui ai parlé de Ginny, dis-je conscient que c'était un semi-mensonge. Je crois que ça l'a pas mal bouleversé.

Ah d'accord c'est pour ça ! Fait Owen un peu plus joyeux. Bon allez vas te balader, moi je dois me coucher tôt demain j'ai cours.

Tu vas en cours ? miracle !

Je me prends un coussin en pleine pomme, puis sorts enfin de la chambre. Je me rends silencieusement dehors puis transplane. J'atterris au milieu d'une énorme flaque dont je sens immédiatement l'eau infiltrer au plus profond de mes chaussettes.

Genial… je grommèle.

Je lève les yeux et aperçois la cabine rouge typiquement anglaise droit devant. La ruelle est sale et les murs sont barbouillés de graffitis. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, mon père n'a fait que me décrire l'endroit. Je commence à marcher et chaque pas résonne. Mais j'entends quelqu'un d'autre arriver juste derrière moi. La basse lumière de la ruelle me donne quelque secondes supplémentaires pour me cacher derrière une benne à ordures. Je m'accroupi sans bruit derrière ma cachette de fortune et observe l'inconnu passer. Non… impossible ! Au moment où il dépasse ma planque, je lui attrape le bras, l'attire et le plaque contre le mur juste en face tout en lui mettant ma main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Hermione ! je chuchote furieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu trafique ici ?

La surprise dans ses yeux se transforme en agacement. Je retire donc ma main pour qu'elle puisse me répondre tout en priant pour qu'elle n'en profite pas pour me jeter un sort pour avoir été aussi rude avec elle.

Je suis là pour la même chose que toi, je savais bien qu'en dépit de ce que je t'ai dit tu allais venir ! lâche-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et tu es là pour me ramener j'imagine ?

Exact. C'est trop dangereux Ronald. Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas l'Ordre s'en charger ? tu m'as dit toi-même qu'ils sont tous des Aurors, ils sont suffisamment qualifiés pour se débrouiller seuls.

Je soupir. Elle n'a pas tort d'un côté. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'eux même si j'aspire secrètement à devenir un Auror…

Oui mais je n'aime pas être mis à l'écart, répondis-je. J'ai envie d'agir pas de subir et de n'être que le témoin des évènements. Je veux aider, être utile, tu comprends ?

Pendant qu'Hermione fait mine de réfléchir je me rends compte de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Hermione est plaquée contre le mur, mon corps est pressé contre le sien tandis que je maintien fermement ses deux poignets. Nous sommes si près l'un de l'autre que nos souffles s'entremêlent. Je me mets à rougir dans la pénombre comme un idiot et me détache d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'elle n'ait même pas protesté par rapport à cette position plutôt compromettante. La faute à l'adrénaline de l'effet de surprise j'imagine…

Tu n'as pas tort, dit-elle finalement sans même relever mon trouble. De toute manière maintenant qu'on est là, autant leur donner un coup de mains, non ?

Euh oui bien sûr, pourquoi pas! je fais surprit par ce brusque revirement.

Nous revenons dans la rue et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

Comment tu es venu au fait ? Ne me dit pas que tu as transplané…

Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme toi ! vois-tu j'ai utilisé un moyen de transport tout à fait légal.

Je m'apprête à lui demander quoi, mais à la lueur du réverbère je remarque son teint encore verdâtre. Je plaque ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher m'esclaffer.

Tu as pris le Magicobus c'est ça hein ?

Hermione grimace tout en palissant un peu plus.

Mon Dieu plus jamais je ne monterais dans ce bus de la mort, murmure-t-elle horrifiée. C'est pire que les montagnes russes !

Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce que des montagnes viennent faire là-dedans, j'hoche la tête, compatissant. J'avais déjà du prendre la Magicobus et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir !

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu m'apprennes à transplaner, de toute manière je n'ai pas mon permis mais j'ai dix-sept ans alors…continue-t-elle. Tu serais d'accord pour me donner quelques leçons Ronald ?

Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Ronald, fis-je. Tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

D'accord, dorénavant je t'appelle Ron mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'appeler Hermy c'est bien compris ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça elle n'aime pas le surnom d'Owen… Bref, je me souviens de la mission seulement une fois que je me retrouve devant la cabine téléphonique rouge criard. Parler avec Hermione a quasiment fait disparaître mon anxiété. Nous entrons dans la cabine en silence. Je saisis le combiné cassé et me met à pianoté sur les chiffres tout en murmurant :

Alors… six… deux… quatre… encore un quatre… huit et sept.

Mais rien ne se produit pas le moindre mouvement. Je fixe l'appareil intensément, attendant un miracle. Mais au bout d'une longue minutes je ne peux qu'admettre que j'ai dû tromper quelque part.

Par merlin ! ils n'ont quand même pas condamné l'entrée des visiteurs…

Peut-être qu'ils ont simplement changé le code depuis le retour de tu-sais-qui. Les chiffres que tu as tapés correspondent au mot M-A-G-I-C, il faut essayer autre chose, propose Hermione.

La réponse me vient automatiquement, parce que pour être entré dans la salle commune des Serpentard pendant plusieurs mois il m'a fallu donner des mots de passes racistes. Je me penche à nouveau vers le combiné et tape : 7264787. Je ne suis même pas surprit à l'entente de déclic qui m'indique que j'ai eu raison.

Alors quel était le bon code ? demande Hermione.

7264787, autrement dit : sang-pur.

J'entends Hermione déglutir, à la fois anxieuse et horrifiée. Puis une voix féminine froide et distante s'élève du combiné :

Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

Hum Drago Malefoy, j'improvise. Je viens déposer une plainte.

Bénédicte Durand, fait à son tour Hermione avec aplomb, j'accompagne Drago.

Merci, répond la voix, vous êtes prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur votre robe.

Deux petits badges carrés tombent dans le réceptacle censé rendre la monnaie. J'accroche le mien à ma veste puis tend l'autre à Hermione. Tandis que la cabine s'ébranle et commence sa descente sous le trottoir, Hermione me demande :

Qui est Drago Malefoy ?

Un type détestable, répondis-je, sang-pur et son géniteur travaille au Ministère. Quand mon père y bossait encore ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Il l'a toujours suspecté comme étant un partisan de tu-sais-qui. Et toi, qui est Bénédicte ?

Le même genre version française, grogne Hermione avec une grimace.

Visiblement cette Bénédicte ne devait pas être très sympathique avec elle !

L'obscurité engloutie la cabine et nous avec, dans les profondeurs de la terre. Une minute s'écoule pendant laquelle aucun de nous deux parle. Je sors la baguette de la poche de mon jeans et la serre entre mes doigts. L'appréhension me gagne à nouveau. Je suis en terrain inconnu, je ne sais même pas où commencer les recherches. Sans oublier qu'il n'est pas exclu de se faire attraper. Si jamais c'est le cas, on nous obligera à retourner dans l'enfer qu'est devenu Poudlard et nos familles seront trainées en justice. Sans oublier que mon père est recherché… il faut donc éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Mais surtout, surtout protéger Hermione quoi qu'il arrive. Je tourne discrètement la tête pour l'observer. Elle a aussi sa baguette qu'elle sert si fort que ses articulations blanchissent. Ses yeux regardent droit devant et ses sourcils sont froncés. Elle se mort aussi la lèvre inférieure. Pas de doute en venant ici elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Je crois que même si elle est un peu agaçante je l'aime bien Hermione. Sa compagnie m'apaise étrangement, me donne confiance. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est une sorcière contrairement à Owen qui était totalement démunit. Et puis fleur avait l'air de dire qu'elle était plutôt brillante, ce qui risque de nous être utile cette nuit.

La cabine se posa enfin sur le sol.

Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une…

On sort de la cabine avant même que la voix ait finit sa phrase. Le hall est gigantesque et entièrement vide. Nos pas résonnent même sur le parquet parfaitement ciré. Nous longeons les grandes cheminées au manteau doré entrée des employés. Puis passons les portes d'or tout au fond pour débarquer dans le hall aux ascenseurs. Alors que les portes coulissantes nous laissent entrer dans l'un d'eux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : c'est bien trop simple. Même la nuit il devrait y avoir des surveillants ou au moins les contrôleurs de baguette à l'entrée. Hermione se tourne vers moi :

Quel étage ? me demande-t-elle.

Le neuf. On ne peut accéder au dix que par-là, l'ascenseur de descend pas plus bas.

Hermione presse le bouton neuf et l'ascenseur amorce sa descende dans un étrange cliquetis de chaînes. Un étage plus bas, la porte coulissante s'ouvre, je commence à courir, car j'ai l'horrible impression que chaque seconde de plus ici nous met en danger. Mais quand je me tourne je vois qu'Hermione ne m'a pas suivi. Elle est restée planter devant la porte du département des mystères. Je la vois secouer la tête comme pour chasser une pensée parasite, puis trottiner jusqu'à moi.

Un problème ? je demande.

C'est juste que… non, juste une impression de déjà-vu… murmure-t-elle.

Nous descendons l'escalier à toute vitesse. Et arrivons dans un nouveau couloir. Les murs sont en pierre brute et sombre. Des torche enflammée y sont accrochées et éclaire notre route. J'accélère le pas car j'ai cette horrible sensation glaciale dans le dos. Au début je crois que c'est juste l'ambiance glauque de l'endroit, mais alors que l'on passe devant la porte frappée du numéro 10, je sens le froid s'insinuer au plus profond de mes os.

Ron…

Je me retourne vers Hermione. Elle aussi s'est arrêtée de marcher. A la lueur des flammes je vois que son visage a perdu toutes couleurs.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? chuchote-t-elle. Je me sens mal et… abattu…

Le cri de Ginny résonne soudain dans ma tête comme une aiguille qu'on me planterait en plein cœur. Toutes heureuses pensées semblent s'être évaporées et mon corps devient lourd de remord, d'horreur et de souvenirs. C'est bien ce que je craignais…

Hermione, dis-je projetant une faible buée hors de mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas te faire paniquer, mais il y a des Détraqueurs dans le coin…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur, et je devine qu'elle a dut entendre parler de ces créatures même France.

J'attrape sa main nous nous mettons à courir comme des dératés. J'essaie de trier les informations dans ma tête sur ce que Remus m'a appris sur les Détraqueurs et le sortilège du Patronus. Mais mon esprit est trop embrouillé par la peur de voir une silhouette encapuchonnée sortir de nulle-part.

Où va-t-on ? me demande Hermione à bout de souffle alors que nous nous enfonçons encore plus profondément dans le couloir de pierre.

Les salles d'audience ! j'halète. Il y a des, des anciennes cellules ! s'il est retenu ici ça ne peut-être qu'ici !

Je me stoppe brutalement. Hermione se cogne contre mon dos et fait quelque pas hasardeux, étourdie par le choc. Devant, il n'y a plus la moindre torche, c'est le noir complet.

Lumos, fait-on en même temps.

Nos baguettes n'illuminent qu'à deux mètres, il n'est donc plus question de courir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Cette obscurité n'est pas vraiment rassurante, sans compter la présence d'éventuels Détraqueur. La température doit avoisiner les zéro degré. Hermione se rapproche de moi et saisit nerveusement mon bras et le serre avec force. Merlin dans quoi l'ais-je embarquer, si il lui arrive quelque chose en plus de m'en vouloir je mourrais, la faute au Serment…

J'entends brusquement quelqu'un bouger dans l'obscurité. Hermione a dut l'entendre aussi car je la sens se figer. J'avance ma baguette vers ce que je crois être le mur mais c'est autre chose : des grilles, non, des barreaux. Je passe baguette à travers ceux-ci et voit la scène atroce que l'obscurité dissimulait jusqu'à présent. Des gens sont entassés ici. Ils dorment à même le sol, entassés comme des animaux. Certains murmurent dans leurs sommeils, d'autres s'agitent et gémissent. Une odeur acide d'urine emplit soudain mes narines je sens une terrible sensation de nausée dans ma gorge. Bordel, comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? J'ai envie de hurler, des cogner les barreaux, de taper mes poings contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent pour évacuer toute cette haine en moi. J'ai toujours trouvé le régime injuste, mais là c'est carrément inhumain.

OU EST MA BAGUETTE ? REDEZ-MOI MA BAGUETTE !

Je sursaute et fait un bond en arrière. Hermione pousse un cri et recule elle aussi. Un homme dont le visage est caché par une barbe broussailleuse s'est jeté sur les barreaux et nous regarde à travers d'un œil luisant. Mon corps se tend sous l'adrénaline, Hermione se caque derrière moi et agrippe mes épaules, tremblante. Contre toute attente l'homme se met à sangloter. De grosse larme viennent couler sur son visage émacié.

Je suis un sorcier ! je suis un sorcier… sanglote-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas volé… pas voler… c'est la mienne… c'est ma baguette… je suis un sorcier…

Il s'éloigne des barreaux d'un pas trainant puis disparaît dans le noir, continuant à marmonner tout seul. Mon cœur bat toujours à cent à l'heure.

Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il… fait Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

Oui Hermione, je crois que ce sont des nées-moldus.

Elle ne répond rien mais à l'air bouleversée. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et respire avec force pour tenter de se calmer. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'il faut que je la prenne dans mes bras, parce que si c'est terrifiant pour moi ça l'est mille fois plus pour elle. Mais quelque chose d'autre me dit que je dois quitter cet endroit, et vite. Alors je saisis le poignet d'Hermione et l'entraine avec moi :

Allons-nous en, dis-je. Si Harry Potter était là, Remus et les autres y seraient aussi.

Mais on ne peut pas les laisser ici dans ces cages ! proteste Hermione.

Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut aller les chercher.

Nous traversons à nouveau le couloir de pierre. Il y règne toujours un froid presque suffocant et un brouillard qui s'est soudain levé rétrécit encore plus notre champs de vision. Les Détraqueurs rodent encore, surement dans les salles d'audience derrière ces portes devant lesquels nous passons à toutes vitesses. J'essaie de trouver des souvenirs joyeux dans le fin fond de mon cerveau, mais je ne fois que Ginny qui hurle de douleur, le visage de ce Mangemort sans cœur qui pointe sa baguette sur elle, son rire, Et le Terrier qui brûle. Finalement c'est n'est pas qu'Hermione qui a besoin que quelqu'un pour la réconforter, moi aussi j'en ai besoin.

Dans l'ascenseur je presse un bouton au hasard puis sort deux morceaux de chocolat de mon sac. Je tends l'un d'eux à Hermione. Nous grignotons en silence ce remède de fortune puis les grilles commencent à s'ouvrir :

Niveaux deux, Département de la justice magique, service des usages abusifs…

STUPEFIX !

Un sortilège fonce droit sur nous j'ai à peine le temps de lever ma baguette que…

PROTEGO ! hurle Hermione.

Le sortilège rebondit à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qui s'ébranle sous le choc nous faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe dans un bruit sourd sur le derrière et ma tête cogne la paroie.

Encore désorienté, je sens quelqu'un me tirer par le col et me trainer dehors.

Vous êtes complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

Remus se tient debout devant nous et nous dévisage Hermione et moi à la fois furieux et anxieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris à tous les deux de venir ici ? C'est plus idiot et totalement irresponsable !

Je n'aime pas voir Remus, celui qui m'a tout apprit, me regarder comme si j'étais un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Mais je continue de penser que j'ai pris la bonne décision en venant ici.

On voulait vous aidez récupérer Harry Potter, dis-je avec aplomb.

Récupérer Harry Potter, répète Remus étonné. Il n'est pas certainement pas ici !

A bon ? fais-je déçu. Mais pourtant…

Attendez ! coupe Hermione. Vous venez de dire qu'Harry Potter « n'est pas ici », ça veut dire qu'il est bien quelque part, qu'il existe !

Je regarde alternativement Hermione, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, et Remus complétement désemparé.

Bon, finit par lâcher Remus dans un soupir. Certes il existe, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour lui. Nous cherchons un objet.

Quel objet ? je demande immédiatement un sourire de satisfaction pendu aux lèvres.

Le Ministère a saisi ce matin des biens qui appartenait à Dumbledore. L'un d'eux une balle de verre qu'il nous faut à tout prix récupérer et…

Remus ! appelle Kingley depuis l'autre bout du hall du Département. On a besoin de toi ici !

J'arrive ! Répond Remus avant de se tourner vers nous. Et vous deux, vous ne bougez pas d'ici.

Avec Hermione on hoche frénétiquement la tête. Mais dès que Remus s'éloigne et sans même nous concerté, on détale.

Par où commence-t-on ? me demande Hermione alors qu'une dizaine de portes s'alignent devant nous.

Ils ont dut envoyer les objets à l'inspection, mais je suis sûr que « certaine personne » on voulut jeter un coup d'œil aux précieux biens de ce grand Albus Dumbledore.

Et je sais exactement par où aller en premier. Je me plante devant la porte du bureau du père de type que mon badge prêtant que je suis. J'actionne la poignée mais elle reste bloquée.

Verrouillée, je grogne.

Hermione m'écarte puis pointe sa baguette sur la serrure.

Alohomora.

Il y a un déclic sonore et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. On se glisse à l'intérieur et je referme précautionneusement le battant derrière nous. La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est extrêmes spacieuse rien à voir avec le bureau pour gnome que mon père m'avait fait visité quand j'étais petit. C'est aussi très luxueux ce qui me rappelle étrangement l'école de Beauxbâtons… un grand lustre pend du plafond. Des lourdes commodes de bois sont poussées contre les murs ainsi que des vitrines regorgeant d'objets flippant dont une sorte de main desséchée. Au centre de la pièce trône un bureau aux pieds d'or et au plateau de verre. Je m'approche et remarque que divers objet son posé en tas dessus.

Bingo, je murmure un sourire en coin. Vien voire ça Hermione !

Elle me rejoint près du bureau et contemple avec moi les objets qui s'y trouve. Plusieurs vieux ouvrages, un drôle de briquet argenté, une cape à la texture bizarre, une paire de lunette en demi-lune, une bague et deux balles de verre avec une sorte de brume étrange à l'intérieur.

Voler toute ces choses à un grand homme qui est mort c'est honteux ! fait Hermione hors d'elle. Dans les vitrines derrière il y a une vingtaine de baguettes, elles doivent appartenir à ces pauvre gens en bas et lui il les exhibe comme des trophées !

Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce type, fais-je en hochant la tête. Aller viens on emballe le tout.

J'ouvre mon sac et y place avec l'aide d'Hermione les biens de feu Dumbledore. J'y ajoute un carnet qui traine un peu plus loin du tas sans être sûr qu'il ait appartenu à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ou non. Il ne reste plus que les deux balles de verre. Je reste à les regarder, perplexe. Remus avait parler d'une seule balle pourtant… comme si hermione avait lu dans mes pensée elle dit :

Prenons les deux pour d'être sûr.

Elle met la première mais je l'arrête avant qu'elle n'attrape la seconde.

Attend.

Je saisis la balle de ma main gantée. Elle est posée sur un petit socle. Je relis dans ma tête ce qui y est écrit, car je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire. Puis je lève les yeux vers Hermione qui me dévisage. Elle a vue la même chose que moi. Je sens dans son regard que la question que je m'apprête à lui poser ne trouvera pas de réponse, mais je ne peux empêcher les mots de s'êchapper de d'entre mes lèvres :

C'est normal que mon nom soit écrit là-dessus ?


	7. sur le banc de la petite place

S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D

( ? ), ( ? ) et Ronald Weasley.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire… je murmure. Comment… Comment mon nom peut s'être retrouvé là ? je suis… je ne suis personne…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, incapable de continuer. Tout se met à tourner autour de moi. Jusqu'à présent je n'étais qu'un spectateur du conflit, un spectateur impuissant. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'il en est autrement. Cet objet ne peut pas être là par hasard. Mais pourquoi ? Bon sang, pourquoi Dumbledore, cet homme que je n'ai même jamais rencontré, aurait un globe de verre avec mon nom écrit dessus ?

Alors que j'ai toujours les yeux fixé sur l'objet de ma tourmente, Hermione attrape le bas de mon manteau et me force à la regarder.

Ne dit pas ça, fait-elle. Tu n'es pas « personne » et il y a forcément une explication logique à tout cela.

Son cerveau doit en effet tourner à plein régime à la recherche d'une explication. Mais elle, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, son nom n'est pas sur ce foutu truc ! Oh comme j'aimerais être à sa place en ce moment même !

Je sens que mon corps qui s'agite et bouillonne. Trop d'émotions cette nuit, trop de questions, trop d'horreurs… Hermione se laisse tomber sur le siège derrière le bureau, pose mon sac sur ses genoux et en sort l'autre globe. L'étrange lumière bleue qui en émane illumine son visage soucieux.

Ron ! m'appelle-t-elle soudain me sortant de mon état second. Ron ! il y a le nom d'Harry Potter là-dessus !

Je contourne à grande enjambé le bureau pour la rejoindre. En effet, comme c'est le cas pour mon propre nom, celui d'Harry Potter est gravé sur le socle. Ainsi que celui…

Du seigneur des Ténèbres ? je m'exclame en lâchant presque mon globe sous le choc.

Tu sais ce que ça signifie…

Que non seulement Harry Potter existe, mais aussi que si le Ministère voulait mettre la main dessus ça veut dire qu'ils sont sans doute à sa recherche eux aussi !

Exact ! bon reste ç savoir qu'est-ce que c'est au juste, fait Hermione en indiquant le globe de verre du menton. Et pourquoi l'Ordre cherche à récupérer l'un des deux.

J'approche mon propre globe de mon visage et l'observe avec attention. De la brume s'agite à l'intérieur des formes semblent aussi se dessiner mais disparaissent dès que j'essaie de reconnaître ce qu'elles représentent. Quel est donc l'utilité de cette chose ? Pourquoi mon nom est dessus ? Je retire le vieux gant usé de ma main gauche avec mes dents puis change l'objet de main. à l'instant même où la peau nue de ma paume entre en contact avec le verre froid, une violente lumière envahit la pièce. Je suis obligé de mettre ma main devant mes yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Une voix féminine grave et dure s'élève :

_La victoire ne sera envisageable que lorsque que celui qui peut réparer l'irréparable retrouvera son intégrité… Le Serment aura de nouveau lieu et le liera à jamais au sixième fils d'une grande famille de sang-pur et au né-moldu menteur… Le plus grand sacrifice sera nécessaire ou les ténèbres engloutiront la lumière une nouvelle fois…_

La voix s'arrête dans un toussotement rocailleux puis la singulière lueur bleutée s'évanouit. Hermione, juste en face de moi, me renvoi ma propre stupeur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? je demande.

Je… Je n'en ait pas la moindre idée, murmure Hermione en me prenant le globe des mains pour l'inspecter de plus prés. Et cette voix…

Soudain la vieille armoire au fond de la pièce s'agite, comme prise de soubresauts. Surprise Hermione pousse une exclamation et le globe de verre lui échappe des mains pour s'éclater au sol dans un bruit cristallin. Hermione lève les yeux vers moi, mortifiée.

Ce n'est rien, dis-je sans vraiment arriver à cacher la déception dans ma voix. Et je pense que c'est l'autre que l'Ordre cherche de toute manière. Voyons plutôt ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Hermione me regarde avancer, un air désolé scotché au visage, vers l'armoire qui semble possédée : ses pieds de bois claquent contre le carrelage et un grondement s'échappe de la porte close. J'ouvre celle-ci et mon cœur rate un battement. A l'intérieur, Ginny, dix ans, tend faiblement sa main vers moi. Un flot de sang s'échappe d'une plaie béante sur sa joue et, les chaires sur ses jambes crépitent, rougeâtre et à vif, son pyjama blanc est noirci de suie et par endroit des petites flammes continuent de le consumer.

Je referme la porte d'un coup sec, manquant de peu de briser le verrou.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? me demande Hermione qui, visiblement n'avait rien vu de là où elle était.

Rien, fait-je la voix pourtant tremblante. Juste un Epouventard.

Un Epouventard ? fait-elle ébahit. Comment peut-on garder de telle chose dans son bureau ! Ton père a sans doute raison : avec toute la magie noire qu'il semble y avoir ici, cet homme est surement un Mangemort…

Hermione est accroupie au milieu de débris de verre et tente désespérément depuis plusieurs minutes de réparer le globe, sans succès. Moi, je mets le plus de distance possible entre l'armoire à nouveau immobile et moi. J'appuis mes deux main sur le bureau et tente de me calmer en respirant lentement par le nez. Décidément le sort s'acharne sur moi : d'abord les Détraqueurs et maintenant l'Epouventard ? Tant de chose qui me rappelle les souffrances de ma sœur. Où était passé l'atmosphère débordante de vie qui emplissait avant le Ministère ? A présent on aurait plutôt dit mon enfer personnel. Au moment où Hermione finit par abandonner, se relevant le visage contrit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre subitement. Lupin entre le visage sombre. Hermione se place devant les débris pour les dissimulé de sa vue et, d'un sort silencieux et la baguette derrière son dos, les fait glisser sous la commode l'air de rien.

Il faut y aller, lâche-t-il. Les employés que l'on a endormis ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller et donner l'alerte.

Sans un mot j'attrape le sac toujours sur le siège et lui lance. Suspicieux, il l'ouvre le choc se dessine sur son visage. Il nous dévisage l'un après l'autre, ahurit, comme s'il était victime d'une hallucination.

Vous l'avez trouvé ? ils ont trouvé ! ajoute-t-il derrière lui.

Mon père apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte essoufflé.

Tu l'as ? tu as la prophétie ? demande-t-il à Lupin.

Avec Hermione on se jette un regard furtif. La prophétie. J'enregistre ce mot dans ma mémoire puis glisse à Hermione :

Tu te souviens de ce que ça disait n'est-ce pas ?

Mot pour mot, murmure-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mon père nous remarque enfin il me jette un regard lourd de reproche et d'un coup la pointe de mes chaussures devient la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

On en discutera plus tard, gronde-t-il.

Je sais que je l'ai déçu, et je déteste par-dessus-tout décevoir qui que ce soit. En particulier mon père, qui a tout abandonné pour nous, pour commencer son travail ici.

Nous quittons le Ministère sans encombre. Je m'attends à ce que Kingley et fol-œil repartent de leur côté, mais ils transplanent avec nous jusqu'à la ferme.

Quand on arrive dans le salon ma mère, Nathalie et Owen nous attendent sur le canapé. Vu le regard que ma mère me jette je devine qu'elle est déjà ou courant de tout. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste, Fol-œil me bouscule, attrape un Owen estomaqué par le col puis nous pousse tous les deux dans le jardin. Hermione ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre aussi surprise que nous de se retrouver ainsi éjecter de la maison. Derrière elle fol-œil passe son visage couvert de cicatrice dans l'ouverture de la porte :

La réunion est strictement réserver aux membres de l'Ordre. aller donc méditer au village. Et ne penser même pas à utiliser les petits joujous des jumeaux, j'ai l'intention de jeter des sortilèges qui pourrait bien vous rendre sourd si jamais vous tenter d'écouter aux portes.

Dans un sourire sadique il disparait derrière la porte. Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la froideur de la nuit. Au loin des hiboux hululent tandis que le vent fait grincer la girouette au sommet de la grange.

Et bien ! fait joyeusement Owen en fourrant ses mains dans la grande poche de son sweat. Œil-flippant est visiblement de super humeur ! je croyais que tu partais seulement en balade Ronnie, tu aurais dût me dire tout de suite que tu avais l'intention d'enfreindre la loi, je serais venu direct !

Son sourire narquois me redonne immédiatement le moral.

Tu parles ! tu aurais-flippé à mort et pleurer comme une fillette.

Owen nous offre une moue boudeuse qui me fait littéralement éclater de rire.

Et en plus tu as amené la pauvre Hermione avec toi. Tu m'avais pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait pas de fille dans cette affaire ! continu-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Erreur ! ripostais-je. Je ne l'ai pas amené, c'est elle qui m'a suivi !

Hey ! fait Hermione outrée en me plantant son coude dans les côtes. Sans moi tu n'aurais même pas réussit à déverrouiller cette porte !

Ça c'est parce que Remus ne m'a appris que les sortilèges de défense et d'attaques, en gros ceux qui sont VRAIMENT utile.

Quoi ? s'indigne Hermione. Alohomora est un sortilège plus qu'utile ! Comment tu comptes t'en sortir sans les sorts de base ?

Et bien figure toi que jusque-là je m'en sortais très bien miss-je-sais-tout ! je grogne avec mauvaise humeur.

A l'entente de ces derniers mots, le visage d'Hermione se crispe et elle baisse les yeux.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, fait-elle d'une voix qui a perdu toute son intensité. C'est comme ça que Bénédicte m'appelait à l'école.

Oups. La fameuse Bénédicte qu'Hermione ne porte pas vraiment dans son cœur… d'un seul coup je me sens un peu coupable. Les filles qui ont réponse à tout comme Hermione doivent être difficilement supportable à l'école. J'imagine que « Bénédicte » ne s'était pas gêner pour le lui faire remarquer et assez durement visiblement.

Ah euh désolé… fais-je mal-à-l'aise en me grattant la nuque.

Qui est Bénédicte ? Fait Owen me rappelant sa présence.

La meilleure amie de Malefoy ! répondis-je.

Oh, sa explique vos badges.

Nos badg…

Je baisse les yeux sur ma veste. En effet le petit carré portant le nom de mon pire ennemi y est toujours accroché. Je l'arrache, le jette en l'air et tente de le faire exploser d'un sort alors qu'il est encore en vol. Manque de bol, je rate ma cible et l'arbre juste derrière prend feux. Owen se met à rire tandis que je fouille dans mon cerveau à la recherche du sortilège pour l'éteindre. Hermione soupir et pointe sa baguette en direction de l'arbre :

Aguamenti.

Un jet d'eau en sort et éteint le feu, laissant l'écorce du pommier innocent calcinée. Lorsqu'Hermione se tourne vers moi elle a les mains sur les hanches et le regard noir.

Quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir, ce n'est pas prudent de faire de la magie ici, même s'il fait nuit Ronald.

Toutes mes excuses HERMY, fais-je avec une faible courbette et un sourire en coin.

Hermione essai de garder son sérieux mais je vois bien que ma remarque l'a amusé. Owen ne semble rien avoir remarqué et nous attrape chacun un bras, nous entrainant dans une marche chaloupée sur l'étroit chemin de terre qui mène au village. Durant le trajet Owen fait quelque blague douteuse dont il a le secret, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Rire me fait un bien fou après ce début de nuit au Ministère qu'on vient de passer. Hermione ne semble plus trop avoir oublié notre querelle de tout à l'heure. Elle rit de mon cœur et est bien plus détendue que dans ce couloir où les Détraqueurs rodaient autour de nous. Le froid est glacial et picote mes joues. Une buée s'échappe de nos lèvres gercése mais nous continuons notre balade jusqu'à la petite place du village, les mains aux chaud dans les poches de nos veste. Novembre vient à peine de débuter mais les décorations de noël sont déjà en place sur les lampadaires et donnent une allure plus chaleureuse à cette nuit déjà bien entamée. On se laisse tomber sur le premier banc venu. Hermione souffle sur ses doigts pour tenter de les réchauffer. Mes yeux s'attarde un instant sur ses joues rougis et son nez rosé par le froid ambiant. Je n'oserais jamais lui avouer mais contrairement à ce que j'ai insinué plus tôt, heureusement qu'elle était à mes côtés au Ministère. Je sursaute quand Owen se racle la gorge juste à côté.

Alors, fait-il, vous allez me raconter votre balade ou bien ?

Je ne sais pas si… commence Hermione.

Ne t'inquiète pas Hermy, coupe Owen. Le secret est déjà brisé et à qui tu voudrais que j'aille raconter ça ? Certainement pas à mes potes du lycée ? il me prendrait pour un cinglée… enfin je ne dis pas que vous êtes cinglée enfin vous n'êtes pas bien normaux il faut l'avouer, surtout Ronnie !

C'est toi qu'est pas normal vieux, je réplique en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête qui n'a d'autre effet que de le faire pouffer.

Hermione et moi commençons donc notre récit. Je donne les grandes lignes tandis qu'Hermione intervient en ajoutant quelques détails qui m'avait échappé. Owen se passionne pour notre récit palpitant, mais perd bien vite son sourire quand nous en arrivons aux cages dans le couloir du niveau dix.

Pourquoi ils sont enfermés là ? nous demande-t-il, confus.

Le « gouvernement » actuel ne les juges pas dans le droit d'utiliser la magie visiblement, fait Hermione d'une voix amer. Il les accuse de « voler » la magie et leur retire leur baguette puis les enferme là-bas. J'imagine que ceux qu'on a vue ne représentait qu'une toute petit partie, les autres doivent t'être à Azkaban et… oh non Ron !

Elle m'agrippe soudainement le bras.

Hein quoi ? je sursaute.

On a oubliez de les prévenir ! s'exclame-t-elle horrifiée. On a oublié de dire à l'Ordre pour tous ces pauvres nés-moldus !

Un immense sentiment de honte monte en moi. L'épouventar, le désir de faire mes preuves et surtout la prophétie m'avait fait perdre la tête et j'en aie oublié le plus important. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour rattraper mes erreurs.

Dès qu'on rentre on leur en parle d'accord ? dis-je avec conviction.

Hermione hoche la tête mais continu de se mordiller la lèvre, anxieuse ou coupable je ne sais pas.

Des nés-moldus ? interroge Owen. C'est des gens comme moi ?

Pas exactement, répond subitement Hermione. Les nés-moldus sont des sorciers issus de deux parents moldus.

C'est pas un peu étrange ? fait Owen en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, comment ont peut-être sorcier si nos parent ne le sont pas ? Se reprend il en voyant le visage d'Hermione se crisper dans une drôle d'expression.

C'est un phénomène assez complexe, répond Hermione en fixant le sol. Parfois ce sont des lointains ancêtres qui étaient sorciers et parfois ça ne s'explique tout simplement pas.

Hermione se met à triturer nerveusement ses doigts et je me demande ce qui peut bien la tourmenter comme ça. Peut-être s'inquiète-elle pour une amie née-moldu laissé en France. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte de ma chance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ma position de sang-pur par crainte qu'on me confonde avec des personnes de l'espèce des Malefoy, mais au moins elle me protège moi et ma famille. Owen est Moldu il est écarté du conflit. Quant à Hermione si mes souvenirs sont bons elle est sang-mêlé ce qui es déjà pas mal.

Et ensuite ? demande soudain Owen nous faisant relever le nez en même temps.

Ensuite, je reprends, on est arrivé au département de la Justice Magique, Lupin à bien faillit nous stupefixier. Mais dès qu'il nous à laisser seul on a filé et on est allé faire un tour dans le bureau perso de ce scélérat de Malefoy. Et on a trouvé ce que l'Ordre cherchait.

Et qui était ?

J'indique Hermione m'indique de baisser la voix et Owen se rapproche pour mieux entendre.

La prophétie, je fais à voix basse. Ils cherchaient la prophétie. Sauf qu'on en trouver pas une mais deux !

Sans le vouloir j'ai levé la voix vers la fin de ma phrase ce qui me vaut une Hermione qui roule des yeux agacée par mon manque de discrétion.

L'une où le nom du seigneur des ténèbres et celui d'Harry Potter sont écrit et l'autre…

Donc Potter existe? M'interrompt mon meilleur ami. Mince ! moi qui pensait que tu te plantais avec des histoires de survivant ou je ne sais pas quoi…

Je lui fais une grimace peu charmeuse et continue mon récit :

Et sur l'autre il y avait mon nom à moi. Hermione vas-y, tu te souviens de ce qu'elle disait.

Hermione se met à réciter mot pour mot et sans hésiter sur le moindre terme ce qui c'était échapper de la Prophétie.

Et bien quelle mémoire ! la complimente Owen avec un sourire charmeur.

Quand je vois les joues d'Hermione devenir encore plus rouge, ma poitrine se serre au point que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Un reste d'adrénaline de notre escapade au Ministère ?

En tout cas Ronnie on dirait que tu vas te farcir un second Serment Inviolable ! fait Owen sans remarquer mon trouble.

Comment ça ? je m'exclame.

Et bien le terme « Serment » dans le monde des sorciers ne renvoi qu'au Mariage et au Serment Inviolable, répond Hermione à sa place.

Super, comme si un Serment Inviolable ne me suffisait pas, je grogne.

C'est toi qui a voulu le faire je te rappel, se défend Hermione.

Et j'en suis témoin ! ajoute Owen en riant. Bon en attendant faudrait déjà savoir qui sont « celui qui répare l'irréparable » et « le né-moldu menteur ». Tu parles d'un casse-tête !

Surtout que je ne connais aucun né-Moldu et encore moins un quelconque « réparateur », je renchéris. Après rien ne dit que ma Prophétie est importante, sinon l'Ordre serait au courant de son existence non ? Ils se sont largement contenté de celle sur Harry et vous-savez-qui et n'ont même pas remarqué son l'absence.

Attend la tienne parle quand même de « victoire » et des ténèbres, interviens Owen. Et qui dit ténèbres dit le-mec-flippant-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, non ?

Pas forcement, le contredit Hermione. C'est peut-être une métaphore…

Une métaphore… répète Owen. Ah !

Il se relève brusquement du banc et se colle presque le cadran de sa montre entre ses deux yeux.

Métaphore ! Métaphore ! scande-t-il comme un dément. J'ai cours de littérature dans moins de quatre heures et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil une malheureuse minute ! Si je m'endors en cours la prof va m'assassiner ! à pluuus vous deux !

Et sur ce, il part en courant en direction de la ferme. Avec Hermione on le regarde s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément Owen ne changera jamais. Je me lève du banc, m'étire et tend ma main vers Hermione qui la regarde d'abord intriguée, puis finit par la saisir. Je l'aide à se remettre sur ses deux pieds, m'étonnant moi-même de cette galanterie plus qu'inhabituelle chez moi.

On ferais mieux d'y aller, dis-je. On va finir en sorbet d'ici quelques minutes.

D'accord, me répond Hermione.

Nous marchons dans un silence total. En voyant Hermione frictionner ses mains pour les réchauffer tant bien que mal, je regrette d'avoir abandonné mon emprise sur ses n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure, mais la fatigue et le froid embourbe petit à petit mes muscles ainsi que mon cerveau. Si bien que quand Hermione se met à parler je mets un moment à réagir.

Hein ? qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? je demande.

Je disais que j'étais désolé d'avoir brisé ta prophétie.

Bah c'est pas bien grave, répondis-je en grimaçant. Je veux dire, le plus important c'est que l'Ordre ait eu celle qu'il cherchait.

Ne dis pas ça, fait Hermione. Ton nom était écrit là-dessus, cet objet t'appartenait. Et puis si Dumbledore l'avait en sa possession c'est que c'était important.

Si tu le dis… fais-je pas très convaincu. N'en parlons plus d'accord ? On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher demain de grande choses nous attendent !

Quelles choses ? fait Hermione soupçonneuse.

Le Sermon de mes parents plus les cours de transplanage que je t'ai promis !

Hermione pâlit un peu puis murmure qu'elle avait complètement oublier. Nous arrivons enfin devant la maison. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes ce qui indique que ceux de l'Ordre qui ne sont pas de Weasley sont partis. Juste avant d'entrer, Hermione se tourne vers moi et m'offre une rapide étreinte où elle a tout de même le temps de me murmurer à l'oreille :

Pardon, vraiment.

Je la regarde grimper quatre à quatre l'escalier, me demandant si le fait qu'elle ait brisé ma prophétie est l'unique raison de ses excuses incessantes et si sincères.


	8. Le lieu le plus sûr

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain a des allures de tribunal. Owen est déjà parti en cours mais la nuit raccourcie que j'ai passé n'a pas empêché ma mère de venir me tirer du lit aux aurores. Je suis tellement crevé que mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Mon père et Lupin me font la morale depuis maintenant une heure. Hermione est là elle aussi. Elle semble avoir mis toute sa concentration en action pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une morte-vivante. Mais moi je sais très bien que si personne ne la regardait elle tomberait de sommeil la tête la première dans son bol de céréales. Je n'écoute plus vraiment ce que me dit mon père, parce que depuis le début de cette conversation j'ai dû entendre une quinzaine de fois « totalement irresponsable ». Alors je fixe mon verre de jus d'orange d'un œil vide me demandant quand c'était la dernière fois que j'ai bu du jus de citrouille. C'est vrai que depuis que nous avons dû fuir le Terrier, pour des raisons de sécurité, nous n'avons qu'à peine accès à des produits sorcier. Sans oublier que maman nous rabâche sans cesse que nous ne devrions même pas avoir recourt à la magie à l'intérieur de la maison… honnêtement j'en suis incapable, parce que si je ne peux plus sortir ma baguette pour faire léviter un truc stupide juste pour m'amuser, alors je ne me sens plus du tout comme un sorcier.

… c'est pourquoi nous allons vous parler de la prophétie.

Je relève brusquement la tête d'un mouvement identique à celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière phrase nous a totalement sorti de notre torpeur.

Que… quoi ?

Lupin roule des yeux, agacé, avant de reprendre :

Si cela peut vous empêcher de nous suivre à chaque nouvelle mission pour assouvir votre curiosité, nous allons vous parlez de la Prophétie.

Avec Hermione on s'entre regarde un petit sourire en coin. Cette nuit au Ministère n'aura pas été complétement négative ! Hermione avance sa chaise de la table où elle pose ses deux coudes :

Alors ? qu'est-ce que la Prophétie exactement ?

A présent elle semble être tout à fait réveillée et délaisse même son bol de céréales, les yeux rivés sur mon père et Lupin.

Une prophétie est un objet magique qui mémorise une prédiction…

Une prédiction ? coupe Hermione septique.

Il est vrai qu'il existe bon nombre de charlatan je te l'accorde, répond patiemment Lupin. Mais certaines prédictions s'avèrent authentiques comme celle que nous avons récupérée cette nuit.

Celle avec le nom de Harry Potter et vous-savez-qui, dis-je avec un sourire.

Rémus soupire. Il a compris que nous savions à présent qu'Harry Potter existe et que nous ne lâcherons pas le morceau à son sujet.

Oui, celle-ci. Elle appartenait à Dumbledore et lui seul savait ce qu'elle contenait exactement. Jusqu'alors elle était caché, par mesure de sécurité avec d'autre de ses biens. Mais les Mangemorts ont fini par mettre la main dessus et il nous fallait absolument la récupérer.

Pourquoi ça ? demande Hermione. Qu'est-ce que cette prédiction peu bien avoir de si important ?

Il a des années, le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pu en entendre qu'une partie mais cela lui a suffi pour tenter de tuer Harry, ce bébé dont personne n'avait entendu parler jusqu'ici. Sauf qu'il a échoué cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, là où démarre le fameux mythe. Depuis ce jour le seigneur des ténèbres s'était comme évaporé. Le Ministère avait annoncé que les aurores en étaient venu à bout mais c'est bien je jeune Potter qui l'avait anéantit. Du moins pendant un certain temps. On a essayé de cacher le garçon, mais un peu avant ces onze ans ses fidèles l'ont retrouvé et ont pris son sang.

Son sang ? je m'exclame.

« le sang de l'ennemi », fait Remus, est utile dans la magie noire. C'est comme ça qu'il est « revenu à la vie ». Dumbledore a pu sauver Harry avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne le tue, mais Albus est mort sans pouvoir empêcher le mage de prendre le pouvoir sur le monde de la magie.

Oui mais maintenant vous-savez-qui est au sommet de sa puissance, alors pourquoi vouloir cette Prophétie ? demande Hermione.

Quand on recherche le pouvoir rien ne nous effraie, nous pouvons prendre tous les risques inimaginable mais une fois que l'on le détient nous n'avons qu'une peur : le perdre. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais entendu la fin de la Prophétie, mais il sait que si Harry Potter a été un jour un danger pour lui, il ne peut que le devenir encore plus en grandissant. Sans oublier qu'Harry est la clef de la prophétie.

Comment ça ? je demande.

Seules personnes concerné par la prophétie peuvent l'entendre, m'explique mon père. Les autres deviennent fous simplement en la touchant, pour finalement mourir.

Les images de moi, ma prophétie dans les mains, me reviennent en tête. Dès l'instant ou ma peau l'avait frôlé l'objet c'était comme « éveillé ». Je sens un sentiment de peur s'insinuer dans mes veines. D'un coup je me rends compte que ma Prophétie n'a peut-être rien d'anodin. C'est réel, complètement réel. Ce que la voix du globe de verre avait dit allait se produire. Et c'est moi qui aie déclenché ça, en touchant la Prophétie. Sauf que… Hermione l'a touché elle-aussi ! Je tourne si violement ma tête vers elle que j'entends mon cou craquer. Elle continu de parler avec mon père et Lupin et ne semble pas du tout folle. Peut-être qu'une fois que moi je l'ai touché, la prophétie s'est simplement désactivé et du coup quand Hermione l'a pris dans sa mains l'objet n'était plus qu'un simple et inoffensif globe de verre. Rassuré, je respire à nouveau normalement et reprends le fil de la conversation.

Alors, continu Hermione, tout ce temps vous avez essayé de cacher Harry ? le faisant même passer pour une légende dans le but de le protéger de vous-savez-qui ?

Exact, fait mon père. C'est ce que Dumbledore nous avait demandé de faire et nous avons suivi sa requête jusqu'ici.

Il s'ensuit de cette réplique un étrange et pesant silence. Une sorte de tension flotte dans l'air sans que je ne sache d'où ça vient exactement. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Hermione en quête d'explication. Comme moi elle a bien vu que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Mon père fait tournoyer sa tasse entre ses doigts tandis que Rémus fixe le mur derrière nous. Moi je me mets à taper nerveusement du pied sous la table. Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe donc je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est Hermione qui nous sort tous de cette situation embarrassante :

Jusqu'ici… répète-t-elle en hochant la tête pensive. Ça veut donc dire que vous avez changé de directive.

Pour la première fois je vois Rémus vraiment mal à l'aise. Il s'agite un peu sur sa chaise et son regard s'assombrit.

En effet, répond-il. La guerre n'en finit pas et peut-être que savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette prophétie nous aidera. Mais pour cela nous avons besoin d'Harry.

Vous allez le récupérer ? je m'exclame en renversant mon jus d'orange partout sur la table.

L'idée est terriblement excitante. Je vais pouvoir rencontrer ce type qui a réussi à effrayer Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé ! Il doit être incroyablement puissant, capable de magie extraordinaire… Peut-être même que pendant qu'il était caché Dumbledore lui a fait des cours spéciaux pour l'entraîner. Quoi que, c'est peu probable vu que Dumbledore souhaitait le cacher pas le faire combattre. Alors il doit surement posséder des talents naturels…

Quand ça ? demande brusquement Hermione.

Lupin se tourne vers la pendule de la cuisine qui indique 8H17.

Dès que cette conversation est terminée, répond-il d'un ton neutre.

J'ouvre la bouche sous le choc. Déjà ?

Mais… mais c'est bien trop tôt, glapit Hermione anxieuse. Ce qui s'est passé au Ministère cette nuit n'a pas dut passer inaperçu… ils vont être sur leur garde !

Mon père sort de sa veste un journal plié en quatre et le pose sur la partie de la table qui n'est pas inondée par mon jus d'orange. En gros titre on peut lire : « Cambriolage au Ministère ».

C'est justement le moment parfait, fait mon père. La mission de cette nuit à fait l'effet d'une bombe ils s'attendent pas à ce que l'on frappe si tôt et donc ils ne nous surveilleront pas, pensant que l'on se terre loin du tumulte. Ainsi nous pourront récupérer Harry en toute sécurité.

Mes yeux se fixent sur l'image de la Gazette où l'on voit divers expert dans le bureau de Malefoy. Je reconnais les vitrines en arrière-plan rempli de baguette et mon cerveau réagit enfin :

Les née-moldus ! je cris presque en tapant du poing sur ma table les faisant tous sursauter. On les a vus au dernier étage avec Hermione. Ils en ont enfermé dans des cages, il faut les sortirent de là !

Ni mon père ni Lupin ne dit quoi que ce soit. Ils n'ont même pas l'air surprit, juste embarrassé. Rémus évite même mon regard. ça me frappe comme la foudre : ils sont déjà au courant. Et visiblement ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ou ne veulent rien faire. Je retombe mollement sur ma chaise dont je me suis levé relevé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je sens Hermione attraper mon poignet sous la table et le serrer comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas d'accord non plus mais qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, fait mon père en se levant. Fol-œil et les autres doivent nous attendre.

Cette phrase est pour nous deux, mais ensuite il me fixe droit dans les yeux et je sais que la prochaine est essentiellement pour moi.

Ne nous suivez pas. Ne venez pas. Cette fois-ci c'est bien trop dangereux.

J'hoche la tête. Ma mère sort de la cuisine, un torchon à la main et le visage anxieux. Elle embrasse mon père et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Rémus tord ses mains mal à l'aise face au regard que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer. Je l'ai toujours respecté et c'est surement le membre de l'Ordre avec qui je suis le plus proche, parce qu'il a été mon professeur depuis mes 11 ans. Mais là je ne peux m'empêcher d'être… déçu. Je sais que c'est un homme juste et que lui et les autres ont sans doute des arguments. Mais je déteste le fait qu'ils savent ce qu'il se trame au dixième étage du Ministère et qu'ils ne fassent rien contre. Malgré ça je suivrais les instructions de mon père : je ne les suivrais pas.

Dès qu'ils transplanent nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans le salon : Hermione, ma mère et moi. Les jumeaux dorment encore tout comme Ginny. Ma mère s'affaire au ménage avec plus de vigueur que d'habitude, sans doute pour s'occuper l'esprit. Cette nouvelle mission est sans doute plus dangereuse que les précédentes et quelqu'un pourrait bien y laisser la vie. C'est la première fois que l'Ordre enchaine des missions si risquée comme ça. Un mélange d'effroi et de surexcitation m'étreint la gorge : il se pourrait bien que nous approchons d'un point culminant de la guerre. Nerveux, je tourne en rond dans le salon pour finalement m'affaler sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione. Combien de temps cela va prendre ? Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins et lâche un grognement, déjà mort d'ennui. Je regarde Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle a pris un livre qui traine sur la table basse et fait mine de le lire. Ses yeux ne suivent même pas les lignes et elle se mordille ses lèvres déjà en triste état. D'un geste vif je lui prend le bouquin des mains, le balance sur un coussin, attrape Hermione par le poignet et la lève du canapé.

Qu'est-ce que tu… commence-t-elle.

Ramène toi on va faire un tour.

Elle me suit dans le jardin sans mot dire, déconcertée. Je la lâche au niveau des balançoires. Elle serre ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je me rends compte qu'elle ne porte qu'une vieille chemise de Ginny délavée et qu'il ne doit pas faire plus de trois degrés.

Ah hum pardon, Accio écharpe et gilet !

Une écharpe rouge et or ainsi qu'un atroce gilet bordeaux s'échappent d'une fenêtre ouverte pour flotter paresseusement jusqu'à nous. Hermione enfile l'horrible gilet puis enroule autour de son cou et jusqu'au nez l'écharpe.

Merci, murmure-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Ron ? ne me dit pas que tu veux qu'on les suit… ajoute-t-elle avec un regard sévère.

Non, non, je réponds vivement. Et puis même si je le voulais je ne sais même pas où ils sont. En fait je voulais qu'on commence nos leçons dans transplanage.

L'heure suivante nous la passons à travailler le transplanage. Je me rends compte que je suis un très mauvais professeur. C'est Lupin qui m'a tout apprit, mais je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir de la théorie. Quand je transplane c'est presque instinctif, naturelle, à présent. Alors comme expliquer à Hermione comment s'y prendre exactement.

Attend, je fais en me massant la tête pour tenter de me souvenir. Je crois que c'est Détermination, Décision et Désillusion… ou peut-être l'inverse…

Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'impatiente Hermione agacée. Ça ne peut pas être Désillusion sinon ça ne veut rien dire du tout !

Si tu es si intelligente tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule ! je réplique piqué au vif. Moi j'essaie juste d'être sympa.

C'est tes instructions qui m'embrouillent. Tu sais quoi ? je n'aime pas ça mais on va oublier la théorie. Dis-moi juste comment tu fais.

Je lui explique alors que j'imagine dans mon esprit l'endroit où je veux aller, puis utilise toute ma concentration pour tracer un chemin dans le néant. Au bout de plusieurs essais Hermione arrive à transplaner de plusieurs mètres. Elle chancelle un instant désorientée et surprise puis se tourne vers moi. L'immense sourire qui barre son visage fait disparaître toute ma jalousie. Car moi rien que ces quelques mètres ça m'a pris des jours avant d'y arriver.

J'ai réussi ! j'ai réussi ! fait-elle en sautillant de joie.

Je crois que l'école doit beaucoup lui manquer. Hermione doit être je genre de fille qui a l'habitude d'avoir des Optimal toutes les semaines. Ce petit succès doit lui remonter le moral.

Ensuite je lui complique un peu la tâche en lui demandant de tranplaner de plus en plus loin en me prenant comme repère. Plus la matinée passe plus la distance s'agrandit. Vers midi Hermione réussit son ultime exercice. Elle transplane depuis le village jusqu'à moi debout derrière la grange. Je sursaute de surprise quand je la vois apparaitre à même pas dix centimètre de moi pour finalement me tomber dessus, déséquilibrée.

Oups désolé, fait Hermione en se relevant tant bien que mal.

C'est rien, tu es entière ?

Hermione vérifie chacune de ses membres pour voir si tout est en place. Je la scrute aussi des pieds à la tête.

Pas un sourcil manquant miss Granger, vous venez de réussir le dernier test, félicitation, dis-je d'un air solennel.

Et je n'ai même pas le droit à un diplôme ? plaisante Hermione.

Juste aux félicitations du Professeur, je fais avec un clin d'œil.

Et quel Professeur ! rit Hermione. Tu es le pire que je n'ai jamais rencontré, pourtant je peux te dire qu'en France il y en a des cas !

Je fais mine de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'entrée de la maison. Je me sens de meilleure humeur que lorsqu'on en est sorti. Cette leçon m'a permis d'oublier un peu ce que mon père et les autres sont en train de faire.

Ah mince l'écharpe ! fait Hermione. Attend moi là je reviens dans une minute.

Je fourre mes main dans les poches de mon jeans tandis qu'Hermione fait chemin inverse jusqu'à la balançoire à l'autre bout du jardin. Je la vois se pencher puis me faire signe qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Je lui rends son signe avec un sourire mais en plissant les yeux je me rends compte qu'il y a une drôle d'ombre derrière elle. Je fais quelques pas, me frotte les yeux mais l'ombre est là et ne fait que grossir. Soudain quelqu'un apparait derrière Hermione qui est de dos et ne voit rien à part mon air horrifié alors que je commence à courir vers elle. C'est fol-œil, je peux nettement le voir à présent, lui ses cicatrices et son œil qui tourne dans son orbite. Mais je suis trop loin, trop loin d'elle. Je devine ce qui va se passer, les secondes semblent à la fois lente et rapide comme pour prolonger mon supplice tout en me rendant impuissant. Hermione se rend enfin compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle commence à se retourner mais c'est trop tard. Fol-œil entoure avec force Hermione de ses bras. Puis il regarde dans ma direction alors que je continu vainement de tenter de les rejoindre. Sa joue dégouline de sang, quelque chose à mal tourné pendant la mission car Fol-œil n'est JAMAIS blessé. Et là, alors il transplane, emmenant Hermione avec lui. La dernière chose que je vois ce sont les yeux terrifiés de mon amie.

Je tombe à genoux dans l'herbe exactement là où ils étaient quelque seconde plus tôt, fatigué par cette course subite, impuissant et l'esprit en ébullition. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi emmener Hermione là-bas ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Je me mets à arracher à pleine main des touffes d'Herbe. Puis pousse un cri de rage avant de frapper le sol meuble de toute ma hargne. C'est dangereux pour elle, elle pourrait être blessée, mourir et je ne suis pas là pour l'a protégé. Je me lève d'un bond et me met à courir vers la maison avec une seule pensée en tête : si elle meurt je meurs aussi. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et qui claque contre le mur derrière. Mon entrée fracassante à dut faire sursauter ma mère car j'entends un bruit de verre brisée. J'entre dans la cuisine en trombe et me jette presque sur ma mère qui est en train de nettoyer les dégâts. Je l'attrape par les épaules et me retient à grande peine de la secouer comme un prunier tellement je suis nerveux et pressé.

Où sont-ils allés ? je demande à toute vitesse. Où sont papa et les autres ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire Ron, fait ma mère en évitant mon regard tout en tentant de s'échapper de mon emprise.

Je l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

Maman, c'est important, non, c'est carrément vital ! Où sont-ils ? il faut que tu me le dises !

Ma mère se rend enfin compte que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Ou bien elle a vu à quel point je suis alerte et paniqué. Sa voix ne devient qu'un murmure quand elle dit :

Je ne sais pas exactement… ils ont dit qu'il était dans le lieu le plus sûr mais…

Je relâche ma mère et réfléchit à toute allure. C'est insensé ! Le lieu le plus sûr du monde c'est Poudlard Harry Potter ne risque pas d'être là-bas à moins que…

Merci maman ! je fais en l'enlaçant rapidement avant de sortir de la cuisine à grande enjambé.

Ron ! Ron où vas-tu ? tu ne peux pas…

Je sors de la maison sans entendre le reste. Je vérifie que ma baguette est dans ma poche, je mets la capuche de mon sweat en essayant de cacher le plus possible mon visage puis transplane.

Mes pieds atterrissent lourdement sur le sol pavé et humide. Temps typique de Londres : il pleut. Je n'y accorde pas la moindre importance. Je grimpe les marches glissantes de la grande bâtisse en marbre blanche où l'on peut lire au-dessus de la porte de bronze : « Gringotts Bank ». La banque de Gringotts, le second lieu le plus sûr jusqu'à ce que des Mangemorts soient nommés professeur à Poudlard. Quand j'arrive au niveau de la grande porte une femme sous une cape noire m'arrête, la baguette pointée sur mon cœur. Ses cheveux sont noirs corbeau et son nez en trompette. Mais quand j'aperçois une petite mèche violette dissimulée derrière son oreille je souris :

Ce n'est que moi Tonks.

Je relève un peu ma tête pour qu'elle puisse voir sous ma capuche. Tonks lâche un soupir à la fois soulagée et agacée.

Tu ne devrais pas être ici Ron, fait-elle à voix basse. Fol-œil va encore piquer une crise.

Je ne serais pas là s'il n'avait pas embarqué Hermione, je siffle entre mes dents. Ou sont les autres ?

A l'intérieur, ils ont sécurisé le périmètre et les Gobelins sont sous impérium. Mais dépêche-toi, ça ne va pas durer.

Je pousse la porte de bronze et dit avant d'entrer :

Ah et si tu veux te faire passer pour un Mangemort évite les mèches violettes.

Tonks me tire la langue en guise de réponse.

Quand j'arrive dans le gigantesque hall, les comptoirs sont vides de gobelins et les lampes toutes éteintes. Il y a juste un groupe de personne cagoulé au fond de la pièce. Je sors ma baguette au cas où et m'avance prudemment. A quelques mètres je reconnais la voix bourrue de Fol-œil. Pour leur indiquer ma présence je m'éclaircis la gorge. Ce n'est pas ma plus brillante idée car l'instant d'après je me retrouve avec sept baguettes pointées sur moi. Je reconnais sous les capes en plus de fol-œil, mon père, Lupin, Podmore Sturgis, Bill, Vance Emmeline et Hermione. Cette dernière bien que très pâle, semble rassurée de me voir. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rémus m'attrape rudement par l'épaule et m'attire à l'écart. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs quand il me dit d'une voix furieuse :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? on t'avait interdit de nous suivre !

Alors pourquoi avoir kidnappé Hermione, hein ? je réplique. Sa vie est aussi importante que la mienne, vous n'avez pas le droit de la mettre en danger et encore moins contre son grés !

Une drôle de lueur brille dans ses yeux, comme une sorte de… culpabilité ?

Elle est la seule qui puisse le faire, chuchote-t-il. Et elle a accepté malgré les risques. C'est une fille courageuse et talentueuse, elle n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

Face à cette réplique je serre les poings et ma mâchoire se crispe.

Tu ne comprends pas, je réplique. Il FAUT que je sois là !

Sans vraiment le vouloir j'hausse la voix et les autres membres de l'Ordre que semblaient donner des directive à Hermione tournent la tête vers nous et me regardent d'un air sévère. Lupin m'attrape à nouveau pour m'éloigner un peu plus du groupe.

Je ne vais pas laisser ton stupide béguin pour cette fille gâcher cette mission tu m'entends?

Je sens mes oreilles rougirent mais garde contenance.

Ce n'est pas… ça ! me défendis-je les oreilles toujours brûlantes. C'est plus, bien plus qu'un béguin. Il en va de ma vie et de la sienne. Si je ne la protège pas je meurs, si elle est blessée je meurs !

Rémus me dévisage, effaré devant des propos si extrémistes et inhabituels de ma part. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent et il attrape ma main si rapidement qu'il aurait bien pu me déboiter le poignet. Il scrute ma peau et ses yeux ne tardent pas à se poser sur les cicatrices blafardes du Serment Inviolable. Il lève ensuite les yeux vers moi et je sais qu'il a compris.

C'est pour ça, murmure-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu avais tellement foie en elle le jour où elle est arrivée. Tu n'auras pas dût faire ça…

Je n'avais pas le choix, me défendis-je. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas mais si je devais la ramener il fallait que je sois sûr qu'elle ne serait pas un danger pour ma famille. Alors je l'ai fait promettre de jamais me trahir en échange j'ai juré de la protéger.

Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû, s'entête Rémus. C'est trop de responsabilité et tu es trop jeune. Jamais tu…

Rémus il faut y aller, appelle soudain Bill.

Lupin hoche la tête puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi :

Protège là, fait-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Protège là au prix de ta vie parce qu'elle a la tienne entre ses mains à présent.

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête parce que Serment ou pas c'est ce que je ferais.

Nous rejoignons le groupe et passons la seconde porte. Je sens le regard de fol-œil sur moi. Je sais qu'il a entendu notre conversation. Il entend toujours tout. Petit à petit je me rends compte qu'à part Hermione et moi personne n'est en bonne état. Certains boitent d'autres ont la cape brûlée… mon père se tient même le bras droit qu'il semble incapable de bouger.

Les Gobelins sont si forts que ça ? je demande à mon frère alors qu'on se dirige vers le premier chariot de la gallérie principal qui mène aux coffres.

Oh non ils sont coriaces mais pas à ce point, fait Bill dans un rire sans joie. Ce qui nous a donné du fils à retordre c'est ce qu'il y a là-dessous.

Il m'indique d'un geste du menton le fond obscur du tunnel. Peu rassuré je déglutis difficilement. J'ai entendu pas mal de légende sur ce qui protège les coffres, des dragons et des géants entre autre. Nous nous répartissons dans trois wagons différents. Je me retrouve avec Hermione et Lupin. Aucune de nous ne parle. Moi-même je prends grand soin à regarder vers l'extérieur. Alors que le charriot s'enfonce dans les entrailles de la terre dans des grincements inquiétant je reste alerte car rien ne dit que ceux de l'Ordre n'ont pas oublié d'écarter un obstacle ou une créature. Mais il y autre chose qui me chiffonne : si Harry Potter est ici, ça veut dire qu'il est enfermé dans un coffre ? Dumbledore, cet homme bon, réfléchit et altruiste aurait gardé caché un être humain dans l'endroit le plus sûr mais aussi le plus flippant de Grande Bretagne ? Un rugissement lointain m'arrache à ma réflexion et j'agrippe ma baguette, prêt à affronter n'importe quoi. Mais le chariot se stoppe brutalement et nous descendons un à un. Au bord des rails attendent trois gobelins au regard hagard qui sont sans aucun doute sous impérium. Fol-œil, qui est visiblement le chef des opérations, demande à tous les autres de monter la garde puis nous traine moi et Hermione à l'intérieur du coffre numéros 777 dont l'énorme porte pourtant à peine entrebâillée nous permet d'entrer. Je m'attends à une pièce simple et carrée mais la réalité et tout autre. La salle est grande, je ne vois même pas le fond ni la couleur des murs. Il n'y a pas d'or, juste un amoncellement de peintures, meubles, sculpture, télescope et autre objet étrange que je suis incapable d'identifier. En fait cet endroit me rappelle assez le « repère » de mon père là où il entrepose toute sa collection d'objet moldus.

Où sommes-nous ? je demande alors que mes yeux se posent sur un fin bracelet métallique où était attachée une petite plume noire.

Le coffre des Dumbledore. Suivez-moi tous les deux.

J'essaie de capter le regard d'Hermione mais elle semble trop concentrée pour voir autre chose que là où elle va. Nous nous enfonçons encore plus profondément dans cette pièce en silence. Mille et une questions me tourmentent mais je n'ose en poser aucune. Arriver derrière un haut miroir aux l'inscriptions étranges, Maugrey nous fait signe de nous arrêter.

Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Granger ?

Hermione hoche la tête. Son visage est si pâle que l'on dirait un fantôme. Je vois que la main qui tient sa baguette tremble un peu. Mais elle hoche sa tête avec conviction. J'aimerais l'encourager, lui dire que tout va bien se passer, mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire et ça me noue l'estomac tout de même. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a donc de plus que nous tous pour être la seule capable de mener à bien cette mission ?

Je t'attends là, fait Maugrey d'une voix neutre, tâche de revenir.

Cette dernière réplique n'est pas franchement rassurante. Hermione hoche à nouveau la tête et contourne le miroir pour continuer seule. Je m'apprête à la suivre mais fol-œil me tire vers l'arrière me coupant dans mon élan.

Tu ne peux pas y aller, fait l'Aurore.

Alors pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? je réplique avec mauvaise humeur.

Parce que tu as fait ce stupide Serment. Il faut que tu sois à proximité si les choses déraillent. Sinon tu meurs et tes parents vont m'assassiner ensuite, grogne-t-il.

Donc il avait bien entendu ma conversation avec Rémus…

Mais pourquoi Hermione ? pourquoi être revenu la cherché ?

Nous ne savions pas quel était l'état du garçon. Et il s'avère que son lien avec lui est bien trop fort.

Qui « lui » ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres, fait fol-œil sur le ton de l'évidence. Tout ce que le garçon voit, il le voit lui aussi. C'est pour ça que seule Granger peut le faire. Elle n'est personne, juste une française de sang-mêlé que personne ne connais. Si moi ou n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre était vu par Potter, nous serions démasqués.

Ma paranoïa s'emballe. Voldemort ? Un lien avec Harry Potter ? il voit les mêmes chose que lui ? Hermione ne peux pas être dans la même pièce que lui !

Mais comment… je veux dire dès que qu'il va voire Hermione, le seigneur des ténèbres va la voire aussi, il va savoir que quelqu'un est en train de le déplacer.

C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que Granger bande les yeux du gamin et qu'on déguerpisse tous d'ici en vitesse. Et…

A L'AIDE !

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Hermione est en danger. Je ne réfléchis pas un instant et contourne le miroir derrière lequel nous étions caché. Je me retrouve devant un mur blanc avec une porte bleu. Comme s'il y a une maison à l'intérieur du coffre. 2trange. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied ma baguette devant moi. Hermione se débat contre un homme qui la plaque contre l'un des murs, une main serrée contre sa gorge, elle suffoque déjà. J'ai tout juste le temps de caché mon visage sous ma capuche que l'homme tourne la tête vers moi les mains toujours encerclées au cou d'Hermione.

Ses cheveux sont noirs, gras et sales et lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux ne sont que deux fentes comme le seraient celles d'un reptile. Un sourire mauvais flotte sur ses lèvres. J'ai envie de croire que ce n'est pas lui. Mais aucune erreur possible. Sur son front blafard on peut voir une cicatrice rougeâtre en forme d'éclaire.


	9. perdu dans les galeries

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est un « expeliarmus » mais celui qui s'en prend à Hermione ne tient même pas de baguette, il utile ses propres mains et serre encore et encore sa gorge alors qu'elle pâlit à vue d'œil. Une décharge d'adrénaline tend tous mes muscles et sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je me jette sur le grand Harry Potter tel un dément. J'agrippe ses épaules avec force et le l'envoi valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa tête heurte le cadre de bois d'un vieux lit où il s'étale et, visiblement assommé, ne fait plus un mouvement. Je m'agenouille prés d'Hermione qui a glissé le long du mur pour se retrouver à genoux, la respiration rauque et sifflante. Elle se tient la gorge où je peux voir une énorme trace rouge qui tourne au violet. Au moment je tends une main secourable vers elle deux douleurs dans deux endroits diamétralement opposées me stoppe net. Il s'échappe de ma bouche quelque chose entre un cri étouffé et un halètement pathétique. Ma main me brûle comme à vif et dans ma poitrine mon cœur se serre comme si quelqu'un le broyait de toutes ses forces. Ça fait si mal qu'une nausée acide me monte à la gorge et que le monde autour de moi vacille. J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater en mille morceaux. Je sens un filet de sueur glacée couler le long de mon dos. D'où vient cette douleur ? On dirait… on dirait que je vais mourir ! Des mains douces se posent sur mon visage me permettant de me raccrocher à la réalité qui commençait à m'échapper. C'est Hermione.

C'est le serment, souffle-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle veut rassurante mais dont les accents d'anxiété de m'échappent pas. Regarde.

Elle attrape ma main et me la met sous le nez. Mes yeux mettent un temps avant d'arriver à se focaliser sur ce qu'elle cherche à me montrer. Finalement je vois les cicatrices du serment qui ne sont plus blanche mais rouge vifs. Je commence à comprendre le système : si je ne protège pas correctement Hermione et qu'elle est blessée, je le suis aussi.

Je relève difficilement avec l'aide d'Hermione qui me tient fermement par le bras. Nous sommes tous les deux en piteux état. J'embrasse la salle du regard. Si je ne venais pas de l'extérieur je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que nous étions en réalité dans un coffre à Gringotts, et c'est sans doute le but. La pièce ressemble à la plus banale des chambres. Des murs vert pâle, un lit, une armoire pas de miroir. Sur le sol, un amoncèlement de choses : des jouets, des livres, des feuilles de papiers avec des dessins enfantins dessus. Soudain, l'agresseur d'Hermione bouge sur le lit. Instinctivement je pointe ma baguette vers lui, prêt à me défendre et à défendre Hermione. Il se relève lentement, visiblement étourdit en se massant le crâne. Son visage est totalement différent d'il y a deux minutes ! Toute haine ou folie a disparut, et à la place des deux fentes je vois deux grands yeux d'un vert émeraude. Quand il nous voit il sursaute et se colle contre le mur derrière lui les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine.

Ron ! tu lui fais peur ! fait Hermione en appuyant sur mon bras pour me faire baisser ma baguette.

Mais…

Hermione m'intime de me taire d'un regard sévère. Elle marche prudemment vers le lit, enjambant les jouets sur le sol. Je veux qu'elle revienne, qu'elle s'éloigne de ce type fou à lier. Mais je sais qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas. Pourtant, plus je regarde Harry Potter, plus je me dis qu'il n'est pas du tout le même que tout à l'heure. On dirait un animal craintif et il a quelque chose d'attendrissant dans son regard. Je m'étais fait de grande idée sur ce personnage légendaire, l'imaginant fort, invincible. Maintenant tout s'écroule : notre sauveur est un adolescent crasseux, maigrelet et peureux qui, vu son teint blanc, n'est pas sorti d'ici depuis bel lurette. Comment a-t-il pu attaquer si violement à Hermione ? Il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche ! Malgré ça le sourire diabolique de tout à l'heure me laisse en alerte, prêts à intervenir s'il s'en prend encore à Hermione.

Hermione n'est plus qu'à un mètre du lit. Je retiens ma respiration. Elle s'assoit sur les couvertures avec une lenteur infinie puis tend une main vers Harry Potter qui, toujours apeuré, tremble de tout son corps.

N'ai pas peur, murmure Hermione avec douceur en sortant de sa poche un bandeau noir. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Il faut juste que je te noue ça autour sur les yeux. c'est pour t'aider.

Il semble un peu se détendre mais ne cesse de me jeter des coups d'œil rapide par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Hermione lui passe alors le bandeau avec précaution derrière sa tête puis le place devant les yeux avant de le nouer délicatement. Il se laisse faire mais je reste sur mes gardes. Et j'ai raison car d'un seul coup fait un mouvement si brusque que je sursaute et que ma baguette m'échappe des mains. Pas très glorieux… Mais en fait il a simplement posé ses deux paumes sur les tempes d'Hermione. Aucuns d'eux ne bougent pendant de longues secondes. Hermione est dos à moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais après tout s'il y avait un danger elle aurait réagi. Du moins j'espère…

Hermione brise le drôle de silence qui s'était installée dans la pièce ou pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression d'être seul. Elle prend une énorme bouffée d'air comme si tout ce temps elle avait été en apnée sous l'eau. Ensuite elle se tourne vers moi et j'ai la surprise de constater qu'Hermione pleure. Son visage est crispé dans une expression de tristesse bouleversante. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues me laissant à la fois désemparé et perplexe. Qu'est qui s'est passé, est-ce qu'il lui a dit quelque chose ? Je m'approche d'eux et me baisse au niveau du visage d'Harry. Je sais qu'il ne peut me voir avec le bandeau opaque, pourtant il semble me fixer lui aussi, immobile. Quand il commence à lever les bras vers mon visage comme il l'a fait pour Hermione, celle-ci m'écarte subitement une main sur mon torse.

Non ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est un Légilimens ! s'il te touche ils s'introduira dans ton cerveau et saura exactement qui tu es. Et si Harry le sait, tu-sais-qui aussi et il s'en prendra à ta famille.

Je… mais et toi ? il a vu dans ta tête donc maintenant tu-sais-qui…

Ça n'a pas d'importance, me coupe Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir dans sa tête, il est avec moi tu ne risques rien.

Sur ce, elle me fait signe de l'aider à lever Harry du lit. Mais il refuse de bouger alors qu'on le tire chacun par un bras. Brusquement il nous pousse violement tous les deux pour se jeter ensuite au sol et farfouiller dans un pile d'objet divers, toujours à l'aveuglette. J'émets un grognement impatient, car ce n'est pas comme si nous avions toute la journée. Nous sommes en train de faire un casse à Gringotts et si jamais on se fait prendre c'est minimum Azkaban…

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? demande Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

Aucune idée…

Je regarde Harry Potter palper les objets dans l'espoir de les reconnaitre. Puis au bout de plusieurs secondes qui m'avaient semblé des heures, il pose ses main sur une sacoche de cuire. Il l'attrape et la serre contre son cœur comme si c'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ensuite il se lève et ne bouge plus, visiblement satisfait de sa trouvaille. Avec Hermione on n'a pas besoin de plus : on l'attrape chacun par un bras et le guidons rapidement vers la sortie.

Fol œil nous attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand je le vois mille et une questions me brûlent la langue. Je veux savoir pourquoi Dumbledore l'a enfermé ici, quel est ce lien avec Voldemort, si ça a un rapport avec sa double personnalité, et qui est exactement est cet Harry Potter. Mais je ne dis rien. Fol œil nous accueille avec un vague hochement de tête. Ensuite, il nous mène tous les trois en direction de la sortie du coffre. Le silence est pesant, mais je ne trouve rien à dire et encore moins le courage de poser toutes les questions qui me tourmentent. Il est difficile de guider Harry à cause de tout ce qui traine sur le sol et des meubles imposant qui ne nous laisse peu de place pour nous mouvoir. Hermione est bien plus adroite que moi : elle le guide non seulement par la main mais aussi en le prévenant à voix basse des obstacles à l'avance. Et c'est en voyant qu'il ne répond rien que je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure Harry n'a pas prononcer un mot. Une drôle de pensée me vient en tête : et s'il ne savait pas parler ? C'est complétement fou mais après tous…

Brusquement fol-œil s'arrête et tend le bras pour nous empêcher d'avancer. Il tend l'oreille et nous faisons de même. La sortie n'est pas encore visible pourtant on étend au loin des détonations magique et des bruits de lutte. Mon stress revient comme s'il n'était jamais parti. On s'est fait prendre, et nos chances de sortir vivant de la banque se sont considérablement amenuisée. Fol-œil ne semble pas paniqué. Il sort de son lourd manteau une drôle étoffe que qui me parait familière. C'est seulement quand il me la tend et que je touche le tissu fluide que je m'en souviens. Il s'agit de cette cape qui faisait partit des biens de Dumbledore que nous avions récupéré dans le bureau de Malefoy.

Je vais passer devant pendant la cohue générale vous allez en profiter pour filer. Mais mettez-vous la dessous si vous voulez rester vivant, ordonne-t-il.

Je regarde l'Auror, perplexe. Comment peut-on passer inaperçu tous les trois sous cette cape brillante ? Mais son regard dur empêche toute protestation de sortir de ma bouche. Hermione a l'air tout aussi hésitant que moi. Fol-œil nous abandonne sans un mot de plus. Il marche de son pas lourd vers la sortie. Malgré leurs absurdités, je suis ses directives et nous recouvre tous les trois de la cape. Je suis plutôt grand et je dois me baisser au niveau d'Hermione et Harry. Nous nous serons les uns contre les autres. Pour marcher dans cette position je suis obligé de saisir la taille d'Harry ce qui me fait constater qu'il n'a que sous le vieux et large tee-shirt qu'il porte, il n'a que la peau sur les yeux. D'un coup Dumbledore baisse grandement dans mon estime. Nous finissons par nous retrouver devant la lourde porte d'entrée du coffre. On se faufile tant bien que mal par l'ouverture. Contre toute attente, l'endroit est vide. Mais le combat semble faire rage plus loin car on entend un peu plus loin des sorts jetés à grand cris. De ce fait mon adrénaline de faiblie pas et ma démarche reste tremblante et mal assuré. Une lanterne à moitié éclaté sur le sol nous fournit une lumière aussi faiblarde qu'éphémère. Mais aucun de nous n'a de main disponible pour sortir sa baguette. Forcéq à avancer sur les vieux rails à l'aveugle, nous ne tardons pas à nous prendre les pieds dans un premier obstacle. Hermione manque de basculer en avant entrainant un Harry impuissant dans sa chute, mais elle parvient à se rattraper de justesse à la paroi du tunnel sur sa gauche.

Ça va ? je lui demande.

Oui, c'est rien, répond-elle. Je m'inquiète plus pour Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas marché de si longue distance depuis un moment…

Il est vrai qu'en plus d'avoir une démarche maladroite car aveugle, Harry marche aussi très lentement et rien qu'en tenant son bras, je sens son corps entier trembler. Il faut dire que dans une chambre de 10X10 il n'a pas dû avoir l'occasion de faire de grande balade.

Avant de nous remettre en marche, je jette un coup d'œil à ce qui a failli nous faire tomber. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur, et sous la cape je me mords la lèvre pour empêcher un cri d'horreur de s'échapper de ma bouche. Ce que nous enjambons en ce moment même n'est autre qu'un corps. Celui de Podmore Sturgis. Je ne connais pas vraiment cet homme mais il est venu manger quelques fois à la maison et ça suffit amplement à me bouleverser. Il n'est pas le premier de l'Ordre à mourir lors d'une mission, mais c'est la première fois que je vois un corps sans vie. Ma respiration se fait plus bruyante dans la galerie. Hermione n'a rien vu et Harry encore moins. Mais dans mon esprit je nous vois allongé sur le sol, mort. Parce que si un Auror est tombé au combat, qu'est-ce que nous nous pouvons faire du haut de nos 17 ans, un aveugle avec nous et comme seule protection cette cape ridicule ?

Nous arrivons bientôt sur le lieu où la bataille fait rage. C'est une galerie plus large au plafond bas. Gobelins, Mangemorts et personnel de la sécurité de la banque contre s'en prennent aux membres de l'Ordre qui ripostent sans vergogne. Ils bougent trop rapidement, et les flashs lumineux des sortilèges dans tous les coins m'empêchent de savoir qui a le dessus. J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule sous cette cape, je voudrais en sortir et me battre avec les autres, avec ma famille. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas, je dois sortir Hermione et Harry d'ici vivant.

Nous contournons la bataille le plus silencieusement possible. Personne ne nous voit. Ce qui n'est pas du tout normal. On devrait recevoir quelques sorts, devoir courir… Mais non, c'est comme si on est invisible à leurs yeux…

Une fois hors de vue, je retire la cape et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures pendant qu'Hermione sort sa baguette et vérifie que personne ne nous a suivis. Harry reste planté là, les yeux toujours bandé et sa sacoche serrée contre lui. J'enfile la cape cherchant ce qu'elle a de spéciale, et quand Hermione se retourne vers moi elle pousse un cri de surprise en me pointant du doigt. Je baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle m'indique et bondis de surprise, manquant de peu de m'étaler sur le sol rocheux. La cape glisse et mon corps réapparait comme par miracle.

C'est… c'est… une… balbutie Hermione une main sur la bouche.

Cape d'invisibilité, je murmure sans vraiment arriver à y croire moi-même.

J'ai une terrible envie de l'essayer à nouveau, mais une détonation magique plus forte que les autres me fait changer d'avis.

Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dis-je. Hermione, guide Harry, moi je m'occupe d'illuminer la route O.K ?

Elle hoche la tête et prend à nouveau la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Moi, je marche d'un pas décidé, la baguette devant moi et les guide tous les deux dans ces galerie humide.

Les coffres défilent, frapper de numéros qui diminue petite à petit mais sans que nous voyons la sortie. Autour de moi rien ne m'est familier. L'obscurité et grandissante et le silence pesant. Hermione ne dit rien, et je sais que ça lui coûte parce qu'elle sait qu'on est perdu mais que se disputer n'arrangera rien. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'au lieu de remonter à la surface nous nous enfonçons dans les ténèbres de Gringotts. Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter. Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasent parfois sur la roche épaisse qui forme les tunnels. Parfois résonnent des mugissements que je ne préfère pas identifier. Mes pied commencent à me faire mal, derrière Harry gémit et marche de plus en plus lentement. Est-on déjà passé par ici ? Tout se ressemble. Je dois rester calme. Mais j'ai envie d'hurler bien que je sache que ça n'aidera pas. Alors on marche sur les rails sans savoir où elle nous mène, encore et encore.

Quand soudain je vois de la lumière au bout d'une énième tunnel, j'arrive à peine à y croire. Je me tourne vers Hermione qui marche derrière toujours avec Harry. Elle me fait un sourire fatigué et me rejoint avec Harry.

On ferait mieux de remettre la cape, fait-elle. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend dehors.

Une fois sous la cape, nous reprenons la même position que tous à l'heure : Harry au centre et Hermione et moi de part et d'autre. Nous trois, sous une cape d'invisibilité, et ça me semble étrangement naturelle.

Pourtant dans le hall rien n'est naturel. Là où il devrait y avoir de gobelins, il n'y a que des Mangemorts qui surveillent l'entrée des galeries et la sortie de la banque. Tous portent de longue cape noires et un masque recouvrant entièrement leur visage. Mais rien de cela ne m'empêche d'avoir la certitude que Lucius Malefoy se cache derrière l'un d'eux. Au moins trois mangemorts regardent dans notre direction, mais aucun de d'eux ne nous voit. Nous sommes transparents, invisible mais pas silencieux. J'adopte la technique d'Hermione et plaque ma main contre ma bouche pour rendre inaudible ma respiration. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus bruyante du monde à cet instant précis. J'entends mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine, mon souffle confus dans ma main, mes vêtements qui frottent ma peau, la semelle de mes chaussures frôle le sol… nous contournons les Mangemort lentement, mes surement. Avant de franchir les grille du hall Hermione à eut l'idée lumineuse de prévenir Harry qu'il fallait être silencieux. Et c'est ce qu'il fait, il nous suit sans rien y voir et dans un silence parfait, comme si faire oublier son existence était ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

La sortie n'est qu'à quelque mètre quand l'impensable se produit. L'un de nous, impossible de savoir qui, marche sur la cape et elle glisse et nous révèle à la vue de tous. Mon sang de fait qu'un tour et je mon instinct de survie prend le dessus. J'attrape avec force le bras d'Harry avec force et l'entraine avec moi vers la sortie.

Ils sont là attraper les ! j'entends hurler derrière mon dos.

Mais nous nous sommes déjà à l'extérieur, descendent les marches glissante de Gringotts à toutes vitesse. Moi qui ait passé des heures dans l'obscurité des tunnels de la banque, la luminosité de ciel grisâtre de Londres me brûle les yeux. Nous sommes donc deux aveugles à courir sur les pavés du chemin de traverse. J'entends leur botte marteler le sol derrière nous sans savoir à quelle distance ils sont exactement. Il pleut à flot et je vois à peine où je vais. Grace à Merlin ma capuche est toujours sur ma tête et les empêche de me reconnaitre. Quand à Harry ils ne savent même pas que depuis tous ce tends il était retenu ici. Un sortilège passe si près de moi qu'il brûle le tissus de mon sweat. Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Je traine littéralement Harry derrière moi, sans le ménager, et serre son poignet si fort qu'il ne doit même pas y rester une goutte de sang. L'air froid qui pénètre ma gorge au rythme de ma respiration effrénée, y répand un goût métallique écœurant. Mes yeux finissent par s'accoutumer à la lumière et je reconnais la boutique de fleury et bott. Je fais un brusque embarder manquant de déraper. Juste à ce moment-là un sortilège de mort percute une vitrine qui explose en mille morceaux. L'allé et vide, sale, et les boutiques toutes fermée. On m'avait dit que c'était comme ça depuis le retour de Voldemort, maintenant je sais que c'est vrai.

J'ai réussi à distancer mes assaillants. Ils n'ont pas encore tourné j'ai donc quelques malheureuses seconde devant moi pour nous trouver une cachette qui nous sauvera peut-être la vie. J'avise les ruines d'un magasin à la devanture éventré. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps j'y pousse Harry et y entre à mon tour. Nous nous cachons sous un lourd bureau en bois. J'ai envie de retirer le bandeau des yeux d'Harry Potter. Ça serait tellement plus simple. Mais s'il ne voit ne serais-ce que mon visage, je me condamne moi et ma famille tout entière. Alors je murmure :

Il va falloir être encore plus silencieux d'accords ? on va attendre qu'ils partent et…

C'est seulement à ce moment que je me rends compte de l'absence d'Hermione. Tout s'est passé si vite dans le hall. Quand la cape est tombée elle à lâcher la main d'Harry pour la ramasser et ensuite… et ensuite… des images flou me viennent en tête. Je vois Hermione qui cours un moment derrière nous, qui lance des sort par-dessus sons épaules puis plus rien. Un sentiment de peur et de honte me donne envie de hurler. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? Comment ai-je pu l'abandonner si facilement ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas suivit ? Depuis que j'ai rencontré cette fille j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour me mener au bout de l'enfer. Mais une chose me rassure. C'est qu'elle est saine et sauve. Car s'il elle était blessée ou pire morte, ça serait aussi mon cas. Mais ça peut arriver d'un instant à un autre. Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

Alors que nous sommes coincés sous ce bureau, mes yeux s'attardent sur le sol où se mélange poussières et débris divers. Mais il y a aussi ces sortes de longues boîtes éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Des boites de baguette, nous sommes chez Ollivenders. L'endroit n'a plus rien de ce magasin qui m'avait émerveillé du haut de mes onze ans. A cette époque alors que je tenais la baguette qui deviendrais la mienne et qui est en ce moment-là dans ma poche, je n'aurai pas soupçonné un instant que je me retrouverais sous ce bureau en compagnie du grand Harry Potter à me cacher d'une bande de Mangemorts.

J'entends à nouveau les pas des Mangemorts. A présent ils doivent être juste devant le magasin c'est-à-dire à quelque mètres à peine de notre cachette de fortune.

Ils nous ont semé, grogne une voix. On devrait laisser tomber, après tous ce ne sont que des gamins.

Mais des gamins qui traînent avec l'Ordre, fait un autre. Tu connais leurs âmes chevaleresques, on en capture un, on le torture un peu et ils accourent !

T'as pas tort, et puis ils ont dû capturer la gamine, elle fera parfaitement l'affaire.

C'est Greyback qui l'a poursuivait, pas sûr qu'il l'a laissera vivante bien longtemps. Je paris deux Gallions que quand on les rejoindra il aura déjà son sang sur les dents.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffent d'un rire gras avant de s'éloigner. Quand je me relève j'ai les jambes tremblante mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la position inconfortable que j'ai du garder un moment sans bouger. Non, je tremble à l'idée qu'Hermione soit pourchassé par ce fou de Greyback dont Rémus m'a déjà parlé. Un loup garou, le plus sanguinaire qui soit et qui a pour habitude de s'en prendre aux enfants. Je me sens lâche et con. J'ai pensé à la mission et à ma propre vie avant celle d'Hermione. Alors qu'Hermione est… est…

Incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle représente pour moi, je balance un coup de pied dans un tiroir vide qui traine et je sens même mes yeux me brûler accompagné d'une irrépressible envie de pleurer de rage un bon coup. Je finis par m'agenouiller et prendre ma tête entre mes mains. A ce moment je m'en fiche royalement de mourir. En fait ça m'arrange de mourir en même tant qu'elle. Je le mérite, parce que j'ai été incapable de la protéger. Je la revois à Beauxbâtons, dans cette bibliothèque, un livre sous le bras et le regard surpris qu'elle me lance. Elle était surement une fille sans histoire et elle ne méritait surement pas ce que je lui ais imposé : le serment, l'éloignement de sa famille, le danger…

Pardonne-moi Hermione, je murmure.

Pourquoi tu t'excuse, idiot ?

Je me retourne brusquement. Mais derrière moi il n'y a qu'une pièce vide. Pourtant je sais que je n'ai pas imaginé cette voix.

Hermione apparait soudain, et la cape d'invisibilité tombe à ses pieds. Le bas de sa chemise est lacéré, et elle a une plaie béant sur la joue. Mais qu'importe, quand je vois ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire timide, je me lève, réduit la distance entre nous d'eux jusqu'à la serrer dans mes bras. Elle me rend mon étreinte, enroulant ses bras atour de mon torse pour se nouer au niveau de mon dos. C'est la première fois que je suis près d'elle et ça me fait vraiment bizarre sans pour autant ne pas être agréable. Bien au contraire, la chaleur de son corps me rassure, ainsi que son cœur qui bat contre le mien. Elle est imprégné d'une odeur sucrée indéfinissable qui me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'écarte maladroitement d'elle en prenant soin d'éviter son regard et non sans me gratter nerveusement la nuque.

Où est Harry ? demande soudain Hermione brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Ah oui attend, je réponds en contournant le bureau pour en extirper Harry toujours dessous.

Celui-ci chancèle un peu mais je le guide jusqu'au centre de la pièce sans trop de difficulté et bien moins rudement que tout à l'heure.

Il n'est pas blessé ? s'enquit Hermione en l'inspectant, inquiète, des pieds à la tête.

Je ne crois pas mais…

ILS SONT LA !

Un éclair rouge vient s'écraser sur une étagère dont le contenu est expédié aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il se met à pleuvoir des sortilèges de toute part et tout semble nous exploser à la figure. J'imite Hermione qui se jette au sol les deux mains sur la tête auprès d'Harry qui lui y est déjà tombé. Je me retrouve les nez contre le parquet et une cascade de boîtes à baguettes sur le dos. Je rampe tant bien que mal parmi les décombres alors que je vois du coin de l'œil un Mangemort enjamber ce qui reste de la vitrine d'Ollivanders et ainsi se rapprocher dangereusement. Tandis qu'il se jette sur nous, Hermione tend à l'extrême son bras et me saisit le poignet avec force et ne le lâche plus. Le décor vacille puis une tornade colorée m'emporte loin du chemin de traverse.

J'atterris avec force le visage dans l'herbe, à moitié conscient et les nez dégoulinant de sang. Quelqu'un me fait rouler sur le dos et prend mon visage entre ses deux mains.

Ron ! Ron ! m'appelle Hermione d'une voix qui me parait lointaine. Vite, quelqu'un ! Ron !

J'essaie de garder les yeux ouvert, mais en un instant l'obscurité me happe entièrement et je perds connaissance.


	10. La grange

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un ciel orangé. Le soleil se couche lentement derrière une colline au loin. Je suis allongé sur un sol moelleux recouvert d'herbes qui me chatouillent le visage. Mon cœur bat à nouveaux un rythme lent et posé. Je me relève sur les deux coudes pour voir un peu plus loin Hermione debout dos à moi qui regarde l'horizon. Ses cheveux emmêlés s'agitent avec le vent de ce début de soirée. L'endroit est si calme, reposé, magnifique même, que j'ai l'impression que notre escapade à Gringotts n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais la douleur aigue qui me transperce soudain le nez me prouve que, non, c'est bien la triste réalité. Mon grognement alerte Hermione qui se retourne immédiatement. La plaie sur sa joue est fermée mais une trainée de sang séché lui recouvre une partie de la joue. Sa chemise est dans un état épouvantable et laisse apparaitre par endroit sa peau blafarde recouverte d'égratignures. Quand elle se baisse à mon niveau je remarque son visage anxieux.

Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas… j'ai super mal au nez… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

Hermione baisse les yeux, rougit de honte et se triture nerveusement les mains.

Je nous ai fait transplaner, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné correctement. Nous somme arrivé un peu trop loin et tu… tu t'es désartibulé… oh ne t'inquiète pas ! ajoute-t-elle en me voyant subitement tâter mon nez effrayer à l'idée qu'il ait disparu. A Beauxbâtons il a une option « médecine de base » que je suis depuis ma troisième année. Tu avais juste perdu un morceau de chair mais ça à pas mal saigné…

Mon estomac se contracte quand j'aperçois que l'herbe est très pourpre là où ma tête était posée quelques minutes plus tôt.

… il y a une rivière un peu plus bas qui m'a permis de te nettoyer le visage, continu Hermione évitant toujours mon regard. Tu n'as pas de séquelles mais tu as perdu trop de sang pour que l'on puisse transplaner à nouveau. Et je… je… Je suis désolé.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? je m'étonne.

Je n'ai pas réussi à transplaner correctement et d'une certaine manière je suis responsable de ta blessure…

Elle idiote ou quoi ? Non « idiote » n'est définitivement pas un adjectif qui convient à Hermione. Mais dans ce cas s'y je n'en vois pas d'autre. Elle nous a sauvés, sans elle le Mangemort ne nous aurait pas épargné. Sans oubliez que les heures depuis le moment où elle a appris à transplaner se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Je devrais la remercier plutôt, et lui dire que ce n'est pas grave qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais à la place je sors la phrase la plus ridicule qui soit :

Bah le plus important c'est qu'on est tous vivant.

Je me lève difficilement tout en prenant soit de ne pas croiser son regard. Non mais quel imbécile ! Elle me sauve la vie et je n'arrive même pas à sortir un truc sympa ! Si Owen était là il saurait comme s'y prendre.

Où est Harry ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

Juste là.

Elle pointe son doigt derrière moi puis se baisse pour ramasser la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle coince sous son bras. Je prends quelque seconde pour observer Hermione pendant qu'elle est occupée. Son visage toujours à moitié recouvert de sang séché trahit une sorte de déception. Je me mets mentalement un gifle tout en me promettant de rattraper le coup je me tourne ensuite vers Harry. Il assit, immobile, sur une motte de terre. Il doit entendre le son de mes pas car quand je commence à m'approcher de lui il tourne la tête dans ma direction.

Et bien, dis-je, tu n'es pas Harry Potter pour rien. Tu apportes ton lot d'ennui on dirait…

Je m'assois à ses côtés puis avise sa sacoche posé à près de lui. La tentation de jeter un œil à l'intérieur est grande. Mais je me rappelle la folie dans ses yeux à Gringotts alors qu'il étranglait Hermione de toutes ses forces. Même s'il est aveugle pour l'instant, calme et inoffensif, rien ne dit qu'il va le rester alors je reste sur mes gardes. Mon regard se porte à nouveau vers Hermione qui fait une « pointe au nord » avec sa baguette puis scrute le ciel, pensive.

Mais tu n'es pas le seul, je continus, depuis que je connais cette fille ma vie est encore plus bourré de danger qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me réponde. J'avais juste envie de le dire à quelqu'un et c'est le seul type disponible dans le coin. Ça ne m'empêche pas de sursauter quand Harry pose sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste maladroit qui semble… compatissant ou …amical.

Il va falloir y aller les garçons, fait Hermione en s'approchant de nous. Il fera nuit dans quelques heures et à partir de là ça sera beaucoup plus dur de nous orienter.

Elle aide Harry à se lever puis m'explique à l'écart comment elle pense qu'on va pouvoir rejoindre la ferme. Quand je lui demande pourquoi elle n'a pas dit ça devant Harry elle me répond :

On ne connaît pas encore bien la nature de sa connexion avec tu-sais-qui. Je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas dire devant lui où se trouve ta famille.

Bien vue, je fais en hochant la tête.

Je m'apprête à rejoindre Harry mais Hermione me retient par le bras.

Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire. Quand… avant de transplaner le Mangemort qui était dans la boutique à eut le temps de m'attraper la cheville et…

QUOI ? je m'exclame alarmé en regardant autour de nous.

… il a transplané avec nous un moment et je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Mais quand on est arrivé ici, il a été comme… éjecté.

Ejecté ? je répète incrédule.

Oui ! fait Hermione qui semble soudain au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est totalement incompréhensible ! c'était comme s'il y avait un sortilège de bouclier où de Fidélià mais nous sommes bien trop éloigné de ta maison pour que ça soit le cas !

Peut-être que fol-œil à déployé un bouclier sur plusieurs kilomètres, je propose.

Hermione parait septique. Je la retiens à mon tour avant de rejoindre Harry.

Attend, ta joue.

D'un coup de baguette je nettoie le sang sur sa joue. Elle a pensé à nettoyer mon visage mais pas le sien. Hermione m'a tout l'air d'une fille qui pense aux autres avant de penser à elle…

Je croyais que tu ne connaissais que des sorts de défenses et d'attaques, sourit-elle.

Celui-là c'est ma mère qui me l'a appris, pour quand c'est mon tour de nettoyer, tu vois le genre ?

Nous marchons pendant plus d'une heure. La nuit tombe brusquement et un vent glacial se lève. Nos habits devenu inadéquates, nous nous serons les uns contre les autres. Harry tremble si fort qu'on dirait que ses jambes vont se dérober sous lui. Nous descendu la colline, marchons à travers une clairière puis on finit par apercevoir le village. A partir de là c'est moi qui les guide.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvons face à la Ferme des Porter au bord de l'évanouissement. A l'instant où nous franchissions le bouclier qui protège la maison, la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Ron !

Ma mère se jette littéralement sur moi et m'étreint douloureusement. Elle prend mon visage en coupe à la recherche de quelconque blessures mais Hermione s'est bien occupé de moi car ma mère de trouve rien à redire et me serre à nouveau contre elle. Par-dessus son épaule je vois fol-œil et Remus qui ne font pas preuve de la même douceur. Il empoigne Harry et le traine sans ménagement en direction de la grange. Hermione tente de protester mais Owen déboule de nulle-part et lui attrape les deux mains.

Hermy ! tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? tu as froid ? tu veux ma veste ?

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien Owen, je suis juste fatiguée, répond Hermione dans un faible sourire.

Owen lui fait un grand sourire, visiblement rassuré. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attends pas ce sont ces deux baisers qu'il claque sur les joues d'Hermione dont l'un sur la commissure des lèvres. Mon estomac fait un looping et j'ai soudain l'envie violente d'emmener Owen loin d'Hermione.

Ma mère finit par me lâcher et nous entraine à l'intérieur de la maison. Dans le salon je vérifie que nous sommes tous là. Bill, mon père, Rémus et fol-œil que j'ai vu tout à l'heure… tout le monde est rentré vivant, ou presque… l'image du corps de Podmore flotte encore dans mon esprit. Fleur referme entièrement la blessure sur la joue d'Hermione qui grimace sous la douleur pendant que ma mère nous amène à chacun une tasse de thé fumante. Je n'y touche même pas, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Owen assis avec Hermione sur le canapé en face leur épaules se touchent et pour je ne sais quelle raison ça m'agace au plus haut point. Nathalie descend avec une pile d'habits qu'elle tend à Hermione qui monte se changer. Au même moment Remus et Fol-œil font leur retour dans la maison, sans Harry.

Où est-il ? je demande en me levant d'un bond.

Assied toi, m'ordonne Fol-œil de sa voix bourrue.

Je m'exécute non sans un regard noir. Tous deux prennent place sur le canapé. Tandis que tout le reste de la famille se rapproche.

Est-ce qu'il a vu ton visage ? me demande Remus. Quand tu as rejoint Hermione dans la chambre ?

Non, répondis-je. J'avais ma capuche et ensuite il est resté les yeux bandés tout du long.

Tout le monde dans la pièce semble respirer à nouveau normalement.

Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il est exactement ? je demande.

Un simple gamin qui est censé vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, grogne Fol-œil. C'est ce que la Prophétie dit.

Vous avez déjà pu l'écouter ? je m'étonne.

Nous savions déjà de quoi il était question bien avant de la récupérer au Ministère, m'explique Rémus. Albus est celui qui a été présent lors de son enregistrement. Si nous sommes allés la chercher c'est pour éviter que tu-sais-qui mette la main dessus.

Mais comment… comment peut-il être en mesure de tuer vous-savez qui ? il est à moitié cinglé ! il a d'abord essayé d'étrangler Hermione et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait y arriver... Pourtant l'instant d'après il était craintif et effrayer par notre présence.

Remus pose la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de dire :

Vois-tu il y a un lien entre Harry Potter et le seigneur des tenèbres, en parti a cause du sortilège de cette cicatrice qu'il a sur le front. Albus ne nous a rien dit de plus mais nous savons que parfois il prend « possession » du corps garçon, sa mémoire et la sienne se mélange si bien qu'Harry ne sait plus où il est et perd parfois la raison. Ainsi tu-sais-qui s'introduit dans sa conscience et peu le contrôler.

Mais pourquoi l'enfermer ? dans un coffre à Gringotts en plus !

Remus semble mal à l'aise, visiblement gêné des directives de Dumbledore suivies de leur conséquences. C'est donc mon père qui répond.

Au départ le garçon devait être placé dans la seule famille qui lui restait, une famille de moldus. Mais une fois sur place leur maison était en feu et on y a retrouvé les trois corps. Alors la seule solution a été de le cacher parmi les moldus, de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, car il allait à tous prix l'éloigner de notre monde. Seulement, des Mangemort on finit par mettre la main sur lui et ont pris son sang afin de « ressusciter » leur maitre. Dumbledore a pu le sauver à temps mais il a fallait lui trouver une cachette d'urgence. Sa seule option a été Gringotts.

Dumbledore s'est lui-même occupé de l'éducation du garçon mais il était trop tard. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait déjà un trop gros contrôle sur lui.

Mais quand Dumbledore est mort, fait soudain Owen, comment vous l'avez nourrit dans ce… euh coffre où je ne sais pas quoi ? vous y alliez à tour de rôle ?

Pas exactement, répond Rémus. Aller à Gringotts chaque jour aurait été louche, surtout dans un coffre qui n'est pas le nôtre. Nous avons donc mis des gobelins sous impérium. Mais nos sortilège s'affaiblissaient alors que tu-sais-qui s'évertuait de plus en plus à trouver le garçon. C'est pourquoi nous sommes allez le chercher. Il n'était plus en sécurité là-bas.

Mais- est-ce qu'il est en sécurité ici ? je demande.

Personne ne dit rien mais je vois Fol-œil et Remus jeter un bref coup d'œil à Nathalie qui s'empresse de ramasser les tasses vides avant de fuir vers la cuisine.

Cette discussion dure un moment. Chacun tente de justifier l'enfermement d'Harry dans le coffre. Mais moi je n'arrive pas à trouver d'excuse cette décision. Je finis par me lever du fauteuil pour monter dans ma chambre.

Je me change rapidement puis m'allonge sur mon lit dans l'obscurité. J'observe le plafond. Il s'est passé bien trop de chose aujourd'hui pour que mon esprit soit clair. Un mélange d'image s'agite dans mon cerveau. Hermione qui saute de joie parce qu'elle a réussi à tranplaner, encore Hermione qui disparait avec fol-œil, moi qui, de rage, arrache des poignées d'herbe, le chemin de traverse, Gringotts, Harry Potter, les galeries, le corps sans vie, la boutique d'Ollivander, l'absence d'Hermione, la colline…

Owen entre soudain dans la chambre coupant court mes pensées. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit sans un mot. Le silence s'installe tandis que la scène de ses retrouvailles avec Hermione tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Je ne sais pas trop comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour vous retrouver là-bas, mais bravo, fait soudain Owen. Quand ta mère me l'a dit j'ai bien cru que ni toi ni elle n'allait revenir vivant. Tu as su protéger Hermione, c'est cool.

C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, dis-je en essayant d'être désinvolte. Si elle meurt je meurs aussi, pareil si elle est blessée.

Ouais, mais à l'avenir essaye de na pas trop l'impliquer dans ces trucs-là. moi je l'aime bien Hermy.

D'un seul coup ma gorge s'assèche. _Il l'aime bien_. Je connais très bien cette phrase et à présent je déteste ce qu'elle signifie. Ça veut dire qu'Hermione lui plait. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe ça m'énerve. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'approche, je ne veux pas qu'il la touche, qui lui fasse du mal… c'est ridicule, Owen est un type bien il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais ce sentiment persiste. Peut-être que c'est le serment qui fait ça, où peut-être que cette journée de fou me fait perdre les pédales. Je grogne finalement :

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu la connais à peine.

Toi aussi, fait Owen un peu sur la défensive.

Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression de connaitre Hermione depuis des siècles. Etre avec elle est naturel, courir pour sauver nos vies est naturel, se cacher ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité est naturel, m'inquiéter pour elle est naturel, la protéger est naturel… Encore une chose que je ne peux m'expliquer. En fait depuis que j'ai rencontré Hermione ma vie a prend tout son sens, je n'avance plus dans le noir complet, je sais exactement ou je vais, c'est à dire dans la direction d'Hermione et, étonnamment, celle d'Harry. En fait, même si je connais Hermione depuis peu elle est déjà devenue mon amie. Mais je ne peux pas dire ça a Owen, j'aurais l'air cinglé. Alors je réponds simplement :

Mouais c'est pas faux.

Je me retourne dans mon lit de façon à être face au mur. Je ne veux ni donner ma bénédiction ni m'énerver. Le sommeil vient finalement me prendre m'évitant tout choix.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je me sens parfaitement réveillé. Pourtant en regardant le réveil d'Owen sur la table de nuit je constate qu'il n'est que trois heure du matin. Je me lève avec qu'une idée en tête : parler avec Hermione.

Je me lève le plus silencieusement possible bien qu'Owen ronfle bruyamment puis sort de la chambre. Je traverse le couloir sur la pointe des pieds puis me plante devant la porte de la chambre d'ami qui est devenue celle d'Hermione. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Me pointer dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ce n'est pas quelque chose de très classe mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle d'Harry… habituellement je pose les questions à Owen ou à Rémus… mais cette saleté de Serment Inviolable me donne une foi inébranlable en elle. Je pousse donc la porte et entre. Les volets ne sont pas fermés et un rayon de lune qui traverse la vitre éclaire suffisamment pour que je voie qu'Hermione n'est pas ici. Son lit n'est même pas défait. Je fais un rapide tour de la pièce tout de même. Je déplore le peu d'affaire qu'Hermione détient. Juste quelques habits parfaitement pliés sur une chaise dont la plupart sont à ma sœur. En revanche une quantité impressionnante de livres est empilée un peu partout dans la pièce. Visiblement elle a vidé les étagères des Porter ! Je reconnais néanmoins « les contes de Beedle le Barde » ainsi que plusieurs livres en Français qui appartiennent à Fleur.

Je finis par sortir de la chambre en sachant exactement où Hermione se trouve. Je descends l'escalier qui mène au salon puis sort de la maison. Je marche pied nu jusqu'à la grange. La porte s'ouvre sans résistance et je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé. Je me glisse à l'intérieur sans un bruit. L'endroit est chaud, on a dut déployer un sortilège pour cela. Une lanterne est posée sur une des nombreuses bottes de foin et éclaire la grange d'une lueur orangée. On a placé un lit en fer forgé ici ce qui ne va pas vraiment avec le décor. Hermione et Harry sont assis dessus. En fait Harry et dos à elle, tandis que celle-ci tien un long ciseau et lui coupe visiblement les cheveux.

Je ne veux pas te vexer, fait Hermione en riant, mais tu avais les cheveux si longs qu'on aurait pu te prendre pour une fille.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'Harry n'a plus son bandeau. Heureusement pour moi aucune d'eux ne m'a vu entrer et je suis caché par la pénombre. D'ici je vois comme un éclaire d'amusement dans les yeux d'Harry. Il a l'air tellement normal pourtant il est le « survivant », celui qui est censé vaincre Voldemort et à moitié fou.

Je suis désolé qu'ils aient été si rudes avec toi, continue Hermione en lui coupant une nouvelle mèche brune. Mais tu sais c'est leur travail ils doivent protéger les gens et on ne sait pas encore beaucoup de chose sur toi alors… mais s'il y a une chose que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui a essayé de m'étrangler, du moins pas exactement. Alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?

Je vois les yeux verts d'Harry se tourner vers Hermione alors qu'elle pose le ciseau sur le sol. Il la fixe sans mot dire, comme si… comme s'il était désolé et cherchait à lui dire seulement par le regard. Hermione lui fait un sourire amical.

J'ai terminé, tes cheveux partent un peu dans tous les sens mais ça te donne un genre. Ron te prêtera des vêtements. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

Oh alors elle sait depuis le début que je suis là ?

Euh ouais bien sûr, répondis-je depuis ma cachette.

Hermione se tourne dans ma direction puis m'indique une botte de foin sur ma gauche.

Il y a une cagoule ici, il faut que tu l'enfile si tu veux t'approcher.

Je saisis le morceau de tissus un peu perplexe. Hermione se doutait-elle que j'allais les rejoindre ? Forcément, la cagoule ne s'est pas retrouvée là par hasard… j'enfile donc la « chose » et m'approche d'eux.

Ce truc gratte à mort, je grogne. Et en plus j'ai l'air ridicule.

Pas plus que d'habitude, se moque Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Je décide de ne pas répondre à cette provocation et m'assoit sur une chaise en bois non loin du lit.

Alors c'est ici qu'ils l'on mit, je soupire. Pas très sympas comme chambre.

Tu peux t'adresser à lui à la première personne, fait Hermione, il n'est pas sourd.

Je sais mais il ne répond pas, alors que toi oui.

Hermione roule des yeux puis reprend :

Ton père a jeté des sortilèges afin qu'il fasse bon et qu'aucun bruit ne sorte d'ici. Tu es en sécurité Harry.

Harry hoche lentement la tête. Ensuite Hermione sort de derrière son dos la cape d'invisibilité enroulée autour d'un objet que je reconnais comme étant la précieuse sacoche d'Harry.

Tu l'as caché aux autres ? m'étonnais-je alors qu'Harry récupère son bien avec enthousiasme. Moi qui croyais que tu étais du genre à suivre les règles à la lettre…

C'est juste que… il n'a pas beaucoup d'affaire. Et j'avais peur qu'ils lui confisquent.

Je comprends mieux. Harry et Hermione sont dans une situation similaire. Pas de famille, pas de bien personnel, loin de chez eux. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit prise d'une certaine affection pour lui et qu'elle soit si prévenante.

Au bout d'un moment Harry s'endors. Ce qui nous permet à Hermione est moi de parler librement. Je lui parle de ce que Rémus, mon père, et fol-œil m'ont appris pendant qu'elle se changeait à l'étage. Et nous sommes d'accord sur un point : enfermer Harry dans un coffre n'était pas la solution.

Mais quelles autres possibilités avait l'Ordre en même temps ? fait Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Je ne sais pas… le mettre dans une famille de sorcier par exemple, pas chez ces fou de moldu !

Les moldus ne sont pas fou ! s'exclame soudain Hermione. Regarde la famille à Owen ! Et mes parents…

Tes parents ? tu veux dire ton père, celui qui soigne les dents des gens ?

Hermione s'empourpre et se met étrangement à bafouiller.

Hum… oui… c'est mon père qui est moldu…

Et que fait ta mère ? je demande avec curiosité.

Oh elle… elle travaille à l'Elysée…

Dans quel domaine ?

Je…

Elle est interrompue par trois coups distincts contre la porte. Nous nous regardons en silence, affolés. Si c'était quelqu'un que nous connaissions il n'aurait certainement pas frappé. Sans ouvrir la bouche nous nous comprenons parfaitement. Hermione jette la cape d'invisibilité sur Harry toujours endormis, moi je cache ma baguette derrière mon dos et m'avance vers la porte.

Puis la porte s'ouvre lentement tandis que je retiens mon souffle.


	11. tension dans le salon

On me braque une aveuglante lumière blanche sur le visage si bien que je recule de plusieurs pas, aveuglé, la main devant le visage. Peu à peu mes yeux s'habitus et ce que j'avais pris pour une baguette est en fait une… torche, je crois. L'homme qui la tient devant son visage porte un drôle de chapeau, une cravate quadrillée noir et blanc ainsi qu'une espèce de gilet épais. Bon sang, j'ai déjà vu cet accoutrement quelque part ! Mais où ? Je crois même qu'Owen m'avait expliqué…

Quand finalement mon cerveau percute, l'homme prend les devants :

Police de Bristol ! Jeune homme, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faite ici à une heure pareil.

Il continu de me mettre sa fichu lampe torche devant le visage et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de sortir ma baguette de derrière mon dos juste histoire de l'assommer avec.

Alors ? s'impatiente l'homme. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? trafic de drogue ? alcool ? ne croyez pas que parce que c'est un petit village vous passez totalement inaperçu…

Je…

Ron ? Ron tout va bien ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir Hermione arriver derrière moi. Dès qu'elle voit l'uniforme de l'homme elle range discrètement sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Un problème monsieur l'agent ? fait-elle d'une voix des plus innocentes qui soit.

En voyant Hermione, l'expression de l'homme change immédiatement. Il nous regarde tour à tour, puis ses lèvres s'étirent dans un drôle de sourire. Avec Hermione on s'entre regardent, pas sûr de bien comprendre. Et c'est seulement en baissant les yeux sur la tenue d'Hermione que je saisis. Elle a une tenue assez débraillée. Je veux dire Hermione est toujours un peu débraillée et c'est surtout dû au fait qu'elle doit porter les vêtements de ma sœur qui sont trop grand pour elle. Sans compter qu'Hermione à toujours, je dis bien toujours, les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens ! Mais ça, ce type ne le sait pas et quand il étire son cou pour voir derrière nous le lit où Harry est invisible, je sais exactement ce à quoi il pense. Je me mets donc à rougir comme pas permis tandis qu'il dit un sourire goguenard aux lèvres :

Désolé les enfants, je ne voulais pas vous « déranger ». J'ai seulement vu de la lumière sous la porte et vu qu'il y a pas mal de squatteur dans les environs… enfin maintenant que tout est clair je vais vous laissez retournez à vos affaires…

Merci monsieur l'agent, fait Hermione. Nous sommes des amis des Porters donc vous n'avez pas à les prévenir que nous étions ici et nous…

Elle finit enfin par comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par « affaires » ses joues deviennent aussi cramoisies que la pointe de mes oreilles. Ainsi tous les deux nous avons l'air tout à fait coupable, même s'il n'en ait rien.

Je… nous ne… euh ne faisions… rien… rien de… bafouille Hermione alors que moi j'aimerais me cacher dix pieds sous terre.

Le policier l'arrête dans son monologue incohérent d'un geste de la main.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, vous ne faites rien d'illégale après tout. Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit.

Il soulève son chapeau, me fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne dans la nuit sa torche pointée devant lui.

S'ensuit un silence terriblement gênant pendant lequel je fui littéralement le regard d'Hermione, fixant une botte de foin pourtant dépourvue du moindre intérêt. Du coin de l'œil je la vois récupérer la cape d'invisibilité puis saisir la lanterne posée sur la botte de foin que justement j'étais en train de contempler. Du coup nos regards se croisent et je me sens obligé de sortir quelque chose :

Hum, je pensais qu'il y avait une protection moldu autour de la maison. Si j'avais su je ne serais pas allé ouvrir. Alors hum désolé pour… ça ! j'ajoute en faisant un geste vague de la main censé signifie la situation embarrassante que nous venions de vivre.

Réfléchis un peu, il ne peut pas y avoir de protection anti-moldu vu qu'Owen et sa mère en sont, fait Hermione les joues toujours aussi coloré et le regard fuyant.

Ah ouais c'est pas faux, je marmonne.

Hermione ouvre la porte avec son coude car ses deux main sont prisent avec la cape et la lanterne puis se tourne vers moi.

Je vais y aller en premier, fait-elle. Si quelqu'un nous surprend encore ensemble à cette heure-ci on va encore penser que… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle évite encore mon regard, gênée, tandis que j'hoche la tête espérant que l'obscurité cache mon visage toujours rouge de honte.

Alors… bonne nuit Ron.

Bonne nuit Hermione, je murmure d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Elle passe la porte que je referme derrière elle. Je pousse un long soupire pour ensuite me laisser tomber sur un coin du matelas où Harry dors toujours. Je décide de laisser à Hermione dix minutes d'avance avant de monter à mon tour. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et considère très sérieusement l'idée exercer le sort d'oubliette sur moi-même. En tout cas une chose et sûr je ne raconterais rien de tout ça à Owen, il se foutrait de moi pendant des années entière.

Harry émet soudain un ronflement plus fort que les autres qui me rappelle sa présence.

Tu vois, dis-je, je ne te mentais pas quand je te disais que cette fille apportais son lot d'ennuis…

Le lendemain matin, je me traine cette fois-ci avec difficulté hors de mon lit. Dans le salon fol-œil et Remus sont à table et inspectent divers objets étalés devant eux tandis qu'Owen lace ses converses à toute vitesse avant de jeter son sac de cours sur ses épaules :

A plus tout le monde ! lance-t-il avant de sortir de la maison en courant.

Tout le monde lui répond d'une façon ou d'une autre mis à part Hermione, assise sur le canapé, qui lit, imperturbable, un livre. Le malentendu d'hier me fait rougir un peu alors je préfère m'assoir au côté des deux Aurors.

Qu'est-ce vous faite ? je demande en attrapant un des toasts dans l'assiette.

On classe les objets que vous avez trouvé au Ministère, fait Lupin en observant de plus près ce qui ressemble un brequet ou briquet, je ne sais plus. D'après ce qu'on sait, tous appartenaient à Dumbledore à l'exception de celui-ci.

Il me tend un cahier à la couverture de cuir sombre. Je le saisis un peu perplexe devant la simplicité de l'objet.

Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? un truc de magie noire ? je demande en tournant le livre entre mes mains.

Juste un cahier vierge, répond Lupin tandis que je feuillette en effet des pages entièrement blanche.

Je pose le livre à coté puis me sert un jus d'orange. Fol-œil me fait ensuite bien comprendre qu'il n'est plus question que nous soyons impliqués, Hermione et moi, dans la moindre mission. Je proteste, mais au fond je préfère ça pour le moment. J'ai encore un souvenir amer du bouleversement qui m'avait retourné l'estomac alors que je croyais avoir perdu Hermione. Le Serment Inviolable rend le danger encore plus dangereux si je puis dire… autant rester au calme pendant quelques temps. Et puis il y a Harry, et j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Ron tu peux monter ça à ta sœur s'il te plait ? fait ma mère en posant devant moi un plateau chargé de nourriture.

Elle retourne dans la cuisine avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. J'attrape donc le plateau d'une main puis avise le carnet vierge toujours posé sur la table.

Je peux le prendre ? je demande d'une petite voix.

Si tu veux, fait Rémus sans me regarder trop occupé à examiner la paire de lunette en demi-lune.

J'attrape donc le carnet et monte à l'étage. J'ouvre difficilement la porte manquant de faire chavirer le bol de lait chaud de peu. Ginny me regarde galérer jusqu'à son lit un sourire aux lèvres. J'y pose le plateau à présent désordonné et m'assoit tandis qu'elle retire ses écouteurs.

Tu écoutes encore de la musique moldu ? je m'étonne en avisant l'objet incongru où un objet rond et plat tourne à toute vitesse.

Ça m'occupe, répond Ginny en haussant les épaules et en saisissant un toast. Mais raconte-moi plutôt les nouvelles. Il parait qu'en deux jours vous avez fait non seulement un tour au Ministère mais aussi un casse un Gringotts !

Hum, oreille à rallonge ? je demande.

Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin, rit Ginny. Hier maman criait si fort que toi et Hermione n'alliez pas revenir vivant… et que si c'était le cas elle se chargerait elle-même de t'assassiner.

J'explose de rire ça en effet ma mère aurait vraiment été capable de m'assassiner.

Mais c'est pas ça le mieux, dis-je une fois calmé. Devine quoi, on a récupéré Harry Potter !

Ginny manque de s'étrangler avec un morceau de toast. Je lui raconte alors notre escapade à Gringotts et notre « rencontre » avec Harry. Mon récit la passionne tellement qu'elle ne touche même pas à son petit déjeuner et boit littéralement mes paroles, chose plutôt inhabituelle. J'omets cependant quelque détail, comme le Serment Inviolable ou encore du fait que j'ai lâchement abandonné Hermione.

Quand je termine mon histoire Ginny me fixe en silence, insondable, puis dit :

Est-ce qu'il est mignon ?

Hein ? je fais ahuri. Qui ça ?

Harry bien sûr ! qui d'autre ?

J'avoue que parfois j'oublie que Ginny est la seule fille ici et que son cerveau ne marche pas exactement de la même manière que celui de mes frères et moi…

Ginny, je soupire, il est à moitié fou, instable et dangereux… enfin pas cent pour cent du temps mais quand même ! je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse…

Bah quoi ? se défend Ginny. C'est tout à fait légitime comme question ! Et puis tant pis, si tu veux rien me dire je demanderais à Hermione.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais fini par laisser tomber. Connaissant Ginny je sais que quand elle a quelque chose en tête rien de l'arrête, et c'est surement pas moi qui vais changer ça…

Bon, dis-je finalement en me levant du lit, Rémus doit avoir terminé et on est censé reprendre les cours particuliers aujourd'hui alors… oh attend tien, tu pourras marquer tes truc de fille là-dedans.

Je pose le carnet à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle me remercie d'une sourire avant de remettre ses écouteur dans les oreilles. Puis je quitte la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

Les semaines suivantes sont empreinte d'une certaine routine. Jusqu'à maintenant ce n'avait jamais été le cas. Mes seules habitudes étaient de trainer dans le jardin en attendant le retour d'Owen du lycée. Mais depuis notre retour de Gringotts, Hermione avait tenu à ce que nous ayons des cours particuliers tous les jours à heures fixes. Au départ l'idée me plaisait bien, parce que je voulais devenir plus fort et que je savais que j'avais encore quelques lacunes. Mais j'ai vite déchanté car il faut bien l'avouer : quand il s'agit de cours Hermione est une vraie plaie ! Elle réussit chaque exercice avec une facilité plus qu'agaçante et ne cesse de critiquer ma façon de faire.

Tu ne le prononce pas bien, m'avais-t-elle critiqué une fois, c'est LeviOsa, pas LeviosAAA !

Pfff, de toute manière ce sortilège ne viendrait même pas à bout d'un idiot de troll des montagnes ! avais-je lâché.

Les sortilèges de base sont très utiles, même pour la défense, répliquait Hermione en me jetant divers regards noirs. Et puis tant pis pour toi si tu ne veux rien apprendre, moi j'essaie juste de t'aider.

Et bien je m'en passerais bien de tes conseils !

Généralement c'est à ce moment-là que Rémus s'éclipse discrètement nous laissant à nos exercices pratique qui se transforment plutôt en joutes oratoires à en faire trembler les vitres.

Mais si notre capacité à nous disputer est hors norme, celle de nous réconcilier l'est tout autant. Chaque soir, alors que nous retrouvons Harry dans la grange, nos différents de la journée sont comme effacés. C'est devenu notre rituel de nous retrouver ici. Officiellement seule Hermione a le droit de voir Harry pour lui apporter de la nourriture et un peu de compagnie. Mais elle a réussi à convaincre l'Ordre en disant qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité si elle n'était pas seule, et qu'en plus il n'y avait aucun risque tant que je portais la cagoule sur mon visage.

Nous voilà donc tous les trois dans la chaleur magique de la grange. Harry mange, toujours aussi muet, sur son lit. Tandis que moi et Hermione jouons aux échecs version moldu, assis en tailleur sur le sol cabossé et recouvert de paille.

Tout en déplaçant mon cavalier je m'interroge sur les objectifs de l'Ordre en ce qui concerne Harry. En premier lieu, pourquoi le garder ici ? Il n'est pas vraiment en sécurité. Mais s'il est supposé comme le dit la prophétie vaincre Voldemort, il faudrait l'entrainer non ? À chaque fois que je pose la question à un membre de l'Ordre, il change de sujet ou m'ignore. Mais je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. Car plus les jours avancent plus la tension monte à la maison. Ma mère est constamment inquiète et je vois à peine mon père ces dernier temps. Je ne sais rien des missions qui les font parfois rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit, couvert de blessure et avec des noms à envoyer anonymement au Ministère pour informer leur famille de leur mort ou disparition. Même Owen et sa mère se doute de quelque chose parce que leur « télé » parle de plus en plus de disparitions et d'évènements mystérieux.

Ron ? Ron ?

La voix d'Hermione me sort de mes pensées et je lève les yeux vers elle.

Tu as gagné, fait-t-elle. Encore une fois.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers l'échiquier pour constater qu'en effet je viens tout juste de renverser son roi.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? fait Hermione soupçonneuse. D'habitude quand t gagne tu sautes de joie et assure que jamais je ne te vaincrais aux échecs.

C'est juste que j'aie la tête un peu ailleurs, j'explique maladroitement. Je pensais à des trucs et…

Toi aussi ? coupe Hermione soudain enthousiaste. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas la seule à me poser la question !

Hein ? que…

Sans plus attendre elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine jusqu'au lit où Harry avait fini de manger et nous regardait jouer depuis déjà un moment. Fol-œil nous a interdit de rester trop près de lui mais visiblement Hermione s'en fiche royalement. Je constate qu'Harry est bien moins maigre qu'à son arrivée même si son corps est encore trop faible pour bouger rapidement. Depuis quelques jours il est totalement habitué à notre présence et semble même l'apprécier. A chaque fois qu'il nous voit débarquer dans la grange, son plateau de nourriture et l'échiquier sous le bras, il se redresse sur son lit et nous regarde avec un petit sourire.

Bref, Hermione le regarde et lui dit d'une voix douce :

Harry, est-ce que tu sais faire de la magie ?

Tous d'abord surpris par l'absurdité de la question, je prête ensuite une oreille plus qu'attentive à la réponse d'Harry qui m'intrigue grandement. Celui-ci fronce d'abord les sourcils puis hoche lentement la tête.

Et… est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a appris ? continu Hermione. Quand il venait te voir avant ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Tu connais des sorts ?

Cette fois Harry prend plus de temps pour répondre. Finalement il lève simplement son pouce droit.

Un seul ? fait Hermione. Tu connais un seul sort ?

Harry hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Je vois ensuite Hermione sortir sa baguette et je comprends immédiatement ce qu'elle a en tête. Je lui attrape brusquement le poignet.

Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je fais d'une voix dure, c'est trop dangereux.

Ron, fait Hermione en roulant des yeux, je sais que le Serment te rend un peu trop protecteur envers moi, mais j'ai totalement confiance en lui.

Je regarde Hermione dans les yeux et n'y voit pas l'ombre d'une doute. Je soupire puis lui lâche le poignet.

C'est bon, d'accord, mais il s'exercera sur moi.

Hermione me remercie puis tend sa baguette à Harry qui la regarde faire sans esquisser un mouvement. Il ignore l'objet et se tourne pour récupérer sa sacoche cachée derrière son coussin. Il fouille dedans puis sort un objet long et fin : une baguette. Hermione et moi on s'entre-regarde étonnés de voir qu'il en possède une et qu'il ne l'a pas sorti de son sac depuis tout ce temps. Avec une infini lenteur, Harry se lève du lit et marche jusqu'au fond de la grange. D'un geste de la main, il me fait comprendre que je me lève à mon tour et que je lui fasse face. Je m'exécute donc tandis qu'Hermione s'écarte vers la porte. D'une main tremblante, Harry tend sa baguette devant lui puis la pointe dans ma direction. Sans même que je m'y attende, ma propre baguette saute d'entre mes doigts tandis qu'une force titanesque m'envoie valdinguer par la même occasion contre le mur que je percute avec force avant de retomber dans le foin, totalement étourdis et déboussolé.

Hermione accourt tout de suite et m'aide à me mettre debout en m'attrapant par les aisselles. Désorienté, je manque de tomber une nouvelle fois mais Hermione me rattrape de justesse.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande d'une voix pâteuse.

On aurait dit une simple expelliarmus, fait Hermione. Mais c'était bien plus puissant que ça… Oh mon Dieu !

Hermione regarde par-dessus mon épaule une expression horrifiée plaquée sur le visage. Je me retourne et constate que ce que je redoutais viens de se produire.

De l'autre côté Harry tient sa tête entre ses paumes se tordant de douleur. Son corps s'agite dans des mouvements et soubresaut incontrôlés. Quand ses gémissements se transforment en rires je sais exactement ce qui se passe : il fait une nouvelle crise.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive depuis qu'il est ici. Mais d'habitude des qu'il commence à s'agiter, Hermione et moi quittons la pièce par mesure de sécurité. Mais cette fois-ci on ne peut pas le laisser seul ici pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il tient une baguette. « Il » pourrait le blesser, s'enfuir… et les tuer au passage.

Visiblement Hermione a suivi le même résonnement que moi, car elle tente de se défaire de mon emprise. Dommage pour elle, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je l'ai saisi par la taille puis la pousse en arrière.

Je m'en occupe, fais-je d'une voix autoritaire qui ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Mais… commence Hermione furieuse.

La porte de la grange s'ouvre nous faisant tous les deux sursauter. C'est Owen qui y passe sa tête. Il porte encore son casque de vélo ce qui indique qu'il revient à peine du lycée.

Hey, vous vous ramenez ? c'est l'heure de manger et… qu'est-ce que vous trafiquer ?

A vrai dire le tableau qu'on renvoi doit paraitre étrange. J'ai ma baguette dans la main et Hermione me tient par le tee-shirt pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Sans compter nos regards plus qu'anxieux et alarmés. Owen nous fixe un instant sans comprendre puis tourne l tête en direction d'Harry qui vient de pousser un nouveau cri de douleur.

Ola il a un gros problème le cinglé on dirait… observe-t-il.

Il est surtout armé. Owen, sort Hermione d'ici et si dans cinq minutes je ne vous ais pas rejoint dans le jardin, va chercher les autres, okay ?

Sans plus attendre Owen attrape Hermione par le poignet et l'entraine vers la sortie. Elle tente de protester mais Owen tient bon. Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, je vois Hermione me jeter un dernier regard.

A l'instant où la porte se referme derrière eux, je porte mon attention sur Harry. Je serre ma baguette entre mes doigts alors que mon cœur cogne avec force dans ma poitrine. Il est debout, et ses yeux ne sont plus du tous les même. Ils sont plus qu'une fente entourée de cernes violacée, en bref son regard n'a plus grand-chose d'humain. Un sourire mauvais s'étire sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il me dévisage avec un intérêt à en faire froid dans le dos. Cette chose n'a plus rien d'Harry, si ce n'est l'enveloppe et la baguette qu'il tient du bout des doigts. Un nouveau rire gras s'échappe de sa gorge.

_je vais te tuer… je vais te tuer…_

Bien que je n'aie jamais entendu Harry parler je sais que cette voix rauque et malfaisante n'est pas la sienne. Suis-je vraiment face à une version de Voldemort ? Rien que l'idée me fait frissonner. Je sais que si c'est le cas je ne fais pas le poids. Mais soudain son sourire s'efface et son bras se met à trembler violement.

_Non ! rugit-il. Il ne peut pas se débattre ! il est trop faible !_

Je comprends immédiatement qu'Harry se bat contre ce qui a pris possession de son corps. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour saisir ma chance :

Expélliarmus !

La baguette d'Harry lui échappe des mains pour valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je cours dans sa direction aussi vite que possible et me jette sur lui. Nous tombons au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se débat comme un beau diable, mugissant comme une bête, hurlant comme un fou, me griffant le visage comme un dément. Mais je tiens bon et finis par l'immobiliser au prix de rudes efforts contre le sol, mes deux mains verrouillées sur ses poignets. Le visage d'Harry se tord dans une expression de rage tandis qu'il continu malgré tout de se débattre. Je l'immobiliserais bien d'un sort mais j'ai perdu ma baguette dans la bataille et de toute manière j'aurais peur de blesser Harry qui est bien trop faible face à un stupéfix.

Va-t'en ! j'ordonne avec colère. Laisse Harry revenir !

Sur son visage flotte à présent un sourire mauvais.

_Je te tuerais, _siffle-t-il à la manière d'un serpent,_ toi et la fille soit en sûr. Et je récupèrerais le garçon. _

je sens une sueur glacée coulée le long de mon dos. Il veut notre peau. A Hermione et moi.

D'un seul coup il ferme les yeux et son corps se détend entièrement. Quand il les ouvre à nouveau se sont les deux grands yeux vert perdus d'Harry. Il me dévisage et je sens dans son regard le poids de sa culpabilité. Je lui lâche les poignets, me relève, puis lui tend une main secourable. Il hésite un moment puis la saisit finalement. Une fois qu'il est sur ses deux jambes je me retourne pour épousseter mon jean plein de poussière et de paille.

Je… suis… désolé…

Je fais volte-face. C'est la première fois qu'Harry parle vraiment. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent mais j'ai l'espoir que c'est Hermione et moi qui l'avons aider à franchir le pas. En attendant il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. je lui pose une main amicale sur les épaules et il a soudain l'air perdu.

Est-ce que… Hermione… bégaie-t-il avec difficulté.

Elle va bien, je le rassure. Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ne t'inquiète pas.

Il soupir de soulagement et je commence à croire l'impossible : nous sommes devenue amis avec Harry Potter.

Harry retourne sur son lit ou il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je ramasse ma baguette et celle d'Harry au passage. Il est plus prudent qu'il ne l'ait pas pour l'instant.

Quand je sors encore tout pantelant de la grange, Hermione se rue sur moi. Au début je crois qu'elle va m'enlacer mais elle s'arrête brusquement dans son élan se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

Tu n'as rien ? et lui ? il va bien ? demande-t-elle à toute vitesse.

On va bien tous les deux, je la rassure bien que mon corps n'est pas vraiment dans son meilleur état.

De la même manière qu'Harry quelques minutes plus tôt Hermione soupir, soulagée.

Il était temps que tu débarques vieux, grogne Owen. Une minute de plus et Hermy me jetais un sort pour venir te prêter main forte.

Nous marchons dans la nuit jusqu'à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Owen jette des regards furtifs à Hermione. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans la grange…

Une fois devant la porte je dis à voix basse :

on ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé d'accord ?

Owen et Hermione hoche la tête tandis que j'actionne la poignée. Une fois dans le salon je comprends immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas.

Toutes ma famille est là, à l'exception de Ginny évidement. Sans compter Fol-œil, Rémus, Tonks et kingsley et Nathalie. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus ce sont Bill est Fleur, au centre de tous. Leurs mine sont sombres et me font redouter le pire. Fleur se lève d'un bond, s'approche de nous et embarque une Hermione décontenancée vers la buanderie.

Venez-vous assoir tous les deux, fait mon père.

Nous nous exécutons mécaniquement pour prendre place sur le canapé déjà surchargé. Pendant un moment personne ne dit rien. Ma gorge se noue parce que je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. C'est finalement Bill qui prend la parole. Pour je ne sais quelle raison il ne regarde que moi.

Fleur et moi étions en mission à Londres et… nous avons trouvé ça.

Il sort de son blouson un papier plié en quatre qu'il déplie avec précaution avant de le poser sur la table basse juste devant moi.

Pas un nom, juste un dessin, le portrait-robot d'Hermione, avec écrit dessous :

Activement recherchée, récompense : 10 000 Gallions.


	12. Au milieu d'un champ

Je fixe l'affiche de longues secondes, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que mon visage reflète. De la peur sans doute, parce que non seulement c'est ce que je ressens en premier mais en plus c'est le sentiment qui domine dans mon cerveau.

« Je te tuerais, toi et la fille soit en sûr ».

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête tel un écho douloureux à en donner la migraine. Il sait, il sait forcement que s'il tue Hermione ça me tuera aussi. Ma gorge est si sèche que j'arrive à peine à dire :

C'est impossible…

Je sens des mains apaisantes me tapoter le dos en signe de compassion tandis que Bill continue :

Nous avons vérifié, Hermione n'est coupable d'aucun délit…

Évidemment ! fais-je avec mauvaise humeur. Comme si c'était son genre !

… alors la seule explication c'est que tu-sais-qui l'a vu à travers les yeux d'Harry et a vite compris que s'il mettait la main sur Hermione il trouverait Harry.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? on ne va pas abandonner Hermione quand même ? je demande de façon presque agressive.

Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, me répond doucement ma mère.

Je lève les yeux et constante que tout le monde me porte une attention particulière. C'est vrai pourquoi parce que ça concerne Hermione je suis le centre de toutes les attentions ? Est-ce que Fol-œil ou Rémus à parler aux autres de notre Serment inviolable ? Quand je vois le sourire en coin des jumeaux je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas ça en fin de compte. Mais je suis trop inquiet pour Hermione pour penser à rougir. Il faut que je lui parle. Maintenant.

Je me lève d'un bond faisant sursauter ma mère assise à côté de moi. D'un pas résolu je me dirige vers le petit couloir où Hermione et Fleur ont disparu. Il n'y a que deux portes : un placard à balais (moldu et qui ne volent pas) et la buanderie. Je m'apprête à en ouvrir la porte mais les éclats de voix m'arrêtent immédiatement, la main sur la poignée. Du français, mais ça n'a pas l'air très poétique comme conversation… Pourquoi diable Hermione et Fleur se bornent-elles à communiquer seulement en français ? Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour quand une idée sournoise germe dans mon esprit alors que mon regard tombe sur la porte du placard à balais. Si je vous souviens bien c'est ici que Fred et George planquent leurs inventions afin que maman ne les envoient pas aux ordures. Et la dernière fois je les ai entendus parler d'oreilles à rallonge traductrice…

Sans plus attendre j'ouvre le placard et me mets à farfouiller parmi le monticule de gadgets divers et colorés. Je finis par mettre la main sur ce que je cherche : un fil couleur chair avec au bout ce qui ressemble à une fausse oreille. J'embarque le tout, glisse le fil sous la porte et colle l'autre extrémité contre ma propre oreille. Au début je n'entends qu'un bourdonnement suivit de parole incompréhensible mélangeant plusieurs langues. Mais ensuite les voix me parviennent parfaitement et en anglais :

Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ait rien de plus sur ces affiches, fait Fleur d'une voix dure. Si jamais les autres apprennent ce que tu es…

« ce » que je suis ? s'emporte Hermione. Tu en parles comme si c'était une tare !

De nos jours s'en est une ! s'exclame Fleur. C'est même plus que ça : c'est un danger ! quelqu'un va finir par s'en rendre compte Hermione, et tu vas devoir assumer tes erreurs.

J'entends Fleur pousser un long soupir, puis reprendre un peu plus calmement :

Ecoute le jour où tu es arrivé, je n'ai rien dit à personne et je ne dirais rien jusqu'au bout. Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose. Tu es une sorcière brillante, à l'académie tu as toujours eut des notes excellentes ainsi qu'un comportement exemplaire et responsable. Je sais que tu vas trouver la solution. Seulement je ne peux pas te laisser mettre en danger plus longtemps les Weasley et les Porter, tu comprends ?

Je comprends parfaitement, répond Hermione. Je tiens autant à eux que toi et crois moi je m'en veux chaque jour de mentir. Mais doivent-ils vraiment savoir ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment on traitait les gens comme moi à beauxbâtons, nous, les fardeaux, ceux qui un jour ferons venir les Mangemorts, les ennemis du régime… Et ça n'a pas raté, si Ron et Owen n'étaient pas venue ce jour-là, j'aurais été la première à être exécutée.

Et tout d'un coup sa me frappe. Hermione est une née Moldue. Je dois me mettre une main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise. D'un seul coup tout semble clair. Elle évitait sans cesse de parler de ses parents, savait faire marcher TOUT les appareils ménagers moldus de la maison à la perfection, n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent des contes de Beddles le Bardes, avait pris la défense des moldus l'autre fois dans la grange, ne connais aucune groupe de musique sorcier, ni aucune équipe de Quidditch…

Je suis alors submergé par plusieurs émotions totalement contradictoires. Un mélange de bouleversement, de peur, de honte, de colère… oui de la colère, parce que je me sens trahis. Pourquoi Hermione ne m'a rien dit ? Oui, pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas confiance en moi ? Et si… et si elle en avait parlé à Owen ? C'est un moldu après tout, peut-être qu'elle pense qu'il comprendrait mieux que moi. Rien que cette possibilité me met dans une rage folle. Je serre mes poings pour ne pas hurler.

Mais et le serment dans tout ça ? Je veux dire c'est une trahison non ? Ou peut-être que c'est juste à la limite… dans tous les cas c'est jouer avec le feu, et ça, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione. Donc il doit y avoir une raison, une très bonne raison. En fait elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison sinon je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à lui pardonner.

Mais au milieu de toute cette rancune, il a cette inquiétude. Si elle est née-moldue et qui est plus est rechercher par le régime, elle est encore plus en danger. Car Fleur à raison : de nos jours, être un né moldu est une malédiction.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ni encore moins ce que je dois lui dire. Derrière la porte Fleur et Hermione continue de se disputer, mais mon cerveau est trop embrouillé, trop instable, pour mettre un sens sur ce qu'elles racontent. J'enfonce l'oreille traductrice dans ma poche et m'éloigne à grand pas.

Quand je traverse le salon, je sens les regards de tous me suivre jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans l'escalier.

J'ouvre si violement la porte de ma chambre que j'aurais bien pu la sortir de ses gonds. Je me jette sur mon lit, enfouit ma tête dans l'oreiller et hurle aussi fort que je le peux.

Les semaines suivantes sont empreintes d'inquiétude. L'avis de recherche d'Hermione est de partout, même dans le journal aussi bien sorcier que Moldu. D'après l'Ordre les Mangemort et Rafleurs patrouillent en permanence dans les grandes villes. Les disparitions et attentats s'enchainent sans temps morts. L'Ordre ne sait plus où donner de la tête entre mission de surveillance, sauvetage et infiltration. L'autre soir j'ai même entendu parler mes parents du fait que plus personne n'avait de nouvelle de Poudlard depuis un moment et que ça devenait inquiétant. Quant à Hermione, elle a l'interdiction formelle de sortir à l'extérieur. Alors elle passe son temps dans la grange avec Harry et une pile de livre. Moi j'ai arrêté de les rejoindre chaque soir. En fait, depuis que j'ai surprit la discussion de la buanderie, je n'ai même pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Hermione. Pourtant elle est venu me voir mais je fuis, l'ignore, ne répond pas. Je sais que c'est mal dans un sens, cependant j'ai encore trop de colère en moi, bouillonnante, elle risque de me faire exploser et lui balancer à la figure des mots malheureux qu'elle ne mérite peut-être pas d'entendre. Ou peut-être que si. Dans tous les cas elle s'est faite à l'idée que je ne lui parlerait plus car elle s'est mise à m'ignorer à son tour tout en me jetant aussi souvent que possible des regards assassins pendant les repas auxquels je suis malheureusement obligé d'assister.

Sans compter que pour Owen se sont les vacances de noël, du coup il ne rate pas une occasion d'être avec Hermione. Elle semble d'ailleurs très bien apprécier sa compagnie. Mais moi les voir rire ensemble me rend malade. Généralement je remonte, morose, dans ma chambre ou je vais marcher seul dans le village ruminant mes pensées obscures. Plusieurs fois ma mère m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec Hermione. Je lui réponds que c'est « compliqué ». Et c'est vrai, tout est toujours compliqué avec Hermione. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Ginny mais elle n'est pas très réceptive ces derniers temps, elle semble… ailleurs…

Il est minuit et je ne dors toujours pas. J'ai trop de choses en tête et ça n'a rien à voir le diner de Noel qui a lieu dans deux jours. Il faut que je me libère, mais qui m'écoutera ? Avant je disais tout à Owen mais je ne peux pas lui parler d'Hermione, ça serait trop bizarre ! Puis une idée me vient. Harry. Il m'écoutera lui au moins ! Je me lève d'un bond de mon lit et commence à descendre les escaliers. Quand des voix me parviennent je me stoppe net, à mi-chemin.

Alors tu vois, fait Owen d'une voix enjouée, la prof me fait un sermon de dix kilomètres et m'ordonne d'aller jeter mon chewing-gum sauf que je rate la poubelle et le fait tomber sans le vouloir dans son sac, pile sur son sandwich !

Et quelle tête elle a fait ? veux savoir Hermione.

Elle n'a rien vu ! et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le laisser là ! rie Owen.

Tous deux éclatent de rire tandis que je sens ma poitrine se serrer. Elle lui a dit. A lui elle lui a dit qu'elle est une née-moldu. J'en suis sûr. Mais pas à moi. Moi je ne compte pas.

Je finis de descendre. Ils tournent la tête vers moi. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé, Hermione un livre sur les genoux et Owen une tasse de thé dans les mains. Owen sourit, elle non.

Je ne dis rien. J'attrape Hermione par le poignet et l'entraine avec moi.

Ron qu'est-ce que tu…

Sa voix meurt quand elle voit mon expression. Dès lors elle me suit en silence hors de la maison sous le regard d'Owen bouche-bée. Je l'emmène dans la nuit, tous les deux pieds nus, à travers les hautes herbes du jardin jusqu'à nous retrouver au milieu d'un champ. Pourquoi ici ? Je n'en ait pas la moindre idée. L'air est glacial, on pourrait croire qu'il pourrait neiger d'un instant à un autre.

Je me tourne pour faire face à Hermione. Elle me dévisage sans rien dire mais je sens dans son regard non pas de la surprise, mais de l'inquiétude. Un long silence s'installe. Le vent balaie le champ où nous somme seuls, debout, face à face. Ma colère et ma frustration finissent par exploser :

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, hein ?

Ma voix est sèche, impitoyable et surement très blessante. Mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, d'ailleurs je tremble. Hermione à l'air perdu son visage se plisse sous l'incompréhension.

Qu… quoi ?

Oh arrête tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Hermione ! je réplique, implacable.

Non je ne sais pas du tout ce que…

QUE TU ES UNE NEE-MOLDUE !

Hermione se fige sur place. Le peu de couleur que le froid ne lui a pas encore enlevé disparaissent de son visage.

Comment tu as su ? demande-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Alors je ne me suis pas trompé…

Peu importe, je lâche. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais menti tout ce temps…

Je ne t'ai pas vraiment mentit, fait Hermione d'une voix embarrassée tout en évitant mon regard brûlant, tu ne m'as jamais exactement posé la question…

Mais pourtant tu l'as dit et tu t'es présentée comme tel : une sang-mêlé ! Tu m'as menti en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! Et d'ailleurs et le Serment dans tout ça ? comment ça se fait que tu respires encore ?

Je me rends bien compte que je suis d'une cruauté sans borne, mais j'ai mal, si mal… cette trahison me bouffe de l'intérieur.

J'ai menti sur mon statut de sang avant que l'on fasse le serment, explique Hermione les yeux rivée au sol. Si tu m'avais demandé après, j'aurais été obligé de te dire la vérité.

Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, fais-je d'une voix dure, tu ne m'a rien dit alors que tu aurais pu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'on a déjà traversé ensemble, tu ne me fasses pas confiance et que tu préfères en parler à Owen.

Évidement que je te fais confiance, se défend Hermione en levant enfin les yeux vers moi, c'est juste que… attend, Owen ? Je n'ai rien dit à Owen !

Hein ? tu ne lui a rien dit ?

D'un coup je respire plus normalement. Ma colère retombe un peu sans disparaitre pour autant mais j'ai besoin d'explications.

Pourquoi l'aurais-je dis à Owen ? fait Hermione d'un ton qui laisse penser qu'elle se pose aussi la question à elle-même.

Je ne sais pas, parce que tu l'aime bien peut-être ? je grogne.

Parce que je l'aime bien ? répète Hermione avec un léger rire. Oui, Owen est un ami, mais il n'est certainement pas toi !

Et qu'est-ce que ça s'est censé vouloir dire ? Je fais un pas vers Hermione amenant mon visage si près du sien qu'elle est obligé de me regarder dans les yeux.

Et qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi au juste? je demande d'une voix rauque.

C'est avec une grande précision que je vois Hermione rougir. Elle se mordille nerveusement la lèvre avant de répondre :

Tu es mon meilleur ami.

A ce moment-là, j'ai une irrésistible envie de l'enlacer. Mais je n'en fait rien car la même question me tourmente encore et encore.

Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

Les yeux d'Hermione brillent d'un éclat singulier. Si je ne la connaissais pas si bien ça voudrait dire qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. Mais pleurer n'est pas le genre d'Hermione. Pourtant, et ce malgré la pénombre, c'est bien une larme unique que je vois rouler le long de sa joue. Mon estomac fait un saut perieu alors que j'ai l'irrépressible envie de recueillir cette larme du bout des doigts.

Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me regarde différemment, murmure Hermione. Si tu crois que c'est facile d'avoir le sang « sale », d'être une… une…

Une sang-de-bourbe. C'est ce terme qu'elle n'arrive pas à prononcer et que je hais par-dessus tout. Combien de fois ais-je entendu ce mot autour de moi, lancé comme une moquerie, craché comme une insulte, le plus souvent accompagnée d'un rire gras ou d'un regard supérieur ? L'idée que quelqu'un ait pu un jour formulé ce mot devant Hermione me donne envie de cogner dans un mur.

… Beauxbâtons possède peut-être un très bon enseignement, mais je n'ai pas échappé aux moqueries des uns, et à la peur des autres, continu Hermione en clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Pourquoi crois-tu que je trainais à la bibliothèque cette nuit-là, hein ? je ne pouvais plus supporter les messes basses de mes camarades de chambres. Alors je suis partie, pieds nus et seule, pour aller faire ce que je fais de mieux : me perdre dans un livre loin de la cruelle réalité.

Sa voix se brise. Mes mains attrapent les siennes. Je frissonne parce que ses doigts sont congelés mais ne les lâche pour rien au monde.

Mais tu sais bien que chez nous on n'est pas comme ça. Jamais on ne t'aurais jugé ! dis-je. Mon père adore les moldus et on vie carrément dans une de leur famille alors…

Oui mais cette nuit-là, dans les jardins, est-ce que tu m'aurais pris avec toi si tu avais su que j'étais une enfant de moldus ? Mon sang est un poids je le sais, ajoute-t-elle en voyant mon que je ne sais quoi répondre. Et il l'a toujours été, même loin du conflit. Alors voilà pourquoi je n'ai t'ai rien dit : j'avais peur que vous m'abandonniez.

Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Je me sens idiot de lui avoir fait la tête avec tant d'obstination. Allant même jusqu'à jalouser ce pauvre Owen. Certes elle n'aurait pas dû me cacher une information si importante mais dès que je l'ai appris j'aurais tout de suite dû lui en parler l'affaire aurait été réglée depuis longtemps. Au lieu de ça j'ai ruminé mon amertume et mon insécurité pendant de longs jours.

Moi qui pensait que tu me faisais pas confiance… j'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque !

Non, c'est moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler depuis longtemps. C'était vraiment idiot quand j'y pense. Enfin tu peux toujours m'abandonné si je suis un trop grand danger pour ta famille et toi bien sûr !

J'éclate de rire devant son expression tout à fait sérieuse.

Personne n'abandonne personne ce soir ! je ris. On t'a bien gardé alors que ta tête est mise à prix !

Hermione fais mine d'être offensée tandis que mon rire continu de résonner dans la nuit noire. Je me sens tellement soulagé d'un coup ! Hermione me fait confiance et je suis son meilleur ami, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je m'inquiéterais du reste plus tard.

Quand je me calme enfin, je lâche sa main gauche et lève sa main droite lié à la mienne au-dessus de nos têtes pour qu'elles soient toutes deux baignées dans la lueur argenté de la lune.

Tu vois ces cicatrices sur nos mains ? dis-je avec un sourire. C'est le jour où j'ai eu l'idée la plus dingue du monde de faire un Serment Inviolable avec une parfaite inconnue qui a pour je ne sais quelle raison accepté sans broncher. Mais tu vois, même si elles m'obligent à la supporter 24/24 et à la protéger dans les situations les plus critiques, que ces cicatrices soient imprimées dans ma chair ou non, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Hermione.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Sans savoir vraiment comment, on se retrouve dans les bras de l'autre et seule la lune et les étoiles sont témoins de notre étreinte silencieuse.

Pendant une poignée de seconde le vent glacial n'existe plus, ni lui, ni le sol boueux, ni les haute herbes qui nous chatouillaient le mollet.

Tu m'as manqué, me chuchote Hermione à l'oreille.

Moi aussi, moi aussi elle m'a manqué. Terriblement. Son rire, son sourire, ses reproches, quand elle roule des yeux ou les lèvent au ciel, quand elle mordille sa lèvre parce qu'elle est anxieuse, sa façon de soupirer parce que je l'agace, de me traiter d'idiot irrécupérable... Ces quelques jours de froid m'ont semblé une éternité. Nos ennuis sont loin d'être finit, mais si je dois me trouver dans des d'autres situations flippantes et impossibles, je préfère les traverser avec Hermione. Ma meilleure amie.

On finit par se relâcher non sans un rire gênée. Alors que nous reprenons le chemin de la maison, Hermione n'a toujours pas lâché ma main et je ne compte pas le faire non plus. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée je tourne la tête vers elle.

Tu es fatiguée ? je demande.

Pas le moins du monde ! répond Hermione avec un sourire. Viens, il a quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu as beaucoup manqué.

Elle m'entraine vers la grange d'un pas joyeux. Harry lève brusquement la tête quand il nous voit débarqué à l'improviste, mais bien vite sa surprise est remplacée par un immense sourire qui me fait chaud au cœur. Hermione sort le jeu d'échec qu'elle place sur le lit ainsi qu'un bocal de confiture vide. D'un coup de baguette elle fait apparaitre une petite flamme bleue diffusant une douce chaleur réconfortante. Harry offre galamment un de ces plaids à Hermione qui s'enroule dedans encore un peu frigorifiée.

Nous passons la nuit à jouer aux échecs et discuté sur le lit. J'apprends qu'Harry à fait d'énormes progrès depuis que je l'ai entendu parler pour la première fois. Maintenant il place quelques mots çà et là ou des courtes phrases. Il est très timide, mais c'est un bon gars. Mes yeux ne se posent même plus sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair même si j'avoue de temps en temps vérifier que ces pupilles sont normales. Mais cette nuit-là il ne fit pas de crise.

On finit par s'endormir aux premières lueurs du jour, exténués, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Parce que même si la guerre est là, qu'une prophétie plane au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, la mienne et que celle d'Hermione est mise à prix, on est ensemble. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.


	13. Sous le parquet

Je suis dans une grande salle au mur de pierre. Ça pourrait être Poudlard. Non, c'est Poudlard. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là mais je sais exactement ce que je cherche. Au sol s'amassent des corps. Beaucoup de corps. Beaucoup trop. La plupart sont calcinés si bien que même s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de ma propre famille je serais incapable de le reconnaitre. Une odeur de chair brûlée flotte dans la pièce, si forte, si écœurante, que je rends une bile acide, un bras appuyé contre la porte que j'ai oublié avoir franchie. Je tremble comme une feuille tandis que j'avance, parmi ces gens, ces innocents dont la peau grésille toujours. Certain gémisse encore, d'autre ne bouge plus depuis longtemps. Mon cerveau reconnait une odeur d'urine âcre que j'ai déjà sentis quelque part… j'aimerais ne pas avoir à regarder leur visage, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je la trouve. Parce qu'elle est là. Ici, dans cette tombe à plusieurs corps. Alors que je parviens enfin au milieu de la salle, je manque de vomir une deuxième fois quand mon pied percute accidentellement un cadavre particulièrement décharné. Je l'enjambe et me met soudain à pleurer comme un bébé. S'en est trop. Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Et finalement je l'aperçois. En moins d'une seconde je suis accroupi près d'elle. J'écarte délicatement ses cheveux collée sur son visage par un mélange de sueur et de sang séché. Ses joues sont creuses, comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des semaines. Ses lèvres sont à vifs tellement elles sont gercées et il y a une grosse cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche. Je passe mes doigts sur chaque recoin de son visage. Malgré tout, elle reste belle. Elle sera toujours belle à mes yeux. Sa peau bien qu'extrêmement pâle est encore tiède. Je passe une main sous son dos pour le poser doucement sur mes genoux tandis que mon autre bras agrippe ses épaules. Ses paupières papillonnent longtemps avant de s'ouvrir complétement. Ses grands yeux chocolat me dévisagent et mon cœur rate un battement.

Ron ?

Sa voix est faible, lointaine comme si elle est encore dans le brouillard. Je lui souris tendrement.

Oui, c'est moi. Je suis venu te chercher.

Je la serre un peu plus fort entre mes bras tout en retenant difficilement de nouvelles larmes.

Tu es mort toi aussi ? me demande-t-elle.

Je me sens tressaillir face à cette résolution qui émane déjà d'elle. elle est prête à mourir. J'essaie de parler normalement mais ma voix se brise tout comme mon cœur :

Tu n'es pas morte Hermione…

Mais je le serais bientôt, dit-elle calmement. Je ne sens plus rien, Ron. Ni mon corps, ni la douleur. Il n'y a plus que mon cœur qui bat encore. Mais il faut que tu saches…

Elle attrapa ma main avec difficulté et la pose sur sa poitrine où je sens encore de faibles pulsations de vie.

… il faut que tu saches avant qu'il ne s'arrête et que je m'en aille pour toujours, que tout ce temps, depuis notre rencontre, il n'a battu que pour toi, Ron.

Cette fois je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Elles coulent, brûlantes, le long de mes joues. Mes sanglots secoue mes épaules aves force.

Ne… me laisse… pas, j'arrive à dire à travers mes larmes. Je t'en… surplis, ne me laisse pas seul… ici.

Hermione lève à nouveau la main mais cette fois c'est pour caresser mon visage inondé de larme. Le sien est si paisible que s'en est déconcertant. Alors que mon courage s'est écroulé depuis bien longtemps, les yeux d'Hermione brille encore de toute sa détermination.

Il le faut, Ron. Tu te souviens de la Prophétie ? « le plus grand des sacrifices sera nécessaire ? » ? c'est moi le sacrifice. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Harry a besoin de toi à présent. Il faut que tu me laisse m'en aller.

Hermione me fait un dernier sourire et ferme les yeux. Sa main retombe mollement sur le sol souillé de sang. Je sais qu'il est trop tard mais je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

NON ! NON ! Hermione ! Hermione réveille-toi !

Je tente vainement d'essuyer mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Mais elles ne font que redoubler quand je me rends compte que je ne verrais plus jamais la couleur des yeux d'Hermione. Mon cœur éclate, je suis plus que douleur. Une douleur noire et brûlante comme l'enfer. Car c'est exactement ce qu'est ma vie sans Hermione : un gouffre de souffrance sans fond. Je pleure si fort que j'en ai a nausée. J'entour son petit corps de mes bras, son corps qui est à présent comme tous les autres de la pièce : vide et froid.

Ron ? Ron ?

Ça y est je deviens fou j'entends Hermione qui m'appelle. Peut-être que je suis mort moi aussi en fin de compte… à moins que…

Je prends une puissante goulée d'air comme si j'avais été sous l'eau en apnée. Mon réveil est si brutal que mon corps tremble tout entier. Après ce terrible cauchemar je pourrais être complètement terrifié, mais il n'en est rien. Parce que la première chose que je vois ce sont les yeux d'Hermione qui m'observe avec inquiétude. Elle est en vie.

Je me relève difficilement en position assise. Je regarde autour de moi l'esprit embrumé. Je suis dans la grange, sur le lit, et la lumière aveuglante qui passe sous la porte m'indique que la matinée est déjà bien avancée. Puis je me souviens ma dispute avec Hermione, notre réconciliation, nos partie d'échec avec Harry…

D'ailleurs elle et lui me dévisage avec inquiétude.

Ron est-ce que tu vas bien ? me demande Hermione d'une voix soucieuse. D'un coup tu as crié, ça nous a réveillé Harry et moi et… Ron ?

Hein ? fais-je encore un peu perdu. Oui désolé, juste un affreux cauchemar rien de dramatique.

Je me frotte les yeux tout en cherchant à démêler rêve et réalité. Les battements affolés de mon cœur finissent par s'apaiser tandis que les souvenirs de mon rêve s'estompent presque entièrement. La seul chose que je me rappel c'est à quel point il m'a semblé réel… et mon corps semble encore sous le choc.

Je dois encore avoir l'air hagard car Harry pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule et dit :

Moi aussi je fais plein de cauchemar.

Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde sachant qu'il a une part du mage noir le plus flippant dans la tête. Je le remercie d'un regard puis me rend compte d'autre chose. Je tiens la main d'Hermione, non, je broie littéralement la main d'Hermione. Inconscient cette emprise jusqu'à lors, je la relâche vivement. Hermione se masse le dos de la main là où je vois nettement que j'y aie enfoncé mes ongles pendant mon sommeil agité. Bon sang ce cauchemar ça devait vraiment être quelque chose pour que j'ai de nouveau des terreurs nocturnes ! La dernière fois remonte aux semaines suivant l'attaque du Terrier. Il parait que ces nuits-là j'hurlais à la mort et tapais contre les murs. Je rougis de honte. Montrer mes faiblesses est une chose que je suis loin d'apprécier…

Ce n'est rien, fait Hermione avant même que j'ai le temps de m'excuser. On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres.

On promet donc à Harry de retourner le voir ce soir et quittons la grange. Néanmoins une fois devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, Hermione est beaucoup moins impatiente elle reste immobile la main sur la poignée une bonne minute. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir dire à tous ce que j'ai découvert hier soir et ça ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir.

La conversation avec l'Ordre fut houleuse. La situation était déjà critique et une nouvelle difficulté n'arrangeait personne. Fort heureusement à aucun moment il ne fut question d'abandonner Hermione. Celle-ci passa d'ailleurs une grande partie de la discussion assise immobile sur sa chaise à regarder le bois de la table, incapable de soutenir le regard de quiconque. Personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer, son fardeau était déjà assez conséquent comme cela. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre sa défense à chaque fois que Fol-œil tapait du poing sur la table dénonçant le manque de maturité et l'irresponsabilité de ma meilleure amie. Quand Owen rentre des cours, pas la moindre solution n'a été trouvée.

Il ôte ses Converses d'un coup de pied, balance son sac sur le canapé puis lève enfin les yeux vers nous. Tous assis autour de la table et la mine sombre nous lui offrons sans doute un tableau un peu trop sérieux à son goût. C'est sans surprise que je le vois hausser les sourcils avant de déclarer d'un ton presque amusé en secouant la tête:

Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe. Trop flippant pour moi.

La veille de noël, la maison est en ébullition. Guerre ou pas, chaque année ma mère veille à ce que ce jour soit parfait, aussi parfait que quand on le fêtait au Terrier. Les évènements de ces derniers jours ont considérablement ralentis le « processus », du coup rien n'est près et ma mère est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle nous a donc embauché Owen, Hermione et moi pour divers tâche allant du nettoyage complet de la maison à la déco.

Dix-neuf heure sonne et nous nous attelons encore à nos tâches respectives : Owen et moi finissons de mettre la table tandis qu'Hermione décors le sapin à l'aide de Tonks qui est arrivée en fin d'après-midi. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Hermione du coin de l'œil. D'un coup de baguette elle enroule des serpentins dorés autour du tronc. C'est dingue comme elle est habile avec ce genre de magie ! Je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois à transformer des objets ou faire léviter des trucs sans intérêts juste pour le plaisir quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde. A mon avis l'école lui manque surtout que ces derniers jours Rémus n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous accorder pour nos cours particuliers. Je ne peux que la comprendre, à notre arrivé chez les Porter, ma mère nous interdisait d'utiliser la magie. Je n'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'utiliser ma baguette à tout vas dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Tu la poses cette assiette oui ou non ?

Je détourne ma tête d'Hermione si vite que j'entends mon cou craquer. Owen me regarde une poignée de couverts dans les mains et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Je sais que tu adores noël mais si tu continu à admirer le sapin la table ne sera jamais mise et nos mères vont nous arracher la tête ! Fait-il en riant.

Oui, désolé vieux, dis-je, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Fred et George ça c'est sûr !

En fait, plus tôt dans la matinée, ma mère a surpris les jumeaux en train d'essayer de remplacer les guirlandes accrochées à la charpente du plafond avec les leurs de leur propre invention qui vous attrape par la cheville et vous secoue comme un prunier. Ils ont dû nettoyer le poulailler de fond en comble et même après deux douches, ils sentent encore la fiente à plein nez.

Mais Owen a raison, j'adore Noël. Pourtant cette fête n'a pas toujours été liée à de bons souvenirs, mais le plus souvent elle permet d'oublier la guerre et les atrocités qui vont avec. Enfin l'un des points les plus importants reste le délicieux repas préparé par Nathalie et maman qui se dépassent chaque année.

A vingt-et-une heure tout le monde est à table, du moins ce qui ont pu venir. Car je remarque plusieurs chaises vides comme celles de Fol-œil et Kingley. Les convives sont la famille Weasley, la famille Porter et quelques membres de l'Ordre que nous connaissons bien. Sans oublier Fleur et Hermione assises de part et d'autre de Ginny qui a pu descendre pour l'occasion. Cependant ma sœur de n'est pas aussi bavarde que d'habitude : elle a le cahier que je lui ai offert posé sur les genoux et écrit à toute vitesse dedans, très concentrée, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus.

Le repas se déroule sans incident. Les discussions sont joyeuses, la nourriture ne manque pas tout comme les anecdotes que chacun raconte tour à tour. Mais alors que mon père relate comment il a réussi à réparer la machine à café du bureau je me rends compte qu'Hermione est partie depuis un peu trop longtemps aux toilettes.

Personne ne remarque que je me lève de table et monte à l'étage. Je trouve Hermione dans sa chambre. Debout, face à la fenêtre elle semble regarder dans le vide. Je me place juste à côté d'elle et regard vers là où elle regarde, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passe. Hermione tourne légèrement la tête et me fait un sourire qui sonne faux. Derrière la fenêtre on ne voit que la nuit, un lampadaire au loin et le reflet de nos propres visages.

Je n'arrive pas à les sortir de ma tête, dit brusquement Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? sont-ils heureux au moins ? est-ce que je leur manque ?

Etrangement je comprends tout de suite de quoi elle parle.

Bien sûr que tu leur manque Hermione, dis-je doucement. Ce sont tes parents et tu es leur fille.

Hermione se tourne complètement vers moi cette fois et son visage exprime une profonde douleur.

Mais ils doivent croire que je suis morte, arrive-t-elle à dire. Et je ne peux même pas leur envoyer un hibou pour les prévenir que je vais bien, que je suis avec vous, en sécurité.

Elle se met soudain à trembler. Je l'amène jusqu'à son lit où elle s'assoit et se prend la tête entre les mains.

Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. D'habitude j'arrive à garder ça pour moi mais c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est… Noël.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour la réconforter alors je lui pose la main sur le genou mais la retire immédiatement pensant que ce geste est peut-être un peu trop intime. Hermione laisse échapper un léger rire que je ne sais pas comment interpréter. Néanmoins ma maladresse l'a fait sourire c'est déjà pas mal.

Chaque année je rentrais pour les vacances de Noël. C'était à chaque fois une joie m'éloigner de Beaubâtons pour quelque temps. Surtout que mes parents louaient un chalet dans les Alpes où nous passions le réveillon. J'avais l'habitude de m'assoir près de la fenêtre un livre sur les genoux, une tasse de thé brûlante dans les mains et de regarder la neige tomber. c'était si… paisible. Comme si tous mes problèmes disparaissaient le temps d'une soirée. Comprend-moi bien, j'adore ta famille Ron, c'est juste que…

Tu ne te sens pas à ta place, répondis-je pour elle. Je sais ce que c'est. Quand on est arrivé ici j'ai mis un moment à m'habituer moi aussi. Mais c'était surement un peu plus simple parce que toute ma famille était avec moi.

Hermione hoche lentement la tête. Et nous n'échangeons plus un mot pendant un moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lève pour aller fouiller dans son armoire. Elle en sort un fin paquet recouvert d'un papier cadeau bleu nuit parfaitement emballé.

Ton cadeau de Noël, sourit Hermione en me le tendant. A la réflexion il vaut mieux que tu l'ouvre ici parce qu'il risque de déclencher des débats si les autres le voient.

A bon pourquoi ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils tout en saisissant le paquet avec précaution.

Ouvre e tu verras, idiot.

Je déchire le papier et croit halluciner. J'ai entre les mains une revue de Quidditch qui date de ce mois-ci.

Comment tu… je commence. Tu n'as quand même pas…

Evidemment que je ne l'ais pas commandé par correspondance, explique Hermione. un hibou aurait immédiatement attiré l'attention sur ta famille. En fait c'était un coup de chance. Avant que je n'aie plus le droit de sortir, je suis allée dans cette librairie moldue au village. je feuilletais des magazines et je me suis rendu compte que l'un d'eux était soumis à un sortilège de camouflage.

Oui ça arrive parfois que des objets magique se retrouve dans le monde moldu par accident, mon père bossait là-dessus avant, je réponds distraitement. Et ensuite ?

Ensuite je l'ai acheté surtout dans le but d'éviter qu'un moldu ne tombe dessus. J'ai défait le sortilège et ce qui était à la base un magazine de moto s'est transformé en ça. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et…

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Quidditch ? m'exclamais-je choqué, une main sur le cœur.

Hermione roule des yeux puis continue, ignorant ma remarque :

Je l'ai donc montré à Ginny et elle m'a expliqué que tu adorais ça. Alors je l'ai gardé pour te l'offrir à Noël. Et voilà.

Je feuillette le magazine un grand sourire de gamin aux lèvres. Nous étions abonnés à un magazine de ce genre mes frère et moi mais tous nos exemplaires ont brûlé dans l'incendie du Terrier, tous comme nos balais que je n'ai jamais pu enfourcher.

Merci, je crois bien que c'est le meilleur cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu, dis-je avec la plus grande des sincérités.

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur la joue. Sa peau est tiède et me donne une drôle impression de déjà-vu… je remets mes cheveux en place d'un geste désinvolte histoire de dissimuler la pointe de mes oreilles écarlates. Soudain je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun cadeau pour elle. Sachant que nous nous adressions plus la parole jusqu'à hier soir, ça m'était complétement sortie de la tête. Hermione me dit que ce n'est pas grave mais moi je me sens comme le dernier des idiots.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous descendons rejoindre les autres. Hermione a retrouvé un semblant de sourire.

Piles à l'heure pour les cadeaux, fais joyeusement ma mère en nous voyant descendre.

Nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire des folies. Mais c'est tout de même avec joie que nous les déballons. Ma mère m'oblige à enfiler mon pull bordeaux au « R » doré sous le regard moqueur d'Owen tandis que mon père et Rémus ouvre une nouvelle bouteille de ce qu'ils appellent « Champagne ». Nathalie débarrasse la table à l'aide des jumeaux et d'Hermione.

Le calme revient ver une heure du matin une fois que tous les invités sont partis le ventre plein. Je suis en train de mettre les papiers cadeau déchirés dans un grand sac poubelle quand Hermione passe derrière moi et chuchote :

Allons voir Harry.

La porte de la grange ouverte, je sais immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. il n'y a aucune lumière et j'entends des sortes de grognements.

Harry ? appelle Hermione en faisant un pas dans la pièce. Harry ?

Je sors ma baguette jusqu'au cas où et j'ai bien raison car soudain un objet non identifié s'écrase à trente centimètre de nous. Hermione pousse un cri aigu tandis que j'allume ma baguette d'un lumos et m'avance d'un pas incertain.

Harry ? fais-je. Harry quelque chose ne va pas ?

Un bruit sourd me fait de nouveau sursauter. On dirait que quelqu'un viens de taper contre un mur… je m'avance encore, Hermione à mes coté mais la baguette éteinte. Finalement on l'aperçoit. Accroupis, les jambes repliées dans une position fœtale, il se cache les yeux de la lumière.

Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fait Hermione d'une voix douce s'approchant un peu plus.

Harry s'agite et se met à rire. Je frissonne devinant ce qui va suivre.

NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! hurle soudain Harry.

Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et son visage tordu par une douleur sans doute psychique. Effrayée, Hermione recule de plusieurs pas.

ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! beugle-t-il à nouveau. Ou je vais… je vais vous… vous faire du mal…

C'est donc je vrai Harry qui parle. Il n'a pas besoin de nous le dire deux fois : nous sortons de la grange à toute vitesse.

Arrivée dans le jardin je pousse un long soupir que la nuit glacée transforme en buée.

Forcement il fallait bien que quelque chose aille de travers ce soir… je lâche.

Je ne comprends pas fait Hermione, alors qu'on se met à marcher en direction de la maison. Pourquoi le garder ici ? nous sommes les seuls qui allons le voir l'Ordre ne semble même pas si intéresser ! Pourtant la prophétie disait qu'il serait celui qui se retrouverais face à tu-sais-qui…

Je sais, j'ai essayé de les faire parler plusieurs fois mais il n'y a personne qui… eh regarde !

On s'arrête de marcher à quelque pas de la porte. Hermione regarde autour d'elle puis sourit. Il neige.

Viens, dis-je en lui indiquant la porte d'entrée. Je crois que j'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi finalement. Il faut seulement que je mette la main sur la bouilloire.

Ainsi nous finissons la soirée assis près de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione un livre sur les genoux et un thé dans les mains à regarder la neige tomber dehors.

Le lendemain la neige s'est arrêtée mais a laissée derrière elle une couche de quinze centimètres. Hermione et moi étions assis près du feu à lire respective un bouquin gigantesque et une revue de Quidditch quand Nathalie me demande une pile d'assiette en équilibre sur ses bras :

Ron, tu veux bien aller chercher Owen au lycée ? je lui ait demandé ce matin de faire quelques courses mais je suis sûr qu'il a déjà oublié…

Okay pas de problème, je réponds en me levant.

J'enfile un blouson chaud, une écharpe et un bonnet avant de m'aventurer à l'extérieur. Un pied dehors et j'ai déjà de la neige jusqu'au fond des chaussettes. Je grimace, prend mon courage à deux mains et passe la porte.

Heureusement la route jusqu'au village n'est pas bien longue. Ce qui n'empêche pas pour autant que je sois congelé une fois face au portail du lycée d'Owen. En fait c'est un « collège-lycée » d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, à la manière de Poudlard, sauf que les élèves ne dorment pas sur place. En même temps il faut dire que la bâtisse est microscopique et qu'il ne doit pas y a voir plus de cent élève là-dedans…

Quand je commence à ne plus sentir mon nez du tout, la sonnerie retentis. Un flot d'élève m'engloutit bientôt. Certain me lance des regards curieux, se demandant sans doute qu'est-ce que je fais là alors que moi aussi je devrais sortir des cours comme eux. Ce n'est pas les premiers de la matinée à regarder bizarrement. Car depuis que je tourne en rond sur la place devant l'école, ils a ces deux policiers aux regards un peu hagards qui me fixent. Owen sort le dernier comme d'habitude accompagné de deux autres types qui me font un vague signe de tête à peine polie avant de s'éloigner de leur côté.

Hey Ronnie ! fait Owen en me rejoignant vivement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je te manquais trop c'est ça ? ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tu rêves, je ris en faisant mine de vomir. Ta mère m'a demandé de te rappeler de faire les courses.

Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclame Owen. Attend, la liste doit être dans le coin.

Il se met à farfouiller dans son sac pendant que je souffle sur mes doigts dans l'espoir de les décongeler.

Ahah ! je l'ai ! s'exalte-t-il en brandissant un morceau de papier en triste état. j'avais peur de l'avoir utilisé pour y mettre mon chewing-gum…

Nous marchons sur la route dont on ne voit plus la limite à cause de la neige jusqu'à la petite épicerie du village. Quand la cloche de la porte tinte nous somme immédiatement engloutit par la chaleur réconfortante du magasin.

C'est au rayon fruit et légume, alors que je pèse un sac remplis de pommes, qu'Owen change brusquement de sujet :

Où vous étiez passés Hermione et toi l'autre soir ? après que tu l'ai emmené dehors tu n'es pas remonté te coucher ?

Je sens brusquement un sentiment de malaise m'envahir. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? La vérité ? Mais peut-être qu'Hermione voulais que je n'en parle pas Owen. N'importe quoi… pourquoi voudrait-elle cacher que l'on s'est réconcilié et qu'on a passé la nuit à jouer aux échecs avec Harry ? La vérité c'est que c'est moi qui n'ais pas envie de le dire à Owen. C'est ridicules et complétement égoïste mais ces moments sont à nous je n'ai pas envie de les partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre, même Owen. Mais finalement ma raison reprend le dessus et je dis :

On était dans la grange avec Harry, on jouait aux échecs et on a fini par s'endormir.

Oh je vois ! répond Owen soudain plus joyeux. Comme va le cinglé ?

Le cinglé. Il parle d'Harry. Mes muscles se tendent instinctivement.

Il va bien, je réponds sèchement. Mais évite de l'appeler comme ça tu veux bien ?

Ouais, ouais, répond distraitement Owen. Alors il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et Hermione ?

Sous le choc le sac de pomme me glisse des mains et je dois me baisser pour ramasser à toute vitesse celles qui s'en sont échappées. Quand je me relève j'ai les oreilles cramoisies.

Non ! Bien sûr que non, je réponds maladroitement. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

Pour rien, pour rien, fait Owen avec un sourire entendu en récupérant le sac de pommes de d'entre mes mains. Il ne reste plus que le café, tu veux bien t'en charger pendant que je vais refaire mes réserves de chewing-gum ?

Pas de problème.

A vrai dire je suis heureux d'avoir une excuse pour m'éloigner d'Owen. C'est bien plus prudent car mes émotions sont tellement faciles à déchiffrer sur mon visage.

Une fois dans le bon rayon j'observe les différentes marques de café d'un œil vide. L'idée d'Owen et d'Hermione ensemble m'agace. Je ne pourrais jamais pas supporter de les voir se tenir la main ou pire s'embrasser devant moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à être si possessif ? Hermione a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut après tout ! Mais elle est ma meilleur amie, c'est peut-être pour ça…

J'attrape un sachet de café au hasard parce que je n'y connais rien et parce que peu importe lequel je prends ce truc resterais toujours aussi dégoutant. Je m'apprête à rejoindre Owen quand quelque chose derrière la vitrine du magasin retient mon attention. Les policiers sont toujours là, à tourner en rond comme s'ils cherchent quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais ici c'est un petit village où il ne se passe jamais rien. Je m'avance plus près de la vitre. Un policier ce tient à cinq mètre à peine prés de sa moto. Quand il se tourne vers moi ses yeux croisent les miens. Il a un espèce d'air ahuris, rêveur…

Merde !

Quand je comprends ce qui se passe mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je laisse tomber le sachet de café et détale à toute vitesse du rayon. Je cours comme un dératé dans tous le magasin à la recherche d'Owen me fichant bien de bousculer ceux qui sont sur mon passage. Au moment où je le vois je l'agrippe par les épaules le faisant sursauter :

Ron ? qu'est-ce que…

Pose tout ! il faut qu'on parte d'ici et vite ! je le coupe.

Voyant sans doute mon expression transpirer la peur, Owen n'hésite pas une seconde, abandonne nos courses et me suis hors de l'épicerie.

Ne regarde surtout pas les policier et marche normalement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de vue, je lui chuchote une fois dehors.

Nous marchons donc le plus normalement possible à travers la place enneigée même si je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de courir jusqu'à la maison pour tous les prévenir du danger imminent. Je sens leur regard sur nous et j'essaie de cacher l'angoisse qui me broie l'estomac.

A l'instant où nous tournons à l'angle on se met à courir comme des malades. La poudreuse sur le sol nous ralentis considérablement nous faisant perdre de précieuse seconde. Sans compter l'air glacial qui glace mes poumons au rythme de ma respiration effrénée. Ma gorge n'est plus que de la chair douloureuse et à vif.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? halète Owen le visage à présent aussi paniqué que le mien.

Ils sont là, j'arrive à dire. Ils sont là pour nous, pour elle.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée d'une geste violent qui fait sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Hermione se redresse du canapé et me regarde étonnée. Nathalie et maman sortent de la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passe.

Owen arrive derrière moi à bout de souffle tandis que je me mets presque à hurler :

Ils sont là ! il faut se cacher ! tout de suite !

Comment ça? fait ma mère dot le visage s'est déjà assombri.

A la fois bouleversé, terrifié, essoufflé et avec ma gorge en miette j'arrive à peine à articuler :

Il y a des dizaines de policiers sous imperium au village ! ils savent que nous sommes ici ! Hermione a dit que le bouclier autour de la maison ne fonctionnait pas sur les moldus, nous ne sommes pas protéger contre eux ! c'est forcément les Mangemorts qui sont derrière ça, et à l'instant où les moldus sous impérium nous verrons ils seront ici ! il faut se cacher vite !

Un silence de mort s'abat dans le salon. Mais soudain ma mère se réveille de sa torpeur.

Ron va chercher ta sœur. Owen, amène les jumeaux ils sont dans le jardin. Hermione occupe-toi d'Harry et n'oublie pas de lui mettre son bandeau…

Je n'en entends pas plus parce que je grimpe déjà quatre à quatre l'escalier. Ginny à dut entendre l'agitation en bas car quand j'arrive dans sa chambre elle est debout avec ses béquilles, à mi chemins entre son lit et la porte.

Ron qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut faire vite.

Je l'attrape par sous les genoux et derrière le dos elle m'agrippe le tour du coup et je la soulève. Je m'apprête à nous sortir de la chambre quand elle fait soudain :

Attend ! mon journal !

Je pousse un grognement impatient mais une dispute à cet instant serait mal venue. Je marche donc jusqu'au bureau, Ginny toujours dans mes bras. Elle attrape le cahier déjà ouvert et noircie d'encre qui s'y trouve et nous sortons enfin de la chambre.

Je cours à travers le couloir et dévale l'escalier en moins de dix seconde. En bas des marches m'attend un drôle de spectacle. Le tapis au d'habitude au centre du salon a disparu. A la place : une trappe ouverte au beau milieu du parquet s'y trouve. Les jumeaux sont pour une fois tout à fait silencieux, Hermione tient Harry qui a les yeux bandée par la main tandis qu'Owen regarde discrètement par la fenêtre. En regardant autour de moi je me dis qu'heureusement que Bill et Fleur ne sont pas là. Mais je pris intérieurement pour que mon père ne rentre n'ai rien. Aucun Aurors n'est là et je me sens terriblement sans défense. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur la trappe. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il y avait un truc pareil juste sous mes pieds.

Allez-y ! fait Nathalie 'une voix pressante. Ils ne vous trouveront pas ici.

Les jumeaux passe devant suivit de ma mère. Hermione guide Harry le plus rapidement possible et l'aide à descendre la petite échelle. Elle attend ensuite en bas de l'ouverture tandis que je lui passe délicatement Ginny qui tremble de peur entre mes bras. Avant de passer la trappe je me tourne vers Nathalie et Owen.

Vous ne venez pas, je demande bien que je devine aisément la réponse.

Comme prévu tous deux secouent la tête.

Il faut quelqu'un pour leur ouvrir, fait Nathalie. S'il n'y a personne ils vont se douter de quelque chose… Et je lui ais promis que je ferais tous pour vous protéger.

Je fronce les sourcils. De qui parle-t-elle ? Owen me fait un sourire triste.

Ça va aller vieux, tente-t-il de me rassurer.

D'un regard je lui fais part de toute ma gratitude. Et je passe la trappe.

L'endroit et humide, froid et très étroit. Je dois m'accroupir pour ne pas me cogner la tête sur ce qui était avant le sol sur lequel je marchais. Il fait très sombre mais l'endroit si petit et nous sommes tellement collé les uns aux autres que je sais que tous les monde est autour de moi. Personne n'ose parler, nous échangeons juste des regards terrifié. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur qui bat à toute vitesse fait un bruit infernal. Ginny qui ne peut pas se tenir accroupis à cause de ses blessures est allongée à même le sol et s'agrippe si fort à Fred qu'il ne doit plus avoir une goutte de sang dans le bras. Ma mère est d'une pâleur extrême et je sais que comme moi elle s'inquiète aussi pour papa encore plus qu'elle ne s'inquiète pour elle-même. Quand à Harry il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je lève les yeux et tente de voir à travers les latte du parquet. Dans l'obscurité je sens la main d'Hermione se glisser dans la mienne. D'une pression de doigt je lui indique que je suis là quoi qu'il arrive.

On toque à la porte d'entrée. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et bloque ma respiration.


	14. sur la neige

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais peur d'un simple bruit. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spécialement courageux je le sais, la preuve j'ai une peur panique des araignées… Mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le simple son d'une botte claquant sur le parquet me glacerait le sang à ce point. Pourtant c'est le cas. D'autres pas, le parquet qui craque… la tension monte un peu plus chaque instant. J'ai l'impression d'être un rat terrorisé au fond d'un trou obscure. Autour de moi personne n'ose respirer. Notre malchance continue : les policiers semblent s'être arrêtés juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Il y a de fins espaces entre les lattes du parquet qui me permettent de voir de vague forme en mouvement mais surtout d'entendre distinctement la conversation qui se déroule dans le salon.

Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs les agents ? fait Nathalie.

Je m'étonne de son sang-froid. Sa voix n'a pas tremblé, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus assurée, inébranlable. En revanche Owen ne dit pas un mot, chose plutôt inhabituel sauf que ces hommes n'en savent, fort heureusement, rien. Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée quand l'un des agents prit la parole confirmant mes inquiétudes :

Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche de cette fille. est-ce que ce visage vous dit quelque chose ?

Je devine qu'il est en ce moment même en train de lui montrer l'avis de recherche d'Hermione. Je prie intérieurement pour que Nathalie ne flanche pas. À côté de moi Hermione est d'une pâleur fantomatique et a fermé les yeux elle doit elle aussi redouter le pire. Je déglutis et attend la suite.

Non, je ne crois pas, fait Nathalie d'une voix calme avec quelque trace de curiosité. Et toi Owen ?

« Aller Owen tu peux le faire », je pense avec force.

Je crois que si j'avais déjà vu une si jolie fille, je m'en serais souvenue ! Fait-il de sa voix enjouée habituelle.

J'ai grande peine à m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Ils ont été tous les deux parfait. Leur naturel ne devrait pas avoir paru louche aux policiers normalement.

Et ce garçon ? ajoute l'autre homme de sa voix neutre.

Que… ce pourrait-il que… Harry ? Je déglutis le plus silencieusement possible et ma main se resserre un peu plus autour de celle d'Hermione, attendant avec inquiétude ce qui va suivre.

Non plus, ne tarde pas à répondre la mère d'Owen. Qui sont ces jeunes ? Faut-il s'inquiéter messieurs les agents ? ou s'agit-il d'une simple fugue ?

Nous ne… ce sont les ordres, fait l'un des policiers d'une voix brusquement peu assurée et faiblarde.

Pas de doute ils sont tous les deux sous impérium et ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils font ni pourquoi.

Cela vous dérange si nous fouillons la maison ? c'est la procédure habituelle.

Pas du tout, balbutie Nathalie.

Elle a l'air est plus anxieuse d'un coup. Pourquoi ? Il y a peu de chance pour qu'il nous trouve ici… je me tourne vers Hermione en quête d'explication c'est toujours elle qui a réponse à tout. Elle se penche vers moi et murmure aussi bas que possible :

Ron, nos affaires sont toujours en hauts…

Mon sang se glace. Nos chambres ! Elles sont pleines et en désordre, ils vont tout de suite comprendre qu'Owen et Nathalie ne sont pas les seuls habitants de la ferme. Et ils feront en sorte de les faire parler. Cette perspective me fait frissonner. Le plancher craque à nouveau, ce qui indique que les hommes se déplacent. J'en profite pour me relever le plus possible c'est-à-dire en position accroupi, et coller l'oreille contre le sol au-dessus de ma tête. Les pas s'éloignent, prennent sans doute la direction de l'escalalier. J'attends dix bonnes secondes puis me tourne vers Fred et George. Dans leur regard je sais qu'ils se souviennent de ce que papa nous avait dit un jour :

Si jamais je ne suis pas là, si aucun Aurors n'est là, c'est à vous de protéger la famille Weasley et les Porter.

Les jumeaux me rejoignent juste au-dessous de la trappe, baguette à la main. Je me tourne vers les autres. Incapable de camoufler ma propre anxiété, leurs visages me renvoient le reflet de mon angoisse. Je détourne à contrecœur mes yeux d'Hermione pour lever le bras et toquer doucement contre la trappe. Une seconde plus tard Nathalie nous ouvre. Dans son regard je devine qu'elle a compris nos intentions.

Nous nous extirpons tous les trois de l'ouverture le plus silencieusement possible.

Allez-vous cacher avec les autres justes au cas où, murmure George à Owen immobile sur le canapé le visage figé dans une expression étrange.

Ce dernier ce réveil de sa transe au mot de mon frère. Il rejoint sa mère à la trappe sans un regard pour moi, à peine conscient de là où il met les pieds.

En utilisant seulement nos mains et des hochements de tête nous nous divisons en deux groupes. George s'occupera des deux premières chambres, tandis que Fred et moi nous occuperons de celle du fond.

Nous traversons le sombre couloir de l'étage dans un silence absolu. George s'engouffre dans la première chambre, celle de mes parents, baguette pointée devant lui. Fred passe en tête et ouvre lentement la porte de la dernière chambre, la mienne. L'un des policiers s'y trouve. Il est dos à nous et fouille mon placard à vêtement sans se douter que nos deux baguettes sont pointées sur lui. Il murmure :

Trop de chambre… ils ne vivent pas seuls ici…

Fred avance d'un pas. Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper sans savoir si cela est dû à de la colère ou bien de la peur. Mais alors qu'il se rapproche encore de l'homme le parquet grince soudain et l'homme fait volteface. Il porte la main à sa ceinture mais mon frère est plus rapide :

Stupéfix !

L'homme bondit sur le côté et le sort rebondis pour me percuter l'épaule. Sous le choc je tombe à la reverse et me tête cogne le coin d'un meuble derrière moi. Le stupéfix m'ayant engourdi le cerveau, je ne lâche qu'une faible plainte très disproportionnelle à la douleur qui m'irradiât le crâne. Fred fait l'erreur de se tourner vers moi pour voir si je vais bien. J'ai l'horreur de voir l'homme derrière lui pointer un objet inconnu et métallique dans sa direction. Mon cri de terreur est recouvert par le bruit infernal d'une détonation puissante qui me vrille les tympans. Une seconde plus tard Fred s'écroule au sol, juste devant moi. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline ma peur se transforme en fureur. Je récupère d'une geste vif ma baguette qui était tombée lors de ma chute et beugle :

STUPEFIX !

Cette fois l'homme n'a eu aucune chance. Il s'effondre, inconscient sur le sol de ma chambre. Je ne lui prête pas une seconde de plus de mon attention et m'approche de Fred qui ne bouge plus. La peur m'envahie et me tord l'estomac si fort que j'en ai la nausée. Je fais rouler mon frère sur le dos puis manque de m'évanouir. Sa chemise est déjà entièrement imbibée de sang. Refouler ma nausée devient soudain encore plus difficile. Je me rends rapidement compte qu'il y a plus de sang au niveau de son épaule. C'est avec épouvante que je remarque un trou et une boursouflure au même endroit.

Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fais-je horrifié.

Les yeux de Fred papillonnent et mon regard se porte immédiatement sur son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Ron ? murmure-t-il d'une voix faible. C'est toi ?

Oui, oui c'est moi.

J'essaie de cacher mon anxiété mais je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il me fait un faible sourire puis perd connaissance.

Fred ? FRED ? je l'appelle d'une voix faible en le secouant par les épaules sans succès.

Je sens que mes mains son poisseuses. Je tourne mes paumes et me sens défaillir. Elles sont couvertes de sang chaud. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je comprends que la vie est en train de quitter le corps de mon frère.

MAMAN ! HERMIONE ! j'hurle d'une voix rauque.

George débarque une demi-seconde plus tard surement d'abord alerté par la détonation de tout à l'heure. Quand il avise le Fred sur le sol et la flaque de sang qui commençait à se former autour de son épaule, il blêmit. Il tombe à genoux et reproduit le même comportement que moi : il tente de réveiller Fred en le secouant. Moi au contraire je m'éloigne le plus possible jusqu'à être contre le mur, incapable de supporter l'horreur de la situation.

Hermione et maman ne tardent pas à arriver sur le seuil de la porte, accompagnée de Nathalie. La même angoisse que celle de George leur traverse le visage. Mais elles se reprennent bien plus vite.

Nathalie, va me chercher des compresses et des bandages dans la salle du bain du bas, ordonne ma mère en s'agenouillant aux cotés de George. Hermione sort ta baguette tu vas m'aider.

Mon esprit s'embrouille alors que ma vision devient tout aussi floue. J'entends vaguement ma mère et Hermione s'affairer autour de Fred, prononçant divers formules. Leurs voix sont lointaines comme si nous n'étions pas dans la même pièce. Moi-même je n'ai pas l'impression d'être là. J'aimerais me convaincre que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar mais le sang perfide sur mes vêtements et mes mains me rappelle à chaque seconde que tout cela est bien réelle et écrase le moindre de mes espoirs.

Je ne me réveille de ma torpeur qu'au moment où Hermione apparait devant moi. Sans un mot, elle m'attrape par le poignet et me sort de la chambre. Je n'ose même pas regarder Fred, George, Maman et Nathalie. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais lire sur le visage. Je la suis tel un zombie jusque dans la salle de bain, à peine conscient de ce que je fais.

Hermione mouille un gant pour nettoyer le sang sur mes mains puis sur les siennes. Lentement et avec délicatesse, elle déboutonne ma chemise souillée de sang avant de la jeter dans le bac à linge sale. Elle m'enfile ensuite un de mes tee-shirt qui traine, comme si elle aidait une enfant à s'habiller. Je la laisse faire, bien incapable de bouger. Néanmoins je vois dans ses yeux une tristesse qui n'indique rien de bon. Elle m'entraine ensuite dehors nous faisant passer devant Owen, Ginny et Harry, assis sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment les regarder, ou plutôt je n'en ai pas la forme. J'ai assez vu de visage dévastés pour le reste de mes jours.

Hermione m'amène jusqu'à la balançoire où nous avions discuté il y a des semaines de ça. Elle est recouverte de neige. Alors que je commence enfin à prendre conscience de ce qui m'entoure, Hermione commence à parler :

Ron…

Sa voix est douce. Elle essaie de me rassurer, comme toujours. Sa main attrape la mienne. C'est devenu une habitude, un truc à nous. Avec une simple pression de doigt Hermione arrive à m'en dire qu'avec un long discours.

Ron, continu-t-elle, il va s'en sortir. Je te le promets.

Elle essaye de capter mon regard mais je tourne la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y voit ma faiblesse ni ma culpabilité de ne pas avoir su protéger mon frère. Elle lâche ma main dont la chaleur me manque immédiatement. Puis me tourne le dos.

Je dois y retourner, ils ont besoin de moi.

Sa voix est plus froide. Je l'ai vexé. Je me mords la lèvre, me traitant d'idiot irrécupérable et d'insensible. Si mon frère respire encore là-haut c'est grâce à elle. Alors qu'elle commence à s'éloigner, sans vraiment réfléchir, je la retiens par le bras. Nos regard se croisent, enfin. J'y lis de la surprise plus qu'autre chose. Je déglutis difficilement, la gorge nouée.

« Reste. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie. Ne t'en va pas. Si tu n'es pas là je vais m'écrouler. Reste… »

Ces mots je suis incapable de les prononcer. Tout ce que j'arrive à dire c'est :

Merci.

Hermione me fait un faible sourire avant de se détacher de mon emprise. Je la regarde marcher dans la neige jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la maison.

Puis je me mets à courir, sans but, le plus loin possible de la maison. Je fuis encore, comme un lâche. J'en ai conscience c'est ça le pire. Le vent glacial traverse mon fin tee-shirt sans peine mais je continu de courir. Le vent et la vitesse me font pleurer. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas çà. Je m'arrête au milieu d'un champ et hurle de toutes mes forces comme pour purger mon corps de la douleur. Il n'y a personne ici pour m'entendre à par les arbres gelé et quelques oiseaux.

J'hurle contre moi-même aussi. Parce que c'est de ma faute si Fred est blessé. S'il meurt comment pourrais-je encore regarder George en face ? Mon père m'avais dit de protéger ma famille mais j'ai fait tout le contraire. Stupide Ron. Je ne pourrais jamais être un Auror comme je l'ai toujours rêvé.

Ma voix finit par se briser et je me laisse tomber dans la neige. Le froid pénètre lentement mon corps et m'arrache de violents frissons. J'aimerais mourir ici à la place de Fred. Je ferme les yeux. Mais la couleur rouge pourpre du sang de Fred continu de danser devant mes yeux.

Tu as l'intention de te transformer en sorbet Ronnie ? fait soudain une voix une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Owen penché au-dessus de moi. Il me tend une main que je saisis afin de pouvoir me relever. Owen à l'air fatigué et n'a plus rien du type rieur que j'étais allé chercher il y a quelques heure à peine à son lycée. Jusque-là il n'avait vu que la guerre de loin, sans jamais vraiment être impliqué. Les choses étaient bien différentes maintenant.

Ta mère s'inquiète, m'apprend-il.

J'allais rentrer, mentis-je. Et comment va…

Son état et stable, répondis Owen. Mais ta mère dit qu'il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. N'empêche, Molly et Hermione on fait du bon boulot…

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai trop honte car moi, contrairement à elles, je n'ai rien pu faire qu'être paralysé de terreur. Nous prenons le chemin de la maison en silence. A peine la porte franchie, Nathalie m'enroule dans un plaid, me met entre les mains une tasse de thé brûlante et me fait assoir sur le canapé. Ginny, George et Harry s'y trouve déjà et Owen ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. Personne ne parle, chacun fui le regard des autres. L'atmosphère est tout bonnement invivable. Les minutes s'étirent et puis finalement ma mère et Hermione descendent nous rejoindre dans le salon. Cette dernière a noué ses cheveux et essuie la sueur de son front d'un revers de main. Elles ont l'air exténué.

Il va bien, son hémorragie a cessée, fait ma mère avant que l'un de nous n'a le temps de poser la moindre question. Mais il faut l'amener dans un hôpital, il a besoin d'une transfusion et…

Elle est coupée par l'arrivée de mon père, Rémus et Fol-œil qui se matérialise dans le salon. Ma mère leur a sans doute envoyé un Patronus car ils semblent déjà au courant de tout.

On ne peut peut-être pas l'amener à St-Mangouste, fait mon père comme s'il était au beau milieu d'une conversation. Mais j'ai un ami Médicomage qui serait ravi de nous aider. Il a été renvoyé l'an dernier car il avait un oncle moldu, je vais lui envoyer un Patronus tout de suite.

Il monte à l'étage avec Fol-œil sans un mot de plus. Hermione me fixe sans rien dire depuis le fond de la pièce où elle est debout, étrangement figée.

Il faut partir d'ici, dis-je brusquement en me tournant vers Rémus qui a pris place sur le vieux fauteuil non loin de nous.

Nous ne pouvons pas, répond Remus.

Pourquoi ça ? fais-je. Harry et Hermione sont en danger. Si ces hommes étaient là ce n'est pas par hasard. D'autres peuvent très bien revenir demain !

Ron, fait patiemment Remus, Harry ne peut pas partir de cette maison.

Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier cette maison ? n'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire !

Remus pose sa tasse sur la table basse, soupire et continu :

Dumbledore nous avait expliqué qu'Harry est soumis à un sortilège très puissant qui permet de le protéger tant qu'il est dans une maison qu'il considère comme son foyer. Une sorte de bouclier qu'aucun sorcier qui en veut à Harry ne peut franchir.

Voyant que je ne comprends toujours pas il poursuit sans se rendre qu'Owen, Hermione et Ginny écoute eux aussi :

Il est ici chez lui, parce qu'il partage le même sang que ses habitants.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Je le saurais si j'avais un autre énième frère… mais d'un seul coup je comprends. Mon regard se vrille vers Nathalie qui capte mon regard et baisse aussitôt les yeux. Impossible. J'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt.

J'entends Hermione poussé une exclamation. Elle vient aussi de comprendre.

Je me tourne vers Owen qui semble perdu. Harry est assis à côté de lui, le bandeau toujours autour des yeux. Mon regard passe de l'un a l'autre. Leur cheveux sont les même, tout comme leur nez, leur bouche et la structure de leur visage. Comment… comment une telle ressemblance a-t-elle pu m'échapper ? Je me tourne vers Lupin.

Nathalie est la cousine de feu Lily Potter, explique-t-il. Lily était une née moldu et quand la première guerre à éclater elle a fait en sorte de cacher l'existence des Porter dans le but de les protéger.

Ça veut dire que ce type est mon cousin ? s'exclame Owen ahuris en pointant Harry du doigt.

Exacte. Seul Dumbledore était au courant de ce lien de parenté. Et même après la mort de Lily il a continué d'honorer sa promesse et de laisser les Porter en dehors du conflit même s'ils étaient le dernier refuge d'Harry. Il nous a tout de même donné l'adresse, à utiliser en cas de grande nécessité…

Tu ne croyais quand même pas que toi et ta famille étaient arrivée par pure hasard ici après l'attaque du terrier tout de même ? fit la voix bourrue de Fol-œil qui redescendait l'escalier.

Petit à petit tout ce mettait en place dans mon esprit. Voilà pourquoi Nathalie n'avait pas été étonné de nous voir transplaner dans son salon il y a des années, voilà pourquoi notre magie ne lui avait pas fait peur… et les Mangemort qui étaient à nos trousses quand nous avions transplané depuis le chemin de traverse… ils avaient dû percuter ce fameux bouclier c'est pour ça qu'Hermione avait dit qu'ils avaient été comme « éjecté ».

Mais si moi je suis choqué, Owen lui est bouleversé. Il lance un regard lourd de reproche à sa mère puis se lève d'un bond du canapé pour s'isolé dans la cuisine. Hermione va immédiatement le rejoindre tandis que moi ça me prend plusieurs minutes pour me décider. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine ils sont déjà en train de discuter à voix basse et aucun d'eux ne me remarque.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne m'est rien dit, chuchote furieusement Owen assis sur le plan de travail. Tu le savais toi ?

Non, fait Hermione. mais ta mère te l'a caché pour ton bien, Owen, pas pour te faire du mal.

Peut-être mais elle aurait quand même du m'en parler ça m'aurais rassuré de savoir qu'il y avait des sorciers dans la famille, tu vois ? je me serais sentis moins diffèrent ! toute ces années à voir Ron et sa famille faire de la magie tandis que moi…

Sa voix meurt dans des murmures incompréhensibles et il baisse les yeux sur ses mains.

Owen tu n'as pas besoin d'être un sorcier pour être quelqu'un de formidable, dit doucement Hermione.

Owen éclate d'un léger rire puis plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

Ta bonté et ta gentillesse de perdra Hermy, fait-il. Mais merci d'être là.

Je te le dois bien, sourit-elle, tu étais là quand je me suis disputé avec Ron…

Oui d'ailleurs je n'ai pas bien compris le sujet de votre dispute, ça a un rapport avec moi ?

Non, bien sûr que non, le rassure Hermione. il m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de mon statut de sang plus tôt.

Quoi ? juste pour ça ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

Avec Ron tout est… compliqué… hésite-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas tort. Je pense plus ou moins la même chose d'elle. Le sourire qui s'étire sur mes lèvres disparait aussitôt quand j'entends Owen continuer :

Moi je ne suis pas compliqué tu sais…

Je crisse des dents. Owen qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Il descend du plan de travail pour s'approcher un peu plus d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? fait Hermione perdue.

Owen s'approche encore et leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mes muscles se tendent instinctivement, comme prêts à intervenir de quelques façons que ce soit.

Ce que je veux dire, commence prudemment Owen, c'est que ton sang ne m'importe peu et si… et si le fait que je sois un moldu ne te dérange pas on pourrait…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend car il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus. Quand je le vois poser sa main sur la joue d'Hermione qui n'émet pas un mouvement. Je fais volte-face et quitte le seuil de la cuisine, incapable de respirer ici plus longtemps. Ma poitrine me fait mal et ma colère est engloutie par une vague de tristesse dévastatrice.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : m'isoler à nouveau. Mais quand je débarque dans le salon mon père et Fol-œil sont en train de transporter Fred hors de la maison jusque dans la vielle voiture garée devant la maison. En passant, Fred m'adresse un faible sourire depuis sa civière de fortune. Il est livide, ses lèvres sont bleues et son épaule est recouverte de bandages épais mais immaculés. C'est cette vision qui me rappelle à l'ordre. Je ne peux fuir sans cesse les situations compliqué. Et ma mère a besoin de moi, tout comme George et Ginny. Je dois rester, pour eux.

Lupin s'approche de moi.

Ton père amène George chez un médicomage. Ta mère et George les accompagne et fol-œil doit s'occuper des deux policier. Je vais passer la nuit à faire des ronde autour de la maison mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes que vous vous tiendrais à carreaux toi et les autres, que vous ne tenterez pas le diable.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait ça, lâchais-je, incapable de masquer ma mauvaise humeur.

Owen et toi aviez l'air assez bouleversé quand vous aviez appris pour Harry…

Si tu le dit, fis-je en haussant les épaules avant de m'affaler sur le canapé coupant-court à la conversation.

Harry est toujours assis là et je crois même qu'il n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis le début.

Salut Ron, dit-il simplement.

Salut Harry.

Etre enfin avec quelqu'un qui se comporte normalement me fit du bien. A l'évidence Harry ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe autour de lui. Et même s'il le sait, il a l'intelligence de ne pas en parler. Le fait qu'il soit le petit-cousin d'Owen ne me le fait pas voir différemment étrangement. Pour moi il reste le même Harry. Par contre je ne peux pas dire qu'il en est de même pour Owen…

La maison se vide petit à petit. A vingt heures il ne reste plus que Ginny, Hermione, Owen, Harry et moi. Nous mangeons en silence ce que maman nous a rapidement cuisiné avant de partir. L'atmosphère est maussade car personne n'ose parler. Owen et Hermione n'ont pas vraiment changé de comportement. Mais malgré ça je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Je ne préfère pas imaginer quoi.

Quand la nuit tombe Hermione propose que nous dormions dans des sacs de couchages dans le salon. Tout le monde approuve l'idée car personne n'a envie de dormir seul après ce qui s'est passé et aucun Auror dans la maison. Le seul qui a le sourire aux lèvres c'est Harry, sans doute heureux de ne plus dormir seul dans la grange.

J'aide Ginny à entrer sans son cas ce couchage, pose ses béquille contre la table de la salle à manger, puis me glisse dans le mien. Hermione éteint la lumière d'un coup de baguette et le noir engloutis la pièce.

Je ferme les yeux, mais bien que je sois exténué je sais que je ne dormirais pas cette nuit.


	15. au bord de la falaise

Comme prévu je passe une grande partie de la nuit à me tourner et retourner dans mon sac de couchage, dans un demi-sommeil infernal qui ne me laissa pas le moindre répit d'oublier. Même les yeux fermés je revois Fred, son sang sur mes mains. Vers quatre heures du matin je me résous à me lever. D'une démarche rendue maladroite par le noir complet et ma nuit agitée, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'accroche littéralement au lavabo blanc avant de remplir mes mains d'eau froide que je jette abondamment sur la face. L'eau dégouline de mon visage sans pour autant me donner l'impression d'être propre. La vérité c'est que je me sens sale. Sale de mes erreurs, de ma faiblesse. Je tourne la tête pour que le reflet blafard du miroir arrête de me regarder comme le lâche que je suis. C'est là que j'avise la chemise tachée de sang sur la pile de linge sale. Le souvenir d'Hermione me nettoyant les mains me revient en mémoire ainsi que la tristesse dans ses yeux. Un brusque sentiment de honte m'envahit. Hermione s'était montrée à la hauteur, elle. Malgré le fait que son courage ne fasse que souligner encore plus mes erreurs, je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir été là, de m'avoir sortie de cette chambre. Qui l'eut cru ? C'est moi qui, durant le Serment Inviolable, ais promis de la protéger, mai en fait sans Hermione…

J'attrape la chemise et m'affale contre le mur jusqu'à me retrouver assis sur le carrelage froid. Je serre le tissu contre mon torse et laisse échapper quelques larmes solitaires. Je suis à bout de nerf, au bord de la falaise comme on dit. La dernière fois que j'ai été dans cet état c'est quand Ginny était entre la vie et la mort après avoir été blessée par un Mangemort juste avant qu'ils mettent le feu au Terrier. Je sais que j'en cauchemarde encore de cet homme ou plutôt de cet animal enragé qui jetait sortilège sur sortilège sur ma petite sœur, riant à gorge déployée sans pour autant recouvrir les hurlements de Ginny. Et je le vois encore lever sa baguette et mettre le feu au plafond de la maison de mon enfance qui, aujourd'hui, n'est sans doute plus qu'un tas de cendre difforme.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je lève les yeux seulement après avoir essuyé mon visage d'un revers de manche. Harry entre à tâtons dans la pièce étroite.

Ron ? Tu es là ?

Ouais, fais-je, avance encore un peu… voilà, je suis juste en face.

Harry s'assois maladroitement par terre et s'il ne portait pas son bandeau je jurerai qu'il me dévisage. D'un côté je suis bien content qu'il ne me voit pas dans un état aussi lamentable.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande.

Je te cherchais, répond-t-il.

Comment tu savais que je n'étais plus dans le salon ? tu ne…

… Vois pas ? achève Harry un peu amer. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Mais en fait, tu ronfles. Et le salon était un peu trop silencieux…

Il me fait un sourire moqueur et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Harry a ce pouvoir-là, de m'apaiser par sa simplicité. Mais son sourire s'évanouit soudain pour une mine soucieuse.

Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il.

Et toi ? je riposte pour éviter la question. Tu viens quand même d'apprendre que tu as une famille…

Harry grimace avant de répondre :

je ne réalise pas vraiment. Et hum… Owen ? ne m'aime pas. Pour moi, ma famille c'est Hermione et toi.

Je lui fais un nouveau sourire sincère. Il y a rien à faire, j'aime bien ce type même s'il a le plus grand mage noir dans le crâne.

Pareil pour moi, fais-je. Hermione et toi faite partie de ma famille maintenant.

Même Hermione ? fait-il avec un léger rire surpris.

Je fronce les sourcils déstabilisé autant par sa question que son air franchement étonné.

Ben euh oui, je bredouille, en quoi Hermione serait différente ?

Etrangement dans ma bouche cette phrase sonne fausse. Comme le serait un gros mensonge. Harry, lui, a l'air stupéfait mais c'est plutôt difficile à dire sans voir ses yeux. Puis il soupire et se lève tout en disant d'une voix… amusée:

C'est moi qui aie un bandeau devant les yeux, mais c'est toi le plus aveugle de nous deux. Viens, on ferait mieux d'aller manger.

Je le suis hors de la salle de bain, tout à fait perplexe.

La matinée s'écoule lentement rythmé par l'aiguille de la pendule de la cuisine qui semble prendre son temps. Nous parlons que quand cela est nécessaire ce qui entraine d'insoutenable grand moment de silence pesant, seulement interrompus par Lupin qui revient de sa ronde lors du déjeuner. Il entre tel un coup de vent dans la maison. Après avoir accroché son manteau détrempé par la neige épaisse qui tombe depuis des heures, il se laisse tomber sur une des chaises. Son visage blafard voir maladif ainsi que ses cernes violettes me font me demander quand aura lieu la prochaine pleine lune.

Maugrey m'a envoyer un patronus, nous apprend-t-il sans attendre. Il n'a rien pu tirer des deux policiers sous Imperium. Il a dû les abandonner au milieu de la forêt amazonienne.

Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? s'inquiète Hermione.

Il vaut mieux ça, crois-moi. Non seulement ça nous fait gagner du temps, mais en plus ça leur sauvera sans doute la vie. Tu-sais-qui n'apprécie pas vraiment quand ses hommes reviennent bredouille, alors je n'imagine pas ce qu'il pourrait faire à ces pauvres moldus s'ils n'ont rien à lui rapporté…

Hermione hoche la tête bien que pas vraiment convaincue. Moi, je me pousse mon assiette de bacon que j'ai à peine touchée puis pose mes deux coudes sur la table :

Et les autres ? je demande avec espoir.

Rien pour l'instant, fait Lupin d'une voix calme. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ils devraient nous donner des nouvelles d'ici quelques heures je pense.

Aucune raison de s'inquiéter ? Il rigole ou quoi ? Mon frère est parti à moitié conscient sur une civière hier avec un trou dans l'épaule et personne n'est en mesure de me dire s'il va bien ou non ! Je ramène mes mains sous la table pour cacher mes poings que je serre aussi fort que possible pour évacuer frustration et colère.

Ginny ? Ginny !

La voix d'Hermione me sort de ma torpeur, me faisant lever à nouveau les yeux vers les autres.

Tu es sûr que ça va ? demande Hermione à ma sœur qui se frotte les yeux comme s'il elle venait de se réveiller. Tu as vraiment l'air ailleurs ces jours-ci…

Je… je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps, dit Ginny.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, je regarde vraiment Ginny dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'ici j'évitais de le faire. Peut-être avais-je peur de voir le reflet de ma propre frayeur… dans tous le cas ce que j'y décèle me choque. Ses prunelles d'habitude si vives et rieuses sont vides. Vides et froides, comme si ma sœur n'est plus que le reflet d'elle-même. Un corps sans âmes. Je secoue la tête dans le but de me sortir cette idée plus que glauque du cerveau. Mais après tout n'est-ce pas ce que l'on devient ? Quand on ampute une famille d'un de ses membres ? une âm en peine ?

D'un seul coup je manque d'air. Je me lève de table aussi naturellement que possible. Je murmure un « j'ai finis » un peu hâtif sans doute, car Hermione m'attrape par le poignet avant que je n'ai pu avoir la chance de m'éloigner de la table.

Ron, tout va bien ? tu n'as presque rien mangé.

Je ne la regarde pas. Parce que si je la regarde je vais flancher. Je me dégage de son emprise tout en marmonnant :

Tout va parfaitement bien. Inquiète toi pour Owen plutôt, j'ajoute d'une voix seiche.

Je me retrouve à marcher dans la neige les mains dans les poches. En temps normal ce duvet blanc m'aurait rendu fou de joie. Avec Owen et les autres on aurait fait des batailles de boule de neige à ne plus en finir. Owen, Ginny et moi contre Fred et George. C'est trempés jusqu'aux os que maman et Nathalie nous aurait réprimandé avant de nous faire bouillir du thé chaud. La soirée aurait finit dans les rires et pas mal d'éternuements.

A présent la neige sous mes pieds n'est plus qu'une bouillie blanche sans signification. A hauteur de du panier de basket je sors mes mains de poches et enchaine quelque paniers sans vraiment grande conviction.

Au bout du trentième, Owen me rejoins d'un pas trainant. Sans un mot il se met à jouer avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de lui parler normalement. Qu'est-il à présent ? Le cousin d'Harry ? Mon meilleur ami ? Celui qui éloigne Hermione de moi ?

Cette dernière question me fait me sentir idiot. Owen peut faire ce qu'il veut, tout comme Hermione. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à y faire là-dedans.

Est-ce que ça va, vieux ? fait Owen au bout d'un moment.

J'attends que le ballon traverse l'anneau avant de répondre.

Tout le monde n'a que cette question à la bouche en ce moment : « tu vas bien ? » « ça va ? ». Et bien non, ça ne va pas. mon frère s'est fait tirer dessus juste sous mes yeux. bordel je l'ai vu se vider de son sang sous mes yeux, Owen ! et je n'ai rien pu faire ! rien du tout ! sans compter qu'ils l'ont emmené je ne sais où et qu'on a aucune nouvelle ! Ils ont très bien pu tomber sur des Mangemorts et tous se faire tuer !

Ron, fait calmement Owen pas le moins du monde perturbé par ma soudaine colère brûlante. Je ne vais pas te dire que tout va bien, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Et moi non plus je ne vais pas bien. J'ai vu ces flics, ces pantins, nous regarder moi et ma mère comme s'ils savaient… comme si un faux pas et nous serions tous tué. Tous ce que j'ai fait c'est trembler et prier. J'ai été aussi faible que toi au moment où j'aurais dû être fort. Et maintenant on m'annonce que j'ai un cousin cinglé…

Il n'est pas cinglé ! je corrige d'une voix cinglante.

Peu importe, fait Owen en laissant le ballon rouler sur le sol avant de se tourner vers moi pour ensuite me prendre par les épaules. Ron, il ne faut pas que l'on perde les pédales, tu as compris ? pas maintenant, parce qu'ils ont tous besoin de nous. Jusqu'à hier je prenais la guerre à la légère. Mais c'est finis tout ça, je vais me battre aussi parce que ma famille c'est tout que j'ai et qu'elle n'est plus en sécurité.

Je reste silencieux face à la résolution qui brille dans les yeux d'Owen. Je ne l'ai jamais comme ça. Il a toujours été plus ou moins indiffèrent à la guerre parce qu'elle ne touchait pas vraiment et qu'il n'est pas du genre très inquiets. Mais là c'est une toute autre histoire, il veut se battre à nos coté. Le gouffre entre nous deux n'existe plus. Sorcier et moldu, nous avons à présent le même but. C'est seulement à ce moment que je me rends compte que la guerre s'étend, qu'elle ravage tout sur son passage et que tout le monde est concerné, pas seulement les sorciers.

Et je dois protéger ma mère, ajoute-t-il.

Et Hermione, dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Contre toute attente Owen grimace et se gratte derrière la nuque soudain gêné.

Ouais… sauf que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille de ma protection après ce qui s'est passé…

Quoi ? comment ça ? je demande un peu trop brusquement.

Owen balance son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il n'ose pas me regarder. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je vois Owen rougir.

En fait, hier, j'ai essayé de l'embrasser.

Mon corps se liquéfie sur place. L'image d'Owen en train d'embrasser Hermione s'impose en moi avec une force et tellement de réalisme que je manque de tomber à la renverse. Un mélange de ce qui ressemble à de la colère, de trahison et d'une sorte de tristesse, font apparaitre un sentiment tout nouveau que je suis incapable d'identifier mais qui me donne une subite envie de cogner dans un mur. Le choc me fait chanceler tandis que mes yeux n'ont pas quitté Owen toujours le regard dirigé vers le sol. Tant mieux, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mon visage affiche mais à mon avis ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? j'arrive à ariculer.

Owen relève enfin la tête pour éclater d'un rire franc.

Elle m'a giflé ! fait-il d'une voix faussement offusquée. Et je peux te dire qu'elle a beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'y parait.

Quoi ? je m'exclame.

Enfin bon, elle s'en ait voulu après et on a convenu de ne plus parler de cette histoire, de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais croit moi ma joue s'en souviendra à vie !

Il se masse la joue d'un air boudeur. Moi j'essaie de retenir tant bien que mal l'immense sourire qui menace de barrer mon visage, par respect pour Owen qui, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, est blessé dans son honneur. Ce dernier s'assoit sur un morceau de béton qui dépasse de la neige.

Elle est bien trop intelligente pour moi de toute manière, soupire-t-il. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur terre qui la mérite ! plaisante-t-il.

A l'entente de cette phrase ma mâchoire se contracte.

Hermione n'est pas un stupide trophée… je siffle entre mes dents trop bas pour qu'il l'entende.

Bref je n'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui…

Pas de chance ? Est-ce que c'est son frère qui a failli mourir ? Est-ce qu'il a encore son sang sur les mains ? Non !

Je connais Owen depuis qu'on est gamin mais là, brusquement, il me tape sur le système. Un coup il est sérieux, un coup il ne l'est pas. Tout à l'heure je le respectais, maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut- être que ce n'est pas lui le problème, peut-être que c'est moi. Trop de choses bouillonnent dans mon cerveau qui a à peine dormis. J'ai l'impression que mon humeur peut prendre une direction diamétralement opposée d'une seconde à une autre. La voix d'Owen ne me parvient même plus. Je passe ma main sur mon front. Je suis brûlant. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Tout de suite. Je voudrais prendre un balais et voler loin d'ici. Juste sentir le vent de la liberté et de l'insouciance ébouriffer mes cheveux, glisser sur mon visage, secouer mes vêtements. Mais mes pieds restent scotcher au sol parce que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus le contrôle de rien dans ma vie. La voix d'Owen me parvient de nouveau, presque douloureusement :

…regarde qui voilà…

J'aperçois Harry qui court vers nous. Enfin, courir est un bien grand mot… aveugle, sa course pourrait être comique si son visage n'exprimait pas autant de peur.

Ron ? RON ? Ron où es-tu ? RON ! appelle-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Il trébuche sur une motte de neige et s'étale de tout son long. Owen s'esclaffe tandis que je vais à son secours. Quand j'aide Harry à se relever en position assise je remarque qu'il tremble de tout son corps.

Harry ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? tu fais une crise ? je lui demande.

D'un geste vif je lui arrache son bandeau. Mais dessous, Harry à les paumières fermées. La veine au niveau de sa tempe gauche palpite à toute vitesse et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair semble à vif tellement est rougeâtre.

Je… Je ne sais pas… je… il…

Au moment où il ouvre les yeux remarque immédiatement que c'est pupilles sont fendues mais encore verte émeraude. Voldemort ne le contrôle pas entièrement. Du moins pour l'instant. Je vois du coin de l'œil Owen s'agenouiller à côté de moi sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Il est… il est là, continu Harry d'une voix tremblante tout en plaquant sa main sur sa cicatrice.

Dans ta tête ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Non… ici.

Ici ? je répète.

Je le fixe longuement, perplexe. Comme si simplement en le regardant j'allais mieux comprendre.

Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que… je commence.

Si.

D'instinct je me lève et tire ma baguette de ma poche. Je me mets à tourner sur moi-même, à la recherche de n'importe quoi, de n'importe quel danger. Mon agitation soudaine n'échappe pas à Owen qui me demande :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? qui est ici ?

Tu-sais-qui, je réponds sans le regarder. Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ?

Je le sens… du moins en partie. C'est bizarre… il… AAAHH !

Harry se replis sur lui-même dans un cri étouffé. Ses yeux se révulsent alors qu'il a les doigts crispés sur ses tempes comme s'il était proie à une effroyable migraine. J'attrape mon ami par les épaules et tente de le ramener à lui tout en jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour de nous. Si des Mangemorts se pointaient à ce moment précis, je ne donne pas chère de notre peau.

Harry ? Harry ! Allez mon vieux, ne laisse pas se cinglé prendre le contrôle !

Son corps est étrangement flasque comme si tous ses muscles avaient fondu. Il me donne l'impression d'une poupée de chiffon. Mais soudain, alors que je m'apprête à abandonner, Harry ouvre ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Ginny ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Il se lève comme un ressort et répète le prénom de ma sœur plusieurs fois d'affilée sans reprendre son souffle. Mais Ginny n'est pas ici, pourtant. Harry à vraiment l'air de dérailler cette fois-ci…

Ginny, il faut que je trouve Ginny ! s'entête-t-il.

Il commence à marcher vers la forêt avec conviction, mais je l'attrape par le poignet avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus.

Où tu vas comme ça ? je demande. Et Tu-sais-qui ? tu m'as dit qu'il était ici !

Harry se détache de mon emprise et me fixe gravement.

Il est ici. Il est avec Ginny.

QUOI ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et part en courant. Je me tourne vers Owen. Une demi-seconde me suffit pour voir qu'il est complétement largué.

Owen, retourne à la maison et protège Hermione, j'ordonne.

Il hoche vivement la tête, mais je pars déjà à la poursuite d'Harry. Ginny ? Avec Voldemort ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Les jambes d'Harry sont encore faibles, du coup, une minutes me suffit à le rattraper. Dix-milles question me tourmentent. Toutes ont un rapport avec Ginny, évidemment. Mon cerveau tente d'envisager le pire. Mais je repousse ces pensées obscures aussi loin que possible. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales comme dit Owen, je dois trouver ma sœur. Cette forêt épaisse située derrière la maison des Porter m'est tout à fait inconnue. Et pour cause, elle est hors du bouclier érigé par les Aurors et donc formellement interdite. Harry n'est jamais venu ici c'est certain. Pourtant il court entre les arbres comme s'il savait exactement où il allait. Des branches me fouettent le visage, des broussailles épineuses s'accrochent à mon jean, et mes pieds se prennent dans des racines camouflées par la neige perfide. La poudreuse ralentit considérablement ma course, si bien qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes j'ai l'impression que mes jambes on subit un sortilège et que je fais du sur place. Je m'étonne de la ténacité d'Harry qui finit même par me distancer. Je n'ai même pas le temps de paniquer quand il disparait brusquement de me mon champs de vision, car la forêt s'arrête subitement. Je manque de justesse de percuter Harry, immobile au milieu du chemin. Après cette course effranée, je suis à bout de souffle ce qui m'oblige à respirer profondément si je ne veux pas m'évanouir. Les mains sur les hanches je prends de grande goulée d'air froid puis suis le regard d'Harry étrangement fixé sur le sol.

Mais c'est… je murmure.

Je me baisse pour ramasser le cahier que j'avais donné à Ginny il a des semaines de ça. Sauf que quand je feuillette les pages elles sont entièrement vierges !

C'est impossible ! je m'exclame.

Je tourne encore et encore les pages, les arrachant presque. Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu Ginny gribouiller d'encre ce cahier ! C'est impossible à moins que les pages aient absorbé le papier… pour me prouver que je ne suis pas fou, je tends le cahier à Harry pour lui montrer. Celui-ci fait un bond de coté en hurlant :

N'approche pas cette chose de moi !

Sa main se crispe sur sa cicatrice alors qu'il continu :

C'est lui ! c'est sa magie noire !

De la magie noire ? Par Merlin ! C'est moi qui aie donné ce cahier à Ginny ! Bon sang mais quel idiot…

Je sais où est Ginny, fait Harry d'une voix douloureuse et le front plissé. Suis-moi.

Nous entreprenons la montée d'une pente assez raide et ultra glissante. Mes pieds ainsi que mes mains trainent dans la neige. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Fred et maintenant Ginny ? C'est sûr il y a quelqu'un qui m'en veut là-haut. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre car vu le regard soucieux d'Harry, Ginny est en danger.

Nous arrivons enfin à bout de la pente. Mon corps est gelé et mes muscles enquillosé par le froid si bien que je ne sens même pas le cahier que j'ai placé dans mon jeans frotter contre ma cuisse.

Je lève mes yeux et m'étonne de voir l'horizon. Il n'y a aucun obstacle mais le sol s'arrête brusquement au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres. Nous somme sur une falaise.

Je vois d'abord les béquilles de Ginny au milieu du chemin, puis je la vois elle, à une enjambée seulement du précipice.

Ginny ! je m'exclame en faisant un pas en avant.

Non !

Harry m'empêche d'aller plus loin, les deux mains sur mon torse et un sourire désolé sur le visage.

Ce n'est pas elle, fait-il. C'est lui, il a pris possession de son corps.

Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? c'est elle, c'est Ginny !

Mais quand je lève à nouveau les yeux vers ma sœur, un sourire mauvais s'étire sur ses lèvres. Elle lève la jambe et place un de ses pieds au-dessus du vide. Sa bouche s'ouvre et elle se met à parler d'une voix caquetante qui n'a rien des accents de Ginny :

Alors Weasley ? après Freddie, ça te ferais quoi de voir ta sœur se jeter dans le vide ?


	16. parmi les flammes

Non. Je refuse que ça arrive. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Ça a déjà faillit se produire une fois et les cicatrices sur son corps sont là pour le prouver un corps si fragile qui se briserait en un instant sur les rochers en contre-bas.

Ginny… je gémis presque. Je t'en prie éloigne-toi du bord…

Le sourire diabolique qui s'étire sur son visage n'est pas celui de ma sœur je le sais. Mais ma seule chance c'est d'utiliser ma voix, peut-être sa réveillera la Ginny qui se cache sous ce monstre.

Ginny c'est moi, Ron. Tu ne veux pas sauter, je le sais…

Tu ne sais RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! hurle Ginny. Ce n'est pas toi qui passe tes journées enfermées dans une chambre seule ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a est défigurée et incapable de marcher ! je suis inutile et FAIBLE !

Je fais un pas en arrière, assommé par ces révélations. A présent je ne peux plus dire si c'est Ginny ou Voldemort qui parle. Dans un coin sombre de mon esprit j'aimerais que ça soit Voldemort qui parle car je ne pourrais pas supporter que ma sœur pense réellement ces choses atroces. Le bruit de ses sanglots me ramène à la réalité.

Je suis un poids pour toute la famille, pleure-t-elle. Il est légitime que je veuille en finir. Ça soulagera tout le monde…

Elle commence à se pencher en avant, le visage en larme déformé par la tristesse. La peur me pétrifie sur place. Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

NOOOOONN !

Harry et moi avons hurlé en même temps à nous en exploser les poumons. Miraculeusement Ginny se fige. Ses traits prennent une expression perplexe tandis qu'elle cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Ron ? Harry ? fait-elle ahurie qu'est-ce que…

Son visage se referme presque aussitôt mais j'ai espoir : il y a une brèche, ma sœur est bien là-dessous.

Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, fait Ginny d'une voix rauque. Je vais la faire sauter. Je…

Elle semble incapable de bouger. Comme si son corps n'obéissait plus. Ginny est en train de se débattre contre Voldemort pour reprendre possession de son corps.

Brusquement Harry s'avance. Il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Et la falaise est juste derrière eux.

Je sais ce que ça fait, murmure Harry.

Potter ? fait Ginny-voldemort d'une voix étrangement anxieuse. Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! tu devrais être avec la sang-de-bourbe !

Je sais ce que ça fait, répète Harry imperturbable. Les voix, les images… il est dans ma tête à moi aussi tout le temps. On a l'impression de devenir cinglé, on a l'impression de ne plus être nous-même, de ne plus savoir ce que l'on fait. Il fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus horrible en nous, de façon à ce que l'on en vient à nous détester. Parfois on ne sait même plus qui l'on est du tout. Mais il n'est pas toi Ginny ! tout comme il n'est pas moi ! il essaye de te contrôler mais tu es forte, tu peux le combattre. Repousse-le Ginny ! je sais que tu peux le faire !

C'est la plus longue tirade qu'Harry n'ai jamais prononcé. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Harry et Ginny étaient semblable. Des écorchés vifs, des reclus, des solitaires et leur cicatrice, tous deux en partie contrôlés par Voldemort.

Ginny, murmure Harry en tendant la main, viens, ton frère a besoin de toi, ta famille a besoin de toi. Tu as la chance d'en avoir une alors ne gâche pas tout.

Pour la première fois, elle me regarde vraiment dans les yeux. Une ultime larme coule de son œil avant que son visage ne se torde de douleur. Des hurlements inhumains s'échappent de sa gorge, comme des plaintes animales. Puis s'évanouissent brusquement. Harry rattrape ma sœur avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prend dans ses bras pour l'amener à moi, loin du bord de la falaise.

Je vais la prendre, dis-je en balayant une mèche rousse qui tombait sur le visage de Ginny.

Harry me la passe précautionneuses. Je glisse une main sur son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. C'est seulement une fois que je la sens contre moi, en vie, que je m'autorise à respirer normalement. Je me penche et lui embrasse le front.

Ne me refait plus jamais ça, je souffle.

Ensuite je me tourne vers Harry.

Merci. Sans toi j'étais fichu.

Ne dis pas ça, c'est en te voyant qu'elle s'est réveillée. Heureusement qu'elle a le journal depuis peu de temps, ajoute Harry, tu-sais-qui n'avait pas encore trop de contrôle sur elle. Mais il va falloir le détruire…

Rentrons, Hermione saura sans doute quoi faire, j'élucide.

Dans la forêt c'est Harry qui prend à nouveau la tête. Même légère, Ginny ralentis considérablement mon allure. Sans compter le terrain accidenté sur lequel nous progressons. D'ailleurs quelque minutes plus tard, Harry trébuche et s'étale de tout son long.

Les racines hein ? je soupire déposant Ginny sur de la mousse pour aller aider mon ami. Je n'arrête pas de me prendre les pieds dedans c'est vraiment…

Ron, me coupe Harry d'une voix pas très rassurante, viens voir

Quand j'arrive à son niveau il me pointe sur quoi il a trébuché. Camouflé par un buisson épais, se trouve le corps visiblement stupéfixié de Lupin.

Il est sorti peut après qu'Owen soit allé te rejoindre, m'apprend Harry. Il a dit qu'il allait faire une ronde…

Alors que je fixe Rémus immobile, mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Ça ne colle pas. Trop de mauvaises choses se produisent en trop peu de temps pour que ce soit naturel. Les policiers, Fred, les parents qui partent, Ginny, et maintenant Lupin ? Ça devient ridicule. Les morceaux du puzzle se mettent en place et le choc de ma découverte me donne le vertige.

Par Merlin ! j'hurle presque faisant sursauter Harry.

Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il alerte.

Ils… Ils ont tout fait pour nous éloigner ! Fred et les parents… Ginny qui vient ici à des kilomètres de la maison… Lupin stupéfixié… et tu-sais-qui qui pensait que tu étais avec Hermione…

Je me masse les tempes, essaye de penser clairement.

Owen te ressemble tellement… sa vision à travers les yeux de Ginny devait être flou. Il a voulu nous éloigner de la maison et donc d'Owen, non, de toi et d'Hermione…

Non ! s'exclame Harry qui semble suivre mon résonnement.

Ils sont là-bas et ils vont les tuer… je murmure d'une voix terrifiée.

Je me lève d'un bond.

Reste avec Ginny jusqu'à ce que Rémus se réveille, j'ordonne avant de partir en courant.

J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre les protestations d'Harry. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, courant en ligne droite, plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru. Je ne tombe pas une seule fois, la force du désespoir j'imagine… je saute par-dessus les buissons, slalome entre les arbres. Les branchages et les ronces me griffent la peau mais je n'en ais rien à faire. Plus j'avance plus je sens cette odeur atrocement familière flotter dans l'air. Mais je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas avant de me retrouver face à la ferme.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie je vois l'endroit que j'ai un jour appelé « ma maison » brûler sous mes yeux.

-Hermione POV-

Je n'ai trouvé que la vaisselle comme occupation. Ça me permet d'utiliser mes mains et de pouvoir regarder autant que je le veux par la fenêtre juste au-dessus du lavabo. C'est plus fort que moi : je m'inquiète. Owen a été assez flou. Apparemment Ginny a disparu et Harry et Ron sont partis à sa recherche. C'est tout ce que je sais. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais même.

D'habitude je ne me fis pas à ce genre de chose, je préfère largement des explications plus logique qu'un simple « pressentiment ». Mais quand il s'agit de Ron je ne pense pas vraiment rationnellement. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… instinctivement je touche les cicatrices du Serment comme à chaque fois que je songe à Ron. Je ferme les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Calme toi Hermione il va revenir, ils vont revenir tous les trois. Sain et sauf.

Hermy ? fait une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute violemment. La tasse que je frottais m'échappe des mains et s'écrase dans l'eau chaude projetant des éclaboussures sur mon tablier.

Hermy ? répète Owen.

Bon Dieu que je déteste ce surnom ! J'inspire le plus discrètement possible avant de me tourner vers lui. Le sourire triste sur son visage rend soudainement ma colère honteuse. C'est en grande partie de ma faute après tout, j'aurais dû l'éconduire plus tôt. Seulement je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de m'embrasser… et maintenant il y a ce gros malaise entre nous que j'essaie tant bien que mal de dissimuler à Ron depuis la veille.

Owen me regarde en silence et je dois m'éclaircir la gorge pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire :

Je voulais te présenter une fois de plus mes excuses, fait-il en baissant les yeux.

Il se gratte la nuque, gênée. Et tout ce que mon esprit retient c'est que Ron a exactement le même tic. Je me donne mentalement une gifle pour cet égarement inapproprié.

Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien Owen, je soupire.

C'était stupide, continu-t-il, en plus tu as déjà surement quelqu'un non ? genre un beau Français qui t'attend en France. Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.

Il se met à rire. Je sais qu'il essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça m'agace. Comment ne peut-il pas envisager la possibilité que je puisse aimer Ron ? N'a-t-il aucune estime pour son meilleur ami ? Ou peut-être que je cache trop bien mon jeux. C'est vrai qu'à Beauxbâtons je suis devenu maitre dans la dissimulation des sentiments. « Les émotions c'est la faiblesse » telle était ma maxime pour survivre aux pimbêches comme Bénédicte qui ont fait de ma scolarité un enfer. Du coup c'est possible que mes mesures soient un peu drastiques quand il en vient à Ron qui met un peu trop mes émotions sans-dessus dessous. Comme par exemple ne pas le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux et éviter de m'approcher de ses cheveux (leur odeur pourrait bien me rendre incapable de réussir le sort le plus basique). De toute manière je ne veux pas importuner Ron avec ça déjà les chances qu'il me rende mes sentiments sont assez minces mais surtout c'est la guerre et son frère est en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort.

Hermione ?

pardon ? je fais brusquement sortie de mes pensées.

Owen me fait un sourire charmeur.

Donc il n'y a personne ?

Euh non non, personne, il n'y a personne ! je réponds un peu trop vivement.

Hermione Granger tu es une horrible menteuse.

Alors j'aurais peut-être une chance un jour, fait-il avec un sourire en coin en s'éloignant.

Une fois qu'il est sorti de la cuisine je m'autorise un long soupir de frustration tout en m'affalant contre le lavabo. Un jour Il va falloir que je lui dise clairement qu'il n'a aucune chance avec moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que même en pleine guerre ce genre de situation grotesque puisse avoir lieu. Je retire et plis mon tablier, abandonnant la vaisselle à moitié faite. Avant de sortir de la cuisine je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Personne.

Dans ma chambre je m'assois sur le fauteuil près de la vitre. J'attrape le première livre de la pile à mes pieds. Deux minutes plus tard je repousse l'ouvrage. Je suis trop fébrile, totalement incapable de me concentrer. J'attrape ma baguette et fait voleter quelque objet dans la pièce histoire de me détendre un peu. Je regarde une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. Rien. Mais soudain je vois des formes sortir de la forêt. Tous les objets s'écrasent au sol tandis que je me cours je colle mon front contre la fenêtre un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas Ron. Ni Harry, ni Ginny. Ce sont des hommes, des Mangemorts sans aucun doute. Le sortilège de Fidélità a été brisé. C'était Lupin le gardien, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. La peur me prend au ventre puis se diffuse jusqu'au bout de mes doigt comme du venin incandescent. Ils lèvent leurs baguettes vers la maison, et cinq énormes boules de feux percutent les murs de la ferme.

Le choc m'envoie valser contre un meuble. Mes oreilles sifflent, ma vision est floue. Je cherche à tâtons ma baguette et mon sac de perle toujours. Mes doigts se referment vite sur la baguette de vigne mais mon sac de perle reste introuvable. Je jette des regards fiévreux autour de moi, toujours partiellement sourde puis me rappelle soudain que je porte le sac sur moi depuis ce matin. Je m'empresse donc de sortir de la chambre, la démarche peu assurée. Le couloir est envahi par une fumée noir et épaisse. « La fumée monte et tu es à l'étage » me fait une voix dans mon esprit. Les mains sur le cadre de la porte, je lève les yeux et retient difficilement un cri de terreur : le plafond est en flamme. Pire que ça : le feu dévore le bois bien trop vite pour que cela soit naturel. Les flammes bougent, se transforment en drôle de formes : elles sont vivantes.

Le sortilège du Feudeymon ! je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

Un sort aussi puissant qu'incontrôlable. Mes chances de sortir vivante d'ici viennent de s'amenuiser de cinquante pourcent. Je sais que le sortilège de gèle-flamme ne fonctionne pas là-dessus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à courir. Je remonte va veste au-dessus de mon nez et m'engouffre dans le couloir. C'est bien plus terrible que ce que j'imaginais. La fumée me brûle la gorge au point de me donner la nausée, je vois à peine où je vais et ma peur rend mes jambes si faiblardes que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles vont tenir le coup. Les murs sont en flamme, la chaleur est cuisante. J'avance à tâtons dans la fumée opaque. Les poutres craquent au-dessus de ma tête. Il suffit qu'une d'elles me tombe sur la tête et c'est fini. Je ne vois l'escalier qu'au dernier moment. Du coup je glisse sur la première marche et tombe. Je sens chaque marche percuter mon corps avec force. C'est presque un soulagement d'arriver en bas dans une ultime chute où ma tête percute le parquet si fort que je vomis immédiatement. Ma gorge n'est plus que des lambeaux de chair à vif, mes yeux pleurent tant il fait chaud, chaque cellule de mon cops me fait souffrir et me crie d'abandonner. Je suis sur le point de le faire quand j'entends un gémissement pas loin de moi. Owen ! Il faut que je le sorte d'ici ! Je trouve la force de me relever. Le canapé brûle, les photos sur la commode brûle, la table brûle. Dans le salon tout n'est que flamme, fumée et désespoir. Je rampe au sol jusqu'à Owen inconscient sur le sol près de la cheminée. Je lui jette un sortilège de Têtenbulle pour qu'il puisse respirer et fait de même pour moi. L'air pur me fait du bien, mes idées deviennent plus claires.

Wingardium Leviosa, j'articule d'une voix rauque en pointant ma baguette sur Owen.

Le corps de celui-ci s'élève de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Je le guide jusqu'à devant la porte qui par miracle n'est pas en feu. Une fois cela fait je tente de me lever, mais aucun muscle ne répond. Ça y est, j'ai respiré trop de fumée, je vais m'évanouir. Quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû penser au sort de Têtenbulle bien plu tôt !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais mourir ici. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais voulu faire… avoir mes ASPICS, travailler au Ministère, lire ce fameux livres sur la confédération des Gobelins, sauver Owen, revoir mes parents, revoir les Weasley, revoir les grands yeux vert d'Harry, le sourire de Ron…

LACHE-MOI ! Harry lâche moi ! il faut que j'y aille ! il faut que j'aille la chercher !

Parmi le bruit des flammes, celui du bois qui craque s'élève la voix de Ron de l'autre côté de la porte dans le jardin. Si proche mais pourtant si loin. Harry st en train de le retenir. Harry prend toujours les bonnes décisions. Soudain une poutre tombe juste à côté de mon bras droit. La manche ma veste s'enflamme, brûlant mes chaires au passage. Mon hurlement s'unit à celui de Ron. Le Serment ! Il subit les blessures en même temps que moi ! Si je meurs il meurt. Hors de question que je laisse une chose pareille se produire ! Je puise dans l'énergie du désespoir et me roule sur le dos. Ainsi j'étouffe le feu de mon bras puis me met à ramper. Je tousse à m'en arracher les poumons, le sortilège ne doit plus faire effet. A quatre pattes, je gagne centimètre sur centimètre. La brûlure sur mon bras est sévère car je du sang qui dégouline sur mes mains. Mais je tiens bon, pour Ron. La porte se rapproche petit à petite. Je suis à l'extrême limite de l'évanouissement. Et quand enfin je l'atteins, j'ai envie de pleurer de joie. J'attrape le bras d'Owen pour le passer par-dessus mon épaule. Dans un ultime effort je me hisse sur mes deux jambes et pousse la porte calciné.

Je fais quelques pas hagard dans l'herbe où je laisse tomber Owen, incapable de supporter son poids plus longtemps. La première chose que je sens ce n'est pas l'air pur, ni le froid, ni même le sentiment de fierté d'être sortie vivante. Non, la première chose que je sens c'est les bras de Ron qui me serre contre lui de toutes ces forces.


	17. l'obscurité de la forêt

« LACHE-MOI ! Harry lâche moi ! il faut que j'y aille ! il faut que j'aille la chercher ! »

Je me débats comme un beau diable dans le vain espoir d'échapper à son emprise. Qu'est-ce que j'ai en tête ? Me jeter dans les flammes ? Pour Hermione j'en serais capable. Le feu qui engloutit ma maison déclenche en moi une véritable souffrance physique. Tout part en fumée avec cette ferme : les photos, les souvenirs, mon enfance… Et le fait qu'Owen et Hermione soient coincés dans ce brasier ardent me rend complètement fou.

« Ron ! fait Harry alors que je me débats avec encore plus de rage. Ron tu ne peux plus rien faire ! ça serait du suicide de rentrer la dedans… ils vont sortir, il faut que l'on ait foi en eux, ils vont… ils vont sortir… »

La douleur est palpable dans la voix d'Harry. Je sais qu'il tient à Hermione autant que moi. Mais contrairement à lui je ne peux pas me résoudre à rester ici en simple spectateur. Dans un brusque mouvement de bras, j'arrive enfin à me dégager. Je crois qu'Harry a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas me retenir plus longtemps. Je cours vers la maison en flamme. Je suis encore loin, mais la chaleur est déjà si insoutenable que je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il en est à l'intérieur.

Une brusque douleur au bras me fait hurler en même temps qu'Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte. Le son de sa peine me fait encore plus mal que mon avant-bras. Celui-ci semble carbonisé, mais sans aucune trace apparente. Le Serment. Si elle meurt je meurs. Mais à ce stade je m'en fou royalement de mourir. Je veux juste qu'elle vive, ma propre survis n'est qu'un bonus négligeable. Je tombe à genoux dans l'herbe quand la douleur atteint mon cœur. Une main crispée sur mon torse, je sais que je ne peux aller plus loin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre un miracle ou la mort. Je veux croire au miracle. Je veux y croire parce qu'une autre alternative est inenvisageable. Mon regard fixe la porte avec une intensité qui pourrait la trouer.

Et parce que soudain je vois Hermione sortir en vacillant de la maison, j'oublie ma douleur pour trouver la force de me relever et courir vers elle. Epuisée, elle lâche Owen dans l'herbe. Elle-même commence à chanceler mais mes bras l'entourent avant qu'elle ne puisse chuter. C'est un tel soulagement de la sentir contre moi, vivante, que j'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux qui sente encore la cendre alors qu'Hermione glisse ses mains sur mon dos pour me rendre mon étreinte.

« Tu vas bien, je murmure comme pour me rassurer moi-même. »

« J'ai vu des jours meilleurs, fait Hermione avec un faible rire. »

Je m'écarte légèrement pour pouvoir attraper son visage entre mes paumes et l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures. Il est noirci par la fumée mais je distingue nettement une plaie sur son front. Ses cheveux ont aussi en partie brûlé si bien qu'ils ont bien perdue cinq centimètres de longueur. Il reste dans les yeux d'Hermione une lueur de terreur mais fort heureusement engloutie sous un soulagement qui rend ses yeux brillant, alors qu'elle me regarde comme elle ne m'a jamais regardé.

« Ron, je … commence-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre gercé jusqu'au sang. »

Elle est interrompue par Harry, soudain nos côtés. Il nous enlace tous les deux avec force et soupir :

« Dieu merci. »

On reste un moment comme ça, tous les trois serré les uns contre les autres, soulagé d'être tous vivant. Derrière nous la maison continue de brûler projetant des ombres vives sur nos visages éreintés. On finit par se séparer quand Owen grogne à nos pieds :

« Et alors ? j'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi ? fait-il d'une voix rauque. »

Je l'aide à se relever puis lui offre une rapide étreinte à lui aussi.

« Ça va vieux ? je lui demande en le regardant des pieds à la tête à la recherche d'éventuelle blessure. »

« Nikel, arrive-t-il à dire entre deux quintes-toux. J'ai juste respiré un peu trop de fumée je pense. »

« Remercie Hermione, fait Harry. C'est elle qui t'a sortie de là. »

« Oh ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Owen en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur. »

C'est avec surprise que je vois Hermione se détourner pour cacher une grimace.

« On ferait mieux de s'éloigner d'ici, dis-je, les Mangemorts vont surement revenir. »

Sans attendre leur réponse je cours rejoindre Ginny étendue dans l'herbe, toujours inconsciente. La neige tout autour de la maison à complètement fondus à cause de la chaleur, laissant un large cercle d'herbe roussie autour d'elle. Au loin, je vois Harry jeter le journal dans les flammes. Un hurlement sourd s'élève un instant au milieu de leurs crépitements puis s'évanouit dans la nuit naissante. Au même moment Ginny se réveille brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court.

Je l'aide à s'assoir mais elle s'agite, désorientée :

« Ron ! s'exclame-t-elle. Ron je suis tellement désolé ! je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je ne voulais pas… »

« Shhh, l'interrompis-je. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, le journal était ensorcelé par tu-sais-qui d'après Harry, c'est lui qui te contrôlait. »

« Tu-sais-qui ? répète-t-elle abasourdie. Je ne… »

Sa voix meurt dans un murmure étranglée. Je sais ce qu'elle voit, par-dessus mon épaule, et j'aimerais l'effacer de sa mémoire à tous jamais. Le reflet des flammes danse dans ces yeux humides.

« Non… non… ce n'est pas possible, souffle-t-elle. Pas… pas encore… »

De grosses larmes se mettent à rouler sur ses joues. Pour elle aussi c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle voit sa vie partir en fumée. J'aimerais lui dire que tout va bien se passer, que nous allons nous en sortir, qu'un jour on aura à nouveau un foyer. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que ça serait un mensonge. Alors je reste silencieux et désemparé.

« Il faut y aller, fait Owen d'une voix blanche en s'approchant. »

Nous décidons d'éviter le village et de partir à l'opposé de la falaise : par la forêt. Nous n'avons plus les béquilles de Ginny. Harry les a oubliés prés de Lupin quand il s'est mis à ma poursuite. D'ailleurs Rémus devrait finir par nous rejoindre surtout quand il verra ce qui est arrivé à la ferme. Harry s'est proposé pour porter ma sœur. Je l'ai laissé faire parce qu'il avait l'air de particulièrement y tenir. Moi je suis à la traine du groupe. Je nous observe, nous des adolescents livré à eux-mêmes, nous enfoncer dans la forêt obscure. Je refuse de me retourner, je refuse de regarder. Mais je finis par craquer quand nous arrivons en haut d'une colline. Les autres s'arrêtent souffler et moi je regarde. Je regarde ma maison au loin continuer de se faire dévorer par les flammes. Il ne me reste plus rien. Plus de photo, plus de lit, plus de pull tricoté par ma mère, plus de magazine de Quidditch, plus de tasse favorite, plus de grange, plus rien. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est ce que j'ai sur moi : des habits sales, ma baguette et le poids de mon désespoir. Owen vient se mettre à côté de moi pour observer l'atroce spectacle d'un œil vide.

« Je suis désolé, dis-je, tout est de notre faute. Si ce jour-là nous n'avions pas débarqué chez toi… »

« Arrête, fait Owen, c'est de la faute de personne. C'est comme ça c'est tout. le plus important c'est que ma mère soit en sécurité et qu'on soit vivant. »

« Il faut les retrouver, nos parents. Au moins les prévenir de ne pas revenir ici, ils risqueraient de tomber sur les Mangemorts. »

« Peut-être qu'ils savent déjà. La fumée doit se voir à des kilomètres. »

« Oui, surement. »

Cette discussion ne rime à rien. Non, cette situation ne rime à rien. Ce genre de chose ne devrais jamais arriver c'est tout. Seule la voix d'Hermione parvient à m'arracher à la contemplation du brasier.

« Ron ? Owen ? je pense qu'on va camper plus bas, vous pouvez m'aider avec la tente ? »

On la dévisage comme si elle était folle.

« Quelle tente ? on demande d'une même voix. »

Même malgré l'obscurité je vois Hermione rosir.

« Je… tu te souviens quand tu as dit à Lupin qu'on devait partir, pour ma sécurité et celle d'Harry mais qu'il a refusé ? »

J'hoche la tête, cherchant ou elle peut bien vouloir en revenir.

« Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'il fallait se préparer au cas où et j'ai pris disons… quelques précaution. »

Elle me tend timidement son petit sac en perle que je saisis sans attendre. Je fourre la main dedans et pousse une exclamation quand je me rends compte que je peux en fait enfoncer mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Mes doigts percutent bien trop d'objets que ce microscopique sac devrait pouvoir en contenir : des livres, des boites de conserve, des habits, des chaussures… je suis presque sûr d'avoir sentis le tissu fluide de la cape d'invisibilité. La main toujours dans le sac, j'attrape un curieux morceau de papier pour l'extirper de là. C'est une photo. Celle de toute ma famille et moi, au Terrier, avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Nous sourions à l'objectif nous bousculant les uns les autres, loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire cette année-là.

« J'ai pensé que si… si jamais on devait partir subitement il nous faudrait aussi quelques souvenirs, explique Hermione en se tordant les mains mal à l'aise. »

Je lève les yeux vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

« Hermione, tu es extraordinaire. »

« Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, dit-elle en faisant la moue mais avec un sourire en coin. »

Owen me prend le sac des mains, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« C'est dément ! c'est comme dans Mary Poppins ! »

Nous montons la tente entre deux arbres de façon à être un minimum camouflés. La nuit maintenant complètement noire nous oblige à faire un feu. Harry et Ginny discutent à voix basse prés de celui-ci tandis qu'Owen s'est déjà endormis dans la tente.

Hermione et moi sommes assis un peu plus loin sur un rocher recouvert de mousse. Elle me donne des instructions pour soigner la brûlure sur son bras.

« Concentre-toi un peu Ron ! s'exaspère-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas bien compliqué. »

Je n'y peu rien si ses chaires calcinées me donnent le tournis. La blessure est à vif et saigne toujours. Sans compter qu'à un endroit on voit son os. Je ne sais pas comment Hermione fait pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Peut-être a-t-elle vu bien pire à ses cours de « premiers soins » à beauxbâtons… J'inspire un grand coup, attrape son poignet et pointe ma baguette au-dessus de son avant-bras.

_« __refrigeratum__ardent__ , _je murmure. »

Un jet bleu s'échappe de ma baguette et quelques secondes plus tard la brûlure bien que toujours ouverte n'est plus pourpre. Hermione ferme les yeux et un gémissement s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres serrées.

« Ça va ? je demande inquiet à l'idée de lui avoir fait plus de mal que de bien. »

« Beaucoup mieux, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle. Ça ne fait presque plus mal. Maintenant prend l'essence de dictame. »

Je m'exécute et saisis le petit flacon préalablement posé sur le sol. Je dépose avec précaution trois goute sur la plaie qui, à ma grande surprise, se referme à vue d'œil. Hermione ouvre à nouveau les yeux et inspecte son bras où il ne reste plus qu'une petite marque rose foncé.

« Il n'y a plus rien ! s'étonne-t-elle. Ron tu as réussis ! »

« Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, je me renfrogne faisant écho à sa phrase de tout à l'heure. »

Hermione se met à rire doucement. Et là, au beau milieu de la l'obscurité de la forêt ça me prend. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, mais à l'instant où j'ai levé les yeux vers elle et que j'ai vu son visage rieur j'ai eu… j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie d'embrasser ma meilleure amie. Sous le choc je me lève brusquement. L'essence de Dictame roule sur le sol.

« Ron ? m'appelle Hermione à présent inquiète. Ron, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je fais l'erreur de la regarder à nouveau. Ses traits sont anxieux, son visage encore recouvert de cendre, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Hermione même dans le pire état possible me parait soudain irrésistible. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'attraper son visage entre mes paumes et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Ça serait si simple. Seulement deux enjambées nous sépare, je n'aurais qu'à me pencher et…

Je recule d'un pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement du désir. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. C'est comme si… comme si d'un coup tout c'était illuminé au beau de la nuit. Et la source de cette lumière n'est autre qu'Hermione, assise devant moi, le front plissée sous l'incompréhension.

« Je… je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu, j'arrive à articuler. »

Je tourne le dos, n'attendant pas sa réponse, et me met à marcher le plus vite possible. J'avance sans but entre les arbres, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui m'entoure. Les rouages se mettent petit à petit en place dans mon esprit. Je voulais protéger Hermione, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, je ne supportais pas de voir Owen s'approcher d'elle, malgré nos disputes je lui pardonnais tout le temps, j'aime son odeur, celle de ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux chocolat et quand elle les lève au ciel, son sourire et même ses grimaces d'impatience, le son harmonieux de son rire, ses sourcils froncé quand elle est concentrée, quand elle lit, quand elle prononce mon prénom, quand nos doigts se lient, son tic nerveux de mordiller sa lèvre… j'aime Hermione Granger. Plus que comme une amie. Bien plus. Je l'aime tellement que ça en est terrifiant. Cette découverte me donne le tournis. Je m'appuis sur un arbre pour ne pas trébucher.

Comment cette vérité n'avait-elle pu ne pas m'effleurer l'esprit plus tôt ? Au final c'est tellement évident, je dirais même logique. J'ai mis ça sur le compte du Serment, parce que c'était plus facile et moins dangereux. Après j'ai pensé à ce truc de « meilleure amie », sauf que l'on n'a pas brusquement envie d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. J'aime Hermione. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime…

Soudain j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je prie pour que ça ne soit pas elle. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'affronter, elle et ses lèvres terriblement tentatrices. Mais c'est en fait Harry qui apparaître d'entre les arbres.

« Salut, fait-il. Ça va ? Hermione pense qu'elle a fait un truc de travers alors elle a préféré m'envoyer te chercher histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses. »

Elle n'y est pour rien, je réponds, enfin… pas directement.

Harry hoche la tête, attendant patiemment la suite qui ne tarde pas :

« Tu te souviens dans la salle de bain ? quand tu as dit que j'étais plus aveugle que toi ? et bien figure toi que je viens d'avoir une révélation. »

Harry s'approche et pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule mais garde le silence. Il sait exactement de quoi je veux parler.

« Depuis quand ? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander. Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

Harry n'hésite une seconde avant de répondre, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

« La première fois que vous m'avez enlevé le bandeau et que je vous ait vu tous les deux, dans la grange. »

« Si tôt que ça ? »

« Disons que c'est plutôt évident vu la façon dont tu la regarde… »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, embarrassé, les oreilles brûlantes de honte.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois qu'Hermione… je commence à dire. »

«S'en ait rendu compte ? termine Harry en haussant les sourcils. Elle est perspicace c'est vrai, mais pas pour ce genre de chose. »

J'espère qu'il a raison et qu'elle n'a rien remarqué, ça serait vraiment trop embarrassant. Déjà que c'est complétement inapproprié ce genre de sentiment en plein milieu d'une guerre et alors que ma maison vient de brûler. Je secoue la tête, bien que ça ne change rien à ce qui a présent fait entièrement parti de moi. Mais je suis décidé à me tenir. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça évitera des conséquences sans doute désastreuses.

Je prends une grande inspiration puis me tourne vers Harry.

« Retournons à la tente, on se gèle ici. »

Quand on arrive, Hermione est toujours près du feu. A notre approche, elle lève la tête vers nous et souris faiblement. Je sens dans son regard qu'elle cherche à savoir si je lui en veux, alors je lui rends son sourire pour la rassurer et lui signifier que tout va bien. Enfin tout ne va pas exactement bien mais c'est inutile de la faire culpabiliser sur quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôle pas, c'est-à-dire l'effet qu'elle a sur moi…

Avec Harry nous nous asseyons de part et d'autre d'elle. Je prends soin de laisser une distance entre elle et moi raisonnable cependant. Inutile de prendre trop le risque de me mettre subitement à rougir.

« Ginny est partie se coucher ? je demande pour éviter que le moindre silence gênant ne s'installe. »

« Oui, répond Hermione, elle était exténuée. »

« Après ce qu'elle a vécu c'est compréhensible, fait Harry. »

« D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ajoute Hermione d'une voix qui laisse penser qu'elle ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas ses explications. »

Nous passons donc les trente minutes suivantes à lui expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé : Harry qui vient me trouver, Ginny disparut, Ginny-Voldemort, le corps de Lupin et la découverte de la maison en feu. Hermione nous écoute attentivement, l'air très concentrée et n'ouvre la bouche pour parler qu'à la toute fin de notre récit :

« Mais Harry, comment tu as su pour le journal et Tu-sais-qui ? comment as-tu fait le lien entre les deux? »

« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment… j'avais le bandeau sur les yeux, j'entendais Ginny écrire à côté de moi sur le canapé et il y avait cette… présence près d'elle. C'était la même que quand Voldemort est dans ma tête : quelque chose de glacial et brûlant à la fois, quelque chose de mauvais, tu vois ? Et puis ces dernier temps j'arrive à voir plus clairement dans l'esprit de Voldemort, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et ils a des objets qui flottent en permanence dans sa tête, dont le journal. Quand je suis venu te chercher parce que je sentais Voldemort proche j'ai soudainement eus une vision. C'était horriblement fou mais je pouvais voir Ginny et le journal ! le journal qui hantait mon esprit depuis des jours ! alors j'ai su. J'ai su que c'était _lui. »_

« Mais cet objet qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? il a pris possession de Ginny ça veut dire qu'il y avait une « part » de tu-sais-qui à l'intérieur de ce cahier non ? c'est possible ça ? je demande en me tournant vers Hermione. »

« Je crois… je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose la dessus à Beauxbâtons, répond Hermione pensive. Ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est de la magie noire. »

« Il y a des bouquins sur la magie noire à Beauxbâtons ? je m'étonne. »

« Oui, quand on sait où chercher, fait Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. »

Elle plonge le bras dans son sac de perle pour ensuite en sortir une quantité impressionnante de livres que je reconnais vaguement qu'elle nous fourgue entre les bras. Il s'agit des quelques ouvrages magique que les Aurors de passage à la ferme nous avaient ramené au court de ces dernières années.

« Tu pensais vraiment prendre la fuite avec une bibliothèque ambulante Hermione ? je l'interroge alors qu'elle continue de nous ensevelir sous des bouquins de plus en plus épais. »

« Il me semblait que j'avais… ah ! s'exclame soudain Hermione le bras toujours au fond du sac. J'avais complètement oublié ! »

Elle extirpe une baguette que je reconnais comme étant celle d'Harry. Nous lui avions confisqué lors d'une violente crise, j'ignorais même où je l'avais mise, mais Hermione le savais visiblement car elle tend la baguette à Harry.

« Je pense que tu es tout à fait en droit de la récupérer Harry, fait-elle avec un sourire. Et puis il y a des chances pour qu'on en ait besoin d'une minutes à l'autre ajoute-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse. »

Harry se tourne vers moi, en quête d'une approbation que je lui donne sans hésiter d'un hochement de tête vigoureux. Il récupère son bien et la joie sur son visage est clairement visible. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment par rapport à la baguette mais plutôt au fait que l'on lui fait vraiment confiance maintenant.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, continue Hermione, j'ai réussi à sauver ça des flammes et… »

Au moment où elle sort la fameuse sacoche d'Harry. Celui-ci ouvre grand les yeux avant d'enlacer Hermione si brusquement qu'il nous fait basculer tous les trois du rocher. C'est en riant que nous nous relevons, les vêtements recouvert de brindilles. Harry s'assois en tailleur par terre, ouvre la sacoche et nous invite à le rejoindre. Avec Hermione on hésite un peu. Il ne nous a jamais dit ce qu'il avait dedans tout ce que l'on sait c'est que c'est l'unique bien qu'il possède. Mais finalement on s'assoit avec lui.

Harry sort alors un livre relié de cuire avec précaution. Ses yeux brillent alors que ses doigts parcourent la couverture de l'ouvrage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que d'un coup il ressemble beaucoup à Hermione. Il l'ouvre à la première page et nous nous penchons pour voir.

Il y a une unique photo. C'est une photo sorcière. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu une que ça m'a surpris de voir les gens bouger dessus. On y voit un jeune couple : une jolie femme rousse aux yeux verts pétillants et un homme du même âge brun au sourire amusé. Ils tiennent tous les deux dans leur bras un bébé, le parfait mix de ses parents. Ils donnent l'image d'une famille radieuse.

« C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux, murmure Harry en tournant la page suivante complètement vierge. C'est dur de ce dire que… que je ne connais leur visage que par cette photo. »

Hermione lui attrape la main. Une larme roule sur sa joue et je me rappelle qu'à elle aussi ses parents sont loin. Pas de la même manière certes, mais loin quand même. A quant aux miens… je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont en ce moment.

Alors on se serre tous les trois, parce que l'on partage les même peines, les mêmes douleurs et qu'ils n'y a que nous pour nous comprendre. Parce que le monde extérieur est hostile mais qu'on sait que l'on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres. La guerre nous prendra peut-être tous, mais pas notre amitié.

« On va en faire une autre, déclare brusquement Hermione en s'essuyant la joue d'un geste vif. »

« hein ? on fait Harry et moi d'une même voix. »

« Une photo évidemment, répond Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. J'ai un polaroïd. »

« Un polaquoi ? je demande. »

Hermione ne prend pas le temps de répondre et sort de son sac un objet étrange qu'elle poste au-dessus de nos têtes. Harry semble savoir de quoi il s'agit car il m'agrippe par l'épaule et lève les yeux vers le Polatruc. Hermione passe aussi un bras autour de mon épaule puis colle son visage au mien. Je rougis instinctivement à la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne et quitte un instant l'objet des yeux juste au moment où Hermione s'exclame :

« Souriez ! »

Un atroce flash nous aveugle pendant plusieurs secondes. Un papier sort de l'objet et Hermione s'en saisit tout de suite pour le secouer vivement comme pour le… sécher ?

« Mmm, voyons voire… »

Elle arrête de malmener le morceau de papier pour le regarder. Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle tend le papier à Harry qui explose immédiatement de rire.

« Tu devrais penser à regarder l'objectif Ron, rit Harry en me tendant ce qui est en fait une photo. »

Quand je l'ai enfin entre les mains je comprends immédiatement de quoi il veut parler. Sur l'image nous sommes collés les uns contre les autres pour rentrer dans le cadre Harry et Hermione font un sourire timide à l'objectif mais moi je ne regarde pas dans la même direction. Je suis tourné vers Hermione est la regarde avec des yeux attendris qui laissent clairement transparaitre mes sentiments à son égard, ceux que je viens à peine de découvrir.

Je rougis encore quand Hermione me reprend la photo afin de la coller dans l'album d'Harry à l'aide d'un sortilège de glu perpétuelle.

Nous veillons tard, mais dans la bonne humeur. Hermione a érigé un bouclier d'invisibilité autour du camp et les bruits ne le traversent pas non plus. Nous parlons donc à notre guise. Mais pas du journal, de la guerre, pas de Vous-savez-qui ou des horreurs qui nous sont arrivées aujourd'hui.

Non, ce soir nous sommes de simples adolescents qui parlent de choses légères et sans importance.

Et quand enfin je m'allonge mon lit de camp et que je regarde le tissu de la tente au-dessus de ma tête, j'essaie d'imaginer ce que ça serait si la guerre n'existait pas. Nous serions tous les trois élèves à Poudlard. On aurait passé la soirée dans la chaleureuse salle commune de Griffondor Hermione serait en train de lire au coin du feu et jetterais quelques coup d'œil de temps en temps au-dessus de son livre pour nous regarder jouer, Harry et moi, aux échecs version sorcier. Il y aurait des papiers vides de chocogrenouilles autour de nous et des devoirs de potion à moitié rédigés. Hermione nous ferait sans doute la morale mais finirait par se résigner et venir jouer avec nous. Nous ririons comme des enfants de notre âge le devraient et jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Ça serait une vie sans soucie, si simple et tellement magnifique. Comme un beau tableau coloré aux traits légers et enfantins

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit en paix.


	18. la route

Il faut croire que « nuit calme » signifie toujours « réveil agité ». Je reprends brusquement conscience sur mon lit de camp, secoué vivement par les épaules. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour voir le visage d'Harry au-dessus de moi, l'air proprement paniqué.

« Questcequispasse ? je demande le cerveau encore embourbé de sommeil. «

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la pièce. Tout le monde est réveillé : Owen et Ginny sont assis sur les chaises branlantes à côté du vieux poêle tandis qu'Hermione se tient près de la sortie de la tente, baguette à la main, jetant des regards anxieux dans l'embrasure du tissu.

« Il y a des drôles de bruit dehors, m'apprend Harry dans un murmure. On pense que quelqu'un rode autour de la tente… »

Je plisse le front. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore ? J'écarte mes couvertures et sort du lit pour rejoindre Hermione.

« Ça fait une heure que ça dure, m'apprend-t-elle les yeux toujours fixé vers l'extérieur. Parfois ça s'arrête, puis on les entend à nouveau. Des bruits de pas et le son d'un souffle rauque. »

« Une heure ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé plus tôt ? je chuchote, furieux. »

« Parce que j'ai le sommeil léger et il n'y a que moi que ça a réveillé au départ. J'ai cru que c'était mon imagination et j'ai demandé à Harry d'aller te tirer du lit qu'une fois que j'étais sûr que je ne délirais pas. »

« Oh c'est gentil de vouloir épargner mon sommeil ! je grogne avec mauvaise humeur. Aller donc tuer Voldy et venez me réveiller quand tout sera finit, histoire de me mettre au courant ! »

Hermione soupire avant de se tourner vers moi :

« Ecoute Ron je voulais juste t'épargner du stress supplémentaire au cas où je me trompais. Tu as eu une assez dure journée hier. »

« Dit la fille qui s'est échappée de justesse d'une maison en flamme… »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est exactement le moment de comparer la misère de nos vies Ronald et… tu entends ça ? fait-elle soudain. Ça recommence... »

Nous tendons tous les deux l'oreille. Au début je n'entends que nos respirations et le son du vent dans les feuillages, mais je capte ensuite des bruits de pas lourd dans la neige et une sorte d'étrange grognement.

« Je ne comprends pas, chuchote Hermione. Le bouclier que j'ai érigé autour du campement empêche tous humains d'entrer dans le périmètre. Mais ça… c'est clairement à l'intérieur du sortilège, alors ça ne peut être qu'un animal non ? »

Hermione me regarde, tendue, attendant sans doute que je confirme sa thèse. Sauf que pour une fois je crois bien qu'Hermione à tort.

Je tends la main et saisis le tissu de la tente que j'écarte pour ne voir que la nuit de l'autre côté. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Soufflés par le vent, les nuages s'écartent et apparait dans le ciel obscure la pleine lune argentée. Je me mords la lèvre. C'est bien ce que je redoutais.

« Tu as dit que le sortilège empêchait les humains de nous approcher c'est bien ça ? je demande en déglutissant. »

Hermione hoche lentement la tête et je sais qu'elle a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ce n'est pas un humain, dis-je. Mais ce n'est pas un animal non plus. C'est Lupin. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent alors qu'elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Par Merlin c'est la pleine lune ! »

« Attend, tu es au courant pour Rémus? je m'exclame bruyamment. »

Hermione me jette un regard noir et m'éloigne de l'entrée de la tente en me tirant par le bras.

« Fait un peu moins de bruit, me réprimande-t-elle. Et oui je suis au courant, c'est plutôt évident non ? toujours malade les jours suivant la pleine lune, ces potions étrange que lui amène Fol-œil qui j'ai rapidement identifié comme étant du « tue-loup ». Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours il a oublié d'en prendre sans doute… »

« Mouais surement, j'acquiesce faiblement secrètement honteux d'avoir mis plus d'un an pour découvrir le secret de l'Auror. Tout ce que je sais c'est que transformé, les loups-garous sont des bêtes sanguinaires… »

« Et pourraient assassiner leur meilleur ami sans en avoir le moindre souvenir, achève sombrement Hermione. Owen et Ginny sont au courant ? »

« Ginny seulement. Je ne voulais pas qu'Owen sache qu'en plus de sorciers, un loup-garou venait diner une fois par semaine sous son toit. Il est déjà suffisamment impliqué dans notre monde non ? »

« Sur ce point-là tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? fait Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction d'Harry, Ginny et Owen assit en silence au fond de la tente. »

« Qu'il va falloir courir. Ginny ne peux pas transplaner et toi non plus avec ta récente blessure. C'est notre seul option. Si je me souviens bien les Loup-garou ne s'aventurent pas au-delà des forêts. Il nous suffit de courir suffisamment longtemps vers le sud pour rejoindre Bristol. »

Après ça, nous prenons quelques minutes pour expliquer le plan aux autres, omettant bien sûr la partie « loup-garou la remplaçant par « ours sauvage ». Je vois dans les yeux de Ginny qu'elle a compris de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Mais Harry et Owen semblent dupes. Je déteste leur mentir, cependant les faire flipper outre mesure n'est pas envisageable.

Nous regroupons rapidement le peu d'affaire que nous possédons pour les ranger dans le sac d'Hermione. Celle-ci fait une pointe au nord avec sa baguette et donne les dernières précisions.

« Il va falloir courir droit devant nous sans jamais nous retourner, explique-t-elle d'une voix ferme. on ne se sépare pas, on ne s'arrête pas, et ce jusqu'à être complétement sortie de la forêt, c'est bien comprit ? »

On hoche tous la tête gravement sauf Owen qui demande :

« Pourquoi vous ne tuez pas ce stupide ours avec un de vos sorts ? ça serait bien plus simple non ? »

« Parce qu'un ours stupéfixé au milieu de la forêt attirerait forcement l'attention, répond vivement Ginny avant qu'Hermione ou moi n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Et les Mangemorts sauraient que l'on est passé par là. »

Owen semble finalement convaincu et n'émet plus d'objections jusqu'à ce que nous sortions de la tente dans le plus grand des silences. C'est dans l'obscurité totale qu'Hermione défait la tente d'un sort informulé. Il est prévu qu'elle et moi courions devant pour éclairer le chemin, suivit d'Owen puis d'Harry qui portera Ginny.

Je respire le moins bruyamment possible regardant autour de moi les arbres qui ne sont que des formes flous. Est-il là ? En train de nous guetter derrière un tronc, prêt à bondir pour nous arracher la nuque ? Qui sait si mon sang ne coulera pas de ses dents d'ici cinq minutes… je tourne la tête vers Hermione juste à côté et souffle:

« Prête ? »

« Pas vraiment mais peu importe. »

« Okay à mon signal. Trois… deux… un… LUMOS. »

Nos deux baguettes s'allument en même temps alors que nous commençons à courir, Harry, Ginny et Owen sur nos talons, guidés par la lumière.

Si notre allure n'était que des petites foulées au début, elle devient rapidement un sprint quand on entend le hurlement du Lupin transpercer la nuit. La baguette pointée devant moi je ne vois malgré tout l'obstacle qu'au dernier moment. Nos pas font un bruit infernal tout comme nos souffles confus. Mes pieds cognent contre le sol recouvert de neige dure et la douleur m'irradie tout le long de la jambe. Le souffle rauque de l'animal se rapproche dangereusement. J'ai une atroce sensation glaciale le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Ça c'est pas un ours ! j'entends dire Owen derrière moi. »

J'évite de justesse un arbre dans un juron. C'est là que je vois qu'une forme galope non loin de moi sur un sentier adjacent. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je pointe ma baguette dans sa direction. La lumière blafarde éclaire ce que je n'aurais jamais souhaité voir. Un corps décharné, des yeux déments et des dents gigantesques… il est impossible de reconnaitre Lupin derrière cette chose, mais je m'efforce de le faire parce que c'est lui et que je ne peux lui jeter de sortilège.

La distance se creuse entre moi et les autres. Il fait si sombre que je vois à peine Hermione, pourtant elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres sur la gauche. J'entends le pas lourd d'Harry derrière moi. Je pris pour qu'il s'en sorte avec Ginny car je ne peux pas me permettre de me retourner pour vérifier. Depuis combien de temps courre-t-on ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de sortir d'ici. Le loup-garou hurle à nouveau mais je ne le vois nulle-part. Pas sûr que ça soit bon signe ça…

Je saute par-dessus un buisson que visiblement Hermione n'a pas vu car je l'entends lourdement tomber. Je ne devrais pas mais je stoppe ma course et fait demi-tour pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ron ! qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? j'avais dit de ne pas faire demi-tour ! me réprimande-t-elle une fois sur ces deux jambes »

« Tu sais bien que je ne t'écoute jamais, répondis-je. Allez viens. »

Je lui attrape la main et on se remet à courir.

« Bon sang mais où est-il ? fait Hermione d'une voix pressante illuminant de sa baguette tout ce qui nous entoure. Je préfère nettement savoir où il se trouve plutôt qu'il nous bondisse dessus sans prévenir ! »

« Tu n'es pas la seule… ATTENTION ! »

Hermione se prend une branche en pleine figure sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir. Elle pousse un grognement de douleur une main plaquée sur son œil gauche.

« Ça va ? je demande haletant toujours. »

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que ça saigne. Merlin, faite que je n'ai pas perdu un œil… »

Cette fois je prends le temps de me retourner. Il faut aussi que je vérifie l'état des autres.

« Harry ? Ginny ? tout va bien ? »

J'entends au loin deux vagues « oui ! », puis continus :

« Et toi Owen ? Owen ? Owen tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réponse. Ce n'est pas normal, il devrait être entre Harry et moi.

« Il faut que j'aille le chercher, il a du se perdre, je murmure pour moi seul. »

Pas assez bas cependant car Hermione tourne la tête vers moi. Dans la pénombre je vois toute de même son visage rendu pourpre par le froid et notre course. Son œil gauche est fermé et semble saigner comme elle l'avait prédit. Un mélange de réprobation et d'angoisse se peint sur son visage.

« Non ! s'exclame Hermione. je ne vais certainement pas te laisser seul au milieu de la forêt avec une bête sanguinaire qui rôde ! »

Pour me signifier qu'elle ne cèdera pas Hermione me défit du regard tout en serrant plus fort ses doigts sur les miens.

« On ne peut pas l'abandonner, je réplique. Toi, continu de courir et je te promets que je te rejoindrais. »

« Non… non Ron ! »

D'un mouvement de poignet je me dégage de son emprise, fait volteface et court dans la direction opposée.

Je trottine pendant quelque minutes jusqu'à l'endroit où je pense avoir entendu le souffle bourru d'Owen pour la dernière fois. Mais rapidement je me rends compte que je suis complétement perdu. Dans la nuit les arbres se ressemble tous et ils étaient mon unique point de repère. Essoufflé, je suis forcé de marcher mais j'en profite pour tendre l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Lupin a du continuer de poursuivre Hermione et les autres… je mets mes mains de part et d'autre de ma bouche et appelle :

« Owen ! OWEN ! »

Aucune réponse. Je pointe ma baguette sur le sol et regarde autour de moi, priant pour n'apercevoir aucun cadavre. Soudain j'entends comme un gémissement. Mes sens se mettent immédiatement en alerte et mon cœur part au quart de tour.

« Owen ? »

Sans attendre je me mets à courir vers la direction que je crois être la bonne. L'adrénaline rend mes jambes tremblantes et au bout d'une dizaine d'enjambées à peine je me prends le pied dans une racine. J'aurais dû simplement m'étaler la tête la première mais la chance n'est pas de mon côté car il y a une pente raide juste devant. Je roule sur moi-même à toute vitesse emportant branches et feuille sur mon passage. Ma chute ne s'arrête que quand je percute avec violence un tronc. Mes os craquent et le choc chasse l'air de mes poumons. Ma baguette s'est éteinte et je suis à nouveau plongé dans le noir complet. Je reste un moment sur le sol le corps en miette et dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Je prends divers douloureuses inspirations, puis roule enfin sur le ventre dans un grognement. Par miracle je serre toujours entre mes doigts ma baguette.

« Lumos, je murmure. »

Mais rien de ce produit. Je réitère le sortilège mais en vain : ma baguette refuse tout bonnement de s'allumer. Afin de comprendre ce qui se passe, je la tends vers un rayon de lune et c'est là que je vois ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire : ma baguette est brisé en deux. Les deux morceaux sont retenus ensemble par le fin crin de Licorne qui était à l'intérieur.

« Merde ! je ne peux m'empêcher de jurer. Tout mais pas ça ! »

« Ron ? Ron c'est toi ? fait une voix. »

« Owen ? »

Dans un bruit de craquement de brindille je vois une forme se rapprocher de moi, puis apparait dans la lueur de la lune le visage d'Owen.

« Laisse-moi devinez : toi aussi tu as trébuché sur une foutue racine ? fait-il d'une voix sombre. »

Je me lève sur mes deux jambes. Elles tremblent et ne me porteront plus très longtemps. Il en va de même pour l'ensemble de corps dont chaque cellule semble souffrir. Il n'y a qu'un mot pour ce que je suis en ce moment : une épave.

Je tourne sur moi-même, tentant de voir un peu où l'on est et comment retrouver un semblant de chemin.

« Il faut qu'on parte, dis-je. Remus est peut-être encore dans le coin. On devrait aller par là je pens… »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une forme bondit de l'obscurité pour se jeter sur moi dans un grognement animal. Je roule avec la bête sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Sa mâchoire claque, et des filets de salive dégoulinent de sa gueule béante. Si tout à l'heure j'avais refusé d'utiliser ma baguette, maintenant et alors qu'elle était en morceau je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde.

J'ai beau assener l'animal de violent coup de pieds, il tient bon, ses griffes encastrées dans mes bras et ses dents qui se rapprochent dangereusement de mon visage.

« Hey ! prend ça stupide Loup-garou ! j'entends hurler Owen. »

Une branche apparait de nulle-part pour percuter le crâne de mon assaillant. Je profite de son étourdissement pour balancer un coup de genou dans son corps flasque. Le loup tombe lourdement sur le sol dans un gémissement plaintif.

« Pardonne-moi Rémus, je murmure avant d'attraper Owen par le bras et de me mettre à courir. »

Mes vêtements sont en lambeaux mais ça ne m'importe peu. A ce stade je ne sens même plus la douleur. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais le plus loin sera le mieux.

Brusquement les arbres disparaissent et mes pieds percutent le sol bétonné. Nous stoppons net notre course. Nous y somme arrivée. La forêt est derrière nous et nous somme au beau milieu d'une route. Le jour est en train de se lever car le ciel semble s'éclaircir petit à petit.

Sur le trottoir d'en face j'aperçois quelqu'un. En temps normal j'aurais sorti ma baguette mais là je n'ai d'autre choix que mes poings écorchés. Je baisse immédiatement ceux-ci quand je reconnais Hermione qui s'approche de nous en courant.

Son visage est pale et anxieux. Sérieusement je crois que je l'ai plus souvent vu anxieuse que souriante. Notre vie devient vraiment n'importe quoi… ses cheveux sont plein de brindilles et divers écorchures lui parcours le visage. Son sourcil est ouvert, là où elle s'est pris la branche sans doute. Elle a tellement saigné qu'une longue trainée de sang a séché sur ce côté et l'empêche même d'ouvrir l'œil.

Quand Hermione arrive à mon niveau je lève ma main et effleure sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas soignée ? je murmure d'une voix faible. »

« Je voulais garder l'essence de dictame pour toi, répond-t-elle rapidement en sortant ledit flacon de son sac. J'étais sûr que tu allais revenir avec des blessures. Et une fois n'est pas coutume j'avais raison… »

Hermione me fait assoir sur le trottoir. Owen s'assoit en silence à coté, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Sans un mot de plus Hermione arrache ce qu'il reste de mes manches et dépose une goutte sur chaque griffure que m'a laissé Lupin. Je grogne de douleur durant le processus mais stoppe quand je sens l'autre main d'Hermione attraper la mienne pour me rassurer ou me donner quelque chose à serrer pour ne pas hurler.

« Où son Harry et Ginny ? je demande soudain conscient de leur absence. »

Hermione ne répond rien et fuit même mon regard. J'attrape son poignet qui tient l'essence de Dictame pour l'obliger à me regarder.

« Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle mort sa lèvre avant de répondre :

« Ginny va bien. Mais Harry… il a eu une nouvelle crise. Il est devenu complétement fou et a essayé de s'en prendre à Ginny. Il hurlait des choses à propos du journal qu'Harry a détruit. J'ai pu lui prendre sa baguette avant qu'il ne blesse qui que ce soit mais j'au dut l'attacher à un poteau électrique un peu plus loin… »

Je me lève d'un bond et m'éloigne d'un pas certain.

« Ron reviens ! Ron je n'ai pas fini de te soigner, c'est trop tôt pour… j'entends Hermione dire derrière moi. »

Je sens immédiatement mes blessures se rouvrir et du sang couler le long de mes bras. J'arrive au bord d'une rivière. De l'autre côté de la rive on peut voir les lumières de la ville de Bristol. Ginny est assise dans l'herbe à cinq mètre d'un Harry fou furieux. Il a les mains attaché derrière un vieux poteau électrique. Quand il me voit il se débat de plus belle toute en me jetant un regard brûlant.

« Tu l'as détruit ! hurle-t-il. Tu as détruit mon journal ! Alors je te tuerais toi, tous ceux à qui tu tiens, chaque membre de ta traitre de famille, ton ami et ta précieuse sang-de-bourbe ! »

Il continue à crier mais moi je n'entends plus. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. S'en est trop. Fred, Ginny, la ferme en feu, Hermione, Owen, Lupin… Voldemort s'évertue à m'arracher tout ce que j'aime. Je n'arrête pas de courir, de me battre pour ma vie, d'avoir peur pour celle des autres. Mon corps est au bout du rouleau tout comme mon esprit.

Ma vue se trouble et mes muscles s'engourdissent. Le sang palpite à ma tempe tandis que les images de ces derniers jours tournoient me donnant la nausée. Brusquement, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'étale dans l'herbe pour y perdre connaissance.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis enrobé d'une douce chaleur. Allongé sur un lit confortable, ma tête repose sur un oreiller moelleux. Ginny est assise sur le bord de mon lit un sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

« Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-elle. »

Je me relève en position assise. Owen dort dans un lit à côté du mien, Harry est assis près de la fenêtre un air coupable au visage et Hermione se tient sur l'autre bord de mon lit. Une lueur dorée filtre à travers des rideaux grisâtres et poussiéreux. Il doit être environs midi.

« Ça va, dis-je en inspectant mes bras parcouru de cicatrice blanchâtre. Il ne m'a pas… »

« Hermione t'a soigné, répond immédiatement Ginny. Et elle a vérifié : il ne t'a mordu nulle-part. il ne t'a pas contaminé. »

Je soupire, rassuré, puis tourne la tête vers Hermione pour la remercier. A ma grande surprise elle baisse les yeux et rougit. Oh… « Nulle-part », et je suis en caleçon sous ces draps…

Mes oreilles commençant à prendre une teinte écarlate, je décide de changer de sujet.

« Hum et donc où sommes-nous ? »

« Un petit hôtel de Bristol, m'apprend Hermione. j'ai dû modifier ma carte d'identité pour qu'il nous laisse prendre une chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? tu es majeur non ? »

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le monde Moldu Ron, fait Hermione dans un léger rire. Ici on est majeur à 18 ans et non 17. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai... »

« Et euh Ron ? je suis désolé pour ta baguette… »

« Ma baguette ? »

Je mets un moment à me comprendre de quoi elle veut parler. La vérité me frappe quand elle sort du tiroir de la petite table de nuit ce qu'il reste de l'objet et le pose sur le lit. Je prends délicatement ma baguette entre mes doigts.

« On ne peut pas… réparer une baguette, fait Hermione. »

« Je le sais bien ! je réplique, acide. »

Hermione baisse les yeux et je m'en veux déjà. Elle n'y est strictement pour rien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère. Ma baguette c'est ma seule arme pour me défendre. Je suis complétement désarmé et faible. Je ne suis même pas un sorcier sans elle. Soudain je comprends la frustration d'Owen d'être un moldu.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas réparer une baguette ? demande soudain Harry en nous rejoignant sur le lit. »

« C'est difficile à dire, répond Hermione en évitant toujours mon regard. Une baguette est un objet très puissant et il ne peut pas être réparé par un sortilège basique. »

« Le sortilège Réparo c'est bien ça ? je t'ai vu t'acharner avec pendant deux bonnes heures, fait Harry avec un sourire en coin. »

Hermione rosit tandis que moi je me sens encore plus coupable d'avoir été agressif à son égard. Elle s'était donné du mal pour tenter de réparer ma baguette.

« J'aimerais bien connaitre au moins quelques sorts basiques, fait Harry. Je ne connais que le sort de désarmement… »

« C'est vrai que maintenant que les Aurors ne sont plus là pour nous protéger… dit Ginny. »

« Je veux bien t'apprendre, fait Hermione. tiens, on peut commencer tout de suite si tu veux ! le sortilège de Réparo ? »

Harry hoche la tête en souriant.

« Bon c'est un sort que tu peux réussir du premier coup si tu te concentre bien, explique Hermione. tu agiter légèrement ta baguette comme ça, et du prononce distinctement : _Occulus Réparo !_ commence à t'entrainer dans le vide. »

Harry acquiesce et sert sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de murmurer :

_« Occulus réparo ! »_

Et l'impossible se produit. Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à là où il pointait sa baguette. Mais il se trouvait que c'était en direction de la mienne. Et la sous nos yeux ébahis et dans un craquement sonore, ma propre baguette s'est reconstituée en un seul et unique morceau.

« Que… fait Ginny. »

« C'est impossible ! s'exclame Hermione. »

Sans un mot je récupère mon bien et l'observe avec attention cherchant une explication logique.

« Une baguette est irréparable ! continue Hermione. c'est… »

« Irréparable… je murmure. »

C'est là que ça me reviens. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'y avais pas pensé, à ma Prophétie… Hermione ouvre grand les yeux et se met à réciter en même temps que moi d'une voix blanche:

« La victoire ne sera envisageable que lorsque que celui qui peut réparer l'irréparable retrouvera son intégrité… Le Serment aura de nouveau lieu et le liera à jamais au sixième fils d'une grande famille de sang-pur et au né-moldu menteur… Le plus grand sacrifice sera nécessaire ou les ténèbres engloutiront la lumière une nouvelle fois… »

C'est nous. Je suis le sixième fils, Hermione le né-moldu menteur et Harry celui qui répare l'irréparable. Tout ces malheurs, ces dangers qui nous court après depuis des semaines… c'est parce que c'est nous. Pas les Aurors, pas la résistance, nous. Nous sommes ceux qui vont devoir arrêter Voldemort.

Au prix d'un sacrifice dont j'ignore encore l'ampleur.


	19. l'hôtel, chambre 17

Sans réfléchir je repousse mes draps, enfile le jeans posé sur la table de nuit puis attrape Hermione par le bras. Je l'entraine avec moi hors de la chambre sous les yeux médusés d'Harry et Ginny, puis claque la porte derrière nous. Le couloir de l'hôtel est étroit et parcouru d'un tapis démodé et d'une tapisserie jaune décrépie. Une vielle dame qui était là me regarde avec des yeux réprobateurs avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant. Dans un instant de folie l'idée qu'elle soit un Mangemort me traverse l'esprit.

« Euh Ron ? tu devrais peut-être mettre un tee-shirt… »

Je regarde à nouveau Hermione, elle fixe mon torse l'air interdite. Soudain je comprends le tableau que nous donnons : je suis torse nu et la tient par les deux épaules contre le mur. Je m'écarte brusquement d'elle mais, oubliant la taille réduite du corridor, je me cogne contre le mur opposé.

« Ça va ? me demande Hermione soucieuse. »

« Oui, oui. Enfin non pas vraiment. C'est nous, Hermione, tu te rends compte ? Depuis le début, je fais à voix basse. »

« Nous ? répète Hermione en me regardant intensément. »

« Ouais, Harry, toi et moi, je réponds en tâchant de fixer le mur plutôt que ses yeux hypnotisant. »

« Attend, quoi ? »

Je me rapproche d'elle et la saisit à nouveau par les épaules, la secouant presque sous l'excitation de ma découverte.

« La prophétie ! tu la vue de tes propre yeux non ? Harry est celui qui répare l'irréparable ! je suis le sixième fils et toi… »

« Le né-modu menteur ? qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Rien. A part ce rêve que j'ai fait-il des semaines. Des vagues souvenirs de corps carbonisés et d'une Hermione sur le point de mourir qui me dit qu'elle fait partie de la Prophétie et qu'elle en est le Sacrifice. Je prie pour que la seconde partie ne soit pas vraie mais le reste est ancrée dans ma mémoire comme une fait véridique : elle est le né-moldu menteur.

« Tu as menti sur ton statut de sang quand on s'est rencontré tu te souviens ? »

« Oh… dit Hermione en baissant les yeux. »

« Mais je m'en fiche que tu m'ais mentis, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important c'est que nous sommes ceux qui vont devoir vaincre Tu-sais-qui. »

Hermione me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme si je venais de sortir une énormité.

« Je pensais que c'était à la Résistance de le faire, aux Aurors, je continu. Mais c'est nous. Harry a retrouvé son intégrité grâce à nous ! il s'est remis à parler, il fait de moins en moins de crises. Sans compter le Serment Inviolable ! nous en avons déjà fait un tous les deux, c'est pour ça que la Prophétie dit qu'il « aura à nouveau lieu » ! »

Hermione plisse le front. Je sais qu'elle réfléchit intensément et je la laisse faire. Au bout d'une minute elle dit :

« Je crois… je crois que tu as raison Ron. ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il nous arrive tant de chose ces derniers temps : le journal, ton frère, l'attaque de la ferme. nous sommes bien trop impliqués avec Harry qui, d'après sa propre Prophétie, est celui qui vaincra Tu-sais-qui. Donc… Oh mon Dieu Ron il va falloir nous battre ! »

Je lui fais un sourire rassurant.

« Hermione, nous nous battons déjà, depuis longtemps. Et tu as vu de quoi nous sommes capables ? Tout est contre nous mais pourtant nous sommes encore là ! Tant qu'on est tous les trois on peut tout faire, j'en suis sûr. »

Pour appuyer mes paroles j'attrape ses mains et serre gentiment ses doigts. La douceur de sa peau me permet d'oublier la partie « Sacrifice » de la Prophétie. Ça je ne veux pas y penser maintenant.

« Enfin le seul problème c'est que l'on ne sait pas vraiment pas par où commencer… »

« En fait si, fait Hermione. La dernière crise d'Harry a été disons « utile ». Harry t'a raconté qu'il voyait parfois des objets dans ses rêves ? »

J'hoche la tête.

« Et apparemment Tu-sais-qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié que vous ayez détruit le journal… »

« Tu crois que détruire ces objets affaiblis Tu-sais-qui ? je demande avec espoir. »

« Je ne peux pas être sûr, fait Hermione. Mais si c'est le cas c'est de la magie très noire. Ça impliquerais de diviser son âme… J'ai besoin de faire des recherches là-dessus. »

« tu as dit qu'il y avait des bouquins de magie noire à Beauxbâtons, on peut trouver un moyen d'aller là-bas je pense. »

« Justement, toute la section « Magie noire » a disparue l'été dernier. En septembre, quand j'ai retrouvé toute le rayon complétement vide je suis allé voir la Bibliothécaire et elle m'a dit qu'il avait été déplacé. »

« Et elle t'a dit où ? »

« A Poudlard. »

A l'entente du nom de mon ancienne école je ferme les yeux tandis qu'une vague de souvenir désagréable et vivace m'envahie.

_« Debout ! tout le monde se lève exécution ! »_

_On tire mes draps avec violence. Une main inconnue m'agrippe violement par le pyjama déchirant le tissu puis me jette hors du lit. Le dortoir est envahi par des Mangemorts aux voix graves et sans pitié. On pointe des baguettes sur nous, les plus âgés tentent de calmer le jeu. Je vois notre préfet menacer un des hommes de sa baguette pour avoir frappé un deuxième année en plein visage. La seconde d'après il tombe raide mort sur le sol de la salle commune. Des cris, des menaces, des pleurs. On nous entraine dans la grande salle. En file indienne. Ceux qui sortent du rang sont frappés et finissent par pleurer en silence. Je me souviens du sol glacé sous mes pieds nus, des lueurs lugubres des bougies, du bruit des bottes qui claquent sur les dalles de pierre, des larmes salée qui roulent le long de mes joues et de ma lèvre en sang que je mordais pour m'empêcher de sangloter trop fort. Neville à côté de moi tremble de tous son corps et murmure « Maman… Maman… ». Nos bourreaux parcours les rangs et nous hurlent de leur donner notre nom. Quand c'est au tour de Neville il pleure tellement que seul des hoquets incontrôlés sorte de sa bouche. L'homme perd rapidement patience :_

_« TON NOM ! C'EST PAS COMPLIQUER SALE GOSSE ! ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Dans un hurlement Neville tombe à genoux. Son corps s'agite dans des soubresauts de douleur. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas en voir plus. L'homme s'y reprend à plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Neville murmure d'une voix brisée :_

_« Londubat. »_

_« Oh alors j'ai perpétré la tradition familiale des Doloris, fait l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom le rouquin ? ajoute-t-il une fois face à moi. »_

_« Weasley, je fais. Ron Weasley. »_

_Le sourire de l'homme s'efface. Il m'empoigne brusquement par les cheveux pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Les miens sont remplis de larmes, les siens injectés de sang. _

_« Ton sang te sauve, murmure-t-il si bas que seul moi peux l'entendre. Mais si j'étais toi je ne m'attendrais pas à retrouver papa et maman en vie pour noël. Ils devraient faire plus attention à leurs fréquentations n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Il me relâche et passe au suivant ignorant Neville toujours au sol. Je voudrais l'aider à se relever ou seulement vérifier qu'il va bien. Mais je ne fais rien parce que la terreur me clou sur place. _

_Soudain un éclair vert déchire l'obscurité de la grande salle. A moins d'un mètre de moi _Justin Finch-Fletchley _s'effondre, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Et mon innocence d'enfant meurt avec lui._

« Ron ? Ron qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

La voix d'Hermione me sort de ma torpeur. Elle tend une main vers mon visage mais je la repousse.

« Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Elle ouvre la bouche puis la ferme. Je me tourne et traverse le couloir sans avoir le temps de voir la peine se dessiner sur son visage.

-Ginny POV-

L'oreille plaquée contre la porte en bois, quand j'entends Hermione prononcer le mot « Poudlard », je devine que ça va partir en cacahuète. Evidemment elle n'en a aucune idée la pauvre… Elle, elle n'a pas entendu hurler Ron chaque nuit pendant des mois après son retour de Poudlard. Moi oui.

Je pousse un soupir puis attrape la branche de chêne posé contre le mur, ma béquille de fortune. Je claudique jusqu'au lit où est assis Harry.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes, fait-il remarquer quand je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. »

« Il faut bien se tenir informé non ? dis-je un sourire en coin. »

Les lèvres d'Harry forment un timide sourire qui me distrait un instant. Instant rapidement brisé quand Hermione entre dans la chambre un air troublé sur le visage. Je la regarde tourner en rond en silence dans la microscopique chambre. Elle se tripote l'avant-bras, là où sont les cicatrices de son Serment avec Ron. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Comme elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ses sentiments envers mon frère. Mais ça c'est pas bien difficile à comprendre. Il fallait la voir rougir alors qu'elle retirait les vêtements de Ron pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été mordu par Lupin… Quant aux cicatrices je les avais non seulement vu mais j'avais aussi entendu les parents en discuter à voix basse alors que je descendais en pleine nuit prise d'une fringale nocturne. Hermione était une amie, il me semblait vital de lui parler et de lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la réaction sans doute stupide de Ron.

« Hermione… je commence. »

« C'est quoi le problème de Ron ? demande-t-elle avant que je n'ai prononcé un mot de plus. Dès que j'ai parlé de Poudlard il a… »

« Paniqué ? je propose en grimaçant. »

« En quelque sorte, répond Hermione en se mordillant la nerveusement la lèvre. Tu crois que j'ai dit quelque chose de travers ? »

La voilà qui se blâme encore. Hermione est sympa mais tellement exaspérante parfois. Elle fait vraiment la paire avec Ron.

« Ron est sensible au sujet qu'est Poudlard. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. »

Hermione s'assoit avec moi et Harry puis demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je prends une inspiration, priant pour que Ron ne découvre jamais que je m'apprête à faire.

« Pendant la rafle de Poudlard des amis à lui y ont laissé la vie. Je crois qu'ils… les Mangemort les ont exécuté devant tout le monde. c'est ce que Percy m'a raconté. »

« Qui est Percy ? questionne Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oh… Ron ne t'as pas parlé de notre ignoble frère ? »

Je lui résume rapidement la trahison de Percy qui a dénigré nos parents et le reste de la famille pour se joindre au Ministère. A la fin de mon récit Hermione a l'air plus abattu que jamais.

« Il aurait dû me parler de tout ça, murmure-t-elle. J'aurais aimé qu'il me fasse plus confiance. »

« On a tous nos secrets, intervient Harry. Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fait lui adresse un sourire entendu qui a le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Je peine à me retenir de rire. Le regard d'Hermione passe d'Harry à moi.

« C'est si évident que ça ? demande-t-elle en les joue en feu. »

« Tes sentiments pour mon frère ? oui, plutôt évident ! je ris. »

Hermione jette un coup d'œil furtif à la porte puis à Owen qui ronfle toujours. Elle lâche un long soupire. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

« Je vais vous aidez, dis-je. Dans votre plan je veux dire. »

Elle me lance un regard accusateur tandis qu'Harry déclare en levant solennellement les deux mains en l'air :

« Je lui ai dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? lâche Hermione dans un soupir quelque peu agacé. »

« Que vous deviez aller vous battre contre Tu-sais-qui et que moi a Owen ne faisions pas partis du voyage. »

Voyant son air coupable j'ajoute :

« Oh ne t'en fait pas, je sais bien que je ne suis pas très utile. Mes cicatrices, mon manque de pratique de la baguette et mes béquilles évidemment. Mais il vous faut un plan non ? mon cerveau fonctionne encore donc je devrais au moins pouvoir vous donner un coup de main dans ce domaine. »

C'est vrai je veux pouvoir être utile à mon échelle du moins. La guerre nous concerne tous. Toutes ces années enfermées dans une chambre seule avec moi-même… j'ai suffisamment été un poids pour ma famille comme cela. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont leurs deux jambes, une baguette qui fait des miracles ils peuvent y arriver. Ça semble tellement évident. Quand on les voit tous les trois… il forme une espèce de groupe qui s'accorde parfaitement. L'intelligence d'Hermione, le courage de Ron et le cœur d'Harry…

« Merci Ginny, fait Hermione avec un sourire amicale que je m'empresse de lui rendre. »

Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps on pourrait être très bonne amies toutes les deux. Mais justement le temps semble nous être compté.

Ron choisi ce moment pour débarquer dans la chambre. Lui et Hermione se dispute pendant deux bonne heures dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Harry et moi jouons tranquillement aux cartes. Harry va me manquer, je le sais. Il parle peu et est d'une timidité maladive, mais j'aime être à ses côtés. Lui me comprend bien plus que les autres. Il faut dire qu'il s'y connaît niveau « enfermement », « cicatrice » et « mage-noir-qui-emprunte-votre-corps », choses que nous avons traversé tous les deux. Les éclats de voix finissent par réveiller Owen qui jette un regard perplexe vers la salle de bain.

« Oh ça devrait plus durer longtemps, je fais en abattant mon as de cœur. »

Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard Hermione et Ron sortent de la salle de bain mains dans la main.

« Quoi de neuf ? demande Ron comme s'il s'était juste absenter pour se laver les dents. »

« Ta sœur m'a battu dix-sept fois d'affiler aux cartes, fait Harry dépité. »

Juste à ce moment une lueur bleuâtre traverse la fenêtre pour illuminer la chambre entière. Ron se précipite à la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux tandis qu'Hermione verrouille la porte d'un coup de baguette. Quand je reconnais le Patronus en forme de Belette de mon père ma gorge se noue. Sa voix s'élève soudain :

« Fred est hors de danger. Toute la famille va bien. Remus nous a rejoint et nous a mis au courant pour la maison. Envoyer nous un Patronus avec un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous dès que possible ».

Le Patronus se dissipe en un instant. Ron et moi poussons un soupir de soulagement au même moment. Fred va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas directement donné un lieu et une date de RDV ? demande Harry. »

« Je pense qu'ils veulent être sûrs que le message est arrivé à bon port. Lupin connais la forme que prend mon Patronus donc ils sauront immédiatement que c'est bien moi et non une embuscade faite par les Mangemorts qui auraient intercepté le message… »

« Tu sais faire le Patronus qui parle ? fait Hermione visiblement impressionnée et légèrement envieuse. »

« C'est une des premières choses que Lupin m'a appris, répond fièrement Ron bombant presque le torse. »

J'essaie de ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry qui doit avoir autant envie de rire que moi.

Nous choisissons de fixer le rendez-vous à après-demain, histoire d'avoir le temps de trouver un plan. Je crois qu'Owen est persuadé qu'il fait partie de l'aventure et que je suis la seule à rejoindre les parents. J'espère que je ne serais pas là quand Ron va devoir lui expliquer la vérité. Celui-ci envoi le Patronus en fin d'après-midi pendant qu'Hermione est allé chercher de la nourriture. La nuit tombe rapidement. Hermione est moi nous serrons dans un des lits et de même pour Harry et Owen. Ron, lui, dort sur le tapis dans un sac de couchage tout droit sorti du sac en perle d'Hermione.

Je me réveille vers deux heures du matin, seule sur le matelas rêche. Je me lève les yeux encore lourd de sommeil. J'enjambe mon frère qui ronfle au sol puis pousse la porte de la salle de bain. J'y trouve Hermione, assise dans la baignoire, sa baguette allumée derrière l'oreille et une vingtaine de livres éparpillés autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? je demande en baillant. »

« Je cherche une solution au problème majeur de notre plan, répond-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le livre sur ses genoux. »

« Et quel est-il ? je demande en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. »

« Mon sang. Le moyen le plus sûr de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard c'est en tant qu'élève. Harry sera caché sous la cape et Ron est protégé par son statut de sang-pur, ce qui ne risque pas d'être mon cas. »

« Pourquoi pas le Polynectar ? je demande en haussant les épaules. Quand j'ai cherché les cartes à jouer dans ton sac j'en ai trouvé une bonne trentaine de fioles. »

« Oui mais il ne dure qu'une heure et nos recherches pourraient prendre plusieurs jours… »

« Non ça c'est le Polinectar modifié de l'Ordre, dis-je en sortant du sac en perle l'une des bouteilles en question. Mais la transformation n'est pas parfaite, tu gardes ta voix et quelques autres petits détails par-ci par-là. C'est déjà pas mal non ? »

« Oui mais de qui je prendrais l'apparence ? Tous les sangs-purs sont à Poudlard et j'ai besoin d'un brin de leurs cheveux… »

« Oh moi je connais un sang-purs qui n'est pas à Poudlard, dis-je avec un sourire. »

Hermione me regarde perplexe. Puis ses yeux s'agrandissent quand elle comprend où je veux en venir.

« Quoi, toi ? non Ginny je ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Pourquoi pas ? je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard, personne ne me connait et tu feras une très bonne Weasley ! Essaye juste d'être un minimum bonne au Quidditch et les cheveux roux feront le reste. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! tient regarde. »

D'un sortilège de découpe je coupe une mèche de mes cheveux et lui tend.

« Il faut que tu y aille Hermione, je dis plus sérieusement. Harry et Ron n'y arriverons pas sans toi. »

-Ron POV-

Le lieu de rendez-vous que nous avons choisis est le petit étang à 2km de la ferme où mon père nous amenait pêcher quand nous étions petits. Nous avons quitté l'hôtel sans nous retourner vers midi puis marché tout l'après-midi. Vers seize heures le soleil déclinait déjà.

Je suis assis sur un rocher plat, camouflé derrière plusieurs sapins. L'étang est de l'autre côté. Son eau est gelée à cause du froid de ce début de moi de Janvier. Harry et Ginny sont assis sur une vieille souche et me regardent fixement. Je sais ce qu'il attende de moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable. Hermione balance son poids d'une jambe à une autre, mal à l'aise. Owen qui s'avance vers moi ne me laisse plus le choix.

« Bon on leur laisse Ginny et on transplane où ? vous n'avez pas donnez de détails pour le plan qu'on va suivre en fait. Comment on est sensé se rendre à Poudlard ? »

Je me lève pour lui faire face. Son visage est tellement déterminé… il veut aider c'est normal. Jusqu'à présent nous avons toujours fait les choses ensemble. Nos devoirs, notre chambre, nos jeux, nos problèmes…

Mais à présent si je veux le protéger lui et ma famille je dois les éloigner de ma vie.

« Owen, je fais prudemment, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. »

Je vois avec précisions l'incompréhension puis la douleur traverser son visage.

« qu..quoi ? pourquoi ça? »

« C'est trop dangereux et puis tu ne peux techniquement pas « voir » Poudlard, alors y entrer… »

« Mais… mais je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen non ? »

Tel que je le connais il ne va pas lâcher le morceau. Alors je n'ai pas le choix :

« Owen tu es un moldu ! je m'exclame feignant l'agacement. Tu ne peux pas nous aider, tu n'as pas de baguette, pas même de magie. Si tu viens avec nous tu seras quelqu'un à protéger sans cesse, tu seras un poids, la faille de notre plan tu comprends ? »

La douleur dans ses yeux se transforme en colère. Derrière on entend un bruit de transplanage.

« Oh je vois, fait-il d'une voix dure. Vous vous croyez meilleur que moi parce qu'il vous suffit d'agiter votre stupide baguette pour obtenir ce que vous voulez hein ? tout est si facile pour vous ! Moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? rien ! juste l'appellation Moldu qui me rappelle chaque jour que je suis « anormal » comparer à vous, un ado inutile et sans but. Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? tant pis pour vous ! allez donc jouer la chair à canon dans cette stupide guerre sans espoir ! »

Il fait volte-face puis marche d'un pas résolu vers la silhouette au loin que je crois être celle de mon père. Hermione et Harry sont soudains à mes côtés.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, me murmure Harry. »

« Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie, renchérit Hermione. »

Je ferme les yeux en baissant la tête.

« Pas sûr qu'il me pardonne ça un jour… »

Ginny s'approche d'Hermione pour l'enlacer.

« Surveille ces deux idiots pour moi, fait-elle alors qu'Hermione lui rend son étreinte. »

Contre toute attente Ginny m'enlace moi aussi. Ses cheveux caressent mon visage et leur odeur familière m'embaume. Ginny à toujours senti comme la maison. Notre maison. Etre avec c'était être chez moi. J'ai si peur de ne jamais pouvoir la revoir. Alors je la serre de longue seconde pour m'imprégner de ma petite sœur qui m'a donner tant de soucie toute ces années mais tant de bonheur aussi.

« N'en fait pas trop baver à Hermione, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se détacher de moi. »

La confusion de ces dernières parole s'évanouit au moment où je la vois l'a saisir Harry par le visage et déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'entends le léger rire d'Hermione à coté tandis que mes yeux sont sur le point de sortir de leur orbite. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Si Harry n'avait pas l'air aussi sous le choc que moi quand Ginny le lâche enfin, je l'aurais sans doute chopé par les épaules et secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur.

C'est avec un sourire chaleureux que Ginny nous fait un dernier signe de main avant de s'éloigner en boitant.

Sans attendre je saisis la main d'Harry et celle d'Hermione. Nous transplanons avant que mon père ne comprenne que nous ne vendrions pas.

On arrive dans un terrain vague désert à proximité de Londres. Harry enfile la cape d'invisibilité et Hermione se tourne vers moi.

« Et maintenant ? demande-t-elle. »

« Maintenant on va aller rendre une petite visite au quartier Générale des Rafleurs. »


	20. Derrière les barreaux

Assis par terre, j'arrache à pleine mains des touffes de mauvaises d'herbe environnantes attendant avec une impatience non dissimulé le retour d'Hermione des toilettes publiques. Il ne faut pas que l'on tarde dans ce quartier désert. Harry doit être pas bien loin car, bien qu'invisible, je distingue distinctement sa respiration. Quand j'entends la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrir j'abandonne les brins d'herbe pour lever la tête en direction des WC.

Ce n'est pas Hermione qui s'avance vers nous un air contrarié sur le visage. C'est Ginny. Cependant plus elle s'approche, plus je note les différences. La première, la plus frappante pour moi sans doute : ses yeux. Ceux de Ginny sont habituellement marrons clairs comme ceux de ma mère. Ici, ce sont les hypnotisant yeux brun chocolat d'Hermione qui se posent sur moi. Quant à ses cheveux, ils sont certes roux Weasley, mais on peut voir quelques reflets châtain ainsi que des boucles rebelles propres à Hermione Granger. Sans oublier ses sourcils froncés et le mordillement de lèvre offrant une expression sérieuse que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur le visage de ma sœur.

« Alors ? fait Hermione de sa propre voix en se plantant devant moi. Je lui ressemblance assez ? »

J'inspecte une nouvelle fois cette « Hermione-Ginny » de haut en bas cherchant d'éventuelle faille. Mais tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit c'est que c'est carrément dérangeant.

« Oui, quelqu'un qui ne t'as vu que quelque fois te prendrais vraiment pour Ginny, je finis par conclure. Mais comment ça se fait que tu puisses marcher correctement ? »

« Le handicap de Ginny ne vient pas de ses blessures mais du sortilège qui a dut atteindre la moelle osseuse, récite Hermione. J'ai fait un cours la dessus en quatrième année. Découvert en 1789, ces sortilèges sont peu complexes à réaliser mais dévastateur on dit qu'ils sont de catégorie C. On recense plus d'une centaine de sortilèges dans ce genre, mais 80 pour cent sont réversible et… Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Pour rien, pour rien, je fais innocemment un sourire amusé aux lèvres. »

Voir Ginny parler avec un ton « Hermionien » est non seulement hilarant mais aussi une chose que quelques jour plus tôt je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible. Il va falloir que je m'habitue.

« Bon au moins on sait que le Polynectar modifié fonctionne correctement, fait Hermione, et je rentre enfin dans les vêtements de Ginny. »

Je souris intérieurement me souvenant très bien d'Hermione et ses chemisiers et Jeans trois fois trop grand pour elle.

« Harry ? j'appelle ensuite. »

« Oui ? »

Il réapparait la cape à la main sur ma gauche. J'avance vers lui et lui tend ce que je venais de sortir du sac en perle d'Hermione.

« Met-ça, lui intimais-je en lui tendant un bracelet couleur chair que je porte moi-même déjà au poignet. C'est une invention de mes frères : « le TEAD ou Transplanage d'Escorte à Distance ». Si tu es à moins de dix mètres de moi et que je transplane, tu transplaneras automatiquement avec moi tout en restant sous la cape. Pratique non ? »

« Tes frères sont doués en sortilège, fait remarquer Hermione en inspectant le bracelet qu'Harry tient toujours entre ses doigts. »

« Je crois qu'ils ont inventé ça juste pour rigoler à la base… »

Nous prenons le bus jusqu'au centre de Londres. C'est Hermione qui nous guide car je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté la Ferme et le monde moldu m'est encore peu familier.

Peu à peu il devient évident que la guerre a aussi un impact considérable sur ce monde ci. Les gens sont étrangement silencieux, abordent des mines sombres et lancent des regards méfiants autour d'eux. Dans le magasin où nous avons acheté un plan de la ville, les clients étaient amassés près d'une petite télé entreposée dans la boutique et écoutaient avec attention les infos.

« Une énième disparation à eut lieu hier soir dans le quartier de Westminster, disait la présentatrice. Un jeune homme de 17 ans n'est jamais rentré chez lui après être sortie vers 20h. Il n'était apparemment scolarisé dans aucun lycée et ses parents n'ont pas souhaité répondre à nos questions. C'est néanmoins le second drame en un mois pour cette famille. En effet le frère du disparu a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle il a à peine quinze jours et aurait, d'après les médecins, succombé à un arrêt cardiaque. »

La présentatrice embraye ensuite avec divers incendies criminels puis un homme à lunette tente d'expliquer cette brusque hausse de criminalité en Angleterre.

Ici aussi les choses s'accélèrent visiblement. Depuis qu'Harry est sorti de Gringott's les Mangemorts s'activent et terrifie les gens des deux coté. Nous sortons de la boutique au moment où le visage d'Hermione apparait à l'écran suivit de la mention « activement recherché ».

« Ils te traquent toujours, je fais à voix basse une fois de retour dans la rue. Ils savent que tu es encore avec Harry. »

« Ils traquent toute les personnes comme moi, Harry n'y est pour rien, répond rapidement Hermione en pressant le pas. Harry tu es toujours là ? »

Nous sursautons en même temps quand Harry nous attrape le poignet à tous les deux pour nous signifier sa présence.

Hermione sort le plan de la poche arrière de son Jeans et nous nous dirigeons vers le quartier commerçant, Harry sur nos talons.

C'est dans un coin de rue sombre non loin du Chaudron Baveur que nous peaufinons notre plan.

« Harry, surtout reste près de nous mais fait le moins de bruit possible, ok ? Et Hermione enfile ça, j'ajoute en lui lançant un vêtement noir. »

« Sérieusement ? fait Hermione en levant un sourcil, la cape noire entre les mains. »

« Tu veux avoir l'ai louche oui ou non ? je réplique en rabattant la capuche de la mienne. »

Nous entrons dans l'échoppe nos capes sur le dos et le visage dissimulé sous nos capuchons rien de tel pour avoir l'air coupable de quelque chose. L'endroit est encore plus crasseux que la dernière et seule fois où je suis venu ici. A l'époque l'endroit n'était pas spécialement bien famé. Depuis, mon père avait dit qu'il était rempli de Rafleurs naviguant sans cesse d'un coté à l'autre du mur de brique séparant le Londres Moldu et le chemin de Traverse. Et quasiment la majorité des hommes ici on l'air d'en être.

Nous nous asseyons à l'unique table vide dans le fond. Je sens tous les regards sur nous ce qui déclenche en moi un mélange de stress et d'excitation. Va-t-on réussir ? Va-t-on se faire démasquer ? Sous la table j'entends le pied d'Hermione tapoter nerveusement le sol. Nous commandons deux bierraubeurres, seul breuvage sorcier dont je me souvienne du nom.

« Tout le monde nous observe, murmure Hermione. »

« Je sais. »

Nous n'échangeons plus un mot jusqu'à ce que la serveuse au visage partiellement brûlé revienne avec notre commande. Ses yeux s'attardent longuement sur la cicatrice d'Hermione, ou plutôt de Ginny, qui barre sa joue. Puis dans un grommèlement elle s'éloigne sans attendre un merci. J'attrape nerveusement ma chope puis la porte à mes lèvres. Toute la tension qui règne dans ce bar me donne la nausée.

Je me rends compte de mon erreur seulement quand le breuvage coule le long de ma gorge. Je n'ai jamais gouté de Bierraubeurre, mais ce n'est certainement pas le goût que ça devrait avoir. Ma vue s'embue lentement et mes paupières s'alourdissent. Hermione s'effondre sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard mon visage cogne à son tour contre le bois.

Je me réveille sur un sol sale et les deux mains liées derrière le dos. Une migraine atroce cogne contre mes tempes. Le temps que mes yeux s'habitus à l'obscurité me permet de flipper comme il se doit. On nous a drogués ! Ils ont dû mettre une potion de sommeil dans nos boissons… Mais où suis-je exactement ? La pièce est vide mis à part ce seau d'où émane une odeur pestilentielle. J'aperçois au fond des barreaux et un couloir derrière. Je me lève difficilement, titube puis place mon visage entre deux des barres d'aciers froid. Je reconnais brusquement cet endroit. Ce sont les cages du dernier étage du Ministère. Hermione et moi avions traversé ce couloir en courant et vu tous ces gens là où moi je me trouve en ce moment même : emprisonné derrière les barreaux.

J'aperçois dans la cage d'en face un vieillard, seul, terriblement maigre et avachit contre le mur.

« Où sont-ils ? je demande. »

« De qui tu parles gamins ? fait l'homme d'une voix fatiguée sans même lever les yeux vers moi. »

« De tous ces gens qui étaient là ! je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer. Où sont-ils ? »

L'homme baisse la tête avant de marmonner :

« A ton avis… »

L'horreur me frappe ils sont morts. Et ça va être notre tour. Nous étions censés nous faire attraper, pas tué ! Et… Hermione ! Je comprends enfin d'où vient ce sentiment de vide qui me tiraille depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Ne pas être avec Hermione m'est devenu étranger voir source d'angoisse. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa respiration à côté de moi, de pouvoir me retourner et chercher le réconfort dans ses yeux et son sourire.

Sans attendre je passe à nouveau mon visage à travers les barreaux.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont emmené la fille ? je demande au vieillard d'une voix vibrante. Elle était avec moi, est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? Elle est… rousse, à des taches de rousseur, des yeux bruns… »

« Ron, je suis là. »

Je fais volte-face si vite que je perds l'équilibre et tombe presque à la renverse telle une poupée de chiffon. Hermione émerge d'un côté obscure de la cellule qui semble en fait sans fond. Tout comme moi elle a les mains lié derrière le dos et semble un peu perdue. Son apparence est encore celle Ginny, nous sommes donc là depuis peu.

« Her…Ginny ! je m'écrie en m'approchant maladroitement d'elle. Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai… mal à la tête, grogne-t-elle les yeux à demi-ouvert sous la douleur. Où sommes-nous ? »

« Au Ministère, je réponds d'une voix sombre. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander si Harry est là aussi, car un cliquetis mécanique attire mon attention.

Un homme au sourire carnassier pousse la porte de notre cellule et entre d'un pas nonchalant. D'un geste de baguette il fait apparaitre deux chaises, d'un autre il nous fait assoir dessus. Des liens en cuire s'enroulent autour de mes chevilles et je ne peux plus faire un mouvement.

« Alors on fait l'école buissonnière ? fait l'homme visiblement amusé en sortant un parchemin avant de s'assoir sur une troisième chaise. Enfin grâce à vous une bande de Rafleur s'est faite quelques Gallions aujourd'hui. alors comme ça vous vous êtes jeté dans la gueule du loup, hein ? »

A son ton il n'attend pas de réponse de nous et nous ne lui en donnons pas. Pendant que ses yeux parcours le parchemin je note l'étrange badge accroché à son costume gris : un goutte d'eau rouge qui scintille si fort dans cette cage sombre que ça relance mon mal de crâne.

« Ronald et Ginevra Weasley… dit-t-il d'une voix trainante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on vous a pas toute de suite emmené à Poudlard. »

Vous allez nous interroger, devine Hermione.

L'homme lui fait un grand sourire qui me file la chaire-de-poule.

« « interroger » n'est pas le mot exact ma jolie. »

Nos mains sont soudain libérées. Je les ramène devant moi pour constater que mes poignets sont en piteux état. L'homme nous tend à chacun un gobelet rempli d'un liquide incolore et inodore.

« Du Véritasérum, fait-il en haussant les épaules, ça vous déliera la langue. »

Le fait qu'il ne cache pas du tout ses intentions me fait comprendre que de toute manière il nous le fera ingurgiter de force s'il le faut. Je pivote discrètement la tête vers Hermione. Elle hoche imperceptiblement le menton, signe que nous devons le faire. Je porte donc le gobelet à mes lèvres et bois une gorgé.

L'homme vérifie que l'on a bien bu puis fait disparaître les verres. Alors que mes sens s'engourdissent, dans ma tête résonne la voix de Lupin :

_« le Veritaserum n'est pas infaillible. Son efficacité est maximale sur les personnes vulnérables, insuffisamment compétentes pour s'en protéger ou inconscientes du fait qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles. Un sorcier peut se sceller la gorge et produire de fausses déclarations, transformer la potion en un breuvage inoffensif ou utiliser l'__Occlumancie__ pour en contrer les effets. Mais quand on n'est ni Occulment et que notre baguette nous a été dérobé il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chose : la force mentale. L'esprit et l'imagination sont plus puissants que ce que l'on croit. Si tu arrives à te persuader qu'un mensonge est vrai, alors il sortira de ta bouche comme une vérité. » _

La voix s'évanouit dans les ténèbres de notre prison. L'homme avance son visage près du mien. Mon esprit est soudain vide et incapable de se concentrer.

« Vous savez que l'on recherche vos parents n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je m'entends dire d'une voix monocorde. »

« Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ? »

Non.

Et Heureusement que je ne le sais pas. Sinon je lui aurait sans doute dit sans hésiter.

« En France. »

Malgré mon état léthargique j'arrive à tourner ma tête vers Hermione.

« Mes parents sont en France, répète-t-elle d'une voix plate. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Il jubile. Moi je suis perplexe. Mes parents ne sont pas… ah ! Mes parents non, mais ceux d'Hermione oui ! Et lui croit que nous partageons les mêmes géniteurs ! Sans le vouloir elle les amène sur une fausse piste en disant pourtant la vérité. La question suivante rend mes espoirs bien éphémères :

« Connaissez-vous une certaine Hermione Granger? »

« Oui, répond-t-on à l'unissons. »

L'homme fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Qui ne l'a connais pas, hein ? des avis de recherche sont placardés partout. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une insignifiante sang-de-bourbe. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui nous intéresse. C'est la personne avec qui il se pourrait qu'elle soit. Et d'après ce qui se dit tu fais aussi partit du lot. »

Il tapote mon crâne de sa baguette avec un sourire en coin. J'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour ce qu'il vient de dire, mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Harry contrôle mieux son esprit maintenant, mais apparemment il y a dû y avoir des fois où Voldemort m'a aperçu moi à travers ses yeux. Tout repose sur sa prochaine question.

« Sais-tu où est Hermione Granger ? »

Je ferme les yeux. Se persuader que c'est la vérité. Se persuader que c'est la vérité. Se persuader que c'est la vérité. Se persuader que c'est la vérité !

Des images tournoient dans mon esprit. Un gout de cendre dans la gorge, mes yeux qui brûlent à cause de la fumée, les flammes qui engloutissent la ferme et le désespoir qui m'écrase littéralement. Le cri d'Hermione perce la nuit naissante, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. J'hurle et Harry me retient alors que je suis prêt à me jeter à corps perdu dans les flammes. Hermione n'est jamais sorti vivante de cette fournaise. Jamais.

Une larme roule sur ma joue alors je murmure :

« Elle est morte. »

L'homme se laisse tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise les bras croisés, visiblement contrarié. Il ne peut pas me poser de question sur Harry, parce qu'il est censé être une légende et doit le rester. Moi je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de la prouesse que je viens d'accomplir car le chagrin d'avoir cru un instant qu'Hermione était morte me secoue encore.

J'essuie d'un revers de mains mon visage humide quand l'homme attrape brusquement mon poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande-t-il en plissant les yeux. »

Je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi il veut parler. Encore sous l'influence du Serum de vérité je réponds sans réfléchir :

« Les cicatrices du Serment Inviolable. »

Il se tourne vers Hermione et attrape son bras sans ménagement. D'un geste vif il retrousse sa manche pour découvrir sur sa peau blafarde les cicatrices qui semble avoir résisté au Polynectar.

« Toi aussi ? vous… avez fait un Serment tous les deux ? fait-il en haussant les sourcils visiblement surpris. De quoi il s'agit exactement ? »

Sa curiosité complétement déplacé me dégoute. Il nous tient ici, attachés et sous Sérum et nous interroge sur ce qu'il ne le concerne pas le moins du monde.

« Ron a promis de me protéger, répond automatiquement Hermione. »

« Te protéger ? répète-t-il un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. »

Sans crier gare il gifle brutalement Hermione du dos de la main. La violence du choc l'a fait tomber elle et sa chaise sur le sol. La douleur qui vrille ma joue n'est rien comparé à la brûle des cicatrices du serment qui m'arrachent un cri rauque. Mais je garde mes yeux planté dans ceux de cet homme. Ma mâchoire et mes poings se crispent sous la colère brûlante qui irradie tout mon être. Si je pouvais bouger, je lui sauterais à la gorge et prendrais grand plaisir à l'étrangler.

« Amusant… fait l'homme en hochant lentement la tête. »

C'est là que je vois Harry. Sa tête et son bras dépassent de la cape d'invisibilité. Il tient pointé sa baguette sur l'arrière du crâne de notre bourreau qui ne l'a même pas remarqué. Le visage d'Harry tremble tant il est crispé dans une expression de profonde haine que je ne lui avais jamais vu. On ne s'en prend pas à Hermione sans avoir affaire à nous deux c'est tout. Mais je secoue discrètement la tête. Bien que je rêve de voir ce sale type au tapis ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit.

Harry comprend le message. Il hoche la tête et disparaît à nouveau sous la cape. L'homme essuie sa main sur son pantalon comme si elle était souillée, pas le moins du monde conscient que je viens de lui sauver la vie.

« Vous partez pour Poudlard dans deux heures, dit-il avant de sortir de la cellule. Préparez-vous. »

Quand le sortilège qui me maintenait à ma chaise s'estompe je me ru vers Hermione. Elle est recroquevillée sur le sol, immobile, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Le plan a marché, murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée. On va aller à Poudlard. »

« Oui, on a réussi, je lui dis avec un faible sourire. »

Nous nous asseyons contre le mur. Nous ne parlons pas. Pas besoin. J'attrape sa main. C'est celle de Ginny, mais quand je ferme mes yeux je sens celle d'Hermione. Le sol est glacé. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas. Elle est ma sœur. Je ne peux pas l'aimer comme je l'aime en ce moment. Je dois l'aimer comme un frère et l'appeler Ginny. Et ça me brise le cœur.

Comme prévu on vient nous chercher au bout de deux heures. On nous menotte à nouveau, puis on nous met des sacs sur la tête comme pour des criminels. On nous trimbale ensuite dans ce que je devine être les couloirs du Ministère. On nous fait attendre debout pendant des heures, sans eau, sans nourritures et toujours aveugles. Quand enfin on transplane, mes jambes se dérobent sous moi à l'atterrissage. Quelqu'un m'attrape par le col de la chemise et me remet debout de force. On marche encore, on passe des portes grinçantes, on monte d'interminables escaliers... Sans rien voir je sais que l'on est à Poudlard. Mon corps se tend. Les hurlements de mes camarades tués ici résonnent dans ma tête. Puis enfin on m'assoit sur une chaise.

Quelqu'un retire le sac de ma tête et la lumière m'aveugle. Je plisse les yeux pour voir que je suis face à un bureau. Derrière un homme au teint blanc et aux cheveux gras me dévisage.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, fait Severus Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. »


	21. la salle commune de Gryffondor

Je n'avais jamais aimé Rogue. À l'époque de ma première et unique année à Poudlard il n'était pas encore directeur mais prof de potion. Un seul cours avec lui et j'avais déjà cerné le personnage du haut de mes onze ans. Il était vile, froid et aimait s'en prendre au plus faible Neville était même sa cible favorite. Et voir cet homme se tenir sur le siège où Dumbledore s'était un jour assit me révulse purement et simplement.

Rogue avance son visage au-dessus de la table qui nous sépare de lui. Il nous dévisage de longues secondes avant de congédier d'un signe de menton les deux hommes du Ministère qui se tenaient de part et d'autre d'Hermione et moi. Nous retrouver seuls avec lui ne me rassure pas le moins du monde.

« Montrez-moi vos poignets, demande brusquement Rogue. »

Je grince des dents. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que quelqu'un s'intéresse au Serment. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je songe un instant à présenter mon autre poignet, mais autan jouer franc-jeu tout de suite, ce type ne se laissera pas berner un instant.

D'une même geste Hermione et moi plaçons nos poignets sur la table. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais à l'instant où les yeux de Rogue se sont posés sur nos cicatrices j'ai bien cru voir son visage se crisper.

« Ça commence, marmonne-t-il. »

Qu'est-ce qui commence au juste ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions car il enchaine :

« Etes-vous inconscient où simplement d'une stupidité sans bornes ? »

« Pardon ? fait Hermione. »

« Des Weasley ! lâche-t-il d'une voix exaspéré. Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir survivre ici ? typique des Gryffondor… aveugle, insolent, irrécupérable… Que je ne vois aucun de vous venir me pleurnicher dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais ne jouer pas aux héros, vous n'êtes que des gamins inconscient et n'apporterez que plus de problème à cette école. »

Je reste muet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de discours. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se fiche de nous, qu'il nous ignore. Mais au lieu de ça on dirait qu'il y a une once de pitié dans ses paroles : chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée possible de sa part.

Derrière nous une porte s'ouvre. Un homme en noir entre d'un pas nonchalant.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Severus ? fait-il d'une voix grinçante. »

« Oui, occupe-toi d'eux, j'ai un hibou urgent à envoyer. »

Rogue se lève, balance sèchement un morceau de tissu sur la table et disparait par la porte dans un bruissement de cape.

Mon attention se porte en premier lieu sur le morceau de tissu. La pointe de nos baguettes en dépasse. Je saisis rapidement la mienne puis tend la sienne à Hermione. Je me sens nettement mieux une fois que m'est revenue la possibilité de me défendre.

Brusquement nos chaises pivotent sur elles-mêmes pour faire face à l'homme en noir. Il nous regarde avec un ennui non dissimulé, visiblement peu satisfait de la tâche qu'on lui a assignée. Où est donc passé l'époque où l'on venait à Poudlard dans un train rouge et accueillit à bras ouvert ?

« Vos uniformes sont dans vos dortoirs, fait l'homme d'une voix monocorde. Vous en êtes dispensé pour le diner de ce soir. Mais en revanche vous devez porter ça en permanence. »

Il nous lance un objet que j'attrape adroitement entre mes mains en piètre état. Je reconnais immédiatement l'espèce de broche que portait l'homme qui nous a interrogé au Ministère : une goutte d'eau rouge sang.

« A quoi ça sert au juste ? je demande. »

« A ce que les gens saches à qui ils ont à faire. La vôtre vous donne accès à certain privilège, ce qui n'est pas le cas quand on porte celle-ci. »

Il sort de sa poche un autre badge. Il s'agit d'une goutte mais scindée en deux : un coté est rouge l'autre noirâtre. Quand je comprends je dois utiliser tout mon self-control pour ne pas balancer l'objet contre le mur. La goutte entière est destinée au sang pur, la demie goutte au sang-mêlé. Qui a osé inventer un système si discriminatoire ? Je lis le reflet de mon dégoût sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Je ne porterais pas ça, dit fermement Hermione. »

« Le port est obligatoire. Sans, l'accès à la salle commune vous sera interdite. Et ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle règle. Serpentard étant la seule maison, les Points sont personnels. Si votre compte devient négatif vous serez en retenu jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne positif. Aucun retard n'est toléré : un retard et vous mangerez jusqu'à la fin de l'année sans couvert. Pas de badge sur votre robe ? vous dormez dans le couloir. Vous vous baladez la nuit dans le château ? vous passez la prochaine dans les cachots. Bon tout est clair ? suivez-moi. »

Nous le suivons sans un mot, encore choqués par ces règles injustes et dictatoriales. Derrière la porte : un petit escalier en colimaçon qui descend sans que nous ayons à bouger. Une fois en bas l'homme nous donne une dernière indication : là où se trouve la grande salle où les autres dînent en ce moment même.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez faire bonne impression, fait-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres avant déguerpir. »

Je comprends l'ironie quand je prête enfin attention à notre allure. Nous habits sont crasseux et nos visages exténués. Si quelqu'un daigne nous adressez la parole ça serait un miracle.

Nous marchons lentement vers la grande salle comme pour retarder ce moment fatidique. Comment sont les élèves ? Et les profs ? La guerre a chamboulé toutes les bases du monde magique alors que reste-t-il de ce que j'ai connu ? Marcher dans le château me paraît si étrange… Je me sens à la fois à la maison et comme un étranger. Cinq ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois où mes pieds ont foulé ces dalles usées. C'est en même temps si loin et si proche. Mais une chose persiste en moi au-dessus de tous les autres : le sentiment d'insécurité. Ici, dans ce lieu qui abrite tous mes démons je me sens faible et vulnérable. Les murs ont des milliers d'année mais ils ne suffiront à me protéger de mes peurs. J'aimerais prendre la main d'Hermione, mais à partir de maintenant c'est ma sœur. Et on ne prend pas la main de sa sœur n'est-ce pas ? n'est-ce pas ?

« Comment on fait pour Harry ? demande Hermione à voix basse. »

Harry, c'est vrai. Il avait pour consigne qu'à l'approche du château il se rende à la cabane abandonnée du parc et nous y attende.

« On ira le chercher discrètement après le repas, je réponds alors que nous arrivons devant la grande salle. Prête ? »

Hermione tourne la tête vers moi. Elle a soudainement l'air infiniment triste et je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

« Je suis prête frangin. »

Nous faisons un pas dans la Grande Salle pour devenir frère et sœur.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ai peu d'élèves mais les quatre tables sont toujours là et bondées. L'atmosphère est bruyante sans être spécialement joviale. Quand je vois les assiettes remplie de nourriture je prends conscience de mon état purement affamé. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que l'on a mangé un vrai repas ? Avant que ma maison brûle sans doute. Personne ne nous a encore remarqués tandis que nous avançons timidement vers le banc le plus proche. Si Hermione n'était pas avec moi je serais parti en courant. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec des gens de mon âge mis à part ma famille, Owen, Harry et Hermione. Mes années passées dans la campagne me reviennent en pleine figure quand je me retrouve brusquement anxieux parmi cette foule d'ado à l'uniforme noir et vert.

C'est maladroitement et dans un silence totale que l'on s'assoit tous les deux. Des yeux curieux se tournent vers nous. On fixe nos vêtements avant même de regarder nos visages. Et quand ceux-ci se posent sur nos badges c'est toute la table qui est parcourue de murmure.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous assoir ici, fait un gars avec un fort accent américain. »

Il parle du coin de la bouche donnant l'impression qu'il n'est pas censé avoir le droit de dire ça.

« Pourquoi ça ? demande Hermione tout aussi bas. »

« Vous êtes nouveau c'est ça ? ici c'est l'une des tables des sangs mêlé. Les vôtres sons là-bas. »

Pendant qu'il indique d'un mouvement discret de tête les tables en question, je note qu'en effet tous ceux assis ici portent le badge rouge et noir. Ce système me met tellement hors de moi que je décide de rester à cette table quoi que l'on dise. Cependant Hermione ne semble pas de cet avis. Elle m'attrape par le poignet me forçant à me lever.

« Merci, répond-t-elle aimablement au type à l'accent. »

Alors qu'elle me traine jusqu'à une autre table je dis tout bas d'une voix furieuse :

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ce système révoltant ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais si on ne reste là-bas ça ne va pas seulement nous attirer des problèmes à nous, mais aussi à eux. Et puis on est censé se faire discret. S'opposer dès le premier jour au règlement ne nous aiderait pas franchement dans cette tâche tu ne crois pas ? »

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc de la table des « sang pur » dans un soupir. Quelques têtes se tournent vers nous. On nous fixe cette fois en silence mais je décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Je rempli mon assiette à ras-bord et commence à manger avec empressement. Il faut que je quitte la grande salle rapidement. Je n'aime plus cet endroit comme avant. Plus depuis la boucherie qui a eu lieu ici. Seulement, Hermione mange beaucoup plus lentement que moi du coup je dois l'attendre je suis obligé de voir ce qui m'entoure. Tous me revient en mémoire : les dalles froides, le ciel magique noir, les bougies qui flottent au-dessus de nos tête… Les murs semblent se rétrécir autour de moi et respirer normalement devient difficile. Quand mes yeux se posent sur la table des professeurs mon souffle devient carrément erratique. C'est là qu'ils avaient empilé les corps.

« Ron ? tout va bien ? fait Hermione d'une voix inquiète. »

« Je… je… on se voit plus tard. »

Je me lève et quitte la table avant qu'elle n'ait pu me retenir.

-Hermione POV-

Je regarde tristement Ron sortir de la Grande Salle à toute vitesse. Son expression chamboulée et perdue ne laissait pas de doute sur les raisons de ce départ précipité. L'endroit lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. D'un coup je n'ai plus faim. Je pousse mon assiette loin de moi. Peut-être que l'on n'aurait pas dû venir ici… c'est trop dur pour Ron et je m'en veux de lui infliger ça. Après tout c'était mon idée alors je dois en assumer les conséquences. Je pense… je pense qu'il faut que j'aille le chercher. Peut-être qu'il…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à ton frère ? fait une voix non loin de moi. »

« Oh il est juste… »

La fin de ma phrase meurt au fond de ma gorge quand je lève les yeux vers mon interlocutrice. Des cheveux châtain, de grands yeux verts, un visage aux courbes nobles et Française… j'étais assise à côté de Bénédicte Durand, ma persécutrice de Beauxbâtons. Cette fille qui avait fait de ma scolarité un enfer, celle qui m'avait donné le surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout. Et qui à présent me regarde… amicalement.

Je reste un instant figée, en proie à une vague de souvenir désagréable, donnant le temps à Bénédicte de m'observer en détails le front plissé.

« Je… je te connais non ? fait-elle pensive. Tu as déjà habité en France ? on s'est peut-être déjà… »

« Je dois aller chercher mon frère ! je l'interromps brusquement en me levant. »

Je me fraye un passage entre les élèves et prend la fuite par le même chemin que Ron. Je marche à grandes enjambées dans un couloir désert où je peux enfin respirer normalement. Bénédicte ici ! C'est le pompon ! Ron ne sera visiblement pas le seul à être troublé dans ce chateau. Ce lieu nous fait-il office de Purgatoire ? C'est comme si le passé prenait un malin plaisir à nous tourmenté tous les deux.

Je marche sans but pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne connais que ce que j'ai lu sur Poudlard et cela n'incluait pas le plan de l'école. Les couloirs sont longs, obscures, parcourus d'armures médiévales ou de tableaux animés. Rien de ceci ne ressemble à Beauxbâton. C'est austère mais très « britannique » dans un sens. Je monte un escalier de pierre, passe plusieurs portes avant de me rendre compte que je n'ai aucune idée de là où je vais. Quand j'aperçois une fille seule au fond du couloir je saisis immédiatement ma chance. Je trottine jusqu'à elle les muscles en compote. Elle m'accueille avec un sourire franc :

« Bonjour ! fait-elle gaiement. Tu es nouvelle ? tu es perdue ? ou somnambule peut-être ? »

« Oui, oui et non je ne suis pas somnambule. Her-Ginny Weasley, enchantée. »

Je m'avance pour lui faire la bise mais me recule quand je me rappelle qu'ici c'est déplacé. Je tends finalement la main qu'elle saisit avec enthousiasme.

« Luna Lovegood, enchantée aussi ! alors comme ça tu es perdue ? moi ça m'arrive constamment du coup je mange sans couvert depuis ma première année. Mais tu sais les animaux mangent sans couvert alors pourquoi pas nous ? Mon père disait souvent… »

Elle continu à débiter des choses étranges pendant une minutes. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à la détailler. Elle a des cheveux d'un blond sale, de grand yeux bleu et une large cicatrice qui part de son oreille gauche jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'ai bien l'impression que les cicatrices de Ginny vont se fondre dans le décor ici. Je finis tous de même par l'interrompre :

« Je euh… je cherche mon frère. »

« Oh ! tu as un frère ? c'est formidable ! où pense tu qu'il soit allé ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais… attend, où sont les quartiers de Gryffondor ? »

« La salle commune de Gryffondor tu veux dire ? elle est au septième étage, cachée derrière le tableau d'une dame qui porte une robe rose. »

« un tableau et une dame en rose, je répète pour m'en rappeler clairement. Très bien, merci beaucoup. »

Je pars en trottinant puis grimpe une nouvelle volée de marches. Le septième étage s'avère aussi désert que les autres. Cependant il semble que peu de personne y mettent les pieds même en dehors des repas. En effet la poussière s'accumule sur les tapis usés ainsi que les toiles d'araignée dans les coins des fenêtres.

Je trouve plus rapidement que je ne l'aurait cru le tableau de la dame en rose. Comme si je connaissais depuis toujours le chemin pour y aller. Il est aussi large qu'une porte.

« Bonjour, je suis la Grosse Dame, fait la femme peinte avec un sourire triste. Vous cherchez le garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hoche la tête. J'ai vu juste, Ron est bien ici.

« Faites quelque chose pour ce pauvre petit, murmure-t-elle en pivotant pour laisser apparaitre un large trou dans la pierre. »

Derrière l'entrée m'attend un spectacle désolant. Des fenêtres à moitié barricadées par des planches de bois, un sol recouvert de débris, de chandeliers, de verre et de poussière. Les fauteuils et les tables sont renversés le bois brisé à divers endroit. Quant à la tapisserie rouge qui parcourt les murs, elle est non seulement éventrée mais on peut aussi y lire en grosse lettre : « Gryffondor : maison des traitres à leur sang » « Sang-de-bourbe ! » « Pariât ! » « Rentrez chez vous ! ».

C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Pourtant je suis aussi bouleversée que si on s'en était pris à quelque chose qui m'était cher. Un immense sentiment d'injustice me brûle de l'intérieur. Comment on-t-il pu ? De telle chose de devrait pas pouvoir se produire. C'est injuste ! C'est… mal ! Cette école devrait être un foyer, une deuxième maison pour les élèves. Au lieu de ça c'est un endroit où règne discrimination, haine et règles honteuses.

D'un geste vif j'essuie mes larmes de rage pour ensuite traverser d'un pas raide la salle commune jusqu'à un petit escalier qui me mène au dortoir. Toutes les portes sont fermées à l'exception d'une. Je pousse doucement celle-ci.

La pièce est un peu moins dévastée qu'en bas. Un rayon de lune travers la vitre sale. Ron est assis dos à moi sur un lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux semblent avoir violemment été arraché. Je m'approche et m'assois à ses côtés. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne me regarde pas.

« C'est ici que l'on aurait dû être Hermione, murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée. Ici… à rire, à faire de la magie, à parler de chose inutile et sans importance. Ni toi, ni moi, n'a eu le droit à l'enfance que l'on aurait dû avoir, qui nous était dû. On est des gens bien non ? alors pourquoi c'est nous qui souffrons ? »

Je le regarde tristement. Je ne dis rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Rien à faire.

« Je le sais, au fond de moi, que j'aurais été à Gryffondor comme toute ma famille, continue Ron. C'est un truc de Weasley : on est bon au Quidditch et va à Gryffondor. J'ai été le premier… le seul… à aller chez ces traitres ! Et toi aussi Hermione tu y serais allée à Gryffondor. Tu as beau être intelligente, tu es bien trop courageuse pour aller à Serdaigle. Pareil pour Harry. On aurait dû être tous les trois ici, à vivre et nous soucier de rien. Et… »

Ron se met à pleurer. De lourdes larmes viennent couler sur son visage tordu par le chagrin. Sans un mot j'entoure de mes bras son torse secoué par les sanglots. Et je serre Ron contre moi, aussi fort que possible. Comme si mon étreinte pouvait aspirer à jamais sa douleur.

Les sanglots de Ron se calment petit à petit. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, je frissonne. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer Ron. C'est irrémédiable, rien ne pourra changer ça. Je ferme les yeux, chassant les ultimes larmes qui emplissaient mes yeux.

« Ne part pas, murmure-t-il contre ma peau. »

Je ne vais nulle-part, je souffle.

Dans un silence absolu, nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes. Des minutes volées, des minutes interdites, où nous sommes Ron et Hermione peut-être pour la dernière fois avant un long moment.

Quand à contre cœur on se détache l'un de l'autre, nous ne pleurons plus. Cependant je sens mon visage s'enflammer. Ginny rougit bien plus facilement que moi on dirait… mes pensées s'embrouillent un peu plus avec l'odeur de son frère à présent imprégné sur mes habits. Quant à Ron il fixe intensément le mur derrière moi.

« On… On devrait aller chercher Harry, dit-il maladroitement. »

J'acquiesce. Il a raison. On a assez fait attendre le pauvre Harry. Nous traversons la salle commune en regardant droit devant nous. On ne peut plus faire de faux-pas à présent, ni nous laisser porter par l'émotion. Et quand au niveau du trou derrière le tableau Ron me dit « après-toi Ginny », je sais que notre mission commence maintenant.


	22. l'Extérieur

Il doit être vingt-trois heures quand nous traversons en courant le parc de Poudlard. Les étoiles sont cachées par de lourds nuages qui se purgent d'une fine pluie sur nous. Afin de passer inaperçu nous avons éteint nos baguettes et évoluons dans un noir quasi complet avec comme seul guide l'éclat faiblard d'une lune camouflée par le ciel orageux.

Nous arrivons rapidement à la vielle cabane au fond du parc dont j'ai toujours ignoré l'utilité. Qui pouvaient bien habiter ici ? Hermione pousse avec prudence la porte entrouverte. Le toit est à moitié effondré et la pièce principale remplis d'un amoncellement de bric-à-brac. Le vent fait claquer les volets de bois ce qui rend l'atmosphère peu rassurante. Une bougie est placée sur la table surdimensionnée au centre de la pièce, mais il n'y a personne en vus.

« Harry ? appelle Hermione à voix basse. »

Une quantité impressionnante de scénario catastrophe emplit mon esprit en un instant. Et s'il s'était fait prendre ? Et si le bracelet de transplanage à distance n'avait pas marché et qu'Harry était resté coincé au Ministère ?

Mais Harry s'extirpe soudain de la cape, une expression rassurée au visage. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

« J'avais peur que vous n'y soyez pas arrivé, soupire-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur une des gigantesques chaises de bois brute. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? »

« Les démarches administratives en quelque sorte, j'explique en rejoignant à mon tour la table. on a rencontré le nouveau directeur, Rogue, un Mangemort évidement. Il nous a parlé des nouvelles règles de l'école, rien de bien joyeux… nous retirer les couverts quand on est en retard ? c'est carrément n'importe quoi ! »

« Et personne ne se rebelle ? demande Harry les yeux ronds. »

« Se rebeller serait du suicide, affirme Hermione d'une voix sombre. Ici s'opposer aux règles c'est s'opposer au régime. En d'autres termes : avoir un ticket pour les cages du dernier étage du Ministère. »

« Au fait j'ai trouvé ça très bizarre qu'il y ait autant d'élèves à Poudlard, pas toi ? je demande en me tournant vers Hermione. Je veux dire, avec ce qui se passe, Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sûr. »

« Et bien il y a les gens comme nous, ceux qui se sont fait attraper par les rafleurs, mais aussi les filles et fils de partisans. Pas seulement ceux de Grande-Bretagne, mais aussi des autres écoles. J'ai… j'ai vu Bénédicte. »

Elle baisse les yeux, je lève les sourcils.

« L'insupportable Française ? Et bin, on est vernie… je soupire. Heureusement que tu n'es pas sous ta vraie forme. »

« C'est surement ce qui explique le fait qu'elle m'ait parlé si poliment. On aurait presque dit qu'elle voulait être mon amie. Où bien c'est parce d'après ce badge ridicule je suis une sang-pure ou parce qu'en Ginny je suis plus jolie va savoir, cette fille est tordue… »

« Tu es aussi jolie en Hermione, je fais en haussant les épaules. »

Quand je me rends compte que la remarque qui, pour moi, tient de l'évidence, n'est pas aussi anodine une fois sortie de ma bouche, je fixe la table les oreilles brûlante. Hermione ne dit rien mais je l'a sens me fixer. Cette situation gênante me renvoi quinze minutes plus tôt, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Les bras d'Hermione qui me serrent contre elle tandis que je pleure de tout mon soul. Et moi qui enfouis mon visage dans son cou parce qu'elle est la seule à qui je peux encore m'accrocher. Pleurer devant elle ne m'avait pas gêné. Non, s'il a une chose qui me gêne c'est justement cette proximité naturelle, trop simple entre nous. C'est terriblement dangereux surtout qu'Hermione est censé être ma sœur… je ne peux pas me permettre ne serais-ce que d'avoir envie de l'embrasser.

Harry s'éclairci la gorge me rappelant qu'un silence s'était imposé après mes dernières paroles. Hermione sursautons presque et nous tournons vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« Maintenant il faudrait peut-être me trouver un endroit sûr où dormir non? »

« Euh oui oui, je m'empresse de répondre. Une salle de classe vide peut-être ? il en a un tas au troisième étage ça devrais… »

Je suis interrompu pas un bruit sourd provenant de la lourde armoire derrière Harry. Nous nous figeons tous les trois sur nos sièges. Si quelqu'un nous a entendus notre séjour à Poudlard n'ira pas plus loin. Je pose mon index sur mes lèvres pour signifier aux autres de ne pas faire un bruit. J'attrape ma baguette, me lève et m'approche de l'armoire en silence. J'ouvre la porte d'un geste vif et pointe ma baguette à l'intérieur un sortilège d'Oubliette en tête.

Mais ce que j'y trouve n'est pas un humain mais un elfe de maison qui se débat avec un manche à balais qui lui est visiblement tombé dessus.

Après une seconde où je m'autorise à être surpris, j'attrape l'elfe par ce qui lui sert d'habit et le soulève jusqu'à la table au milieu de nous trois, la baguette pointé sur son long nez.

« Nous tu espionnais ! je gronde. »

« Dobby est désolé ! fait l'Elfe d'une voix aigu et affolée. Dobby dormait quand il a entendu du bruit et n'a pas pu faire autrement… Il ne voulait pas entendre votre conversation mais Dobby n'a pas eu le choix… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? je grogne. »

Hermione me baisse le bras de force puis me lance un regard réprobateur.

« Tu lui fais peur ! Et il n'a rien fait de mal. Tu travailles dans les cuisines de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-elle d'une voix douce à Dobby. »

Celui-ci hoche la tête, ses yeux grands comme des vifs d'or, ému aux larmes.

« Il faudrait que tu ne répètes pas ce que tu viens d'entendre, fait Hermione. Tu peux faire ça ? c'est très important. »

« Dobby peut faire mieux ! Dobby peut trouver un endroit pour cacher Harry Potter ! S'exclame l'Elfe. »

Je frappe mon front avec la paume de ma main, frustré. On vient de se faire découvrir par un elfe de maison, le premier soir.

« A bon ? où ça ? demande Harry. »

« Dobby connait l'endroit idéal, monsieur ! fait-il d'un ton allègre. Dobby en a entendu parler par les autres Elfes de maison quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, Monsieur. On l'appelle la pièce va-et-vient ou bien la salle sur Demande. »

« La pièce va et vient, répète Hermione pensive. Je n'ai rien lu de tel dans l'Histoire de Poudlard… »

« Tu as lu l'histoire de Poudlard alors que tu étais à Beauxbâtons ? je fais surpris. »

Hermione me fait signe de me taire tandis que Dobby continu :

« C'est parce que c'est une pièce très spécial, fait l'Elfe sérieux. On ne peut y entrer que si on en a vraiment besoin. Parfois elle est là, parfois non. Mais quand elle apparait elle contient toujours ce que l'on cherche. »

Si une telle salle existe dans Poudlard notre accumulation de mal chance pourrait enfin prendre fin. Je m'empresse donc de demander :

« Tu peux nous y emmener maintenant ? »

L'elfe me fait un grand sourire, bondit de la table et s'engouffre déjà dehors. Je fais signe à Harry de prendre la cape d'invisibilité on se glisse tous les trois dessous.

Si nous avions onze ans la traversé du parc aurait sans doute été moins chaotique. Mais vu nos tailles, nos chevilles bien que masqué par l'obscurité de la nuit, doivent dépasser de la cape. Sans compter que notre coordination n'est pas parfaite, enfin, surtout la mienne car je n'arrête pas de marcher sur les pieds d'Hermione qui me souffle de faire plus attention. Harry, qui marche en tête, semble bien plus à l'aise et suit l'elfe sans souci jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Le couvre-feu doit être dépassé car nous ne croisons personne mis à part des surveillants-Mangemorts qui font des rondes dans certain couloirs. À plusieurs reprises il a donc fallu s'arrêter, cacher nos chevilles, et plaquer nos mains sur nos bouches pour faire taire nos respirations.

A ma grande surprise Dobby nous conduit jusqu'au septième étage. Je prends soin de ne pas regarder l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

L'Elfe de maison s'arrête entre deux tapisseries, face à un pan de mur vide. Harry retire la cape et la coince sous son bras tandis qu'Hermione et moi regardons perplexe le mur vierge.

« Il faut que vous passiez trois fois en pensant à ce que vous voulez y trouver, monsieur, explique Dobby. »

Je m'avance maladroitement et m'exécute, marchant d'un pas rapide en pensant « un endroit où cacher Harry, un endroit où cacher Harry, un endroit où cacher Harry ».

Je lève les yeux quand j'entends les cris de surprise de mes deux amis. Sur le mur est brusquement apparue une porte en bois vernis.

« C'est dingue… je murmure en poussant la porte. »

Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vois une fois entrée dans la pièce. Dans un instant de folie je crois m'être trompé de porte. Mais tout y est : la tapisserie rouge, les fauteuils confortables, la cheminée et son feu crépitant, la table ronde, les chandeliers, la banderole où l'on peut lire « Go ! Go ! Gryffondor ! »… c'est une copie quasi conforme de la salle commune de Gryffondor en bonne état. Mis à part l'absence de fenêtre, le lit au fond de la pièce et cette lourde bibliothèque parcouru d'ouvrage contre l'un des murs.

Je m'avance vers le centre de la salle, hypnotisé.

« C'est… c'est incroyable, j'entends Hermione murmurer derrière moi. »

Je passe mes doigts sur la table où son collé des stickers des canons Chudley, mon équipe préféré Puis vois Hermione saisir avidement un des livres de la bibliothèque ainsi qu'Harry s'assoir sur son nouveau lit un sourire béat aux lèvres. La salle a compris, qu'on serait là tous les trois, et qu'on avait besoin d'un foyer.

Hermione se retourne vers Dobby, rayonnante.

« Merci beaucoup Dobby ! c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. »

« Ce n'est rien, miss. Dobby apportera aussi les repas à Harry Potter si ça ne le dérange pas. et… miss ? votre visage… »

Je me tourne et comprend immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire. Le Polynectar ne fait plus effet et Hermione redevient sous nos yeux… Hermione. Son nez rétrécit, sa peau se fonce légèrement, ses taches de rousseur disparaissent, ses yeux s'agrandissent, ses cheveux reprennent leur taille et teinte originelle… à présent Hermione nage dans ses vêtements. Elle tâte son visage, s'étire les bras et les jambes avant de déclarer :

« Ça, c'est très étrange de comme sensation. Harry tu as mon sac ? »

Harry sort de sa poche le petit sac de perle et lui tend. Hermione farfouille un instant dedans pour finalement en ressortir un flacon et une boite transparente qui contient visiblement, une mèche de cheveux de ma sœur. Quand Hermione fait tomber un brin dans le flacon, le liquide boueux devient dorée. Je l'arrête avant qu'elle te porte le récipient à la bouche.

« Attend, pas tout de suite, je fais d'une petite voix. »

« Mm c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux que je le prenne au dernier moment juste avant de sortir… fait-elle hochant la tête et posant le flacon sur la table. »

En réalité ma remarque n'avait rien de stratégique, je voulais juste pouvoir voir Hermione un peu avant qu'elle ne se retransforme en ma sœur.

Dobby nous quitte peu de temps après avec la promesse d'apporter à manger à Harry et de garder le secret. Nous nous asseyons tous les trois dans les fauteuils près du feu. Enfin au calme.

« On a qu'à venir ici après chaque repas du soir, je propose. »

« Oui mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'on doit faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, intervient Hermione. sur la magie noire et tu-sais-qui, tu te rappelles ? »

« Alors on ira d'abord à la bibliothèque, je soupire. Par contre Harry tu va devoir rester ici, ça risque d'être un peu ennuyant. »

« C'est pas grave, j'aime bien cet endroit, sourit Harry en embrassant la pièce du regard. Combien de temps on va rester à Poudlard ? »

« Avec ce que j'ai de Polynectar presque deux mois… fait Hermione le front plissé. Mais je peux toujours en fabriquer en avance, sachant que la potion doit reposer un mois le timing devrait être convenable… »

Malheureusement nous devons à notre tour quitter Harry. Il est presque minuit et on ne peut pas risquer de se faire prendre. Sans compter notre degré de fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Hermione avale non sans une grimace le Polynectar puis je la conduis jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard, situé au sous-sol dans un état second. Nous nous séparons dans l'escalier prenons chacun la direction de notre dortoir respectif après un rapide « bonne nuit » et quelques bâillements.

Quand j'entre dans mon dortoir ceux encore éveillés stoppent net leur discussion pour m'observer. Je sens leurs regard sur moi tandis que je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, le même que cinq an plus tôt. Je les ignore royalement, tire ma couverture au-dessus de ma tête et m'endors aussitôt.

Je me réveille aux premières lueurs du jour. Autour de moi les autres dorment encore. Pendant la nuit on est venu déposer sur une chaise une pile de livres de cours ainsi qu'un uniforme. Je saisis celui-ci et me dirige vers les douches d'un pas trainant.

C'est une fois sous l'eau chaude que je me rends vraiment compte de la situation. Je suis à Poudlard. Avec Harry et Hermione. On a une mission secrète. Et je vais devoir assister aux repas et à des cours entouré à la fois de rejetons de Mangemorts et de gamin forcé d'être ici.

J'enfile ensuite mon uniforme, nouant à contre cœur la cravate verte et argent avant d'épingler ce stupide badge « goutte de sang ». Je descends ensuite dans la salle commune pour y trouver Hermione, seule, assise sur un des canapés en cuir noire un livre sur les genoux. Elle sourit quand elle me voit approcher.

« Le vert ne te va vraiment pas, plaisante-t-elle en arrangeant ma cravate. »

« A toi non plus, je réponds avec un sourire. Alors comment tu trouves Poudlard ? »

« C'est austère, mais j'aime bien. Mais la salle commune est quand même un peu trop… lugubre. »

Elle regarde autour d'elle et je fais de même. Agrandis pour accueillir tous les élèves et pas seulement ceux de Serpentard, l'endroit reste sombre et froid. La lumière y est verdâtre et tamisée par de vieux lustres qui pendent par des chaines d'un plafond excessivement bas. Les murs sont en pierre brute tout comme la cheminée décoré de crâne et objets peu reluisants. Le reste de la pièce est remplis de multiples fauteuils et de tables rondes en bois sombre. Je n'ai qu'une envie : retourner dans notre « salle commune personnelle » avec Harry.

Si quand nous sommes arrivée la Grande Salle était quasiment vide, en quelques minutes elle était déjà remplit. Hermione et moi mangeons à l'écart à l'une des tables « sang-pure ». Les gens continuent de nous observer plus ou moins discrètement. Ça doit faire un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu de « nouveau » à Poudlard.

« Comment tu crois que je dois me comporter ? me demande brusquement Hermione. »

« Hein ? je fais la bouche pleine. »

« Est-ce que je dois être moi-même ou me comporter comme Ginny ? reformule Hermione en triturant son toast. »

« Personne ne connais Ginny ici alors reste toi-même. Et puis c'est quoi déjà le proverbe moldu ? « chasse le naturel il revient au galop » ? Honnêtement je ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir t'empêcher longtemps de lever la main et d'étaler tes connaissances à tous bout de champs. »

Hermione me lance son toast à la figure et je me permets un sourire. Même si on est ici pour des choses sérieuses il ne faut pas oublier non plus qu'on est que des ados. Néanmoins l'expression d'Hermione redevient rapidement sérieuse alors qu'elle se penche vers moi pour chuchoter :

« On nous observe. »

« Tout le monde nous observe Hermione… »

« Non, non, ce type en particulier. »

D'un mouvement de menton discret elle m'indique un gars assit juste en face de nous à l'une des tables « sang-mêlé ». Il est grand, dans le genre dégingandé et négligé. Ses joues sont creuses, son visage parcouru de cicatrice blafarde et son regard est vissé dans le mien. Il voit que je l'ai vu mais de baisse pas les yeux pour autant. Courageux donc…

Quelqu'un se laisse soudainement tomber sur le banc à côté de moi ce qui me fait détourner le regard.

« Bonjour ! fait la fille avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes les Weasley ? »

Je reste un instant stupéfait. Son accent Français est si prononcé que si elle avait été blonde je l'aurais prise pour Fleur. Mais elle est châtain, grande, les trait fins et a des yeux vert aux cils infini. Elle n'a pas boutonné les derniers boutons de sa chemise et mes yeux plongent d'eux même dans son décolleté. Le coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Hermione me remmène instantanément à la réalité.

« Euh oui ! je suis Ron et voici Ginny ma sœur, je fais rapidement les oreilles brûlantes. »

La fille nous tend à chacun un morceau de parchemin.

« Ce sont vos emplois du temps, explique-t-elle toujours souriante. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésiter surtout pas je suis là pour ça. »

Je vois les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrir alors qu'elle fixe le badge dorée en forme de « P » indiquant que notre interlocutrice est préfète en plus d'être une sang-pure. Pendant que je déroule le parchemin pour y jeter un coup d'œil la française regarde par-dessus mon épaule avant de s'exclamer :

« Tu es aussi dans le groupe B ? super on est ensemble ! »

« Le groupe B ? répète Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oui, fait la fille en se tournant vers elle. Je crois qu'avant il y avait un système de maison mais maintenant pour chaque année il y a quatre groupes : A, B, C et D. A et B pour les sang-pur et C et D pour les autres. Et toi tu es où ? »

Hermione regarde à son tour son emploi du temps.

« Cinquième année, groupe A, murmure Hermione, dépitée. »

« Oh tu n'es qu'en cinquième année ? fait la Préfète visiblement surprise. Tu fais plus vieille, je pensais que vous étiez jumeaux tous les deux. C'est dingue comme vous vous ressemblez sauf les yeux évidement et… »

Je perds un instant le fil de la conversation. J'avais complétement oublié que Ginny a 15 ans contrairement à Hermione qui en a 17. Je pensais que l'on serait en sixième année tous les deux mais j'avais complètement zappé ce point. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir passer des heures entières sans voir Hermione, chose que je n'apprécie guère. Et s'il elle était découverte pendant que moi j'étais à un stupide cours de potion à l'autre bout du château ? Je n'en saurais rien.

« … non ? Ron tu m'accompagne à notre cours ? »

Je lève la tête tandis que mes pensées se dissipent.

« Hein ? »

« En fait, Ron avait promis de m'accompagner à mon premier cours ! s'exclame brusquement Hermione en m'attrapant par le bras. A plus tard Bénédicte. »

Elle me lève du banc presque de force et m'entraine loin de la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? je demande une fois sortis de la Grande Salle. »

Hermione me relâche le bras avant de lâcher :

« Je vois que contrairement à moi tu apprécies grandement la compagnie de Bénédicte Durand… »

C'est seulement à ce moment que je percute.

« C'est elle Bénédicte ? l'Insupportable Française ? elle n'a pas l'air si méchante que ça… »

« C'est parce qu'elle croit que je suis Ginny et parce qu'elle te trouve… »

Hermione suspend sa phrase pour me jeter un regard en biais.

« Elle me trouve… quoi ? je fais. »

« Laisse tomber, soupire Hermione. Bon tu viens ? tu m'accompagne à mon cours de sortilège tu as oublié ? »

« Je pensais que c'était qu'une excuse pour prendre la fuite, je réplique, narquois. »

Hermione se tortille les mains tout en mordillant sa lèvre. Hum, en fait elle est anxieuse pour son premier cours de l'année. Je suis sûr qu'elle va me sortir que ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été en cours et qu'elle a surement du retard ou un truc du genre.

« Okay allons-y, dis-je simplement. »

Nous sommes les premiers à arriver devant la salle et on en profite pour inspecter nos emplois du temps. Je commence avec Métamorphose, enchaine avec Etude Moldue et fini avec sortilège alors qu'Hermione fait Sortilège, Potion puis Etude Moldue.

« C'est fou il n'y a plus Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal ! j'ironise. Enfin il l'on peut-être remplacer par Attaque Contre Les Forces Du Bien… »

Hermione est à présent si stressée que j'arrive à lui arracher qu'un microscopique sourire.

« Par contre il y a Magie Noire, je grogne. Tu m'autorise à sécher celui-là ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à manger sans couvert ? soupire Hermione. »

« Je sais que tu me prêteras les tiens, on a les mêmes gênes non ? »

Quand Hermione lève les yeux au ciel je sais que j'ai réussis à lui faire oublier un instant son stress.

« Allez va en cours, idiot, tu vas être en retard. »

En effet sa classe commençait à entrer dans la salle. Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et par en courant en direction de la salle de Métamorphose.

J'ai la surprise de constater que Mcgonagall est toujours fidèle à son poste. Quand elle me voit entrer je remarque qu'elle réprime difficilement un sourire. Elle s'approche puis demande bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse :

« Vous êtes Ronald Weasley ? on m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. J'espère que prendre le programme en route ne sera pas trop difficile. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, je réponds de façon aussi détaché que possible. »

Je savais qu'elle faisait partis de l'Ordre mais mes parents avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec Poudlard. J'en avais donc déduis que McGonagall avait été faite enfermer par le Ministère ou avait dû fuir. Mais même si je suis rassuré d'avoir un allié ici, je ne dois rien laisser transparaître. Je rejoins donc ma place sans un mot de plus. Peu désireux de me mêler aux autres je choisi un table au fond. On va être ici pour quelques mois seulement, et de toute manière je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis. La salle se remplit petit à petit. J'essaie de chercher des visages connu. J'aurais aisément reconnu Drago Malefoy avec ses cheveux blond et son air arrogant. Cependant vu comment fonctionne le système des classes, il doit être en classe A, la classe des sang-purs-Fils-de-Mangemorts.

Mes souvenirs de ma première année ici sont flous et en cinq ans les gens changent beaucoup. Ls gens autour de moi sont de total inconnu à l'exception de Bénédicte et du type aux cicatrices de tout à l'heure. Mais quand un gars à la peau mate s'assoit à côté de moi, la dernière place libre, je le reconnais immédiatement. Dean Thomas.

Pendant les trente première minutes du cours j'en arrive à un premier constat : l'ambiance est insoutenable. Une quantité impressionnante de tension transpire de cette simple salle. Rien avoir avec l'atmosphère allègre que j'avais connue cinq ans plus tôt. Personne ne parle, plusieurs personnes se trémoussent sur leur chaise alors que d'autre fixe la fenêtre non pas avec un air rêveur mais avec anxiété. Comme s'ils attendaient de voir quelque chose passer.

J'essaie de suivre le cours mais McGonagall dicte trop vite et j'ai perdu l'habitude des plumes… peut-être que personne le remarquera si je sors mon stylo Bic…

« Ron ? »

Je tourne la tête vers Dean. Il a l'air bouleversé.

« Ron, c'est toi ? je… je viens juste de te reconnaitre. »

« T'en a mis du temps, je fais à voix basse. Comment ça va Dean ? »

« Sssh c'est Jean, fait Dean d'une voix pressante en regardant autour de lui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon nom c'est Jean maintenant. »

Je réfléchis un instant puis comprend. Dean est un sang-mêlé d'après mes souvenirs, il ne devrait pas être dans cette classe en premier lieu. Et il veut que je l'appelle Jean… il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul à Poudlard à avoir des choses à cacher. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi il doit mentir sur son identité et si sa famille va bien. Mais je m'abstiens. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

« Comment… comment ça se passe dehors ? demande-t-il hésitant d'une voix à peine audible. »

Je lis de l'avidité dans son regard. Comme si je venais d'un monde étranger dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

« Ça fait des mois… des mois que l'on n'a eu aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur, enchaine Dean voyant ma perplexité. On ne nous laisse pas sortir du château et on a plus le droit d'envoyer de lettres et on n'en reçoit pas non plus… alors dit moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ? »

Brusquement je comprends pourquoi tant d'élèves regarde par la fenêtre, ils espèrent voire un hibou, un signe de l'extérieur ou n'importe quoi qui indiquerait que leurs familles vont bien.

Et il me demande ce qui se passe à dehors ?

Je pense aux avis de recherche, aux Rafleurs, aux policiers sous Imperium, au Ministère remplit de Mangemorts, aux incendies criminels, celui de ma maison, aux adolescents disparus, à ceux retrouvé mort, à mon frère blessé, à mes parents en fuite, au chemin de Traverse saccagé, à Harry enfermé à Gringotts pendant des années, au cage remplis d'innocents au dernière étage du Ministères, au système discriminatoire des badges… Oui, le monde a bien changé ces derniers temps.

« C'est pas très beau à voir l'Extérieur, je murmure. Pas beau du tout. »


	23. La volière

Je sors du cours de Métamorphose avec Dean, je veux dire Jean, presque de bonne humeur content d'avoir à mes côtés un visage familier. Seulement, mon humeur légère disparait aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée.

« Où tu vas ? je fais à l'adresse de Jean qui prenait le mauvais couloir. Le prochain cours est par là. »

Jean secoue la tête de en grimaçant.

« Je sèche l'Etude moldue. Je supporte plus. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas de manger sans couvert ? »

« Je mangerais les mains attachées pendant un siècle si ça pouvait me permettre d'échapper à ce cours. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'à ce cours pour qu'il soit si insupportable ? Jean me refourgue je ne sais quoi dans la main, me souffle un « courage » puis s'éloigne à grand pas. C'est donc solitaire et perplexe que je me présente au cours d'étude moldue. Contrairement à Mcgonagall, le prof ne me regarde même pas entrer, comme si j'étais là depuis le début de l'année et non depuis la veille seulement. Je m'assoie au fond une nouvelle fois.

J'ouvre la main pour regarder en détail ce que Jean m'a donné. Ce sont deux petites boules de patte fluo. J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil… je fourre le tout dans ma poche puis observe mes camarades entrer.

Il ne manque pas que Dean. Cinq autres sièges sont vides. L'ambiance de la salle est bizarre, tendue. Certain s'entre regarde en soupirant discrètement. Je remarque aussi que mon voisin de devant se tapote l'oreille en prononçant une formule à voix basse. Le type aux cicatrices manque aussi à l'appel. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Quand le prof se lève, c'est le silence. Il ouvre la bouche et sa première phrase me fait comprendre l'utilité de ce que m'a donné Dean : il me fallait à tous prix quelque chose pour me boucher les oreilles.

Je ressors une heure plus tard nauséeux, indigné et dans une colère brûlante. La haine, c'était ça le sujet de ce cours. Une haine atroce et injuste, un mépris écœurant pour les moldus et née moldus. Jusqu'à lors je n'avais encore jamais entendu de telles paroles, de telles insultes à l'encontre d'êtres humains. A vrai dire, le prof n'avait pas parlé d'eux comme des humains, mais plutôt comme des animaux, des insectes, de la vermine, qui pullule atour de nous qui n'aspiraient qu'à la soumission. « Sale », « idiots », « faibles et malléables » voilà les adjectifs que l'homme qui n'a pour moi rien d'un professeur avait employés pour décrire des personnes comme Owen, sa mère, et les parents de la fille que j'aime. Il avait proclamé la supériorité du sang sorcier qui selon lui, avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ces êtres inférieurs.

Ce cours avait été un calvaire, de la pure torture. Je m'étais accroché au bois de la table pour ne pas me lever et hurler a cette homme de se taire. A présent, je comprends pourquoi Dean avait fui. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais c'est trop tard car dans ma tête résonnent des propos raciste que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Je mets le plus de distance possible entre moi et la salle, comme si la distance en éloignerait le souvenir. Puis soudain ça me vient à l'esprit. Hermione. L'Etude Moldue est son prochain cours. Il ne faut pas qu'elle y aille, il ne faut pas qu'elle entende ces choses.

Sans plus attendre je me précipite dans l'escalier pour rejoindre les cachots.

Les cinq minutes d'attente avant que les cinquièmes années sortent de leur cours de potion sont intenables. Je tourne en rond les mains tremblantes, cherchant ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Hermione pour la dissuader de se rendre en Etude moldue.

Quand enfin je la vois sortir au milieu d'un flot d'élèves je ne réfléchis pas une seconde. Je me dirige vers elle, l'attrape par le poignet et l'entraine sous quelques regards perplexes vers le fond du couloir.

Je ne la relâche qu'une fois que je suis sûr que nous sommes seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as été découvert ? ou Harry ? fait Hermione d'une voix alarmée. »

Elle me regarde garder le silence le visage de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'étirent.

« Ne va pas en Etude Moldue ! je lâche, abrupte. »

« Quoi ? pourquoi ? veux immédiatement savoir Hermione. »

Je me mors la lèvre inferieur à la manière d'Hermione. Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi. Le mieux c'est qu'elle ne sache rien.

« N'y va pas c'est tout, je murmure. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. »

Hermione plisse le front et tente de croiser mon regard que je dirige vers le sol depuis le début. Hermione lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Si nos yeux se rencontrent elle va tout deviner c'est sûr.

« Ron, si tu n'as pas d'autre arguments je vais devoir y aller, soupire-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. »

Je la rattrape par le bras. Je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir utiliser le plan B. Owen et Hermione on peu de points communs mais parmi leur nombre réduit il y a l'égo. Celui-là même qui m'avais permis d'éloigner Owen de nos vies. Avec un peu de chance ça va marcher avec Hermione, mais au prix de notre amitié sans doute…

« Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller Ginny, je fais d'une voix dégagée, tu ne vas pas y arriver. »

Rien qu'à l'entente du prénom de Ginny, Hermione se crispe. Tout de suite après, son regard s'assombri. Je déteste prononcer ces mots que je ne pense pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Tu ne vas pas le supporter, c'est trop dur pour toi, j'enchaîne. Je veux dire, ça fait un bail que t'es pas aller en cours non ? et puis une pause te ferais pas de mal, toujours le nez fourré dans les bouquins c'est super ennuyant ! tout le monde va t'appeler Miss-je-sais-tout et… »

Hermione me décoche une gifle magistrale. Je la regarde, une main sur ma joue brûlant, complétement sonné. Bien que je mérite amplement cette gifle, je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'elle me hurle dessus ou qu'elle me jette un sort à la limite. Mais la gifle est une réponse plus profonde que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je l'ai vraiment blessée. Et je me hais pour ce que je viens de faire.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je ne suis pas capable de faire Ronald ! siffle Hermione. Et ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça… »

Un étrange son rauque s'échappe de sa gorge sur la fin de sa phrase. J'identifie ce que c'est seulement au moment où les yeux d'Hermione s'embus : un sanglot.

Elle fait volteface avant que j'ai le temps d'en voir plus puis disparait dans un couloir adjacent. Je reste là, au bout de ce couloir, dépité. Non seulement Hermione se rend en Etude Moldue, mais en plus je l'ai blessée. Plus stupide que moi tu meurs. A quoi j'ai pensé sérieusement ?

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me rattrape. Même si elle me déteste, à la sortie de ce cours elle aura besoin de moi. Et je serais là.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde quant à la décision de sécher le cours suivant. Je remonte les escaliers pour ensuite m'assoir contre le mur en face de la porte de la salle où Hermione est en train d'entendre les pires atrocités qui soient.

L'attente dans ce couloir vide me rend à moitié cinglé. Je déteste l'idée d'Hermione en train de subir ce cours, cette haine envers elle, ses parents, une partie de son monde… c'est injuste et ça me rend malade. L'heure passe comme au ralentie et je retourne la situation dans tous les sens. Et si Hermione ne le supportait pas ? Peut-être qu'elle voudrait tout arrêter et partir rejoindre ses parents en France. Ç'est ce qui serait le mieux pour elle. Je l'a laisserais faire même si sa me tue rien que l'idée d'être loin d'elle. Mais il y a la Prophétie qui indique clairement que notre présence auprès d'Harry est indispensable.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement me faisant sursauter. Les élèves sortent lentement, certain l'air normal, d'autre dépitée, les yeux fuyant. Hermione sort en dernier. Je remarque immédiatement son teint blafard et sa démarche incertaine.

Quand elle me voit son visage se crispe puis elle tourne la tête comme pour cacher son état.

« Hermione… je murmure. »

Et elle part ne courant. Je me mets immédiatement à sa poursuite et la rattrape au milieu d'un escalier. J'ai beau lui maintenir les deux bras, elle refuse de me regarder.

« Her… Ginny, je suis désolé. »

« Les toilettes, marmonne Hermione. »

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Les toilettes ! répète Hermione d'une voix forte mais tremblante. »

Je vois son visage en sueur et ses mains tremblantes, puis comprend.

« Au bout du couloir à gauche. »

Je lui relâche les bras et elle détale à nouveau une main plaquée sur la bouche.

La porte d'une cabine claque au moment même où je mets les pieds dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je m'adosse à un des lavabos l'esprit en ébullition. Poudlard va mal, le monde va mal. Cet endroit n'a de l'école plus que son appellation. On devrait s'amuser, apprendre… et non pas souffrir au point d'en être malade comme Hermione.

Elle sort de la cabine d'un pas lent, le teint un peu plus coloré mais toujours livide. Après s'être nettoyé la bouche, Hermione me regarde enfin. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer en silence un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur son visage. Sans prévenir elle attrape mon bras qui tient ma baguette puis le lève jusqu'à ce que son extrémité de bois soit pointée en plein milieu de son front.

« Fait moi oublier, ordonne Hermione. »

« Hein ? »

J'essaie de dégager mon bras mais Hermione tient bon.

« Fait moi oublier, répète Hermione. Le sort d'Oubliette tu le connais non ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Je ne peux pas Ron, coupe Hermione. je ne vais pas réussir à continuer notre mission si j'ai le souvenir de ce ... cours dans la tête. Et Harry a besoin de moi, de nous. Alors fait moi oublier et je pourrais continuer. »

Je vois la douleur traverser son visage. Elle est dans un état encore pire que moi il y a une heure.

« J'aurais dû comprendre, murmure-t-elle ensuite. Que ces choses que tu m'as dites c'était seulement pour m'empêcher d'y aller. Tu ne les aurais pas dîtes sinon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et je me sens flancher. Quand je fixe ses iris trop longtemps je ne vois plus le physique de Ginny mais Hermione. Et là ça devient dure de planquer mes sentiments.

« Bien sûr que je ne les aurais pas dites, je fais. Je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser. »

« Si tu ne veux pas me blesser fais-le alors, jette ce fichu sortilège et je… je pourrais dormir sans pleurer ce soir… »

Elle rapproche encore mon bras et la pointe de ma baguette s'enfonce presque dans son front. Evidemment que je voudrais le faire si ça pouvait la soulager. Cependant ce sortilège est dangereux et pourrait lui faire tout oublier. Et je sais qu'elle se sait. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être prête à prendre ce risque pour le bien de la mission.

Voyant mon hésitation Hermione lâche mon bras pour pointer soudainement sa propre baguette contre sa tempe.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas je vais le faire moi-même. OUBL… »

« NON ! »

Je me jette sur sa baguette pour lui arracher des mains. Dans mon élan je nous fais tomber tous les deux sur le sol humide des toilettes. Nos baguettes roulent loin de nous. Je me relève sur les deux genoux et attrape Hermione par les épaules.

« Ne fait pas ça, c'est dangereux et tu le sais. Comment je fais-moi si tu m'oublis ? tu crois que je pourrais le supporter ? »

Je rougis mais continu :

« Et si tu oubli la mission ? Et Harry ? on ne serait pas plus avancé ! je sais que c'est dur. Pour moi ça a été insupportable alors pour toi je n'imagine même pas. Mais tu dois garder en tête que tous ce qu'ils disent est faux. du sang est du sang ! Tu es une sorcière et tes parents sont sans doute des personnes charmantes. Ces gens peuvent dirent ce qu'ils veulent tu connais la vérité et moi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Hermione me dévisage sans rien dire pendant un moment. J'espère que j'ai pu la convaincre. J'espère qu'elle ne croit pas une seconde à toutes ces abominations que le prof à débiter comme de la vérité et du bon sens.

« Je… tu as raison, dit-elle finalement. Désolé j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule, bon sang tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses, je fais en l'aidant à se relever. »

Sans prévenir Hermione m'enlace. Le sol étant inondé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, nos vêtements sont détrempé et rendent notre étreinte étrange et… déplacée.

« Désolé de t'avoir giflé, murmure-t-elle contre mon torse d'une petite voix. Et merci d'avoir essayé de me protéger. Encore. »

J'enroule mes bras derrière sons dos pour la serrer contre moi.

Le fantôme d'une adolescente à lunettes s'échappe brusquement d'une cabine vide et nous fait nous séparer sur le champ.

« Dois-je crier à l'inceste ? raille le fantôme un sourire amusée aux lèvres. »

« Ron tu es sûr que tu veux sauter le déjeuner ? demande Hermione incrédule, dix minutes plus tard. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, je mens. Et vu que j'ai sécher Sortilège je n'ai plus le droit au couverts de toute manière. »

Hermione hausse un sourcil visiblement peu convaincue.

« J'ai un endroit à te montrer, j'explique. Ça devrait te faire oublier tout ce bazar. »

Hermione trépigne sur place quand elle entre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je la suis à travers les innombrables rayonnages tandis qu'elle passe amoureusement ses doigts sur la tranches des vieux ouvrages un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

Dix minutes plus tard elle pose lourdement une pile gigantesque de bouquin sur l'une des tables. Elle tire une chaise, attrape le premier de la pile et l'ouvre avidement avant de dire :

« Lire me détend, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici. »

Hermione sourit et son visage se teinte légèrement de rouge. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter ça.

« Tu me connais un peu trop bien, fait-elle. Mais moi je ne sais même pas comment te détendre, je crains comme meilleur amie… »

Il suffirait que tu m'embrasses… mais à la place je réponds :

« Si tu trouves là-dedans ce que nous cherchons ça suffirais largement à me détendre pour un siècle ! »

L'heure suivante je la passe à regarder Hermione le nez dans divers bouquin sur la magie noire, à la recherche d'indice sur ces objets qu'Harry voit pendant ses crises et s'ils peuvent quelque chose contre Voldemort. C'est très bizarre de voir le visage de Ginny si concentré et sérieux. Il y a même un sourire, dans le coin de ses lèvres le même que des semaines plus tôt, alors qu'Hermione était assise sur le canapé des Porters et que nos vies étaient si simples à l'époque. Si ça c'était simple alors que c'était la guerre, et que nous n'étions pas sûrs que ma famille revienne au complet de la mission du jour… Je me demande ce que c'est une vraie vie simple, sans guerre, sans danger, juste vivre et sortir de chez soit en toute sécurité.

Au bout d'une heure Hermione referme brutalement le dernier livre de la pile en soupirant. Il faudra revenir ce soir, tous les soirs de la semaine même d'après elle.

Au moment de sortir de la bibli on remarque que deux personnes se disputent à l'entrée de celle-ci. Une gamine de première année et un type à peine plus vieux qui attendait déjà là quand on était entré tout à l'heure. Je me souviens m'être demandé ce qu'il faisait là tout seul à regarder les va et viens des autres élèves.

« Laisse-moi entrer, fait la fille visiblement furieuse, j'ai un devoir à finir pour demain !

On est pas jeudi, désolé, fait le gars avec un sourire narquois. »

Hermione s'approche, sépare les deux duellistes avant de demander d'un ton qui pourrait facilement la faire passer pour une Préfète :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Je vois le type d'abord regarder le badge d'Hermione avant de daigner lui répondre :

« Cette fille veut entrer dans la bibliothèque alors que l'on n'est pas jeudi, crache-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à la première année. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fait Hermione, la bibliothèque est ouverte non ? »

Le type la dévisage sans comprendre.

« Les sangs-mêlés n'ont accès à la bibliothèque que le jeudi, c'est la règle. »

Hermione ouvre la bouche, choquée, sans doute trop pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Moi je ne réagis pas de la même manière. J'empoigne le type par le col de sa robe puis approche mon visage du sien.

« Ce genre de règle à la con on s'en passerait bien, je siffle entre mes dents. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change qu'elle soit sang-mêlée ou non. Tout le monde a le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque point barre. Si c'est le badge qui te gêne, on va vite régler ça. »

Je relâche son col d'un geste volontairement brusque. Puis j'arrache du mien mon badge. La première année me regarde l'intervertir avec le sien avec de grands yeux ébahis.

« Me voilà sang-mêlée, je fais en relevant la tête vers le type. Et ça ne change pas le fait que je te trouve toujours aussi débile qu'un micro-onde. »

Sans demander mon reste et plutôt fièr de moi, je traverse la foule d'élève qui s'était rassemblée en silence atour de l'altercation. Parmi eux j'aperçois le type aux cicatrices qui me regarde un sourire aux lèvres. « On ne doit pas se faire remarquer » avait dit Hermione. je crois que c'est plutôt mal barré.

Je ne retrouve Hermione qu'au diner. Elle se glisse sur le banc à côté de moi sans un mot. On mange sans rien dire pendant un temps, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux murmures qui se sont encore amplifié depuis « l'incident » de la bibliothèque.

Mais Hermione n'y tient plus et finit par dire :

« C'était bien ce que tu as fait. Mais totalement dangereux et irresponsable. »

« C'est ce stupide règlement, je grogne, il me met hors de moi. les sang-mêlée on accès à la bibliothèque qu'une fois par semaine ? je n'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi stupide ! »

D'un regard Hermione m'indique de parler moins fort. Au fond je sais qu'elle a raison et qu'il faudrait être discret mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'hurler mon indignement.

« Promet-moi qu'on va vite finir notre boulot ici, et que quand on reviendra faire notre septième année Poudlard ne sera à nouveau une école normale. »

Sous la table Hermione attrape discrètement ma main et la serre.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, promis. »

J'hoche la tête puis entreprend une nouvelle fois de manger mes œufs brouillés avec les doigts. Dix minutes plus tôt, je m'étais à peine assis que mes couverts disparaissent d'entre mes doigts. Hermione me tend sa fourchette dans un soupir.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu… d'ailleurs en vue de ce qui s'est passé ce midi, une retenue t'attend sur ton lit Luna m'a dit que c'était là qu'ils les déposaient.

« Luna ? »

« La seule amie que je me suis faite, c'est elle qui m'a indiqué la direction hier soir. Elle n'a pas vraiment les pieds sur terre mais elle est très gentille. Elle ne porte pas son badge et passe la plupart de ses nuits dans des coins divers du château d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et toi ? »

« J'ai revu un gars qui partageait mon dortoir en première année, Dean. Enfin c'est Jean maintenant, j'ajoute à voix basse. Il a l'air d'être de notre côté. »

« Tu as de la chance d'être en classe B, souffle Hermione. Ma classe est une « A » et donc remplie de filles et fils de partisans. Ils étaient passionnés par le cours d'étude moldu c'était un bien triste spectacle… Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont mise là, et pareil pour Luna. Je lui demanderais demain ce que fais son père mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit Mangemort. »

Plus tard, alors que l'on quitte la Grande Salle tous les deux, j'ai le sentiment que l'on nous suit. Je tourne discrètement la tête pour apercevoir le type aux cicatrices. Il marche délibérément lentement derrière nous et nous fixe sans ciller. Je penche légèrement la tête vers Hermione et murmure :

« Va voir Harry, je me m'occupe de lui. »

Elle hoche la tête et bifurque au corridor suivant.

Je fais mine de marcher au hasard pendant un moment, l'oreille tendue pour voir s'il me suit toujours. C'est le cas. L'idée de la volière me vient en grimpant l'escalier raide du troisième étage. Il n'y a plus de hibou depuis des mois d'après Dean. C'est l'endroit parfait pour une discussion entre quatre-yeux.

C'est au milieu des fientes sèches et des plumes que je stoppe enfin mes pas. Le vent fait voler dans tous les sens la robe de mon uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? je fais sans me tourner face à mon interlocuteur que je sais être toujours derrière moi. »

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé mon crapaud, je l'ai perdu. »

Je fais volte-face. Le type sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Neville ? »

Neville. Le garçon qui, cinq ans plus tôt, était entré dans mon compartiment du train pour me demander si je n'avais pas vu le crapaud qu'il avait perdu. Je me souvenais de Neville, son visage rond et joufflu, sa démarche gauche et de ses yeux craintifs. Un physique bien loin du Neville qui se tient devant moi. Ses joues creuses, ces cicatrices, sa maigreur ainsi que son regard vif et déterminé me laissait deviner que la guerre ne l'avait pas épargné lui non plus. La dernière image que j'ai de lui c'est celle dans la grande salle, cette fameuse nuit. Certaine nuit, dans mes cauchemars, je le vois encore se convulser au sol, le corps tordus par des d'impitoyable Doloris.


	24. le lac

Nous sommes assis sur un des murets de la volière, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Le vent autour de nous souffle avec rage si bien que toute personne à plus de trois mètres ne pourrait rien entendre ce que nous disons. En sommes, c'est l'endroit parfait pour parler de choses interdites. Et évidement, c'est le cas.

« Comment va ta famille ? me demande Neville. »

« Bien, je crois… j'espère. Et toi, ta grand-mère ? »

« Elle se cache depuis qu'elle a réussit à s'échapper d'une bande de dix Mangemorts qui avaient essayé de la prendre par surprise un soir alors qu'elle rentrait à la maison. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle leur avait mis une bonne raclée. »

Je suis surpris de la fierté nettement présente dans le ton de Neville. En première année sa grand-mère était un sujet qui le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant que je vois son regard vif et son dos redressé, je me dis que je n'ai plus affaire avec le même Neville. Ais-je changé moi aussi ? Suis-je encore ce gamin maladroit et faignant que j'étais il y a cinq ans ?

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à Poudlard ? je questionne. Tu t'es fait attraper par des Rafleurs comme nous ? »

« Je n'ai jamais quitté Poudlard. Ma grand-mère dit que, envers et contre tout, c'est le lieu le plus sûr pour moi. Mais tu as du remarquer que les choses ont beaucoup changé ici. Trois quart des profs sont des Mangemorts tandis que les autres essaient de nous protéger autant qu'ils peuvent. Malheureusement ce n'est pas suffisant, des premières années se font sans cesse martyriser par la bande à Malfoy. »

« C'est bizarre je ne l'ai pas encore croisé, je fais en fronçant les sourcils. Vu l'ambiance du château et son statut je pensais qu'il sera en train de parader avec quelques larbins… »

« C'est parce qu'il croit qu'en se montrant peu il est plus à craindre, fait Neville avec un rire sarcastique. Ces dernières années il a développé son propre culte de la personnalité. La vérité c'est qu'il se terre dans un coin du château et amasse des « larbins » comme tu dis, qui le vénère, persuadés d'être sous sa protection alors qu'en fait il se sert d'eux pour faire les tâches ingrates. »

« C'est n'importe quoi, je lâche avec mauvaise humeur. Ce cancrelat est encore plus perfide qu'en première année… »

« Et il ne va pas tarder à entrer en contact avec toi. »

Je tourne un regard inquisiteur vers Neville qui enchaine :

« Tu as dû remarquer que tout le monde t'observait non ? et bien parmi eux il y a les sbires de Malefoy qui cherche à savoir de quel côté tu es. »

« De quel côté je suis ? je répète, perplexe. »

« Le mien ou le sien, explique-t-il. Tu es un sang-pur, t'avoir dans ses rangs peut lui être utile. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de m'observer toi aussi ? pour savoir si j'étais de ton coté ? »

« Oui, désolé si je t'ai fait flipper. Il fallait que je sois sûr… et je l'ai été après l'accident de la bibliothèque. Maintenant j'aimerais te demander si tu es prêt à m'aider, toi et ta sœur. Elle est de notre côté aussi n'est-ce pas ? même si vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre. »

J'hausse les sourcils, surpris qu'il connaisse cette info.

« Comment t'es au courant ? ça fait deux jours qu'on est là ! »

« On vous a entendu vous disputer dans les cachots. Et ici il n'y a qu'une maison du coup, les rumeurs circulent plutôt vite. Sans compter que je connais bien Luna, qui est amie avec ta sœur. Elle est un peu zarbi, elle a dit un truc du genre : « ils sont différent mais ont des âmes complémentaire ». enfin bref, j'en conclu que ta sœur sera d'accord pour nous aider ? Je veux leur montrer qu'il y en a encore qui s'opposent et qui se battent. »

Je prends un instant pour observer Neville. A la lumière du jour les cicatrices qui parcourent ses avant-bras et son visage ne sont que plus visibles et terrifiantes. Peu importe ce qu'il fait il en paye le prix, ces marques sont là pour le prouver. Mais le coût de mon imprudence je ne veux pas le faire payer à Hermione. Je ne veux plus voir de marque sur sa peau, ni de de sang s'en échapper. Et pour ça, je suis prêt à payer le double.

« Non, je fais d'une voix sûr, ne la mêle pas à ça. Mais moi je suis avec toi. »

Je lui tends la main qu'il s'empresse de serrer, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Je savais que tu accepterais, fait-il. Tu es un Weasley après tout ! »

Après ma discussion avec Neville, deux semaines passent. Deux semaines de tension et d'amertume.

Durant ce lapse de temps, je constatais qu'en effet, mis à part quelques curieux qui se lassèrent rapidement, d'autres personnes m'observaient depuis des recoins du château. Loin d'être bienveillant, leurs regards incisifs que je tentais d'ignorer, me mettais en réalité mal à l'aise. Par peur d'être découvert, les contacts aux yeux de tous d'Hermione et moi n'étaient que des regards que nous échangions quand nous nous croisions dans les couloirs et la salle commune de Serpentard. Cependant cet éloignement me rendait amer sentiment accentué par mes retenus successives dus à mes escapades avec Neville. Bien que je n'aie rien dévoilé sur notre mission à Neville, Hermione désapprouvait cette nouvelle alliance. Elle m'hurla dessus quand je revins de ma première retenue, les bras en sang, après avoir été attaché dans les cachots par les poignets durant la majeure partie de la nuit.

Les fois suivantes elle ne dit rien, me soignant en silence dans la salle-sur-demande. Mais je voyais clairement son regard désapprobateur et ses lèvres serrées. Je constatais aussi que, plus les jours ne passaient, plus les cernes violettes sous les yeux d'Hermione se creusaient.

Nous passions chaque minute de notre temps libre à la bibliothèque pour feuilleter des grimoires effroyables sur la magie noire. Et Hermione en apportait chaque soir trois de plus au dortoir. Il m'était facile de l'imaginer assise sur son lit, le nez penché sur les pages jaunâtres, à lire jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle s'efforçait de nous faire sortir d'ici, le plus vite possible.

Malgré ça, nos recherches restaient désespérément infructueuses. Nous faisions du sur place. Maussade par cette perte de temps, notre humeur déteignait même sur Harry, qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme même avec la présence quasi perpétuelle de Dobby, l'Elfe surexcité.

Le temps qu'on ne passait pas ensemble à la bibliothèque, Hermione et moi le passions à nous disputer. Je l'accusais de travailler vainement sur ses cours tandis qu'elle me reprochait de jouer inutilement les héros avec Neville. Celui-ci d'ailleurs surnommait ça les disputes « Weasley VS Weasley ». Mais c'était en fait « Granger VS Weasley » et doute la différence était là. Me disputer avec ma sœur ne serait pas grave, nos liens de sang nous condamnent à nous aimer et nous pardonner à jamais. Tandis qu'en revanche, je pouvais réellement perdre Hermione. Au fil des jours notre relation se dégradait et ça me terrifiait. Hermione est ma seule attache avec Harry, mon seul repère. Je compris réellement ce qui en était là cause que ce soir-là :

« Tu es complètement inconscient ! m'hurle Hermione à la figure »

Nous sommes dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la plupart des élève sont encore en cours et les autres qui sont là font semblant de ne pas nous écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? je réponds sur le même ton. Je préfère agir plutôt qu'être aussi indifférente que toi à ce qui se passe ici ! »

« Je suis pas indifférente, crache Hermione. Je suis prudente et tu devrais prendre exemple ! qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? qu'on te vénère pour ton courage ? »

« Prendre exemple ? je ris, sans pitié. Je ne vois pas en quoi passer mes journées dans les bouquins va nous faire sortir de là ! »

Je sais que mes paroles sont cruelles, mais je suis lassé de faire du sur-place. Je veux qu'on casse le système, je veux me battre, tout simplement.

Hermione s'avance vers moi, menaçante.

« Ronald, fait-elle d'une voix basse mais inflexible. As-tu oublié pourquoi on est là ? pour Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qui ramènera la paix, ni moi, c'est Harry. On est ici pour l'aider, rien de plus. »

Harry. Harry qui passe ses journées en sureté dans la salle sur demande. Harry qui commence à peine à savoir faire léviter les objets. Harry qui hurle pendant ses cauchemars. Harry qui passe des heures à regarder la photo de ses parents… je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi c'est lui qui doit vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et pas un autre. Je l'aime comme un frère, mais en est-il au moins capable ?

De plus, Hermione semble plus croire en Harry qu'en moi. Et pour une raison que j'ignore ça me met en colère.

« Mais tu n'as pas à me dire comment me comporter ! je réplique toujours hors de moi. »

« Si je peux, je suis ta sœur et… »

« NON TU NE L'ES PAS ! je beugle. »

Cette fois je sens que plus personne atour de nous ne cherches à être discret. On nous dévisage carrément. Hermione parait soufflé par ma dernière réplique. Elle ouvre la bouche sans rien dire et me regard fixement.

« Tu ne comprends pas… murmure-t-elle finalement. C'est facile pour toi, si je meurs toi aussi tu… Mais moi si tu meurs, je reste. Seule et coupable. A cause de ce fichu truc ! »

Je la vois avec stupeur serré à s'en enfoncer les ongles le tatouage de notre Serment. Puis un drôle de lueur danse dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi il faut que tu sois si égoïste et courageux hein ? stupide Ronald Weasley ! »

Elle fait volteface et s'enfuit vers son dortoir. Je reste debout au milieu de la salle commune, le sang battant encore à mes tempes sans savoir quoi penser.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouve un peu plus tard dans la grande salle pour le diner. Je me laisse tomber à ma place habituelle et mes couverts disparaissent aussitôt. Cette fois Hermione n'est pas là pour me prêter les siens. Mais malgré mon ventre qui gargouille je n'ai pas le moindre appétit. Je regarde d'un œil vide l'assiette de tourte au poulet jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se glisse sur le banc à côté de moi. Dans un instant de folie je crois que c'est Hermione. C'est seulement Bénédicte. Je pousse un soupir.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ta sœur, affirme-t-elle sans détour. »

« Et alors ? je grogne. »

Bénédicte repose calmement ses couverts pour ensuite pivoter vers moi le regard stricte. C'est étrange comme au fond elle ressemble à Hermione. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles deux.

« Ecoute, déjà je n'aime pas voir une de mes camarades faire irruption dans le dortoir en larmes… »

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai fait pleurer Hermione.

« … mais en plus les profs se plaignent de toi ce derniers temps. il faut vraiment que tu calmes tes ardeurs. C'est mon devoir de Préfète de te prévenir que si tu continus tu vas vraiment avoir des ennuis . »

« Comme me faire enchainer dans les cachots ? je fais avec une sombre ironie. Trop tard j'y ai déjà eu droit. »

Bénédicte émet une sorte de claquement de langue impatient, un truc typiquement Français que Fleur faisait à longueur de journée.

« Etre attaché dans les cachots n'est pas la pire des punitions ici tu l'apprendras bien vite, Ron. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle me jauge et j'en fais autant.

« De quel côté es-tu Bénédicte ? je finis par lui demander sans chercher à dissimuler ma curiosité. »

« Celui des vainqueurs, répond-elle sans hésiter. »

« C'est une réponse de lâche tu ne trouves pas ? »

Loin d'être outrée par mon insulte à peine voilée, elle me fixe un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu lui ressemble, dit-elle. »

« A qui ? »

« Une fille que j'admirais. Elle était le genre de personne agaçante qui se relevait encore et encore même après le coup fatal, et qui te regardait droit dans les yeux sa fierté et son courage toujours intact. »

Elle se lève ensuite avec une grâce naturelle, comme si nous avions échangé des paroles banales.

« Suis mes conseils si tu ne veux pas finir au fond du lac Ronald Weasley. »

Ce soir-là je ne vais ni à la bibliothèque ni voir Harry. J'ère dans les couloirs jusqu'à la limite du couvre feux. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je pense à ma mère, Ginny, mes frères, Owen… ils me manquent. Brusquement je me sens seul au monde.

Au détour d'un couloir, sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, un sortilège me frappe en pleine poitrine sans que je n'ai le temps de même songer à l'éviter.

Mon corps se fige et tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Je reprends conscience allongé sur une surface meuble et étonnamment humide. Face à moi, ou plutôt au-dessus, se dresse un océan d'étoiles brillantes. Un bruit de fond de clapotis réguliers et reposant parvient à mes oreilles glacées par la fraicheur de la nuit. Cependant ce décor enchanteur ne me fait pas oublier un instant que ma situation craint un max.

Et le type qui m'empoigne brusquement par le col est bien là pour me le rappeler. On me relève de force debout. Mes sens encore dans le brouillard, je mets plus longtemps que d'habitude à m'adapter à l'obscurité. Mais finalement une silhouette se dessine face à moi. Drago Malfoy.

« Il me tardait de te rencontrer Weasley. »

Il ne porte pas l'uniforme réglementaire, mais une sorte de costume sombre. La manche droite est relevée et je vois briller à la lueur de la lune sa Marque des Ténèbres. Quelque chose comme cela il y a des années on l'aurait dissimulé à tous prix. Ainsi exposée, elle me revoit une fois de plus en pleine figure que les temps ont bien changé. Le visage de Drago a à peine changé. Ses traits tout de même sont plus anguleux que dans mes souvenirs mais il flotte toujours dans ses yeux cette lueur malsaine propre à sa ligné de personne peu fréquentable.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lancer la première insulte qui me vient à l'esprit mais Drago est plus rapide que moi :

« Impero ! »

Subitement je suis plus maître de mes mouvements et ma bouche se verrouille.

« Marche un peu avec moi Weasley. »

Les types à la carrure de gorille qui me maintenaient debout me relâchent et mes jambes se mettent à suivre sans mon accord Malfoy.

Nous somme au bord du lac. Ce qui me renvoie aux paroles de Bénédicte un peu plus tôt : « Suis mes conseils si tu ne veux pas finir au fond du lac Ronald Weasley ». Était-elle au courant de ce qu'il allait m'arriver ? Est-elle bel et bien dans le camp de Malfoy ?

« Je tenais particulièrement à te souhaiter bienvenue dans mon école, fait-il. »

Evidement il croit que l'endroit lui appartient. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

« Ces dernières semaines je ne te cache pas que j'ai essayé de voir de quel côté tu étais. Tu ne m'as pas rendu la tâche facile au départ. Tu ne trainais qu'avec ta sœur et te faisait plus ou moins discret. Mais petit à petit des rumeurs ont fini par venir jusqu'à mes oreilles. Tu serais donc un agitateur ? »

Il me regarde avec un sourire mauvais. Il sait que je ne peux pas répondre et ça à l'air de l'amuser.

« Vois-tu, enchaine-t-il, j'ai pas mal de privilèges ici. Et parmi eux, celui de pouvoir envoyer des missives où et quand je le souhaite. J'en aie donc envoyé une à mon père pour savoir si ton nom de sang-pur lui disait quelque chose. peut-être étais-tu une noble famille en accord avec le régime, tu vois ? Mais mon père m'a appris tout autre chose. »

Son sourire grandis encore, donnant à son visage un rictus presque monstrueux.

« Ta famille et toi vous êtes des traitres à votre sang, de la vermine. Il m'a dit que vous étiez proche de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, que vous aviez de l'affection pour les sang-de-bourbe et qu'en plus vous étiez pauvre. En somme votre sang porte en lui toutes les tares, tu te rends compte ? »

Tandis qu'il éclate de rire. Je tente vainement de combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium dans l'espoir de sauter à la gorge de Malfoy et de serrer, serrer… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe.

Le visage de celui-ci se contract brusquement alors qu'il arrête de marcher pour s'arrêter face à moi.

« Tu ne mérites pas de porter ce badge, fait-il d'une voix froide. »

Il se penche pour l'arracher de mon col et je vois clairement sa surprise quand il remarque que je porte le badge des sangs mêlés. Néanmoins son étonnement laisse rapidement place à la moquerie :

« Typique des Weasley : vous vous rabaissez sans même que l'on vous le demande ! »

Il sort de sa poche une baguette que je reconnais être la mienne. Il la brise en deux sous mes yeux avant de la lancer dans le lac.

« Ça non plus tu ne le mérite pas. Mais je suis clément, tu peux aller la chercher à la nage comme le bon chienchien que tu es. »

Je ne scille pas. Les traits de Drago se crispent.

« VA CHERCHER J'AI DIT ! »

Drago est moins bon sorcier que ce qu'il ne pense. L'espace d'un instant son sortilège faiblit et je saisis ma chance pour me jeter sur lui.

Nous roulons dans le sable détrempé sur plusieurs mètres. Les mollets dans l'eau, je coince ses bras sous mes genoux et l'immobilise. Sa vulgaire marque des Ténèbres de peu rien contre moi. Drago pâle, haletant et son beau costume fripé recouvert de sable, m'apparait subitement faible et sans defense. Ma bouche n'est plus scellée et je peux enfin laisser éclater ma fureur.

« NE – T'AVISE – PLUS – JAMAIS – D'INSULTER – MA – FAMILLE ! je beugle ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de poing dans sa figure. »

Je cogne encore et encore, l'adrénaline et la haine bouillonnant dans mes veines comme du venin en fusion. Dessous, Drago tente de se débattre mais il n'est rien face à ma colère, mon amertume et toute cette frustration qui m'habitent depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard.

Je finis par m'arrêter, le souffle erratique et les poings en feu. Son visage est tordu par la douleur et moi quand je regarde mes mains, je culpabilise déjà. Mes phalanges sont recouvertes de son sang son sang qui est rouge et poisseux, identique au mien. Aussi stupide et mauvais qu'est Drago Malfoy, je n'ai pas le droit de le tuer. Pas à cause de son sang. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'au final je suis comme eux. Comme un Mangemort.

J'ai à peine le temps de me réveiller de cette espèce de transe sanguinaire qu'une des deux sbires de Malefoy se jette sur moi, les deux bras ceinturés autour de ma tailler. Bien plus lourd, son poids m'écrase littéralement. Je me débats difficilement. Ma tête a heurté un rocher et, trempé par l'eau du rivage, je suis gelée.

A moitié inconscient, on me traine dans le lac jusqu'à ce que j'ai de l'eau jusqu'au nombril. Du coin de l'œil, ma vision floue me permet tout de même d'apercevoir au loin Malfoy qui se relève tant bien que mal. Les nez en sang et un cocard qui brunit autour de son œil, il me lance un regard dégoûté.

« Débarrassez-vous de lui, fait-il d'une voix froide en époussetant son costar. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me débattre ou de faire quoi que ce soit. On me fourgue la tête dans l'eau. Mon cri s'évanoui dans l'eau sous forme de bulles silencieuses alors que le liquide terreux envahit ma gorge. Je griffe, je me secoue et hurle mais on me tient trop fermement et ma tête reste sous l'eau. Mes yeux me piquent, mon visage s'engourdit dans cet étau glacial qui emprisonne mon corps loin de l'air dont il a tant besoin. Dans un ultime effort j'arrive à me détacher de l'emprise de mon agresseur pour avaler une malheureuse goulée d'air. Cependant ça n'aura permis que d'allonger mon supplice car il m'enfourne à nouveau la tête dans l'eau noire avec encore plus de fureur. Ma tête en heurte le fond et je cesse de me débattre. Mon corps s'enfonce lentement dans l'inconscient alors que l'eau trouve son chemin au fond de mes poumons. Là, j'arrête tout bonnement de respirer. C'est bizarre de savoir qu'on va mourir ici, à l'instant. Je m'attendais à un Best Of, comme disait Owen, de ma vie.

Mais j'ai juste droit à un noir sans pitié.

**-Neville POV-**

Je rejoins le dortoir bien après le couvre-feu. Avoir été à une énième retenue n'aurait pas été une excuse pour le surveillant qui aurait pu me surprendre. Il m'en aurait donné une deuxième aussi sec. Ce qui explique aussi l'amoncellement de parchemins de retenue qui traine sur mon lit alors que je me laisse tomber dessus dans un grognement douloureux. Je tends difficilement le bras pour récupérer la potion cicatrisante offerte en toute illégalité par Pomfresh. Si même les infirmières se mettent à faire du marché noir… la vérité c'est qu'on lui interdit de soigner les élèves blessés par les retenues. Encore une règle débile à ajouter à la longue liste…

Je badigeonne mon bras à vif de la potion et pousse un soupir avant de regarder autour de moi. le dortoir gigantesque a permis aux autres de me mettre à part, dans le lit tout au fond, loin d'eux. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Etre avec moi c'est automatiquement s'opposer au règlement et donc risquer gros. Raison pour laquelle j'ai prévenu Ron sur le fait qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne le voit pas en ma compagnie. Ce que font très bien Jean et les autres. Mais Ron s'investit bien plus qu'eux dans notre lutte. Il n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Une qualité bien rare ces temps-ci.

J'entends brusquement un craquement. Je me redresse sur mon lit et attrape rapidement ma baguette. Je scrute le dortoir sans rien voir. Je craquement se rapproche de moi, je l'entends distinctement. Le pointe ma baguette face à moi la respiration bruyante. Mais brusquement une main sort de nulle-part et se plaque contre ma bouche empêchant tous cris ou formules de s'en échapper.

Il y a soudain comme un bruissement de cape et soudain Ginny Weasley apparait sous mes yeux ébahis. Elle est pieds nus, ne porte que la jupe et le chemisier de son uniforme, et a l'air si inquiète que je ne laisse pas mon esprit divaguer une seconde sur le fait que cette jolie fille se tient sur mon lit.

« Tu es bien Neville ? me chuchote-t-elle. »

J'hoche la tête, un peu perplexe.

« Tu sais ou est Ron ? je… je voulais m'excuser alors j'ai attendus dans la salle commune qu'il revienne mais il n'est pas rentré… »

Pour venir me coucher j'étais passé dans la salle commune et elle était déserte. Est-elle cachée sous ce drôle de tissu à nos pieds qui la rendait apparemment invisible ?

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, je réponds. Du moins, il n'était pas en retenu avec moi. »

Ginny se mordille la lèvre inferieur de plus en plus inquiète. Je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Surtout que la disparition de Ron me rend anxieux moi aussi. Alors je dis :

« En revanche, je veux bien t'aider à le chercher. »

Nous nous retrouvons donc à parcourir le château sous l'incroyable cape d'invisibilité comme l'appelle Ginny. Ron est-il au courant que sa sœur possède un objet si hallucinant ? Luna m'avait dit que Ginny était très strict au niveau du règlement mais quand je la voit évoluer sous cette cape dans le château, tendre l'oreille, me chuchoter des stratagèmes pour éviter les surveillants, je me dis qu'elle n'est pas à son coup d'essai en ce qui concerne les escapades nocturnes et illégales.

Cependant rapidement on convient que personne à par les surveillants ne se balade dans le château. Je vois le visage de Ginny passer du stade de l'inquiétude à la pure angoisse. A la fin elle tremble tellement que la cape lui glisse des doigts. Elle reste là, figée au milieu du couloir et je me rends compte qu'elle tient vraiment à son frère.

« Tout est de ma faute, murmure-t-elle. »

« Arrêtes, tu n'y es pour rien Ginny. »

Je l'entraine maladroitement vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour qu'elle s'asseye sur le rebord. Elle a l'air tellement bouleversé qu'elle pourrait bien s'effondrer entre mes mains et je ne saurais pas du tout gérer la situation.

« Je suis désolé, j'essaie de ne pas paniquer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, s'excuse-t-elle. C'est juste que… ne pas être près de lui, ne pas savoir où il est, ça me rend légèrement dingue. »

Elle se prend ensuite la tête entre les mains et commence à marmonner à toute vitesse les différents endroits où pourrait se trouver Ron. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est une heure trente du matin. Ça explique sans doute le fait que j'ai l'impression que les cheveux de Ginny ont changé de couleur depuis qu'elle est venue me chercher dans le dortoir. Je dois vraiment être crevé…

C'est là que je le vois, à travers la vitre. Le lac et ce qui s'y passe.

« Ginny… »

A mon regard elle voit que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle tourne la tête vers la vitre juste derrière elle.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Cette fois au diable la cape d'Invisibilité. Ginny sprint dans les corridors sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle fait ni même qu'on l'a voit. Je la suis difficilement. Elle a l'habitude de courir comme une dératée on dirait… dehors, l'air glacé nous prend à la gorge. Quand on rejoint le lac, cinq minutes à peine se sont écoulées. Mais ça a suffi à trois personnes sur les quatre à déguerpir. Il ne reste plus qu'un corps dans l'eau qui flotte au gré du courant.

Je ferme les yeux. Non. Pas encore…

Ginny n'attend pas un instant. Elle se fraye un chemin dans l'eau noire. Je l'aiderais bien, seulement je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Je l'entends greloter d'ici l'eau doit être congelée. Mais elle n'abandonne pas. Elle attrape le corps par les aisselles et le tire juste qu'à la rive. Là, elle l'allonge le dos contre le sable et son visage nous apparait.

Blafard, Ron a les yeux fermé et les membres bleus. Il ne bouge pas. Ginny s'agenouille prés de son frère et commence à lui palper le cou. Je me penche vers elle, cherche à lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Elle se dégage violemment.

« Il n'est pas mort ! lâche-t-elle sèchement, sur la défensive. »

Le chagrin dans sa voix qu'elle tente de dissimuler me contamine tout de même. Mon cœur se serre et mes jambes s'enracinent dans le sol. Je ne peux rien faire à par être spectateur de ce désastre.

Ginny place son oreille au-dessus de la bouche de son frère.

« Il ne respire plus, constate-t-elle d'une voix morte. »

Silence. On n'entend que les hiboux au loin. J'ai envie d'hurler.

Puis elle s'adresse à Ron qui ne peut plus l'entendre :

« Comment tu vas faire maintenant, hein ? Tu avais promis de me protéger idiot ! »

Et sans une once de doute elle attrape le visage se son frère et l'embrasse. Je ne comprends ce qu'elle fait qu'une fois que ses lèvres se détachent des siennes et qu'elle place ses mains sur sa poitrine pour y exercer de puissantes pressions. Le massage cardiaque. Un truc moldu. Comment Ginny…

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! sanglote Hermione dont la voix traduit à la fois rage et tristesse. »

Et elle continu pendant une longue minute. Elle souffle dans la bouche de son frère, lui écrase la cage thoracique et moi je reste là, incapable de trouver la force de lui dire qu'il est trop tard.

Mais soudain le corps de Ron émet une sorte de soubresaut. Ginny s'arrête les yeux tout aussi écarquillés que les miens.

Ron se redresse avec violence et crache dans le sable au moins un litre de flotte. Il s'échappe un râle rauque de sa gorge ainsi qu'une série de quintes-toux douloureuse. Puis ses yeux se posent sur Ginny et uniquement sur elle. Elle et lui se dévisagent longuement, puis il murmure :

« Hermione… »


	25. Contre le mur

L'obscurité m'enlace de toute part. Est-ce la couleur des profondeurs du lac ou celle des limbes ? Je penche pour la deuxième solution car, sauf la vison de cette teinte, le reste a disparu. Plus aucun son ne me parvient, je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus mal. Mais il me reste les souvenirs de ma vie. Des souvenirs qui s'estompent petit à petit comme le font le ceux d'un rêve vacillant. Les visages de ma familles, d'Owen, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Dean s'entremêle. Leur voix me murmure des phrases au hasard parfois entendu distraitement ou au contraire des mots qui avaient eu toute mon attention.

« … protège la famille, fait mon père. »

« …Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du diner Ronald, me réprimande ma mère. »

« …Ron, c'est toi ? murmure Fred d'une voix rauque. »

« …hey Ronnie ! rit Owen. »

« …De nous deux c'est toi le plus aveugle, dit Harry. »

« …n'en fait pas trop baver à Hermione, me murmure Ginny. »

« …Mais moi si tu meurs, je reste. »

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je comprends les dernières paroles d'Hermione. Si elle, elle mourrait je partirais aussi. Mais moi si je meurs, je l'abandonne, elle et toute ma famille. Dans un dernier acte de lâcheté.

Brusquement de l'air pénètre douloureusement dans mes poumons. Dans le noir jusqu'à présent silencieux, j'entends brusquement un son, lointain. Quelqu'un qui pleure. Puis on m'écrase la poitrine avec force, encore et encore. Et mon cœur repart.

Toutes mes sensations me reviennent en même temps : mon corps gelé, le sable dur sous mon dos, les clapotis de l'eau, les étoiles dans le ciel, ma gorge déchiquetée... Je me redresse violement dans un glapissement et un flot âpres d'eau s'échappe de cette même gorge sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Ma respiration est sifflante et je tousse a m'en décroché mes poumons récemment ressusciter.

Enfin je l'a vois, Hermione. Si proche de moi que je sens sa chaleur émaner d'elle. Elle me fixe, ses yeux plein de larmes grand ouvert l'air si… soulagée ! Mon cerveau embrumé ne me permet pas de comprendre pourquoi le simple chemisier qu'elle porte est trempé et pourquoi ses lèvres me paraissent si rouges. Mais c'est elle, c'est Hermione.

« Hermione… »

Les larmes d'Hermione redoublent alors qu'elle avance ses mains vers moi. Elle touche mon visage ses doigts sont brûlants. Puis sa paume trouve le chemin de mon cœur et ses battements frénétiques, preuves que je suis encore en vie, grâce à elle.

Sauf que, brusquement ma vue s'obscurcit à nouveau. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, la bouche pâteuse et une irrésistible envie de dormir. Mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes et mon corps bascule.

Je sens néanmoins des mains chaudes qui me rattrapent avant que je ne touche le sol. Et les voix bourdonnante qui m'entourent :

« Viens m'aider, il s'est évanouit ! »

« Euh Ginny ? ton visage… »

« Plus tard Neville ! tiens, voilà attrape son autre bas… »

Et le noir m'engloutit à nouveau.

J'ouvre les yeux dans l'infirmerie. Je reconnais l'endroit au lit extrême confortable où l'on m'a allongé. Je me redresse prudemment sur le matelas. Mon corps semble déjà avoir récupéré car je me sens parfaitement bien mis à part la douleur dans ma gorge. Dehors il fait encore nuit.

« Ah tu es réveillé, fait une voix à côté de moi. »

Je me tourne pour voir Neville, trempé des pieds à la tête, assit sur un fauteuil prés de mon lit.

« Si tu te poses des questions sur mon apparence c'est parce que je suis allez chercher ça. »

Il dépose sur mon lit ma baguette brisée en deux.

« Merci, dis-je. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très contrarié, constate Neville. Tu sais qu'elle est fichue non ? »

« Je connais quelqu'un qui peux arranger ça, souris-je. »

Neville hausse un sourcil pensant sans doute que je délire pendant que moi je regarde autour de moi, conscient qu'il manque quelqu'un.

« Où est Hermione ? je demande brutalement. »

« Hermione est partie se coucher il y trente minutes. Elle ne voulait pas mais madame Pomfresh a fini par réussir à la faire sortir. Un sacré cas cette Hermione ! tu l'aurais vu secouer la pauvre infirmière quand on a débarqué ici avec toi dans les vapes. Elle insultait Malfoy de tous les noms. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, fais-je, elle est toujours… »

Je me stoppe net au beau milieu de ma phrase. Neville vient de prononcer deux fois le prénom d'Hermione et ce, le plus naturellement du monde. Sauf qu'il ne connait pas Hermione. Seulement Ginny.

Voyant mon regard paniqué, Neville éclate de rire en se tenant les côtes.

« Hahaha désolé je n'ai pas pu résister ! tu verrais ta tête ! En fait Hermione s'est mise à se transformer sous mes yeux tu t'imagines bien qu'elle a dut me donner certaines explications après ça. Bon au début j'ai carrément flippé mais au final ça me rassure. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, fait-il avec un sourire entendu. Elle n'a pas hésité à te faire le bouche-à-bouche. Si elle avait vraiment été ta sœur ça aurait été un peu dérangeant non ? »

« Le bouche-à-bou… »

Je revois Hermione près du lac au-dessus de moi, le souffle court, son chemisier trempé et ses lèvres rougeâtres… ses lèvres…

Mes oreilles virent au cramoisie alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans les mains. Neville s'arrête enfin de rire pour me dire plus sérieusement.

« Allez viens, il faut que personne ne sache que tu es allé à l'infirmerie. Comme ça demain matin au petit dej' Malfoy n'en croira pas ses yeux. parce qu'à mon avis, il est persuadé que tu patauges encore dans le lac… »

Seulement, quand je me retrouve sur mon lit dans le dortoir de Serpentard je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me tourne encore et encore sur mon oreiller moite. A plusieurs reprises je repousse mes draps et me lève pour boire ou ouvrir la fenêtre. A côté Neville ronfle déjà.

Les yeux toujours grands ouverts, je sens l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Mon corps ne s'est donc pas encore tout à fait remis de ma presque noyade au fond du lac. J'ai vraiment failli y passer. J'ai failli mourir. Distraitement, je pause ma paume sur la pierre froid du mur et d'un coup je sais ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je me lève à nouveau et tâtonne sous mon lit. La cape ne s'y trouve pas. Bizarre. Tant pis, je ferais sans.

Pieds nus, je sors du dortoir pour entrer dans celui des filles. Je repère rapidement le lit d'Hermione. C'est celui tout à fond entouré de plusieurs piles de livres. J'avance silencieusement dans la pénombre. J'y trouve Hermione endormit en position fœtale. Ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'oreiller blanc m'indiquent qu'elle a repris l'apparence de Ginny. Le plus délicatement possible je m'allonge à ses côtés. Je fixe le plafond. Je ne veux pas la regarder ni même la toucher. Juste l'entendre respirer. Parce que j'aurais pu mourir cette nuit et ne plus la revoir. La savoir vivante à mes coté me rassure au plus haut point tout en m'offrant la possibilité d'un sommeil apaisé.

Je me rends bien compte que la situation est un peu ridicule dans le fond. Parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir je me réfugie dans le lit d'une fille pour l'écoute respirer. Qui plus est, une fille qui est censée être ma sœur ! Sauf que le léger parfum qui émane des draps autour de moi n'est pas celui de Ginny mais bien celui d'Hermione. Dans un instant d'égarement j'imagine ce que ça serait de dormir chaque nuit avec Hermione. Pouvoir la serrer contre moi dans une étreinte protectrice et lui dire que je la protègerais quoi qu'il arrive.

Hermione commence à bouger sous ses draps. Je me fige. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache que je suis là. Parce que je n'aura aucune excuse avouable à lui donner.

En fait Hermione devait être consciente depuis le début que j'étais là puisqu'elle pivote de mon côté et enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour ensuite agripper de sa main le haut de mon pyjama.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça, Ron. Ne me fait plus croire un instant que je pourrais te perdre. »

Sa voix n'est un murmure dont le souffle caresse ma peau brûlante. Je me retiens difficilement d'attraper les frêles épaules d'Hermione pour la serrer contre moi comme je le désirais tant. Mais mon cœur bat déjà bien assez vite comme ça.

« Promis, je réponds. »

-Hermione POV-

Je me réveille aux toutes premières lueurs du jour. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe et je ne tarde pas à comprendre d'où elle vient. Ma tête repose sur le torse de Ron, allongé sur le dos, profondément endormit. Ses bras sont étrangement plaqués contre ses flans dans une position peu naturelle. Les miens au contraire sont savamment enroulés autour de lui. Mon audace m'étonne moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris hier soir ? Je me souviens qu'à l'instant où je l'avais senti grimpé dans mon lit mon corps entier s'était mis en ébullition. J'avais tenu bon pendant quelques minutes, mais finalement j'avais abandonné toute résistance et m'étais tournée vers lui. A mon avis c'est les évènements du lac qui m'ont fait flancher. La vision de Ron, pâle comme la mort, sur le sable je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Je me revois encore là-bas. Mes mains gelées tâtant sa gorge à la recherche d'un pou, la sensation, que, moi-même, je n'arrivais plus à respirer ainsi que celle de mon cœur qui se déchire en deux m'auraient fait cauchemarder si Ron ne m'avait pas rejoint cette nuit.

Je me relève délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller mais prend tout de même un instant pour regarder son visage endormi. Un sourire nait au coin de mes lèvres. Il a l'air tellement paisible… Rien à voir avec cet air torturé qu'il a d'habitude, comme si le sort du monde reposait sur ses épaules. D'ailleurs j'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, seulement ça ne l'a pas empêché de foncer tête baissée dans le danger, au risque de mettre sa vie en péril pour la bonne cause.

Distraitement j'avais glissé mes doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Ron toujours assoupi. Je les retire immédiatement quand je m'en rends compte, puis jette un regard nerveux atour de moi. Heureusement les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin sont tirés. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de prendre la cape d'invisibilité que j'avais récupéré hier soir en sortant de l'infirmerie pour en recouvrir Ron. Que penseraient mes colocataires si elles découvraient mon frère dans mon lit ? Il ne valait mieux pas y songer.

J'extirpe mes jambes de mes couvertures puis quitte le lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain encore vide. J'y trouve mon chemisier et ma jupe encore trempés roulés en boule sous le lavabo. Comme chaque matin je sursaute en apercevant le reflet de Ginny dans le miroir. Je n'arrive pas encore à m'habituer à voir un reflet étranger au mien. Les seules choses qu'il reste de mon physique se sont mes yeux et quelques boucles brunes dans mes cheveux. Mais sinon Ginny est partout : sa peau laiteuse, son nez, sa bouche et ses cicatrices… je les touches du bout du doigt. Comment fait-elle pour vivre avec de telles balafres ? Sans parler de celle sur sa jambe ! Moi je peux marcher mais elle… ici de nombreux élèves ont des cicatrices, Luna et Neville en sont de bon exemples. Mais aucune n'atteint l'horreur de celle de Ginny.

Je prends une douche rapide puis enfile un uniforme propre. Après quoi je retourne dans le dortoir pour tenter de réveiller discrètement Ron.

« Ron réveilles toi, je chuchote en lui secouant les épaules. »

« Mmmmh Owen passe-moi le Nutella, marmonne-t-il. »

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire. Miraculeusement Ron ouvre les yeux. Il se redresse lentement en se frottant les yeux avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand il se rend compte de ma présence il s'immobilise.

« Bonjour Ronald, je fais avec un sourire. »

Il m'observe des pieds à la tête, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que je vois dans son regard que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui reviennent en mémoire. La pointe de ses oreilles se teinte d'un rouge vif alors qu'il se lève brutalement et baragouine ce qui ressemble à des excuses confuses.

Je le regarde, amusée, sortir du dortoir à grandes enjambées. C'est quand j'entreprends de faire mon lit que je remarque Luna. Assise sur son lit, elle lit un magazine qu'elle tient à l'envers.

« Ron à l'air pressé ce matin dit donc, fait-elle remarquer d'une voix légère. »

Le reste de la journée se passe plus ou moins sans encombre. Je me jette un Assourdiato sur mes oreilles pour l'Etude Moldue, ne prend pas part aux exercices pratiques du cours de Magie noire, mais prête une oreille attentive ç celui de Métamorphose. Cependant mon enthousiasme pour cette matière ne l'est pas autant que celui que j'éprouve le soir venu, quand j'entre dans la salle sur demande. Harry lève immédiatement les yeux vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Hermione ! »

« Contente de te voir Harry, je fais en posant mon sac sur la table de notre salle commune. Dobby n'est pas là ? »

« Il est partit il a à peine deux minutes. Alors comment était ta journée ? »

Je me laisse tomber sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée non sans un soupir.

« Pas trop mal. Mais je suis contente que ça soit finit. et toi ? »

« J'ai travaillé le sortilège que tu m'as appris, répond fièrement Harry. j'y arrive presque parfaitement maintenant ! »

Je le félicite, impressionnée. Harry n'a jamais pu aller à l'école pourtant en quelques semaines il a appris des sortilèges de cinquième année. Est-ce dû à sa puissante baguette ou à son talent inné pour la magie ? Je dirais les deux. Malgré cette puissance il reste vulnérable de ses émotions. Un mot de trop sur Voldemort ou son passé et il éclate. Mais Harry est avant tout un ami et je me dois de lui dire ce qui s'est passé :

« Harry il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir… »

Quand je finis mon récit il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Et vous n'avez rien dit ? ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça non ? Et s'il l'avait tué ? »

« A qui aurait-on pu se plaindre ? à Rogue ? on ne l'a même pas revu depuis notre arrivée ici. C'est à se demander s'il est vraiment le directeur. Et s'il l'est vraiment vu ce qui se passe ici, il ne fait pas bien son travail. »

« Dumbledor n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça ! se révolte Harry. »

C'est vrai Harry avait connu Dumbledor. Moi je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, le jour où il est venu chez moi pour conseiller à mes parents de quitter le pays. D'après Ron il est mort une semaine plus tard environs. J'ai lu énormément de chose sur lui. Des ouvrages cachés au fin fond de la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons. C'était un grand sorcier qui avait toujours pris la défense des Moldus. Jamais il n'aurait fait de Poudlard ce que c'était à présent.

La porte de la salle qui s'ouvre me sort de mes pensées. Ron se laisse tomber sur le canapé l'air dépité.

« Les Carrow me rendent cinglé, lâche-t-il. Eux et ce fichu Malfoy ! »

« Tu l'as croisé ? s'enquit Harry. »

« Non mais j'aurais bien voulu, histoire de le faire flipper. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

Ron hausse les sourcils puis tourne la tête dans ma direction.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Elle m'a tout raconté, répond Harry à ma place. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui jeter un sort ? l'enfermer dans un placard à balais ? le balancer dans le lac ? »

« Harry ! je m'exclame choqué. »

« Avoue qu'il mérite une bonne correction Hermione, intervient Ron. un peu plus et Malfoy devenait un meurtrier. »

« Je suis au courant figure-toi ! je lâche, agacée. Mais si tu réponds à ses provocations ça ne ferait que créer plus de problèmes. Hier c'était le lac, demain il pourrait très bien te pousser du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sans oublier que… »

Je baisse les yeux sur le tapis rouge et or avant d'enchainer un peu plus bas les joues brûlantes :

« … sans oublier que tu m'as promis. »

Ron ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt. S'ensuit un silence gêné pendant lequel Harry semble trouver très intéressant le bras de son fauteuil qu'il triture de ses ongles. Je finis par trouver quelques choses pour changer de sujet.

« Au fait Neville t'as rendu ta baguette ? »

Ron ne se fait pas prier et saute sur cette occasion d'une discussion moins dangereuse.

« Oui, elle est miette mais Harry devrait pouvoir la réparer. N'est-ce pas vieux ? »

« Heing ? »

Harry sort enfin de sa contemplation.

« A oui en effet, constate ce dernier en avisant les morceaux que lui tend Ron »

Harry sort sa baguette de sa poche puis dit :

« Occulus Reparo ! »

La baguette se reconstitue sous nos yeux. Ron récupère son bien et la secoue joyeusement faisant tomber quelques flacons de neige du plafond.

« C'est dingue ! Merci vieux. »

« Ron ne secoue pas cette baguette non seulement tu fais tomber de la neige et en plus tu vas crever l'œil à quelqu'un, je fais exaspéré. »

« Ah oui pardon, en plus on dirait d'horribles pellicules, dit-il en époussetant mon épaule. Mais quand même, ta baguette est génial Harry ! on l'a elle et un la super cape d'invisibilité. Attend la baguette ultime… une cape… ça ne te dit pas quelque chose ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. En effet ça me dit quelque chose. Dans mon cerveau se croisent et s'entremêlent différentes lectures.

« Le conte des trois frères ! s'exclame Ron en même temps que moi. »

« Le conte de quoi ? fait Harry perplexe. »

« C'est un des contes que ma mère nous lisait le soir, fait Ron. »

« Oui, j'approuve d'un mouvement de tête. j'ai moi-même lu le recueil en question chez les Porter. Enfin c'était la version Française que m'a prêté Fleur. »

« Et ça parle de ma baguette ? s'étonne Harry. »

« Disons qu'il est question de trois objets en particulier : « les reliques de la mort » comme on les surnomme. Elles comportent la baguette de Sureau, la cape d'invisibilité et la… »

« La pierre de résurrection ! termine Ron enthousiaste. Waou ça veut dire que les Reliques existent ! »

« Bien sûr que non, le contredis-je. Ce n'est qu'un conte, rien de plus. »

« Alors comment tu expliques que l'on ait avec nous deux d'entre elles ? réplique Ron. tu as a vu de quoi la baguette d'Harry est capable non ? »

Je prends un instant pour réfléchir. Il marquait un point pour la baguette d'Harry. J'avais fait des recherches là-dessus. Et dans les livres que j'avais parcourus il était clairement stipulé qu'une baguette brisée en deux était irréparable. Sans compter l'apprentissage extra-rapide d'Harry en magie ainsi que la puissance hallucinante de chacun de ses sortilèges. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me faire croire à des contes pour enfant.

« La cape et la baguette d'accord. Mais la pierre de résurrection ? Impossible. Aucune magie ne peut ramener à la vie. regarde les Inféris, ce n'est qu'une résurrection partielle d'un cadavre ! quant aux Horcruxes… »

Je me fige. Les Horcruxes ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Quel était le nom du livre déjà ? Il me semble que la couverture était verte foncée et que le titre était écrit en lettres argentées. Je devrais facilement reconnaitre la tranche…

« Je vais à la bibliothèque ! dis-je brusquement en me levant. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, attendez moi ici ! »

Je sors de la salle sur demande sans attendre, l'esprit en ébullition. Je cours sans gêne dans les couloirs. J'ai peut-être trouvé la solution. La solution qui nous fera sortir d'ici. Enfin.

-Ron POV-

A l'instant où Hermione sort en coup de vent hors de la pièce Harry se tourne vers moi.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous je me trompe ? »

J'émets une sorte de grommèlement affirmatif et Harry ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Il me propose une partie d'échec que j'accepte immédiatement. La salle nous a fournis une version sorcier tout bonnement géniale. On fait une première partie, puis une seconde et encore une. Au début de la quatrième je commence à m'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafique ? elle devrait être revenue depuis bien longtemps ! »

« Bah quand Hermione a le nez dans un bouquin elle perd la notion du temps tu sais, tente de me rassurer Harry. »

Mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et si Drago avait mis la main sur elle pour lui infliger le même traitement qu'à moi ?

« Je vais aller voir où elle en est. »

Quand j'arrive au quatrième étage je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Cet étage est peu fréquenté habituellement. Mais arrivant aux pieds de l'escalier c'est une véritable marée humaine qui m'y attend. Les élèves se bousculent et chuchotent d'une voix anxieuse. J'avais raison, il se passe bel et bien un truc grave. Instinctivement mon cœur s'emballe. Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

Je joue des coudes dans le but d'atteindre l'épicentre de la cohue.

« Retourner dans votre Salle commune il n'y a rien à voir ! fait la voix d'un prof que je ne vois même pas dans cette foule. »

J'avance péniblement tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche au prix de rudes efforts. Une fille me bouscule sans prévenir.

« Oh excuses moi, je… Ron ? »

« Salut Bénédicte, fais-je content de voir un visage connu auprès duquel je pourrais me renseigner. C'est quoi ce bazar ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, répond-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir au-dessus des têtes. Il parait qu'on a retrouvé une fille morte dans la bibli. »

Mon sang se glace. Le visage de Bénédicte se floute, les sons autour de moi s'estompent. Cette fois j'écarte sans gênes les visages indéfinis autour de moi et m'avance tel un zombie. Je bouscule les derniers élèves et fait face au tableau macabre qui s'offre à moi. Plusieurs professeurs tentent de passer de force à travers le flot d'étudiants agité. Deux d'entre eux tienne une civière. Une civière avec un corps. Un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc gorgé de sang d'où dépasse un bras blafard. Quelque chose se brise en moi. Quelque chose qui hurle à l'agonie. D'un seul coup je ne sais plus comment respirer. Non. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Un professeur essaye de me repousser mais je l'écarte d'une geste ferme. Je bondis près de la civière et arrache le drap souillé. Des cris d'horreur retentissent autour de moi. Le cadavre me dévisage les yeux et l'abdomen grand ouvert. Ce n'est pas Hermione. C'est la fille avec qui j'avais inter changé mon badge, la fille que j'avais tenté de sauver d'une injustice. En vain visiblement. J'éprouve un éphémère soulagement. Certes, ce n'est pas Hermione, mais cette fille est morte. Morte. Disparu à jamais. Je reste là à la regarder fixement. Puis quelqu'un me saisit par la taille et m'envoie valdinguer au sol. La civière s'éloigne tant bien que mal suivit par la foule d'élèves d'où s'échappe pleurs et mess-basses.

Je reste au sol abasourdit, et ma rétine imprégnée de cette image qui ne se dissipera probablement jamais.

« Weasley ! vous allez bien ? »

McGonagall apparait soudain à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever.

« J'ai cru… j'ai cru… je bredouille d'une voix lointaine. »

« Que c'était votre sœur ? termine McGonagall d'une voix peinée. Ça aurait pu… Mais c'est elle qui a découvert la jeune fille dans la bibliothèque. Elle est tout de suite venue me chercher. La pauvre petite. »

« Où est-elle ? où est Her- Ginny ? »

« Je ne sais pas, murmure McGonagall. Surement dans les toilettes, elle avait du sang partout… Merlin cette école… cette école n'est plus pure. Dumbledore, il aurait su protéger ces enfants. Il savait toujours quoi faire. Un grand homme Dumbledor… le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait connu. »

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi, l'air plus peiné que jamais.

« Allez retrouver votre sœur, Weasley. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. »

J'hoche la tête et part en courant.

Je parcours le château pendant deux longues heures. L'agitation est à son comble dans les couloirs. La tragédie de la bibliothèque est dans toutes les bouches. Et même une fois les couloirs vides, la tension y rode toujours.

Je trouve Hermione bien après que la nuit soit tombée derrière sur l'école. Il est près de minuit. Elle est debout, face à un mur de pierre brute et ses sanglots résonnent dans l'étroit corridor.

« Hermione ? »

Quand je m'approche d'elle, elle se jette presque sur moi.

Elle s'agrippe à moi comme on s'agrippe à la vie. Ses petites mains accrochés à mon uniforme ne me lâcherons pas je le sais. Hermione n'a plus grand-chose du physique de Ginny si ce n'est quelques reflets roux dans les cheveux et des taches de rousseur sur le visage. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et je vois qu'elle pleure. Ce ne sont pas des petites larmes. Son visage ruissèle, déformé par une peur et une tristesse dont je m'efforce d'identifier la cause. Hermione est bouleversée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse. Elle a du sang sur les doigts et du sang sur son uniforme.

« Ron… Je… Je… Ne pas… »

Le fait qu'Hermione Granger soit incapable de former une phrase cohérente ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : la situation est grave. Très grave. Je l'attrape fermement par la taille et l'entraine dans un couloir adjacent, dans une petite alcôve discrète. Là j'attrape son visage humide entre mes mains, la forçant ainsi à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Hermione, dis-je fermement. qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ses sanglots ne se calment pas. Et elle continu a hoqueter, incapable de parler. Elle d'habitude si forte, si fière... semble au bord du précipice. Pour la rassurer et l'inciter à parler, je lâche sa taille pour saisir ses deux mains. Je colle mon front contre le sien. Ses doigts s'entrecroise aux les miens avec douceur et sa respiration semble se calmer un peu.

« Hermione, dis-je doucement, je suis là. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les mien et j'y lis une culpabilité naissante.

« Je… Je n'y arrive plus, Ron. parvient-elle à dire. Les cours… sur les nés moldu c'est… c'est atroce ! ce… ce qu'il dise sur eux… sur mes parents, Owen et… moi. Je vais finir par… craquer, parvient-elle à dire entre ses larmes. Et cette fille ! elle n'avait rien fait ! je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Du sang… partout… sur les livres, sur le sol, sur mes mains ! ça aurait pu être toi ou Harry… »

Cette fois je n'hésite pas : je l'attire à moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. L'odeur de ses cheveux qui me submerge soudain rend difficile toute concentration mais j'arrive tout de même à dire :

« Ça va aller. On va s'en sortir. On va sortir d'ici je te le promets. Mais si tu n'y arrive plus on peut… On peut trouver une solution. Fred m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait des passages secrets. Tu pourrais t'en aller, rejoindre ma famille. Je m'en sortirais très bien juste avec Harry. »

L'idée de voir Hermione partir me tord l'estomac et déchire d'avance mon cœur en deux. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer me lever un matin et ne pas la voir assise dans la salle commune en train de m'attendre un livre à la main. Tout comme je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ses sourires discrets qu'elle me lance à chaque fois qu'on se croise aux interclasses. Mais je veux avant tout sa sécurité et mes sentiments passeront toujours après les siens.

« Mais je ne veux pas vous abandonner Harry et toi, souffle Hermione contre mon torse. Je ne veux et ne peux pas. vous êtes ma famille et vous avez besoin de moi, maintenant plus que jamais. Et je veux vous soutenir, être à vos côtés, à tes côtés Ron… »

Je l'écarte doucement, mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Si tu le peux. Tu es forte, bien plus forte que moi. Mais tu as le droit d'avoir tes limites surtout après ce qui s'est passé et je… Hermione ? »

Il se passe quelque chose. Je le vois. Dans son regard quelque chose a changé. Sa détresse est toujours là mais…

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ? sourit-elle tristement à travers ses larmes. Pourtant c'est tellement évident… »

Je fronce les sourcils, perdu.

« Comment ça ? qu'est-ce qui est evi… »

Sans crier gare Hermione m'agrippe par le col de la robe et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir. Une onde de choc me traverse tout le corps. Incapable d'emmètre un mouvement, mon cerveau devient tout aussi impotent. Je sens des mains chaudes se poser sur mon torse tandis qu'Hermione m'embrasse fiévreusement et avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses lèvres fermes et douces à la fois bougent avec ferveur contre les mienne toujours scellées sous la stupeur. Mon cerveau finit par percuter. Hermione m'embrasse. Hermione m'embrasse. Hermione m'embrasse. Comment cela est-il possible ? Je pensais… je pensais qu'elle ne me voyait pas comme… je pensais… Et puis merdre ! J'arrête brusquement de penser. Dans cette situation penser est inutile. J'agrippe fermement Hermione par la taille et l'embrasse à mon tour. Nos souffles se mêlent et j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. Au Paradis après avoir visité l'enfer deux heures plus tôt. Notre baiser prend rapidement un tournent un peu plus brusque. Hermione se retrouve contre le mur de pierre. Ses mains passent sous mes bras pour venir s'agripper avec force à mes épaules tandis que mes doigts se glissent derrière sa nuque, maintenant son visage au plus près du mien et ses lèvres scellée aux miennes dans un puissant baiser. Nous nous pressons l'un contre l'autre continuant de nous embrasser comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

« Hermione… je soupire à bout de souffle entre deux baisers. »

Oh comment j'avais rêvé de ce moment ! Toutes ces fois où regarder ses lèvres alors qu'elle riait ou souriait étaient devenu ma torture personnelle. Pour moi Hermione ne partagerais jamais mes sentiments. Elle était trop intelligente pour moi, elle méritait mieux que l'idiot que j'étais et que je suis sans doute toujours. Mais ici et maintenant plus rien de tout cela ne compte. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, Ron et Hermione. Il n'y a plus de Prophétie, plus mangemorts, plus de danger, plus de meurtre, plus de guerre. Pendant un unique instant suspendu en dehors du temps, nos corps forment un bulles de bonheur qui rien ne peux percer. Dans notre étreinte fiévreuse nos langues finissent par se rencontrer et même si elle tente de le faire discrètement, j'entends Hermione gémir doucement. Elle s'agrippe encore plus fort à moi comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Je suis plus au moins dans le même état tant j'ai le vertige. A bout de souffle, nos baisers deviennent petit à petit plus doux. Nos mains se lient à nouveaux dans un mouvement et un accord commun naturel et tout à fait silencieux, comme un réflexe, une habitude. Et là je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais qu'Hermione. Je n'arrive plus à voir les choses autrement. D'ailleurs au final ça a toujours été elle. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés dans cette bibliothèque à Beauxbâtons, depuis le Serment, depuis notre étreinte au milieu du champ, depuis qu'elle m'a vue pleurer pour la première fois, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur elle au bord du lac, depuis… depuis toujours. A l'instant où ses lèvres se

détachent des miennes leur goût me manque déjà. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux qui rencontrent immédiatement les grandes prunelles chocolat d'Hermione. Nos fronts sont encore collés et nos nez se frôlent. Une telle proximité c'est tout nouveau pour moi mais je n'ai qu'une envie : rester comme cela pour toujours. Aucun de nous n'ose parler parce que nos souffles erratique, nos joues brûlantes et nos lèvres rougies rendent l'instant réel. Très réel, même. Et nous met par la même occasion face à nos actes : Hermione et moi venons de nous embrasser. Et pas qu'un peu. Un véritable feu d'artifice… et quand je vois ses yeux noir d'un désir jusqu'à lors insoupçonné, je comprends qu'elle m'avait attendu peut-être aussi longtemps que moi je l'avais attendu. Finalement c'est elle qui se lance la première, comme toujours :

« Ron… Je… Je… tu… mince ! pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? murmure-t-elle laissant sa phrase se terminer dans un rire nerveux. »

Ses joues se colorent un peu plus tandis qu'elle bute sur ses mots et je trouve ça adorable. Son regard est un peu honteux et ça ne m'étonne pas. Avec ce baiser aussi soudain qu'enflammé elle vient sérieusement d'entacher son image de fille sage et calme. Mais quand je décèle de l'anxiété au fond de ses prunelles, mon esprit se met à imaginer le pire des scénarios.

_« Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes, pitié ne me dit pas que tu regrettes ! Je ne m'en remettrais pas »._

Hermione ouvre la bouche tandis que je continu mes prières mentales. Mais soudain une autre voix s'élève.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le couloir n'était plus vide, il était minuit passé et Hermione n'avait plus depuis longtemps l'apparence de Ginny. En d'autre mot nous étions sacrément dans le pétrin.


	26. la bibliothèque

La lumière bleuâtre d'une baguette s'approche irrémédiablement sans nous laisser la moindre échappatoire. J'hésite entre fuir tout de même ou jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette. Mais je 'ai même pas le temps de faire un choix car la silhouette nous fait déjà face. Quand elle abaisse sa baguette nous dévoilant son visage, j'écarquille les yeux.

« Harry ? on s'étonne Hermione et moi d'une même voix. »

« Ah ! j'étais sûr que je vous trouverais là ! fait Harry avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ici au fait ? »

Enfin conscient que nous étions encore ridiculement proche l'un de l'autre, je lâche la taille d'Hermione et m'écarte. Un peu trop vivement car, oubliant l'étroitesse du couloir, je me cogne contre le mur opposé.

« Harry comment… pourquoi tu es sortis et comment tu nous as retrouvé ? tu ne connais pas le château et tu aurais très bien pu te faire prendre ! réprimande Hermione dans une tentative de reprendre contenance. »

Harry nous fait le plus grand sourire du monde avant de sortir de la porte arrière de son jeans une sorte de vieux parchemin.

« Aucune chance que je me fasse prendre avec ça, regardez. »

Il pointe sa baguette lumineuse sur le papier et nous poussons tous deux une exclamation de surprise. C'est un plan extrêmement détaillé du château, mais pas seulement. Il y a des petits points qui se déplacent avec le nom de chacun des élèves.

« Incroyable ! murmure Hermione en attrapant le parchemin pour le regarder de plus près. »

« Où as-tu eu ça ? je demande. »

« Dans la Salle-sur-demande, répond Harry. vous étiez tous les deux partis depuis un moment et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Alors j'ai ouvert un tiroir au hasard de la commode et je l'ai trouvé. Alors je suis sorti de la salle et j'ai pu éviter sans problème toute mauvaise rencontre… »

« Personne ne doit mettre la main dessus, interviens Hermione en émergeant de derrière la carte. ce n'est pas le nom d Ginny qui s'affiche mais bien le mien, ainsi que celui d'Harry juste à côté. Si quelqu'un voit ça, nous seront rapidement découvert. »

« En parlant d'être découvert, c'est pas Malefoy qui se dirige vers nous là ? je fais en pointant du doigt le petit point au nom du Serpentard qui se dirige dangereusement vers notre position. »

Nous nous entreregardons de la tête au pied dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre nous ait eu l'intelligence de prendre la cape d'Invisibilité. Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas le cas et on se retrouve piéger comme des rats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmure Hermione horrifiée. Ce couloir est ne mène qu'à une salle et si on en sort va se retrouver nez à nez avec lui ! »

« Rien ne dit qu'il va prendre ce couloir… je tente. »

« Tu plaisantes ? il se dirige droit sur nous ! »

« Hey ! regardez, interrompt Harry en nous mettant à nouveau la carte sous le nez il y a un petit renfoncement dans le mur, juste ici. On pourrait s'y cacher. »

Hermione regarde autour d'elle d'un œil septique, à la recherche dudit « renfoncement » pourtant dessiné sur le vieux parchemin.

« Il n'y a rien ici Harry, la carte se tromp… »

Alors qu'elle tâtonnait le mur pour prouver ses propos, son bras s'y enfoncent brusquement pour disparaitre, suivit par le reste de son corps.

« Hermione ? je chuchote. »

Dans ce corridor l'obscurité est quasi complète maintenant qu'Harry a éteint sa baguette. Je m'approche de là où Hermione s'est volatilisée, suivit par Harry. Je tâte le mur puis comprend. Il y a du vide derrière cette tapisserie décrépie; la carte a raison. Je l'écarte d'un geste de main et m'y engouffre de l'autre côté avec Harry.

A l'intérieur il fait noir comme dans un four. J'allume ma baguette. C'est grand comme un placard à balais, juste assez pour nous tenir tous les trois debout. On y trouve Hermione qui se masse le crâne. Elle a dut se cogner en « découvrant » l'entrée secrète.

« Eteint ta baguette, ordonne-t-elle précipitamment à voix basse. Où en est Malefoy ? »

Harry doit se contorsionner dans l'espace réduit pour sortir l'objet de la poche de son Jeans. Je me retrouve coincé entre le mur et Hermione. Le rouge me monte aux oreilles et je remercie Merlin qu'il fasse si noir.

« Il arrive, il va passer juste devant nous, murmure Harry. bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? »

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer ma respiration tandis qu'Harry regarde discrètement derrière la tapisserie. Les secondes s'étirent alors que les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus de notre cachette de fortune. Sous 'angoisse sans doute, Hermione agrippe mon poignet avec force. Elle me fait un peu mal mais je n'ose rien dire non seulement parce qu'on serait découvert mais aussi parce que si j'étais dans sa situation je serais mort de peur. Elle est Hermione Granger, née moldue et activement recherchée dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui feront si elle était attrapée ici, infiltrée à Poudlard.

Le bruit des pas s'intensifient alors que l'air atour de nous devient irrespirable tant il transpire la tension. Dans ce petit renfoncement je me sens prit au piège. Dans ma tête je me prépare au pire Du coup, j'envisage toute sorte de plan au cas où Malefoy nous tombe dessus. Après un moment qui m'a semblé interminable les pas finissent par s'éloigner. Le moment où je respire à nouveau coïncide avec celui où Hermione relâche mon poignet.

« C'est bon il est loin, lâche Harry d'une voix encore tendue. Mais ses habits étaient taché de sang, comment ça se fait ? je veux dire, il en était carrément recouvert ! je sens encore l'odeur d'ici, et je déteste cette odeur. »

« Oh, Harry, désolé, ça doit être moi, murmure Hermione. Lumos ! »

La lumière de sa baguette dévoile ses habits encore souillés du sang de la pauvre fille découverte dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu es blessée ? s'enquit Harry. »

« Non Harry je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. ce n'est pas mon sang en fait. »

« Pas ton sang ? mais… Et toi Ron pourquoi tu en as aussi plein la chemise ? »

Je grimace. Difficile de lui expliquer qu'il y pas deux minutes Hermione et moi on s'embrassait à pleine bouche, scotchés l'un a l'autre. Du coup on est tous les deux pantelant, rougissant et couvert de sang. Mais l'affaire est grave, on le sait. Harry nous fixe intensément en quête d'explication. Ma gorge se noue, je n'ai pas envie de raconter ce que j'ai vu, ce corps sans vie qui me fixait.

« Une fille a été tuée ce soir, fait Hermione coupant court à la gêne générale. C'est moi qui aie découvert son corps. »

Je ferme les yeux, perturbé, imaginant l'impossible situation d'Hermione à ce moment-là. Était-t-elle en train de flâner dans les rayonnages quand elle découvert la boucherie ? Ou pire : avait-elle trébuché sur le corps ? Vu le teint pâle qu'elle aborde je pense que oui.

« Et si Malefoy couvert de sang lui aussi ça veut dire que c'est lui qui… déduit Harry avec horreur. »

« Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication, dit Hermione. j'étais seule dans la bibliothèque et j'ai tout de suite appelé Mcgonagall. vu l'état du… »

Hermione inspire un grand coup avant de continuer :

« Vu l'état du corps c'était un Sectusempra, jeté à plusieurs reprises. C'est un sort très à la mode chez les Mangemorts d'après ce que j'ai lu. Ça… explique tout ce sang c'est un sortilège atroce, très violent. »

Je déglutis puis me tourne vers Harry. Ses yeux se sont assombrit. J'ai l'impression que la nouvelle l'a encore plus remué que nous. Il tremble littéralement de rage. Harry a connu pas mal d'injustices depuis sa naissance d'après ce que je sais. Il est donc sans doute naturel qu'il les déteste particulièrement.

« Ce type… il a tué une fille ? il.. du sang et… il l'a tué… tué…tué ! »

Sa voix se transforme en un étrange grognement. Un rire hystérique s'échappe du plus profond de sa gorge. Je comprends trop tard ce qui se passe. Hermione aussi. Elle lui lance un sortilège de mutisme, mais le mal est déjà fait. Les pas se rapprochent à nouveau alors qu'Harry s'agite violement, proie d'une nouvelle crise, et ce, au pire moment possible. J'arrache sa baguette à mon meilleur ami puis tente tant bien que mal de le maintenir en place. Inutile, car il me balance un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui m'expédie contre le mur ridiculement proche. Je m'affale au sol, la mâchoire qui vibre littéralement contre ma paume avec laquelle je l'a maintient. Du sang dégouline sur mes doigts et une douleur aigue irradie ma lèvre inférieure. Quand j'arrive enfin à me relever sur mes deux jambes, Hermione a déjà jeté un sortilège pour ligoter Harry. Elle me lance un regard qui ne peux que vouloir dire : _qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Ron ? _

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'en sais foutrement rien. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche la voix de Malefoy raisonne dans le couloir, juste derrière la fine tapisserie.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous. »

Sa voix est froide, dénudée de toutes émotions. Ça ne peut rien vouloir dire de bon, car c'est le genre de ton que l'on a quand on est prêt à tout. Si Drago Malfoy a tué une fille innocente sans véritable raison, autant dire qu'il n'aura aucuns scrupules à nous éliminer tous les trois afin de couvrir ses arrières pour ce meurtre dont nous savons qu'il est le coupable. Je serre les poings puis me tourne vers Hermione.

« Prépare-toi à courir ».

Sans attendre je me précipite hors de la cachette. Je pointe ma baguette et celle d'Harry vers la silhouette qui ne m'a pas encore vue.

Le double Stupefix l'expédie contre la porte en bois tout au fond du corridor. J'attrape ensuite Hermione et Harry par un poignet et on se met à courir comme des dératés.

Harry se débat comme un beau diable, mais avec Hermione on le tient d'une poigne de fer. Nous courons à travers le château sans nous retourner pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Quand on s'arrête enfin c'est pour sortir la carte.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« La bibliothèque, fait Hermione en tapotant le parchemin. Regardes, on devrait croiser personne sur notre route. Harry sera revenu à lui et j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard on se retrouve dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Je fais assoir Harry qui redevient peu à peu lui-même. Hermione, elle, retire presque violement sa robe toujours tâché pour se retrouver en simple chemisier. Je vois qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas regarder en direction des rayonnages sur notre gauche, se concentrant sur la table, et je devine aisément pourquoi. Sur la table en question je reconnais sa plume et une pile de livre qu'elle avait dû abandonner là. je me tire une chaise pour la regarder feuilleter un vieux livre à toute vitesse.

« Ce genre de livre traitant de la magie noire n'aurait rien à faire à Poudlard en temps normal, murmure-t-elle sans quitter l'ouvrage des yeux. Mais les temps ont changé n'est-ce pas ? oh regarde c'est ici : _« __Un __**Horcruxe**__ est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel. __»_

« Immortel ? c'est bien notre veine ! »

« Attend, regarde la suite : « _Lorsque l'on en arrache une partie, l'âme devient très instable. Il est possible de reconstituer son âme, par le remords : ressentir profondément le mal que l'on a fait. La douleur alors éprouvée est telle qu'elle peut détruire. Un Horcruxe doit être protégé par son créateur d'enchantements puissants. Il ne peut être détruit que par une substance tellement destructrice qu'il ne peut se réparer de lui-même, tel le venin de Basilic qui n'a qu'un seul antidote extrêmement rare, les larmes de Phénix. Bien peu de substances existent et elles sont toutes très dangereuses à transporter. Briser, frapper, écraser un Horcruxe n'a aucun effet. » _

« Attend y a du venin dans le Basilic ? Mais Nathalie m'a fait ce plat moldue là, des pattes au Basilic je crois… »

« Ron, soupire impatiemment Hermione, le Basilic est un serpent géant. A Beauxbâtons certain disait qu'il y en avait qui hantait les catacombes de Paris. Enfin, dans tous les cas ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'on en trouvera un ! bon je peux continuer ? »

J'hoche la tête en m'affalant contre le dossier de ma chaise. Immortel ? Aucun moyen de détruire ces « Horchose » ? Une fois de plus, on est coincé.

_« Une fois l'objet détruit, le fragment d'âme l'est également. En effet, un Horcruxe est l'opposé d'un être humain. La survie du fragment d'âme enfermé dans l'objet ensorcelé dépend de son contenant alors que même mort, l'âme d'un être humain survit. Un Horcruxe non détruit peut pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une personne et en sortir à sa guise si cette personne entre en résonance émotionnelle avec celui-ci. » _

« Ça explique ce qui est arrivé à Ginny. »

Harry émerge enfin. Ses yeux sont à nouveau normaux même s'il a l'air au bout du rouleau. Hermione lui défait ses liens d'un coup de baguette. Puis il continu :

« Elle n'était plus elle-même, vous vous souvenez ? »

Je m'en souvenais très bien même. Je revois ma sœur au bord de la falaise, un sourire démoniaque au visage.

« Harry, fait Hermione, tu nous as dit une fois que tu voyais des objets pendant tes crises, n'est-ce pas ? je pense qu'il est juste de dire qu'il s'agit d'Horcruxes que tu-sais-qui a créé. Le journal était l'un d'eux. »

« Et on l'a détruit ! je m'exclame me rappelant brusquement ce détail. Le feu peu détruire les Horcruxes ! »

« Pas le feu exactement, mais le Feudeymon. Un sortilège aussi dangereux qu'instable. Il faudrait un lieu clôt et sécurisé pour l'utiliser. »

« Bah de toute manière on a aucune idée d'où sont les autre. »

« Mais Harry le sais, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

On se tourne tous les deux vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Je… commence Harry. oui je vois des objets mais c'est assez flou. Enfin il y en a deux que… »

Hermione lui tend un parchemin vierge ainsi que sa plume. Pendant cinq minutes on n'entend plus qu'Harry qui gratte le papier. Quand il relève la tête il y deux dessins.

« Ça je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, explique Harry en nous désignant le premier. »

« On dirait une boite… ou un gros médaillon… murmure Hermione. je me demande ce que veut dire ce « S ». »

« Je le vois toujours dans une vitrine, fait Harry. Dans une vieille maison que je connais bin en plus, c'est pour ça qu'au début je pensais que c'était juste des rêves. Elle était juste en face de celle de ma première famille d'accueil. «

« Tu t'en souviens assez pour nous y emmener ? demande Hermione. »

« Je pense. »

« Et le deuxième dessin ? je demande. On dirait une bague, non ? »

« Oui, avec une pierre rectangulaire, acquiesce mon meilleur ami. Mais elle, je l'ai vu en vrai aussi. Dumbledor l'a portait au doigt. »

Je vois au visage d'Hermione qu'elle est estomaquée. Elle n'est pas la seul, moi-même je suis sans voix. Dumbledor savait pour les Horcruxes, il cherchait à les détruire lui aussi. Seulement, il est mort avant d'achever son but. Est-ce ce que nous attend aussi ?

« Où est-il enterré ? demande brusquement Hermione. »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas… je commence les yeux rond. »

« Si. C'est sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr pour le cacher. Avec lui. »

« Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait été enterré à Poudlard. Avant que tu-sais-qui en prenne le contrôle. »

Je vois Harry hocher la tête, l'air grave.

« Nous allons en finir, dit-il. Nous allons finir la tâche de Dumbledor. »

En rentrant, on fait un crochet par la Salle-sur-demande pour y déposer Harry dont les yeux semblent briller d'une résolution nouvelle. La carte se trouve être un outil bien utile et qui ne sera pas de trop pour nos prochaines escapes nocturnes.

A notre arrivée, la salle commune est vide. Les tables en bois sombre ont été déserté depuis longtemps, tout comme les canapé de cuir. L'endroit est toujours éclairé de sa lumière verdâtre habituelle. Je ne me suis jamais fait à ce décor austère. Je ne m'y sens pas du tout à ma place. C'est un peu comme un musée : on s'y déplace prudemment et rien ne nous appartient.

Hermione s'arrête en bas de l'escalier. Elle sert dans son poing la petite fiole de Polynectar qu'on a récupérer au passage dans la Salle-sur-demande. Je devine qu'elle la boira à l'instant où elle mettra un pied sur la dernière marche. Et elle redeviendra Ginny. Nous n'avons pas reparlé du baiser. Ni de ce qu'il signifie pour nous. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé plusieurs siècles depuis.

Je sens qu'Hermione pense exactement à la même chose que moi. Cependant, au lieu de me regarder elle fixe la rampe de l'escalier avec une intensité peu naturelle.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sursaute dans une sorte de glapissement, à la manière d'un chaton effrayé. Je souris nerveusement, mes oreilles me brûlent, mais je me dégonfle pas :

« Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé… »

« Ron…me coupe-t-elle d'une voix presque lasse. »

Son ton désolé m'inquiète. Elle me fait une moue contrite que je ne sais comment interpréter.

« Ron, on ne peut pas. »

Mon sourire s'efface tandis que mon cœur se tord dans ma poitrine. Elle vient de dire exclament ce que je redoutais.

« Oh… Je vois hum… je marmonne. Tu étais désorientée… et triste et sous le choc et… euh… »

Hermione me regarde galérer sans mot dire, le front plissé.

« enfin c'est pas grave, je lâche, tentant de mettre rapidement fin à cette situation aussi embarrassante que douloureuse. Je ne dirais rien et tenterais d'oublier, d'accord ? »

Je commence à faire demi-tour, me préparant mentalement à la douleur qui m'irradiera la poitrine quand je serais seul, allonger sur mon lit, le cœur brisé. Mais Hermione me stoppe dans mon geste d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Comment ça qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle veut tourner la baguette dans la plaie ou quoi ?

« Et bien si tu m'a… euh c'était accidentel. ça ne voulait rien dire. Non ? »

Hermione se plaque une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire alors que moi mon visage doit être plus pourpre que jamais.

« Accidentel ? fait-elle un de ses sourcils arqués. Tu crois que j'ai trébuché malencontreusement et que je t'ai embrassé par erreur en tombant? »

« Non, que tu l'as fait mais que pour moi tu ne ressens ri… »

« Quoi ?! »

Sa réponse presque violente me surprend. Je la dévisage, décontenancé, alors qu'elle reprend plus doucement :

« Ron, ce n'est pas ça. Dans ma vie il n'y pas grand-chose de certain. Mais, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, ce sont mes sentiments toi. Des sentiments qui vont… bien au-delà du raisonnable… »

Un immense sourire se forme sur mon visage. Cependant il se fane très vite quand Hermione enchaine :

« Mais on ne peut pas Ron. pas ici, pas maintenant… pas avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tu as vu ce que Malfoy a fait à cette fille ? demain ça pourrait être moi, ou pire : toi. Mais on aura notre chance tous les deux… après. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Oui, après la guerre. »

Je baisse les yeux, déçu. Hermione m'attrape le menton pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« On va y arriver, Ron. regarde, ce soir on a trouvé la piste des Horcruxes ! Et quand tout ça sera fini on aura tout notre temps pour envisager l'avenir ensemble. Parce que… »

Elle détourne le regard, les joues flamboyantes.

« Parce que mon avenir je ne l'envisage plus sans toi. »

Là, je ferme les yeux. Parce que si je continus à la regarder je vais l'embrasser sans aucun doute.

« Très bien, je finis par accepter, après la guerre. Espérons qu'elle ne s'éternise pas ! »

Hermione rit doucement. J'ouvre les yeux pour m'imprégner de son visage rieur. Qui sais ce qui nous attend dans cette chasse au Horcruxes.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, fait Hermione, soudain sérieuse, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées. »

Elle commence à porter le flacon de Polynectar à sa bouche mais je lui attrape brusquement le poignet. Ce que je vais lui promettre je ne peux pas le dire avec un Serment Inviolable, parce que tout peut arriver. Alors j'oublie mes résolutions, attrape son visage et pose mes lèvres contre les sienne. D'abord surprise, elle répond néanmoins rapidement à mon baiser. J'entends le flacon rouler au sol et sens les mains d'Hermione se lier derrière ma nuque.

Je m'écarte d'elle que pour murmurer contre sa bouche :

« Je ne mourrais pas. C'est promis. »


End file.
